


Premier Apartments Building 3 Chronicles: The Neighborly Excerpts

by unclassified_senpai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accountant Minseok, Editor Jongdae, LOTS OF RANDOM REFERENCES, M/M, Mentions of SuLay, Neighbours AU, Sassy Cat, Slice of Life, mainly xiuchen, mentions of Baekyeol, mentions of single dad kris, mentions of taohun, others will appear slowly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 94
Words: 114,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclassified_senpai/pseuds/unclassified_senpai
Summary: A collection of stories that center around the residents of Room 712 and Room 714 of Building 3, Premier Apartments. An insight into their relationship and interactions, development and inner-thoughts, random mornings spent drinking coffee and bashing other occupants of the complex, some afternoons spent having deep discussions about the possibility of time travel and a zombie apocalypse, some evenings spent in comfortable silence in their own balconies, random afternoons spent searching high and low for Room 714's eccentric cat, and some nights spent huddling inside a large blanket, stealing glances when the other isn't looking.





	1. Chapter 1: I Thought Pets Weren’t Allowed?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no actual story line to this, just a collection of random things that happen between neighbours Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae, and the latter's eccentric cat.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Minseok or Kim Jongdae or any other EXO members who might be mentioned or appear in this random timeline of a story. T___T  
> Please ignore any grammatical or structural errors, I am not a native English speaker ^_^

 

 

When Minseok first moved into Premier Apartments Building 3, Room 712, he had very thoroughly and carefully read through the rules and regulations of the buildings. Some were basic, common sense things, some seemed pointless (like the “No decorations allowed on the front of your door” – why is that even a rule), and basic things about parking, throwing out garbage, using the laundry service, and hosting parties.

Premier Apartments wasn’t an impressive building, regardless of its name. A total of 11 floors and 2 barely working elevators that sometimes gave Minseok a heart-attack when it did that weird creaking right before reaching the 7th floor, and a parking lot that you literally had to fight over while still maintaining a pleasant smile, though inwardly you’re cursing out the old lady from the 5th floor. The security guards were old and played favorites as well – which wasn’t too bad for Minseok. He wasn’t a favorite but they treated him nicely and would sometimes even save a parking spot for him. For a price of course – but Minseok didn’t mind having to pay a little for the spot – especially during the weekends when he preferred to stay at home or use the building’s barely functional gym. Plus side was that the pool was nice and clean, set out in the roof but with a wide and strong awning to prevent the sun from burning you to a crisp. And because of the location of the apartment complex, there was a lack of “young” people and the apartment buildings primarily consisted of small families, working men and women in their 30’s and above, or senior citizens. So Minseok considered the pool and gym as his own and would even sometimes clean the general area if he had the time.

There were 3 kinds of room in Premier Apartments. The single bedroom suite that Minseok lived in. The double bedroom suite, and the penthouse which were available only on the 9th, 10th, and 11th floors. There was nothing fancy about the structure of his apartment. It had a small kitchen furnished with space-saving cabinets and counters. A decent sized bathroom with a shower – no baths. A tiny hallway with a full length mirror at one end and the door to his bedroom at one side, opposite of which was the aforementioned bathroom. But what really pulled Minseok to this specific apartment complex and this specific room was the balcony and the view. Not all the single bedroom suites had balconies, but this one did. It was about 2 meters long, just enough to put a comfy chair and small table, and extended the length of his apartment unit. He had placed sturdy evergreen plants around one side that flourished without the need to constantly water or care for it. He liked plants. It made him feel like a responsible adult. Like ‘look, I’m taking care of myself and another living thing'. The view was beautiful. It opened up into a wide almost panoramic view of the city in the distance with the suburbs edging down and spreading out to Minseok’s area. At night, it was like an electric galaxy, lit up beautifully, and Minseok liked to stay out during the evenings and just watch the city.

And that’s what he looks forward to when he comes back from work.

He manages to beat the old lady from the 5th floor, smiling serenely at her as he smoothly backs and parks his car. It’s a Friday. So he’s going to be ruthless. And yes, he knows he should be a polite man and give the parking space to the old lady but first of all that woman was extremely rude and cunning. Blocking everyone else as they try to vie for spots, using her older age as a trump card to select the best parking spot. And Minseok had been polite during the first 2 months of living in Premier Apartments – but enough was enough. So now the 5th Floor Lady gives him a begrudging look of ‘congratulations’ as she goes look for another spot.

Feeling pleased with himself, Minseok steps out into the mildly cool air, carrying with him his take-out dinner.

It’s been over a year but the elevator still gives him a mild panic attack as it creaks worrisomely right as it reaches the 6th floor and then finally halts to a stop on the 7th.  
Minseok nearly trips on an oblong box as he steps out of the elevator, cursing silently as he manages to save himself from falling flat on his face. He looks back around and notices not just one box but several of various sizes littered around the lobby of the 7th floor. Lobby was a poor word to use to describe the bland and minimal hallway that housed the elevator. There were mismatched chairs and sofas (not artistic or pleasing to the eye) pushed up against the wall and a random shoe-rack that couldn’t be opened and so simply held a potted plant Minseok had nursed to life. It flourished and added a hint of life and colour in the generally bland lobby. Another proud moment of adulthood for Minseok.

He weaves his way around the boxes and finds the door next to his slightly open, light spilling out into the hallway. So someone had finally moved into Room 714. It had been empty as well when Minseok first came to check his current room. It was almost identical to his room except the kitchen tiles had been white and Minseok doesn’t want the stress of having to clean white tiles. He’s happy with the midnight blue tiles he has. He can hear someone talking inside but all Minseok wants to do is go home, shower, eat, and mindlessly watch some television and then slump into bed.

He keys himself in and relaxes fully even before he closes his door.

Stepping out of his shoes Minseok hangs up his bag and keys on the hooks behind the door. He puts his dinner into a plate and pops it into the microwave and heads for the shower. It’s still not fully dark out so Minseok doesn’t bother with the lights. Sometimes it was fun to walk around the apartment with no lights. And one of the perks of living alone was showering with the door open. Not only was it less stuffy and you saved up in your electric bill, but your apartment ended up smelling like shampoo and soap. And that was always nice.

Minseok’s apartment is probably too clean or organized for a 29 year old male, but that’s just how he is. It’s also one of the reasons why he’s never been able to room with most people and his university dorm days were either spent alone, or arguing with his very temporary roommates who did not share the same sentiment about washing dishes after you’re done using them.

It still pisses Minseok off.

He changes into his pajamas at once and pulls on a rather bedraggled looking hoodie with a zipper. He was often told that he either dressed like a homeless teenager or a corporate CEO. No in between. Minseok begs to differ. He also dresses like a has-been athlete. Thank you very much.

He settles into his couch, crossing his legs comfortably and puts on some random TV Show. It’s a Friday so there wouldn’t be anything interesting on TV but he switches channel until he comes across reruns of the Walking Dead and settles on watching a few characters being eaten alive.

There’s a tap on his balcony door and Minseok doesn’t pay it attention. Sometimes pigeons and sparrows flocked into his balcony, shitting all over his table and chair.  
Minseok starts contemplating whether he would survive a zombie apocalypse when there’s another tap. Followed by a meow.

Alarmed, Minseok turns to look around at the sliding French doors that opened to his balcony.

There, outside of his door, was a cat.

A white and orange, slightly fluffy, dark-blue collared cat with eyes that gleamed slightly in the dim evening light.

Minseok just stares for a while and the cat stares back blankly as well.

Moving slowly so as to not alarm the feline, Minseok places his now empty plate on the table and gets up.

The cat shows no intentions of moving away and instead continues to tap the door.

So Minseok is 100% sure pets weren’t allowed in the apartment complex. Unless the rules have changed. But the previous monthly letter from the apartment that reminded everyone of the rules hadn’t changed. So Minseok slides the door open, the evening air rushes in with full force and not just from the half-opened windows.

The cat darts past him and into his apartment as Minseok guessed it would.

‘Hey hey,’ Minseok calls after the cat that instantly jumps up on his couch and makes itself home on one of the random pillows.

‘Where are you from? Who is your human?’ Minseok asks approaching the cat.

The cat looks up at him with one eye and closes it again, apparently ready to sleep.

Minseok pauses to think as a character dies a horrific death on TV.

He could see a name tag glinting from around the cats neck and wonders if the cat will scratch him for touching it. Minseok likes animals. But cats were unpredictable.

‘I’m going to check your collar, so don’t scratch me, all right?’

The cat flicks an ear and Minseok takes this as a ‘sure go ahead human’ and carefully reaches forward.

The cat doesn’t heed Minseok’s fingers as he fiddles around for the collar and the name tag. The cat was definitely owned by someone judging by how relaxed it was around humans.

‘So…Matthias…that’s a really…un-cat definitely not Asian name,’ Minseok comments.

Matthias flicks an ear again, as though agreeing with Minseok.

There’s nothing else written on the name tag and so Minseok decides to step out into the balcony in hopes of finding out where Matthias had come in from.

The balconies of each rooms were more or less all joined. Only separated by the air-conditioning units stacked up on each side so as to act as walls. Minseok lived on the edge of the building so there was no other unit to his left – so that would mean to his right.

The new neighbour. Right. So was Matthias his neighbours cat?

The lights aren’t lit and the only indication that someone lives there are the new curtains that have been partially pulled across the door and 2 sturdy chairs outside on the balcony on top of which were several empty looking boxes.

So that meant his neighbour was probably already asleep. Minseok can empathize with that. He had been so exhausted when he had moved in himself. Minseok guesses he’ll return Matthias to his human tomorrow morning.

‘Don’t you dare pee on my stuff,’ he warns the sleeping cat as he walks in.

Matthias flicks an ear in reply.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minseok is woken up by a paw to his face.

‘Good morning to you too,’ Minseok grumbles. Because his unit is at the edge of the building, he normally gets sunlight all day long in his room. It’s not too bad as Minseok is a natural early riser. But Matthias settles on his chest and Minseok doesn’t know if he wants to move out just yet. So he reaches for his phone and goes through his social media networks and emails.

‘Hey, Matthias, move,’ he says after throwing his phone across his bed.

The cat makes no attempt to move.

Minseok sits up regardless and Matthias gives him a dirty look before slinking out out his room.

Minseok stretches and looks about his room for any sign of pee or regurgitation. So far nothing in his bedroom. Good.

He makes his bed and tentatively steps out of his bedroom.

Hallway and bathroom all clear.

He steps out to look at his kitchen and living/dining room.

All clear.

‘Wow…good boy,’ Minseok mumbles, giving the cat an approving nod who was now sitting on the same cushion again.

‘I’ll return you to your owner after I wash up ok?’ he says before going to the bathroom.

Feeling completely awake and fresh and wearing respectable looking home-clothes (joggers and a full-sleeved shirt), Minseok picks up a limp Matthias and tucks him under one arm.

‘Let’s return you to your human.’

He slips on his ‘going to 7-11 around the corner’ slippers and steps out.

Not bothering to lock his door, Minseok walks barely 5 steps to the next door and knocks.

He waits patiently for about 15 seconds before knocking again.

‘Is your human a heavy sleeper?’ he asks Matthias.

Matthias just yawns in reply.

It’s an entire 3 minutes before Minseok decides he might as well go get his mail – maybe check the rules and regulation of the apartment complex again, just in case it’s changed. He walks over to the lobby and hits the down button of the elevator.

‘We’ll try again when we come up,’ he tells Matthias who looks around curiously.

The elevator reaches his floor and opens.

‘Matthias!’ a voice exclaims.

Minseok looks up to find a young man, probably his age or younger, looking hassled and obviously still in pajamas judging by the ‘wake me and I will end you’ written on his shirt.

‘Ah yeah,’ Minseok says, smiling politely. ‘I think-‘

‘Did you kidnap my cat!?’ Room 714 accuses Minseok.

‘What!?’

The elevator door starts closing but Room 714 sticks his foot out and opens it again before stepping out.

‘Did you kidnap my cat?’ he repeats again, squinting at Minseok who thinks it’s too early for all of this.

‘No.’ he says firmly, holding up the cat. ‘He was in my balcony last night – I was just going to return him to you but you weren’t in.’

‘Ah…’ Room 714 says somewhat lamely. ‘Right, sorry.’ He adds sheepishly.

Minseok shrugs and hands Matthias over.

But just as Room 714 reaches for Matthias, the cat squirms and hisses at Room 714 and it’s Minseok’s turn to squint at his new neighbour.

‘Oh my god Matthias!’ Room 714 exclaims. ‘Stop embarrassing me in front of new people!’

Minseok holds Matthias closer, obviously suspicious.

‘Ok look,’ Room 714 says, a tone of desperation in his voice. ‘I take very good care of Matthias. He’s just…bipolar.’

‘Uh huh.’

They just stare at each other and Room 714 looks desperate now.

‘Pets aren’t allowed.’ Minseok states.

‘I got special permission.’ Room 714 explains.

Minseok would understand if Matthias was a dog. Some dogs were allowed in non-pet buildings because they were special cases dogs – like for the blind or other ill people. But cats.

Minseok guesses his skeptical expression must have been obvious because Room 714 hastens to explain.

‘He’s my therapy cat.’

‘Therapy cat.’ Minseok repeats slowly.

‘Yes! See!’ Room 714 digs into his pocket and takes out an ID card. It’s from a legit hospital, Minseok would know, because he’s visited it before, and on it written in bold was ‘Therapy Cat Matthias’ and some other credentials.

‘Ah…’ It’s Minseok’s turn to be a little awkward.

‘Come on Matthias,’ Room 714 whines, bending down to talk to the cat earnestly.

‘Is this because I didn’t set up your bed? It’s all set up now, all right?’

Minseok feels like a severe third-wheel in this cat-human conversation.

So he holds up Matthias a little higher and leans forward a little.

Finally Matthias relents and willingly goes into Room 714’s outstretched arms.

Room 714 sighs in relief and cradles the cat carefully before looking at Minseok and gives him a bright grin.

‘Thanks so much! He didn’t make a mess in your apartment did he?’

‘No – he’s very well trained,’ Minseok replies smiling back politely.

‘Ah and I’m sorry for accusing you of kidnapping Matthias,’ he adds sheepishly.

Minseok shakes his head and waves the apology aside.

‘It’s fine. And welcome to the building.’

‘Thank you,’ Room 714 grins again and extends a hand forward. ‘I’m Kim Jongdae.’

Minseok smiles a bit more genuinely as he takes Jongdae’s hand, shaking it as he says, ‘Kim Minseok.’

Then suddenly Jongdae squints at Minseok like he’s really looking at him properly. This makes Minseok a little uncomfortable, his hand still in Jongdae’s. Then his mind goes into overdrive wondering what sort of therapy he needed that he had a therapy cat with him.

But the scanning look is gone when Jongdae lets go of his hand and grins again before saying, ‘I’ll see you around.’

He waves and Matthias blinks at him.

Minseok waves back as he hits the elevator button to go down.

As Minseok suffers another mild panic attack in the elevator at the 6th floor, he’s flooded with a feeling that some things were going to permanently change.

And as he steps out into the sun bathed open lobby of the main lobby, he smiles to himself, somehow sure that the change would be for the better.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: New Neighbour 1

 

 

Minseok is rudely woken up by a high-pitched shriek that rings through the air followed by a dull thudding crash.

Instantly sitting up in alarm, completely awake, Minseok tries to pinpoint the source of the shriek.

There’s the sound of something falling.

Minseok is alarmed to find that it’s coming from his balcony.

Pushing his curtains to the side, Minseok cautiously looks out.

His new neighbour, Kim Jongdae, was in the painful process of getting up from the floor, covered in Styrofoam bits as Matthias watched him, disdain apparent in the feline’s eyes.

Minseok slowly and carefully closes the curtain before chuckling to himself, willing himself not to be loud.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3: New Neighbour 2

 

 

Jongdae sweats nervously again as the elevator does a weird jolting thing right as he reaches the 6th floor. So he darts right out as best he can with a large and heavy box in his arms and steps into the weirdly arranged lobby of the 7th Floor. The only nice thing in the entire lobby is the potted green plant on top of the shoe-rack.

Jongdae wonders if he should get some plants for his apartment too – though whether or not Matthias would like them was a different story. But his neighbour had plants and Matthias hadn’t done anything to them. Yet. So maybe he can hope. He’ll think about it next month. For now he needed to put those anti-slip rubber mats on the balcony before he broke his neck and has his carcass eaten by Matthias. He’s sure Matthias loves him, but he wouldn’t put it beyond the feline to eat him if the situation came to it. Or maybe his neighbour would notice.

‘Hi Kim Minseok, if I ever die, please make sure my bipolar cat doesn’t eat me.’

Jongdae rolls his eyes at himself.

He’s so engrossed in his own mental conversation, he doesn’t notice that Minseok had just exited the other elevator and was about to greet his new neighbour but is abruptly and comically taken aback by Jongdae’s mumblings.

Jongdae then finally notices and jumps, fumbling with the heavy box.

‘Um – you didn’t hear anything…just now. Did you?’ Jongdae asks and he already knows the answer from the look on his neighbours undeniably good-looking face that yes, he did hear Jongdae, and was probably already halfway-ready calling the mental hospital and animal protection services.

‘The part about your cat eating you?’

‘Yeah.’

‘No.’

‘Ok…’

Nothing more is said and they both open their doors and enter their respective apartments at the same time.  

Jongdae wonders if he will ever be able to not embarrass himself in front of Minseok.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4: New Neighbour 3

 

 

 

Jongdae feels extraordinarily un-adult as he looks down at the washing machine in the apartment complex laundry room. He could always try calling _her_ but something tells him he will never hear the end of it if he does ask her. This brand, design, type, and version were all completely baffling to him and Jongdae wonders why it needs to be so complicated. Besides, shouldn’t there be some sort of instruction next to each button or information regarding the buttons? What is that weird symbol next to that button that looks snowflakes? What does it all mean!?

He pretends that he’s sorting out his laundry from coloured to whites when a sharp-eyed old lady walks in and uses the machine behind him. Luckily she’s quick so Jongdae doesn’t have to pretend for too long. But it’s also unlucky because he isn’t able to see what it was she did.

Jongdae takes out his phone, and wonders if he’s become _that_ type of person who Google’s the answer for everything. Well you can’t blame him if there are over a million different washing machines and the one he used to use in his other complex was of a more simpler, much more basic make than this futuristic piece of shit.

Jongdae searches the machine for its brand and model.

‘Found you, you fucker,’ he mumbles victoriously as he aggressively types in the name only to spot a slightly surprised, but mainly amused Kim Minseok standing at the open doorway to the laundry room.

Yes. It was official.

Whatever god was watching over Jongdae didn’t give two-shits about him. Either that or he had no god watching over him. Probably Satan.

‘Please save me,’ is all he says – no longer caring about looking like an adult who had his shit together. ‘I don’t know how to use this.’

Minseok chuckles but it’s not in a way where he’s teasing Jongdae.

‘That one is faulty,’ he explains as he places his basket atop another washer. ‘Try that one instead – just copy me.’

Jongdae guesses he should give up on trying to look like a responsible adult as he asks Minseok to show him the process 2 more times before he’s able to memorize the mathematical like sequence you had to press in to start the damn machine.

‘Thank you so much!’ Jongdae cries out as the machine starts twirling his clothes around rhythmically.

Minseok chuckles again as he replies, ‘No problem – I got confused when I got here too. Washing machines,’ he adds, shaking his head.

‘How did you figure it out?’ Jongdae asks as he follows his neighbour out of the laundry room.

‘Google.’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	5. The New Neighbour 4/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae on a bike is just....yeah

 

 

Minseok hates the 5th Floor Lady with a vengeance. She even had the nerve to smile at him, waving “benignly”. Oh Minseok _knew_ she was anything but benign. Minseok’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes as he drives to the other side of the parking lot, which was further and lot trickier and stressful to park in. It wouldn’t be a bother, if it weren’t for the fact that in the mornings, if you were parked on this side of the parking lot, you were stuck there for a good 15 minutes because literally everyone in the complex left at that time. So with a resigned sigh, Minseok parks at the far end and wonders if he should forgo his morning cleaning and just get out of the complex earlier so that he wasn’t stuck in the building’s traffic jam. Not to mention, this was a far walk to his side of the complex. 5th Floor Lady actually had to walk a lot more by parking in Minseok’s spot. Minseok wonders if he should set up a sign post that says ‘ _fuck off, this is mine_ ’. But this was a public parking lot set for the residents of the complex.

An unholy screech of tires breaks Minseok’s internal fuming and he notices a rather vintage looking motorbike roll in and park in the nearly empty bike section of the parking lot near the back-lobby doors. 

He’s severely taken aback as he realizes it’s his technologically-challenged neighbour Kim Jongdae, owner of the bipolar cat Matthias. He takes off his helmet and goggles and unzips his thick high-collared jacket.

That was completely unexpected and Minseok isn’t sure how to react to it.

He knows for a fact that his younger brother would probably fawn over the bike, a very beautiful specimen, if Minseok may say so himself, despite his utter lack of knowledge in said transportation.

Minseok is naturally quite when he walks, so it’s not surprising when Jongdae opens the lobby door and Minseok tells him to hold it, the former jumps as though electrocuted.

‘Oh _shi-_ sorry! I didn’t see you!’ Jongdae says hastily as he fumbles with the door for a moment before holding it open for his neighbour.

Minseok shakes his head in ways of saying it didn’t matter and instead says, ‘Nice bike.’

Jongdae grins brightly at him _and that is literally the brightest smile I’ve ever seen_.

‘It’s a BMW R90 Scrambler,’ he replies enthusiastically as he hitches his backpack up on one shoulder properly. ‘I had to sell an organ to buy it.’

‘Literally?’

‘Almost.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The New Neighbour 5/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> instagram it!

 

 

Jongdae always believed in ‘expect the unexpected’. Which was why his fingers were programmed to hit Ctrl+S every 1 minute when he worked. So he hits save 3 times just to be sure before pushing himself out his desk and getting up to stretch. At his age, Jongdae doesn’t think he should be feeling all of this pain – but alas, we live in a world that requires you to sit down most of the time to earn money. Besides, Jongdae doesn’t think he’s cut out for strenuous physical activity anyways.

A close friend of his was currently working for the National Geographic as their photographer and would often update his Instagram with the most enviable pictures from time to time. But Jongdae was the type to burn a bright red when even under an urban sun, so trekking across the Sahara or climbing up the Himalayas was completely out of the question. Also, he liked being cancer free. Instead he chooses to inhale his dose of nature from his balcony. His balcony had been one of the main reasons why he chose his current apartment in the first place.

There’s a strong breeze blowing about and Jongdae senses a storm despite clear skies. He would like some rain, working while it was raining was always fun. He leans against the bannisters, shivering in delight as the chilly wind caught up. He wonders if he should buy some wind chimes – the hollow bamboo/wooden type ones – not the ones that sounded like glass breaking. It’d be fun to see Matthias glare at it. The sky darkens the longer he stays and he’s smug that he’s predicted the weather accurately. He mentally countdowns to thunder and is not disappointed to hear it a minute later.

However he is not prepared to hear a gasping shriek and to see a swirl of paper fly out of the balcony next door while Minseok, owner of said balcony, just leans out of his doorway in utter shock and dismay.

There’s something oddly beautiful about the way the white pieces of paper flutter into the breeze, turning transparent as they get wet. There’s even a flash of lightning and it highlights the paper and if Jongdae had faster reflexes and was insensitive to people’s feelings in general, he would have taken a picture and uploaded it to Instagram with the captions: #notphotoshopped #animeinreallife #takethatzhangyixingyoufreakingnatgeophotographer #betyoucouldnttakeapicturelikethat #revengeissweet #justkiddingiloveyouman

‘Do…you need help?’ he asks tentatively, as Minseok watches everything with a given up sort of expression on his face.

Minseok just looks around at him before looking out again and says in a dull kind of monotone voice: ‘When it rains, it pours.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	7. The New Neighbour 6/10

 

 

The elevators were being renovated and honestly Minseok hopes that it will stop doing that weird thing on the 6th floor. It better be fixed because he was not going to up 7 flights of stairs just to have the elevators give him a mini-heart attack all over again.

He comes across grumbling people and they all briefly bond over the misfortune of having to use the stairs. Luckily it’s not hot anymore otherwise the narrow and rather unventilated stairways would be like a sauna.

However, despite the heat Minseok comes across a sweaty and very tired looking Jongdae on the 4th floor. He had a large rucksack plus duffle bag next to him, including his helmet, and an impatient looking Matthias at his feet. 

‘God hates me,’ is all Jongdae says when he spots his neighbour.

Minseok isn’t sure what that really meant, or how it was related to him but nonetheless feels bad for his unfortunate neighbour.

‘You know how in Sakura Card Captor, Kero and Spinel transform into this mega large mythical creatures of vast strength and magic?’ Jongdae says without any greeting.

‘Yeah?’ Minseok replies.

‘Why does it only exist in anime?’

‘I honestly don’t have an answer for that,’ Minseok replies with a small suppressed smile. ‘Do you need help?’

Jongdae grins gratefully and does a funny cheer that causes Matthias to flick his ears in apparent distaste.

‘Yes. Ple _ase_!’

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	8. The New Neighbour 7/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wifi password?

 

 

The 7/11 outlet is small but packed with everything you could possible need from a 7/11. When Minseok doesn’t feel like cooking, he grabs one of the microwaveable dishes. He mainly goes there to buy simpler grocery needs like instant coffee, milk, or snacks. And it was now 1 AM, dead of night, when most respectable people would be sleeping. But Minseok has to finish his the accounting presentation he has for tomorrow. Normally Minseok never brings back work. He makes it a strict rule to never bring in work. Besides, Minseok is naturally skilled and very motivated in his job so as to not bring home work. He likes to separate home and working environments. It makes for clarity. But this was a sudden task that he couldn’t delegate to his juniors because frankly speaking he was better at it and he trusted basically, only himself, to do the task. So here he was squinting at the snacks in front of him, wondering if he wanted the strawberry milkshake flavored potato-chips (apparently it was 0 calories –what lies) or the wasabi flavored pea-chips. He decides to get both and guesses that one of their flavors should keep him up for the next couple of hours.

He also grabs himself a large cup of iced-coffee, the type that if you drink on an empty stomach will send you on a caffeine high where you suffer from jitters for the rest of the day.

Winter was setting in and Minseok shivers as he sips on his chilled coffee. The security guards are nodding off in their post and Minseok wonders how or why no one has been robbed in the complexes.

The lobby is slightly warmer. As we all as inhabited by his one and only neighbour.

Jongdae is sitting cross-legged on one of the surprisingly comfortable but faded single couches, a laptop on one thigh and a wide tablet on the other. In front of him on the table was a large cup of coffee identical to Minseok’s.

Minseok wonders how he didn’t spot him when he had come down but notes that Jongdae’s blue-grey hoodie is more or less the same colour as the couch. Plus the lighting in the lobby wasn’t the best. 

Jongdae looks up, hearing the rustling of Minseok’s plastic bag.

He smiles tiredly in greeting and raises his cup of coffee as a salute.

Minseok smiles back, raising his up as well.

‘Why are you out here?’ Minseok asks as he steps up closer.

Jongdae groans.

‘My WiFi router is acting up – it won’t connect so I have to use the Lobby’s very slow but free WiFi,’ Jongdae explains before adding. ‘And you?’

‘Need to finish work before tomorrow- I mean before 9,’ Minseok rolls his eyes sighing heavily.

Jongdae makes an ‘ah!’ of understanding and shivers slightly.

The lobby was open and so there was no way to close the windows that were flung wide open to allow in the wintry air of October.

‘Hey, I’ll give you the password to my WiFi and you can use it – it should be better than using the Lobby’s.’ Minseok offers, feeling bad for his neighbour.

‘Maybe god doesn’t hate me,’ Jongdae nearly weeps.

‘Is that a yes?’ Minseok laughs, stepping back so that Jongdae could gather his stuff.

‘Bless your soul, yes!’

‘What do you do?’ Minseok asks as they walk towards the elevators, pointing at the laptop.

‘I’m an editor for ***** magazine,’ Jongdae replies with a tired grin as Minseok hits the button for up. ‘And we’re rushed because boss decided to be a dick and release a special 35 paged additional feature piece on some holiday destination in Australia.’

‘And I needed the WiFi because my team and I are sending the files to each other – kind of like full-proof check. You know?’ Jongdae leans on one side of the lift while Minseok leans on the other nodding.

‘What do you do?’

‘Accounting.’

Jongdae groans, ‘Wow. Does that suck or do you enjoy it?’

‘It sucks right now.’

Jongdae laughs, a hint of hysteria laced in his laughter. Probably stress and caffeine high, Minseok guesses as he laughs as well.

Jongdae flips open his laptop again and opens his internet settings and channels.

‘It’s that one,’ Minseok points out to the one on top.

‘XM902603?’

‘Yeap – password is- wait you know, let me type it instead.’ Minseok offers, reaching for the laptop.

‘Is it embarrassing?’ Jongdae asks with a smirk.

‘It’s a math formula.’ Minseok snorts as he types it in.

‘So that’s why I couldn’t guess it before!’

‘What!?’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. The New Neighbour 8/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human catnip

 

 

This is probably the 20th time Matthias decided to visit Minseok and not take ‘ _no, go back to Jongdae – aren’t you supposed to be his therapy cat?’_ for an answer and meows until Minseok opens his balcony door.

‘Hey, how are you?’ he asks as Matthias walks in and puts himself on his favorite cushion. It’s the same one he had gotten on the first time he visited Minseok and always chooses to sit/sleep there.

And it’s always like this.

Matthias will knock at his balcony door around 9:30-10:00 in the evening, and then sleep inside the apartment. Then Minseok will wake up at 6:30 in the morning, feed Matthias (because after the 7th visit, Minseok had a feeling that this was going to be a permanent thing so he bought some cat food), go about his morning routine, and then drop Matthias off at Jongdae’s next door.

However it’s not even 9 and Matthias is inside his apartment. But Minseok shrugs – after all, not all animals stuck to a routine permanently.

Minseok and Matthias jump in alarm when they hear a tapping coming from Minseok’s balcony window.

Minseok has to do a double take.

Matthias was in there with him.

Was there another cat he didn’t know about?

Was he becoming the cat-lady of the apartment complex!?

‘Matthias you get back here right now!’

Minseok looks back down at Matthias who turns his head away and flicks his orange tail as though saying ‘ _no_ ’.

Minseok gets up and pulls aside his curtains, allowing the lights to shine on Jongdae who was trying his best to somehow look over the stacked air-conditioning units, one arm reaching through the gap between the air-conditioner and the wall.

‘Minseok! I’m so sorry about Matthias – but he needs to take his medication but he ran away!’ Jongdae explains as he retreats his arm.

‘Ah,’ Minseok says in understanding. ‘I’ll bring him over?’

‘Yes, please. Thank you!’ Jongdae grins brightly.

‘You need to eat your medicine young man,’ Minseok says to Matthias who gives the human a look of betrayal almost.

‘Come on, you know it’s good for,’ Minseok says as he picks up the pliant cat and heads for the door.

Jongdae is already standing outside, hair messed up from clearly trying to get an uncooperative cat to eat medication.

‘Do you need help? Like should I hold him or something?’ Minseok offers.

‘Could you?’ Jongdae sounds desperate. ‘I’ve been trying for the past hour and he refuses.’

‘It’s no problem.’

‘Come in, come in!’ Jongdae says, stepping backwards and welcoming Minseok inside.

This was basically just like Minseok’s apartment, except mirrored.

The arrangement was different too. Most of the living room space was occupied by a large L-shaped desk and ceiling to floor book racks on the other wall. A large computer screen occupied one section of the table, next to which was a laptop, the same tablet from the other time he’d seen Jongdae, and bunch of papers strewn across, cups of stationary, and 2 table lamps. The other leg of his L-shaped table was up against one side of the balcony door and window and had a propped up surface. Minseok recognizes it as a drawing table extension and briefly wonders if Jongdae has artistic tendencies.

‘Nice,’ Minseok comments looking at the book racks. ‘I like the book racks.’

‘The only thing that’s worth stealing to be honest,’ Jongdae laughs as he reaches for a small bowl filled with a whitish liquid and a needleless syringe.

Matthias squirms a little but Minseok holds him firmly.

As Jongdae fills the syringe back up Minseok looks around the kitchen was surprisingly clean. Minseok doesn’t mean to push stereotypes on people but if you own a therapy cat, seem to have artistic tendencies, and drive a vintage bike, it wouldn’t seem improbable to have a messy apartment.

Jongdae’s apartment is neat and clean – only some things are messy but it’s organized mess. Even the white tiles that pushed Minseok away from this specific unit were gleaming white.

‘Ok – he might try to scratch his way out,’ Jongdae warns Minseok as they approach the counter that juts out of the wall.

Minseok places Matthias on it, holding him firmly with both hands. He notes a thin long fresh cut on Jongdae’s arm and internally winces. He’s happy he’s wearing full sleeves.

Jongdae is so surprised that Matthias eats his medicine without so much as a meow of protest he doesn’t move for a solid 10 seconds while Minseok pets the conniving feline.

‘How do you do it!?’ Jongdae asks in awe as Matthias purrs. He _purred_.

‘Um -  I don’t know?’ Minseok replies with an honest shrug.

Jongdae stares a Minseok for a frankly uncomfortably long time before very seriously saying, ‘Minseok hyung, if you’re actually an angel that’s been sent down from heaven, just tell me, I won’t freak out, and I won’t try to use you for personal gain or profit.’

Minseok laughs until his sides cramp.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	10. The New Neighbour 9/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> illuminati?!

 

 

Jongdae doesn’t have an aversion to physical activity. He simply prefers not having to exert yourself for the sake of simply exerting yourself. Simply put. He only moves when he has to. Not to say he was unfit. Whatever deity was watching over him had blessed him with a good metabolism and good stamina without the need to really exercise. So Jongdae, age 27, takes full advantage of that by never ever using a gym his entire life.

If anything, Jongdae liked taking walks during his lunch break at work – and he did so almost every day.

So when he found out that there was a gym in the apartment complex, he doesn’t really care. However, he does like the idea of the pool. Jongdae doesn’t like exercise. He doesn’t like sports. But he _really_ enjoyed swimming.

And so far he’s only been able to swim a total of 5 times in the past 4 months of living in the complex due to time issues and Matthias. But today is different. It’s also probably one of the last few days autumn and Jongdae wants to swim at least one more time before it’s too cold to consider swimming in an outdoor rooftop swimming pool.

Packing up a bag with towels, a change of clothes, and other necessities, Jongdae steps out of his apartment and heads for the elevators. He makes sure the balcony door is open for Matthias to hop into Minseok’s place. Matthias was pretty much 50% Minseok’s now anyways.

The elevator door dings open into the lobby of the highest floor and Jongdae can hear the sounds of some gym-related machine working. He has to walk past the gym to get to the doors that lead to the pool so as he glances without much thought he finds Matthias’s 50% Human owner running on a treadmill.

His movements and stance are sharp and paced perfectly. It almost makes Jongdae jealous because he knows he’s uncoordinated as fuck when he ran. Arms flailing unattractively. Minseok is wearing earphones, clearly listening to music. He’s turned the treadmill away from the mirrors, to face the wide windows that let in the last rays of the day, tinting the entire gym a warm and inviting amber-gold.

It’s extremely aesthetically pleasing.

Minseok doesn’t notice Jongdae as he slips past and out into the pool where the water is still and thankfully it’s not windy. Quickly he shucks off his jacket and shirt and kicks off the shorts he wore over his swimming trunks. He tests the temperature of the water with his feet before stepping around to the long end of the pool. He pulls his swimming goggles over his eyes and bounces a couple of times on his feet, stretching for a while before he stands up again.

Years of swimming has taught Jongdae how to dive in most depths of water and so he arches in gracefully. The water is too cold to his liking but it’s bearable. But he knows he shouldn’t stay in too long or he would catch a cold.  

His mind empties of any thoughts as he starts concentrating on just simply timing his breaths and arm movement until they become second nature to him.

The lights were fading fast, and the pearlescent outdoor lights were lit turn by turn. So every time Jongdae turned his head out of the water to breathe, a new light would pop up in his peripheral vision.

Jongdae also has a worrisome habit when he swims. He likes to just float in the water on his back, seemingly dead. He’s been rescued countless of times by lifeguards or random swimmers because they all thought he was dead.

He snorts to himself as he remembers one of the more recent incidents where it’s happened and he was asked to never come back to the gym pool again due to traumatizing the rookie lifeguard.

‘Is that a tattoo or the seam of a cyborg arm?’

Jongdae inhales some water as he jerks around.

It’s Minseok. Crouching down near the pool, freshly showered by the looks of his damp hair and towel around his neck.

‘H-hyung,’ he chokes out as Minseok makes himself comfortable and sits at the edge of the pool.

‘I thought you were dead – almost dove in but then you snorted.’ Minseok explains.

Jongdae paddles to the ledge, now laughing wholeheartedly.

‘That’s honestly not the first time it’s happened.’

‘Do you do that on purpose? Act dead?’ Minseok asks with a laugh.

‘It’s just floating,’ Jongdae scowls though there’s no real irritation in his voice before asking, ‘Are you here to swim?’

‘No – I was checking up on the bamboo,’ is Minseok’s extremely random reply. He points to the dark row of bamboos in one corner of the rooftop.

‘Ah…’ Jongdae replies, unsure of what to say.

‘The complex lacks gardeners and bamboos are relatively easy to take care of,’ Minseok replies somewhat defensively though he’s grinning.

‘If you say so.’

‘Tattoo?’ Minseok asks, pointing at his arm.

‘Drunken mistake,’ Jongdae sighs out looking down at the single thin line that encircled his upper forearm.

Minseok laughs and pulls up his sleeve to reveal an upside down thin black triangle traced over his inner arm.

‘Me too.’

Jongdae squints at it, laughing as he asks, ‘Illuminati or incomplete Deathly Hallows?’

‘Definitely Illuminati.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	11. The New Neighbour 10/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> definitely illuminati

 

 

Minseok hasn’t even fully opened his door when Jongdae’s door violently opens to reveal his neighbour in a state of stress and worry.

‘Minseok hyung, is Matthias in your place?’ he asks, voice clearly suppressed with worry.

‘He didn’t come over last night so I don’t think he’s over,’ Minseok replies through frowning a little. ‘I can check again – do you want to come in?’

Jongdae nods and Minseok fully opens the door, allowing his worried neighbour in.

‘He wasn’t here last night and I thought that was normal – like he’d come to your place again and I thought you’d drop him off in the morning as usual,’ Jongdae begins, eyes roaming around Minseok’s apartment for his cat.

‘Matthias!’ he calls.

Minseok goes into the his bedroom, also calling for the cat. He checks under his bed, in the laundry basket, in the bathroom, inside his closet.

But they both come out Matthias-less.

‘Give me a second,’ Minseok says as he notices that Jongdae is very worried. ‘I’ll change and lets look for Matthias.’

‘Thank you so much hyung!’

They search both apartments for good measure again, constantly calling the feline’s name as they did so.

Taking a short break in the emergency staircase between the 3rd and 4th floors, and Minseok takes this opportunity to ask Jongdae what he’s been wanting to ask for a long while now.

‘If you don’t mind me asking – what is Matthias for? I mean, I know he’s you’re therapy cat but.’ Minseok trails off, in hopes that Jongdae would reply.

Jongdae’s expression breaks into that of amusement, changing from the stress momentarily.

‘Hyung, can you keep a secret?’ Jongdae asks, looking up at his neighbour who was sitting on the step above his.

Minseok frowns in a comic way, one eyebrow raised as he nods slowly.

‘Once upon a time, a friend of mine was taken to the hospital – got into an accident in the bathroom and broke his fall on the sink as well as broke his arm _and_ leg, oddly enough,’ Jongdae pulls a funny face as he recalls the incident with amusement. ‘Being the good friend that I am, I went to visit him at once of course – besides his family lives out of the city so he basically only had me.’

‘Ah, what a good Samaritan,’ Minseok comments wryly, guessing where the story was headed.

‘So during my stay in the hospital, I practically mapped out the entire place – and I tripped over a therapy cat that ran away from his patient. Then I spectacularly fell, somehow broke my ankle, and cut my forehead open.’ Jongdae points at the faint scar on his forehead that lead away into his hair line, visible in certain lighting angles.

‘The hospital was kind enough to take full responsibility and took care of me without having to pay for anything,’ Jongdae grins as though the entire thing was a wonderful thing to have happened.

‘During that time Matthias would come visit me, like he was apologizing, or waiting for me to die. Still can’t be sure,’ Jongdae laughs as Minseok chuckles. ‘Then when I got discharged – I guess I couldn’t leave him behind. I asked if it was possible to adopt him, and they said yes. Went through a lot of paper work but somehow it worked in the end.’

Minseok shakes his head as he laughs.

 _Meow_.

They both turn at the same time and there on the top of the stairs was Matthias, lounging leisurely, sleepily opening his eyes.

‘Matthias! You sly little fu- _urggghh!_ ’ Jongdae gasps out as he scrambles up, censoring himself in the process with a grunt.

But Matthias dodges Jongdae’s attempt to catch him and jumps down the stairs and slinks his way under Minseok’s arm and onto his lap.

Minseok looks down in surprise at Matthias and then back up at Jongdae.

Huffing in defeat Jongdae walks down the stairs and says with a sigh, ‘Hyung – I have a confession to make.’

Minseok raises one eyebrow, as though telling Jongdae to continue as he stroked Matthias’s head.

‘I know why Matthias ran away – I didn’t allow him to come to your place last night and I think he wanted revenge so he snuck out one way or another just to cause me to panic.’ Jongdae leans his head against the stair bannister, watching Matthias with an expression of being 120% done.

‘Why didn’t you allow him to come to my place?’ Minseok asks with a snort, looking across at his neighbour.

‘I didn’t want to bother you – I mean I guess I thought you might have found it a bother – you’ve never mentioned it but I thought maybe you were too polite or something. What if you didn’t like cats? What if you had cat allergies and you died? I’d be guilty of second-degree man-slaughter via cat!’ Jongdae actually sounds a little disturbed.

Minseok laughs heartily at that.

‘No Jongdae, I like Matthias – it’s fine that he comes over whenever he wants. And I have no allergies so you won’t go to jail.’

Jongdae slowly grins and then reaching into his pocket pulls out his phone.

‘Hyung, can I have your number? If Matthias goes missing I can probably find him with you without having to yell from the balcony.’

Minseok takes it with his left hand, his right still petting Matthias.

‘That was actually a really smooth way to get someone’s number,’ Minseok comments with a short laugh as he types his number in.

‘Yeah because I spent 5 hours planning in front of my desk while procrastinating from my work on an elaborate plan that involved losing my cat to get your number.’ Jongdae says, slowly nodding his head as though in deep thought, eyes narrowed as though scheming.

‘If it were true, I’d invite you to join the Illuminati – we would gain much with a mind like yours.’ Minseok replies in a serious voice as he calls himself.

‘I would join instantly – does the Illuminati require a blood offering or require me to partake in some mandatory orgy?’ Jongdae responds back in equal seriousness though he laughs as he sees that Minseok’s typed in his name as ‘Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok’.

‘No blood offerings, it’s not the 16th Century anymore – and Illuminati don’t do orgies,’ Minseok explains with a thumbs up before typing in Jongdae’s contact information into his phone as ‘Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae’.

‘Ah that’s a pity – I’d totally join the orgy,’ Jongdae laughs as he read his contact info. ‘Especially if you were going to join.’

Minseok snorts and jabs Jongdae in the ribs with his elbow.

‘Ay, no flirting with the higher ups – it’s illegal.’

Jongdae gasps out dramatically, ‘But it’s only an orgy!’

Someone clears their throat and both Minseok and Jongdae look up to find an elderly looking couple, looking very scandalized and shocked.

‘I-I-I meant I wasn’t I mean it’s not like we’re going to have an orgy it was a joke because you know he’s not Illuminati and no one does orgies anymore since the 16th Century and um I mean oh shit fuck I mean-‘ Jongdae continues to stammer in high speed as Minseok’s face turns bright red and tucking Matthias under one arm, pulling Jongdae up with his other, stand up, bowing in apology nonstop as they half shuffle, half jog away upwards.

‘Remind- remind me,’ Minseok gasps out in between gasping for breath and laughing. ‘To _never_ be seen with you in the staircases anymore!’

Jongdae collapses on the floor, wheezing with laughter as Matthias watches the both of them with equal disdain.

Minseok wonders when it was that they crossed the line of being neighbours and were now safely within the lines of being friends as he chokes on his toothpaste, laughing as he remembers the shocked faces of the poor sweet elderly couple and Jongdae’s awkward stammering from a few hours ago.

He checks his phone to make sure his alarm was still on for the next morning as he gets into bed when he notices he has a message.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_I insist on the orgy._

 

Snorting, Minseok types in his reply.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_I could have you assassinated._

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_So maybe it’s not important._

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_Good to know your priorities are straightened out._

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_My priorities isn’t the only thing that’s straight ;)_

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_Omfg I regret giving you my number_

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_You may look forward to more eloquent lines in the future – goooooodnight!_

Minseok chuckles, rereading the messages one more time before tossing his phone to the side of the bed.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

_Goodnight~_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Message Delivered 1/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 1

 

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung do you have a toilet plunger

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Dare I ask

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Do you have one?

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Yes – do you need it now?

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Yes please!

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You can come over and get it.

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I’m kind of…unable to go anywhere…

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

…I really shouldn’t have given you my number

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I realized that sounded weirder then it actually is – no it’s just I’m manually stopping the flush pin from rising so that the water won’t overflow.

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Is your door unlocked? And I really didn’t need a selfie with your hand in the flush as evidence.

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

My selfie game is strong ok? And yes, the door is unlocked, hyung please hurry.

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I’m changing my number after this. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Message Delivered 2/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 2

 

 

To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Matthias doesn’t want to eat???? Is he all right?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Ah! He’s been doing that recently – it’s happened before._

To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_So it’s normal? I’m not killing your son by accident?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

**_Our_ ** _son._

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_And yes, it’s normal._

To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hey, I don’t get a say in this?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Well it wasn’t exactly my choice you see –Matthias has chosen you. Matthias has spoken._

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_But I gotta say, he does have good taste_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_No response?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hyung?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Don’t ignore me hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_=(_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_=’(_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_=’O_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_T_T_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_TT_TT_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Are you dead? Did Matthias kill you?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Seriously – are you all right?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Should I call the police?_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hyung please answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_…I’m really getting worried…_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hyung if you don’t reply I’m coming over._

To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_I was on the phone omg don’t spam messages like that! Do you know how hard it was to actually even hear the other person!?!?!?!_

From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_Hyung! You’re alive!_

To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae

_I want a divorce_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Message Delivered 3/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 3

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

What on earth are you listening to?

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

The “Illusions” album by Thomas Bergersen, is it really that loud? Sorry hyung!

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

No it’s fine! I was wondering how on earth I strayed into a LotR-esque movie and was expecting an army of elves to pop in out of nowhere and tell me I was the long-lost heir to the elven realm or something.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung you speaaaak nerdddddd!!!!!!!

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Lol

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

The important question is will you take me with you to reclaim your elven realm?

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Of course, I will probably need a trusty sidekick. Like War Machine is to Iron Man

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

No, I want to be the Vision #teamironmanforever

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

#teamcap

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

*gasp!!!!*

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Just kidding, lol.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Even Matthias was offended, he gave me this look. See? (Attached picture)

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

That’s what he looks like. Literally all the time.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Matthias is offended again that his mum doesn’t know how to differentiate his facial expressions.

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Ok – hold up. How am I the mum!?!?! I swear if you bring up our height.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

No there’s a scientific explanation to this.

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I’m genuinely interested to know what you’re about to say.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

So you know how all cats who have more than 3 colours are always female

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

What!? That’s not true!

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

It is! Anyways – you have 3 different hair colour – that’s why you’re the mum.

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

What the actual fuck. I do NOT have 3 different hair colours.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You do! Your eyebrows, hair, and roots.

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Omg

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	15. Message Delivered 4/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 4

 

 

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

What does eating cake by the ocean mean?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

What

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

There’s this song by this group, DNCE –I think they’re trying to write “dance” but that’s too mainstream so they removed the ‘a’ from the word.

But yeah the song is called Cake by the Ocean. Is it a metaphor for something?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I often don’t follow stereotypes…but Jongdae. I’m an accountant and I am 2 years older than you.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

But you’re cute!

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I really fail to see how that connects. But my point being, I don’t know.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Do you want cake?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I’m genuinely scared to answer.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

No seriously – I didn’t know how to bring in cake into the conversation – that was my attempt.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

You could’ve just asked ‘hyung do you want cake’.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Do you?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

What type of cake?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Cheese cake.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I’m outside – open the door.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Message Delivered 5/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 5

 

 

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Hey hyung! Whatcha doing?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

It’s 3 in the morning. What do you think I’m doing.

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Ok so you’re awake.

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

What is it.

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

My flush is overflowing – again. My bathroom is drowning in toilet water.

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

You woke me to tell me that?

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

How do I fix it?

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I really regret giving you my number.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I have cheesecake?

 

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

…I hate how that actually motivates me.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

=D

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	17. Message Delivered 6/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 6

 

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Do you know how to reboot laptops?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I didn’t save a shit load of money by hacking/illegally downloading/customizing my laptops in uni for nothing. How may I help you?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Thank god, ok. So it’s been doing this thing where the screen just goes black by itself and then I have to restart it to get it back on.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I can take a look at it when I get back ^_^ sounds like a problem with Windows.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I use a Mac though?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

*gasp!* I am horrified!! Capitalism!!!

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

…so…are you going to help me out or should I take it to the shop instead.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

No hyung – I’ll check you out.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

What?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I meant, I’ll check it out. Though where’s the lie in the previous comment.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I’m taking it to the shop.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

T_T

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	18. Message Delivered 7/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 7

 

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung omFg you need to help me!

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung!?!?!

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

HYUNGGGGGGG NASWRRR MEEEEEEEE!!!!

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I have 6 missed calls from you wth??

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

There’s a giant moth inside the apartment and I’ve locked myself in the bathroom save me pls omg!!

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

…a moth?

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

ITS REALLY BIGASFGSGFDG HYUNG PLEASE IT’S LIKE A BIRD

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I’m not home yet? Call the reception desk?

 

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

*click to see image attached*

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

WOW OK THAT’S NOT A MOTH OMG

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

WOW WHAT IS THAT THING

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Where’s Matthias?

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Jongdae?

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Jongdae you there?

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Is Matthias all right?

 

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Um…I think I killed it…

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You “think”? Where is it? I’m almost there

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

It…kinda fell behind my desk…and I don’t want to check but I don’t want to move…

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

This is ridiculous. Grab Matthias, don’t move, I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	19. Message Delivered 8/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 8

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung, I found out what cake by the ocean means.

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Congratulations?

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Thank you!

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You aren’t going to ask me what it means?

 

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I kinda don’t really care?

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

But! But! But! But!butbtubutbtubtututbubububutbutbutttttttttttt!!!

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

???

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You really don’t want to know? I’ve been looking up the meaning for so long!

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Ok fine, tell me.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

But you’re not really interested =( so it’s not fun anymore

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

I am **very** interested to know what cake by the ocean means.

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung don’t lie to me. It’s all right. It’s not important after all.

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Just fucking tell me already.

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

You…you swore

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Omg, Jongdae, just tell me – I would like to know very much.

 

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Sex

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung?

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Did you block me?

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung?

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

=(

 

_To: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

Hyung do you want cake by the ocean?

 

 

_From: Illuminati Neighbour Kim Minseok_

JONGDAE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	20. Message Delivered 9/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 9

 

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Is your shower water running clean?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Lemme check.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Thanks.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Yeah it’s running clean – why hyung?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I don’t know what’s happening to my shower,

Water looks like 3 day old coffee that’s congealed and separated.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

I don’t know what that looks like but I’m assuming it’s gross.

Is it just your shower or is it the sink too?

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

It’s my sinks too, bathroom and kitchen

I’ve been letting them run and there’s still no change.

It’s been like 30 minutes.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Mines running clean.

You can use my water facilities for tonight hyung.

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

You don’t mind?

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

If I did I wouldn’t offer ;D

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

You use really inappropriate emojis that make me reconsider anything you offer me.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

But hyung! The winky face wasn’t a flirty one!

It was a roguish wink of shared conspiracy!

Like a secret handshake! A broshake!

Are you still angry about cake by the ocean ;D

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

We do not share any conspiracy Jongdae.

And please don’t use the word broshake jfc

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

We could. ;D ;D ;D

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Oh look, water is clean now, bye.

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

D; D; D;

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Oh god hyung I now know what 3 day old coffee looks like

 

_To: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

;D

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

hYUNG!!

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Message Delivered 10/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message Series 10

 

 

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Hyung.

_From: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

Hyung?

_Incoming call: Matthias’s Human Kim Jongdae_

‘Ghjddshmmello?’ Minseok groans out.

It’s barely light out though it was past 7 in the morning.

 

‘ _Hyung, are you awake?’_ Jongdae whispers.

‘Barely – what is it?’ Minseok groans out again, ready to go back to sleep.

‘ _It’s snowing hyung.’_

Minseok opens his eyes and peers at his curtain covered windows.

Pushing aside his warm blankets Minseok finds himself walking towards his window. Pulling aside his curtains he opens it to heavy dark skies and distant city lights, the motorways lit with light traffic. And falling silently and steadily, was snow.

Minseok loved snow. He hated winter. But he loved snow.

He rushes out of his bedroom and into the adjoining room and nearly tripping on the couch (early morning coordination) he unlocks his balcony door and steps out into the chilly air, his breath creating a gush of white steam.

He catches a single flake in his hand before it melts into a small drop of water, cold and tiny.

‘The weather forecast says this won’t last,’ Jongdae’s voice says quietly.

Minseok doesn’t turn but he can hear the grin in Jongdae’s voice.

‘Maybe until tomorrow.’

Minseok looks out again then looks up with a grin.

‘The beginning of winter,’ Minseok comments, turning to smile at Jongdae.

But he’s slightly caught off-guard.

Jongdae was wearing only a maroon knit-sweater over his pajamas and had both hands held out over the edge of his balcony, he’d clearly been there longer than Minseok and his hair was lightly covered in snow but he didn’t seem affected by the cold.

‘It’s great isn’t it?’ Jongdae says with a delighted grin.

‘It’s beautiful.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	22. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 1/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elevator ain't lifting

 

 

‘Oh god hyung, can you believe the elevators broke down again!? That too in _winter_!?’ Jongdae huffs at Minseok as though he’s run a marathon.

‘Would you rather it broke down in summer again?’ Minseok laughs because he came across Jongdae taking a break halfway up to the 7th floor.

‘I’d rather it never breaks down,’ Jongdae complains. ‘I’m an editor, I’m paid to sit in front of the computer and my movements are limited to rolling my chair between my computer and to the printer – that too maybe twice a day. I am not made for stairs!’

‘I’m an accountant,’ Minseok scoffs. ‘I get paid more than you do to sit down in front of a computer.’

‘Is this a competition?’

‘No – I’m just stating facts.’ Minseok smirks.

‘Hyung you gym- you’re that type of guy who looks really unassuming and bam! You have like some ridiculous 9-pack or something and it makes us other males feel wholly inadequate.’ Jongdae rolls his eyes as he gets up, finding his strength again.

‘9-packs are biologically impossible.’ Minseok says as they go up the stairs, Jongdae dragging each step.

‘Fine, an 8-pack then,’ Jongdae whines as he leans heavily on the stair bannisters.

‘6-pack but right now it’s somewhere at 4,’ Minseok grins.

‘Oh _god_ you ARE that type of guy!’ Jongdae exclaims.

Minseok chuckles as they manage to get to their lobby.

‘What were you doing out anyways?’ Minseok asks.

‘I’m glad you asked hyung,’ Jongdae says as he stops gasping for breath and pauses in front of the space that separated their doors. ‘Do you have sugar – can you believe that 7-11 doesn’t sell sugar? I feel so lied to somehow.’

‘Is this one of those lame _I’m going to snoop at my neighbours place while pretending I need sugar_ type of thing?’ Minseok teases as he unlocks his door.

Jongdae lets out a loud ‘Ha!’ of a laugh before sighing and saying, ‘Matthias already took care of any cliché neighbour tropes that could take place.’

‘Don’t tell me you need exactly a cup,’ Minseok laughs as he enters his apartment and heads for the cabinet that neatly held all of his perishable non-refrigerator items and pulls out a jar of brown sugar.

When Jongdae doesn’t answer Minseok turns around to give him an incredulous smile because Jongdae has a rather incriminating smile on his face and is intently studying the woodwork of Minseok’s door.

Minseok snorts as he grabs a measuring cup and says, ‘What next, I mean, it’s not like I haven’t helped you with your bathroom before.’

‘I’m guessing somewhere along the lines of trying to assemble IKEA furniture,’ Jongdae says seriously as Minseok measures out a cup.

‘ _Are_ you going to buy IKEA furniture sometime soon?’ Minseok asks wryly.

‘Depends,’ Jongdae grins as he reaches for the extended cup of sugar. ‘Are you good at assembling IKEA furniture?’

‘It seems I fit the bill of the stereotypical neighbour trope a bit too well,’ Minseok sighs dramatically.

‘Great – now I have an excuse to buy that bookshelf,’ Jongdae grins saluting Minseok and moon-walks backwards with a shout of ‘thanks for the sugar!’.

Minseok belatedly realizes he hadn’t asked Jongdae what he needed the sugar for.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	23. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 2/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corn chip

 

 

Minseok rinses his bathroom tiles after throwing on his clothes. He takes immense satisfaction in the way the hot water scourges out bits of soap and shampoo foam from the walls.

There’s a tapping sound – much like how you would knock on a door, from the wall he’s rinsing. You could occasionally hear the pipes running inside he bathroom, sometimes hear a distant flushing sound from all corners of the apartment complex, sometimes you could hear the radio from the people upstairs early in the morning, sometimes he could even hear Jongdae singing very loudly in the shower. So hearing random sounds isn’t that much of a new thing so Minseok doesn’t pay attention. That is up until it starts forming a beat.

Minseok eyes the wall with amusement before switching off the shower head and using it to tap back thrice.

It’s instantly followed by more tapping.

Minseok shakes his head, laughing to himself.

He taps back a random beat, only to be followed by an accompanying beat.

‘Kim Jongdae stop wasting my time!’ he yells near the air-vent.

He can hear Jongdae’s laugh vaguely as he yells back, ‘You know you love me!’

‘I’d sell your soul to Satan for one corn chip!’

‘Aw come on! I’m worth at least two!’

‘One and half!’

‘You’re so mean!’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	24. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 3/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> air-conditioning units can't keep us apart!

 

 

 

‘Jongdae!?’ Minseok is more than just surprised to find the editor sitting out in front of _his_ door, his helmet next to him, and his bag on his lap.

‘What took you so long?’ he asks instead, getting up.

‘Uh-‘

‘Matthias locked me out of our apartment.’ Jongdae explains, like it’s perfectly normal for your _cat_ to lock you out of your own apartment.

The look of disbelief must have been pretty obvious on Minseok’s face because Jongdae actually stomps his feet a little and whines out, ‘Hyung! Seriously! I got back like half an hour ago and I made to open my door and the door slammed shut again! And I’ve been freezing!’

‘What happened to your keys?’ Is Minseok’s first question but he stops himself because he’s seen the way Jongdae opens his door. He opens it a little first, tosses the key into the tray on the table near his door and takes off his shoes _outside_ of his apartment before entering. The first time he had witnessed that Jongdae demanded Minseok to not judge him. Minseok tried.

‘And the reception is closed downstairs and the guard doesn’t have the keys to the main reception so I can’t get out my extra keys.’ Jongdae explains, his face forlorn. ‘So can I come in and climb through the balcony?’

‘What!? We’re _seven_ floors up – are you crazy?’ Minseok asks in scandalized tones.

‘I’m not going to scale the balconies- wait I’ll _show_ you,’ Jongdae says hastily, indicating to Minseok to open his door quickly.

With a lot of doubt Minseok opens his door, casting Jongdae a look of uncertainty.

They take off their shoes but Jongdae carries his with him and makes his way to the balcony.

‘Hyung, you lock your balcony doors?’ Jongdae asks incredulously. ‘We’re “seven floors up”,’ he quotes with a grin.

Minseok just rolls his eyes and waves Jongdae aside to unlock the balcony door.

‘Before you do anything crazy, I need to film you stating clearly that this was wholly your idea so that if you inevitably slip and fall to your death,  I won’t be charged for murder,’ Minseok states bluntly, holding up his phone.

‘Hyung. I’m insulted.’

‘No, you’re being an idiot – you can just stay here until tomorrow and get your extra keys instead of dying a stupid death because Matthias locked you out.’ Minseok purses his lips in disapproval.

‘As much as I’d like to stay over I really need to get my work done by tonight,’ Jongdae grins as he steps out, disregarding Minseok’s protests and allowing the cold winter air to blast past them.

‘Hyung, just trust me,’ Jongdae turns to say, as he tosses his shoes into his balcony and hands Minseok his helmet. ‘You’ve clearly not seen this.’

Minseok takes the helmet in mute disbelief. But he’s actually impressed when Jongdae pushes his arm through the space between the air conditioner and the wall (through which Matthias likes to come and go) and unscrews the poles that hold the air conditioner up. Jongdae is surprisingly strong as he lifts the air conditioner and places it down carefully on Minseok’s balcony and gets up and grins brightly at a thoroughly impressed Minseok.

‘There see? No death defying acts!’

Minseok is about to congratulate the other but something doesn’t seem right.

‘Wait- how did you know you could do that?’

Jongdae chuckles sheepishly.

‘Kim Jongdae you tell me now or I throw you off the balcony.’

‘I thought you didn’t want to be charge for my murder?’

‘I can always say your cat locked you out and you were scaling the balconies and slipped to your death.’

Jongdae laughs loudly.

‘I was getting ready for work like a week ago and my shirt flew off of the line and into your balcony,’ Jongdae explains. ‘It’s my only smart shirt and I had a meeting. And you were already gone so I was desperate but I noticed that the screws could come off – so I tried it and it worked!’

‘You…I could have you arrested for breaking and entering,’ Minseok deadpans.

‘But hyung we’re friends!’ Jongdae protests just as there’s a meow.

‘You traitor!’ Jongdae exclaims dramatically at Matthias as Minseok rolls his eyes.

Matthias ignores Jongdae and makes his way to Minseok instead.

‘You’re not even sorry!’

‘It was probably your fault,’ Minseok laughs as he squats down to pet the cat as though he had done a good job.

‘I feel really attacked right now,’ Jongdae mourns, shivering in the chilly breeze.

‘He didn’t mean to,’ Minseok laughs as he rubs Matthias’s belly. ‘Right?’

Matthias just blinks lazily at Minseok before closing his eyes again.

‘Yeah he meant it.’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	25. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 4/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zombies? zombies!

 

 

 

‘Do you think a zombie apocalypse could actually take place?’

‘Hyung what the fuc-‘

‘I’ve been thinking-‘

‘New season of the Walking Dead?’

‘Well yes- but that’s beside the point. I don’t think our complex is ideal – the fire escape is rusted, and the emergency staircases are entirely open with no barricades or doors. Not to mention the main lobby doors are just glass. Yes they’re thick but like, around 15 zombies who are really hungry would have enough strength to break through the glass, then that sound would draw in more zombies – so our building would be breached. Not to mention the parking lot is just a nightmare – it’s simultaneously too open and also too cramped – all somehow effectively working against _us_ humans you know? Have you considered putting up iron grills on your main doorway – I think we should invest on iron grills for our front doors.’

Jongdae looks back into his apartment at the clock hanging on the wall. It’s nearly 12 at night and Jongdae would have been asleep had it not been for some last minute editing he had to go through before the weekend hit.

‘Hyung have you been binge-watching the Walking Dead? When did you last sleep?’ Jongdae asks instead of replying to Minseok who had just knocked on his door just a minute ago, smelling lightly of alcohol and with epic bags under his eyes.

‘I finished one of the messiest and most complicated excuse of a record that I’ve been working on the entire week – thought I’d drink something, and crash into bed. But the Walking Dead came on – and I got caught up.’

‘Ah-‘

‘So do you think a zombie apocalypse could actually take place?’ Minseok’s expression is one of extreme seriousness and it’s seriously so comical yet somehow endearing all at once that Jongdae can’t help but indulge his neighbour in his tipsy-trail of thoughts.

‘Well…do you wanna come in? It’s cold, and zombies could ambush us while we’re out here?’

‘You’re right – I feel like you’d do well in a zombie apocalypse – kinda like Glenn. I like Glenn.’ Minseok says walking in and waving at Matthias who flicks his tail in greeting.

‘Oh…hyung what season are you on?’ Jongdae asks tentatively, voice as casual as possible as Minseok sits on the couch and switches on Jongdae’s TV.

‘Hm? I was watching the reruns before I could start on Season 7. Why?’ Minseok asks as he finds the correct channel.

‘Ah…it’s nothing,’ Jongdae beams before sitting next to his neighbour and handing him a throw-blanket. He glances at his computer and decides that it didn’t matter for now.

‘I think we should start storing up on canned goods and I should really learn how to gut fish.’

‘I’ll learn how to fish then.’

‘I knew I could count on you.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 


	26. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 5/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho ho ho!

 

 

‘Hyung!’

Minseok wakes up with a jolt, eyes trying to focus. Wow that dream sounded so realistic-

‘Hyung!’

Minseok turns in alarm on his bed and looks out of the window. His curtains were still drawn but he could see a figure outlined against it, silhouetted by the early morning light.

‘Hyung? Are you there?’

Minseok briefly wonders if he should screw the air-conditioning units that separated their balconies in a way that permanently barricaded his neighbour. Instead he gets up, still groggy and exasperation rolling off of him in waves.

He flings open the curtain, ready to tell Jongdae off. His lecture is _ready to fire off_ and Minseok is _known_ for his reprimanding way when pushed. And he has been pushed all right. It’s Christmas morning, a wonderful day with no work, no pending accounting sheets that need to be looked after, nothing in his schedule except to sleep in late, eat a nice brunch, settle in the couch with a nice blanket, and watch reruns of holiday-themed movies. He would have rewatched the first half of the Walking Dead but he’s still not over the fact that Glenn gets killed.

‘Kim Jongdae-!’ Minseok begins but nearly shrieks instead.

Standing outside his window, dressed in the most bizarre Santa Clause outfit was Jongdae, neighbour and father of Matthias who was very disgruntled in a red cape with faux-fur trimmings.

‘Merry Christmas! Ho ho ho!’ Jongdae pulls at his fake beard and even rings a _bell_ – the old classic type, with a smooth mahogany handle and thick silver trimmings.

Minseok promptly closes his curtain shut.

‘Aw, come on hyung!’ Jongdae laughs. ‘Was it the beard? It’s off now- I swear it is.’

Minseok takes a deep breath, his initial irritation entirely gone and replaced with sheer disbelief and utter amusement towards his neighbour. He pulls aside the curtain and Jongdae is minus his beard now and grinning brightly at him.

‘Merry Christmas hyung,’ he repeats. ‘I’d have come down a chimney but there’s none- so the next best thing was the window.’

‘Have you not heard of the door?’ Minseok asks as he pushes open his window so that Jongdae didn’t have to yell.

‘Where’s the fun in that?’ Jongdae grins as he lets go of Matthias who jumps into Minseok’s arms straight away. Then Jongdae himself clambers over the window, pulling in with him a large brown sack and Minseok wouldn’t be surprised if he pulled out a reindeer figurine out from somewhere.

‘I noticed you didn’t put up decorations,’ Jongdae says as he straightens up, rummaging inside the sack. ‘I didn’t know if you were just busy or couldn’t be fucked to do it- so I brought the decorations.’

‘I just can’t be bothered to clean up after,’ Minseok deadpans with a shrug as he accepts a red Santa hat from Jongdae and allows the latter to throw a cape around his shoulders. It’s a bigger version of the one Matthias has on.

‘That’s why I brought _me_ \- _I’m_ the decoration see?’ Jongdae beams, opening up his arms, flapping them a little.

‘Jesus, you’re ridiculous,’ Minseok laughs after a solid 5 seconds where Jongdae just continued to smile expectantly, waving his arms.

‘But thank you,’ Minseok adds as Jongdae feigns looking distraught.

‘Of course,’ Jongdae grins smugly with a nod. ‘Besides, I wanted my present- I couldn’t wait.’

‘Wow, since when did Santa want presents?’

Jongdae gasps.

‘This is what I mean!’ he says emphatically. ‘Everyone thinks that just because Santa gives out the presents doesn’t mean he doesn’t want them too! Justice for Santa Clause! Hashtag Justice for Santa Clause 2016! Presents for everyone regardless your job title!’

‘Well does Santa want breakfast too- I mean I don’t have gingerbread cookies but would Father Christmas settle for scrambled eggs and day-old baguette?’ Minseok asks wryly as he sets Matthias down.

‘Lead the way my good man, I have brought with me hot chocolate,’ Jongdae announces with a feigned old-man voice and actually pulls out a thermos of said beverage.

Minseok breaks out into laughter again, leaning against his door as Jongdae gives him a curious look.

‘I didn’t think hot chocolate was necessarily that funny, but okay?’

‘No no,’ Minseok laughs, shaking his head. ‘It’s just this is probably the strangest but best Christmas morning ever- thanks Dae, and merry Christmas.’

Jongdae grins almost sheepishly and chuckles as he follows Minseok out of his bedroom to the kitchen and living area.

‘Merry Christmas hyung.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


	27. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 6/10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Resolution???

 

 

‘Do you have any New Year’s resolutions?’ Jongdae asks, shivering lightly as he easily keeps in step with Minseok at the grocery market.

‘Good afternoon to you too,’ Minseok replies. ‘And no I don’t- but I’ve been considering putting up a permanent blockade between our balconies.’

‘Then how will Matthias come visit you?!’ Jongdae asks in scandalized tones. ‘He _lives_ for his random visits! You can’t deprive him off his mother!’

‘Again, do I not have a say in this?’ Minseok snorts as he stops in front of a shelf of packaged meat.

‘Well to be fair, it wasn’t my decision you know? I mean look at me, why would anyone or any _cat_ think I was fit for the role of a father?’ Jongdae replies thoughtfully as he compares two different packets of pre-sliced salami.

‘At least you have the biological components that are required for the title “father”,’ Minseok replies dryly as he grabs a packet of fish balls and tosses it into his trolley.

‘You do have a point but let us not allow gender to denote the roles of parenthood hyung! If you want to be a mother I will fully support your decision!’ Jongdae turns to look at Minseok with way too much seriousness and encouragement. ‘Kim Minseok for mother of the year!’ he declares, lifting both packets of salami in his hands up into the air, loud enough for a few other customers to hear and throw them appraising looks.

Minseok fairly runs out of the aisle, flushing pink from embarrassment, with a chuckling Jongdae following him not too far behind.

‘So,’ Jongdae continues like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. ‘I have a New Year’s resolution.’

‘I think I’m going to hear it regardless of anything I say or don’t say,’ Minseok half mumbles half laughs as he stops in front of a rack of greens. ‘So- what is it?’

Jongdae grins brightly as he leans on his trolley handle, the skin around his eyes wrinkling up as he says, ‘Secret!’.

Minseok raises his eyebrows at the other man who continues to smile in a conspiring manner.

‘If it involves me please spare me,’ Minseok deadpans.

‘Oh hyung, I cannot confirm or deny anything. You will have to wait,’ Jongdae shakes his shoulders in a wiggly motion and smoothly moonwalks backwards, one hand shooting him finger-bullets.

‘Jongdae?’

‘Hm?’

‘The cashier is that way,’ Minseok points behind himself.

Jongdae stops mid-moonwalk.

‘Right- I um, needed –this,’ Jongdae replies, randomly reaching for and grabbing a large stalk of broccoli.

‘You don’t like broccoli,’ Minseok points out.

‘Well, maybe my New Year’s resolution is to eat broccoli,’ Jongdae replies defensively.

Minseok raises his hands and shrugs before sweeping his hand, motioning Jongdae towards the cashier zone.

Deliberately placing the broccoli over the rest of his groceries, Jongdae walks past in comic indignation and his nose held up high.

Later Minseok will find the broccoli wrapped in soft green paper and tied up with a length of twine waiting for him outside his door.

Minseok makes it a point to cook it into a soup and invites Jongdae over for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)
> 
> I was once given broccoli instead of a bouquet.
> 
> It was a very tasteful idea.
> 
> *ba-dum tssssss*


	28. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 7/10

 

 

 

 

Pets are definitely not allowed in their apartment complex. As proud HumanTM owner/father of Matthias, a CatTM – Jongdae knows this rule better than most. Which is why Matthias hospital ID is practically glued next to his own ID inside his wallet. It made life easier. Also, the staff who worked around the apartment complex seemed to always forget that Jongdae had a special permit to own Matthias so before any of them can even open their mouths, Jongdae is quick to whip out Matthias’s ID card.

An old security guard, who Jongdae thinks is too _elderly_ to continue his job, seemed to always forget this information and would often take the ID card, look at it closely, squinting through his thick glasses, then up at Matthias as though comparing faces. Then after much deliberation and dramatic pauses (or maybe he was just slow), he would nod and return the ID to Jongdae and go about his business. Jongdae makes it a daily priority to avoid the security guard.

So Jongdae really _knows_ and is fully aware of this “no-pets” policy.

Which is why as he lazily throws together some form of breakfast one Saturday morning, he is _very surprised_ to hear a dog barking.

Jongdae first glances at his computer, wondering if he’s somehow forgotten to switch of his computer and so some random ad started playing. He was really going to have to update his Adblock extension. But the monitor is dark and feebly reflecting the late morning light that shines through the half-open blinds.

He turns to stare blankly at his door; did he just imagine all of that?

Squinting suspiciously, Jongdae peers through the peephole of his door. The hallway is bereft of both human and/or any animal. Speaking of animals, where was Matthias? Was he with Minseok again?

Just as Jongdae takes a seat with his breakfast, reaching for his phone to send a message to his neighbour, the barking starts again and it’s followed by very familiar hissing.

Nearly upsetting his oatmeal, Jongdae hastily pushes away from his table and dives for the doorway. The barking is coming from the lobby and he’s just in time to see a small, very loud, very aggressive, Chihuahua, baring his teeth and barking so hard his entire body was shaking _at Matthias_ who is being held by a very wide-eyed, confused, and sweaty Minseok.

Minseok must have just gotten back from his morning run ( _in winter! In the mornings! **On weekends**!) _ because he’s near the elevator, a bewildered expression on his face as he helplessly looks on.

Matthias is ridiculously relaxed and almost taunting in his behavior as he lazily regards the yapping dog from his safe perch in Minseok’s arms.

‘Um-‘ Jongdae starts but then the dog actually runs towards Minseok in all its minute ferocity.

Jongdae has never been a big fan of Chihuahuas. Don’t get him wrong, he loves dogs. He loves all sorts of animals. But there was just something about Chihuahuas that irked him. He’s somehow reminded of rodents – but not in an adorable way- because mice are cute. So are hamsters- sometimes Jongdae likens Minseok to a hamster- small and cute. But Chihuahuas were the devils dog breed and this morning justifies and confirms every opinion Jongdae has ever had about the breed.

Minseok instinctively backs away and this is probably a  mistake because the dog chases after Minseok. Matthias is utterly calm throughout and doesn’t even bat an ear as he’s squashed between Jongdae and Minseok when the latter barrels into his Human father.

With a strength he didn’t know he possessed, Jongdae picks up both Minseok and Matthias and away from the satanic dog.

‘Henrietta!’ a voice rings out, annoyed and sharp. The owner of the voice, an equally annoyed and sharp looking young female teenager, comes into view.

Jongdae really doesn’t want to stereotype but he sees how and why this pink-puffy windbreaker jacket clad girl with bleach-blond hair would own this micro-aggression on 4-paws. Also- _Henrietta????_

‘What is wrong with you?! Why are you like this?’ she scolds, picking up the satan of all dogs and holding him to her side. She glances up, and does a double take,- clearly astounded. And it probably would be a very amusing picture because there was Matthias, entirely chill and relaxed, nearly asleep in Minseok’s arms who was fully clad in winter running-gear, who in turn was being held up in Jongdae’s arm who was barefoot, clad in his pajamas and a large Jedi bathrobe.

‘I’m sorry about Henrietta- I was visiting family,’ she explains before bowing and taking her leave amidst continuous yapping from _Henrietta_. Jongdae could’ve sworn the dog was male though.

Jongdae looks at Minseok who looks back at him with an extremely confused expression. They hold this look for 3 seconds before they both burst out laughing. Jongdae nearly drops Minseok, his arms now shaking from the strain and Matthias gives them both a contemptuous expression before casually walking back into Jongdae’s apartment.

This makes Jongdae and Minseok laugh even harder and have to practically crawl back into their respective apartments when one of the neighbour pokes his head out, telling them to be quiet _for the love of God!_

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was recently cornered by a Chihuahua in my lobby. Let me tell you right now that I have never been more terrified of something that's barely the size of my head. Chihuahua's are downright fucking terrifying.


	29. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 8/10

 

 

 

 

Minseok pulls on his shoes and wriggles his toes a bit to make sure they’re set right before opening the door and stepping out. He’s halfway locking up his door when Jongdae suddenly opens his door, revealing only half of his face.

‘Shit that scared me!’ Minseok mumbles, giving Jongdae a curious look because he still hadn’t opened his door fully.

‘Hey, you all right?’ Minseok asks because he notes the dark circles around Jongdae’s eyes, messed up dirty hair, and pallid skin.

‘I thought you already left,’ is Jongdae response and his voice is groggy.

‘Er-no?’

‘Thank god. Hyung, I need help.’

‘You look like you need it,’ Minseok replies stepping towards Jongdae’s door in apprehension but Jongdae shakes his head.

‘I think I got some sort of flu – step back,’ Jongdae groans again before stepping away from the door to lean on the wall behind him. Minseok maintains a wary distance and pushes the door open a little wider to reveal a very flu-ridden Jongdae, all clammy pale skin and everything about him just reeking general illness.

‘I will repeat what I said to you many times this past month- take a _taxi.’_ Minseok says firmly. ‘Driving a bike in this weather is just inviting flus and colds.’

‘Can you please take care of my child while I try not to die?’ Jongdae asks, ignoring Minseok’s chastisement.

Minseok guesses that Jongdae probably isn’t too sick as he was still acting overly dramatic.

‘Sure thing – do _you_ need anything?’ Minseok asks as said cat walks out, keeping as much distance from Jongdae as possible, as though he knew Jongdae was unwell.

‘I’m ok hyung, your undying love for me is all I need,’ Jongdae grins though nearly keeling over as he tries to make a heart with his arms.

‘That’s questionable,’ Minseok dryly replies.

‘You sure you don’t need anything? Food?’ Minseok offers as Jongdae wheezes his best laugh.

‘Maybe a new body,’ Jongdae groans out. ‘Go hyung, I just wanted to make sure Matthias would still have a mum even if his dad died.’

Minseok sighs at the dramatic reply and puts Matthias into his apartment. He puts out a bowl of water and food in one corner and pats him on the head before leaving.

‘But I think I need help.’ Jongdae says as Minseok locks up his apartment again, still leaning against the wall.

‘Should I take you to the doctors?’ Minseok offers as he walks up the Jongdae’s apartment.

Jongdae shakes his head painfully.

‘I went last night – friend took me,’ he ~~groans~~ explains. ‘Need help with blankets.’

‘Huh?’

Jongdae beckons him in as he shuffles away, swaying in an alarming way.

He enters his bedroom, leans against the wall and points up to the built-in closet to the side. The higher shelf held neatly folded and wrapped thick winter blankets. Clearly extras and clearly sent by a maternal figure judging by the lurid pink designs with plenty of flowers embroidered across it.

‘Hyung – can you please get me that? I tried but – well.’ Jongdae explains, gesturing to himself.

‘Just go lie down,’ Minseok says with a sympathetic nod of understanding.

Flues were honestly the worst.

It’s a high reach for Minseok’s height but he manages to pull out the blanket, then taking it out of its wrappings, carefully unfolds it and throws it over Jongdae who had collapsed into his bed. He makes a violently pink contrast to the rest of the grey-blue aesthetics Jongdae has selected for his room.

‘You sure you don’t need anything else?’ Minseok asks as he practically tucks Jongdae into bed.

Jongdae groans a negative in reply.

Minseok leaves the bedroom and grabs a cup (plastic) and a jug (plastic) of water and goes back into Jongdae’s room. He places them on his night stand and notes that Jongdae has already fallen asleep.

Minseok takes it upon himself to wash the other cups and puts away chairs and tidy up the living room. He partially closes the curtains and refills the humidifier with fresh water.

Checking up on the sick editor one more time, Minseok carefully steps out and closes the door quietly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae is woken with a gentle shake.

Confused he opens his eyes and finds Minseok looking down at him.

He must have come back from work. But Minseok is not wearing the clothes he had been wearing in the morning and Jongdae is very confused as to how his neighbour managed to get inside.

‘How’d you get in?’ Jongdae’s voice is raspy.

‘The balcony,’ Minseok explains with a smile. ‘I brought you dinner.’

‘Hyung, just marry me already,’ Jongdae groans though he’s smiling.

Minseok sighs dramatically, oddly used to Jongdae’s strangely forward flirtations (?).

Jongdae manages to sit up by the time Minseok brings in a bowl of chicken soup and some soft rice. Minseok notes that he’s changed from the pajamas he was wearing in the morning.

‘Feeling better?’ Minseok asks as he hands the sick editor the tray of food.

‘Much,’ Jongdae croaks out and even grins to show how _well_ he is.

‘Is the soup all right?’ Minseok asks as Jongdae takes a tentative spoonful.

‘No – it’s great hyung,’ Jongdae replies with relief, closing his eyes as he allows the soup to warm him from the inside.

He eats with as much gusto as a flu-ridden person can, having not realized how hungry he was.

'If you made this hyung, then I am going to be very serious and ask you to marry me-'

'It's from a restauran near my work-place.'

'-ok so maybe I ask whoever cooked this to marry me- I feel like I can see Beyonce at this point.' Jongdae hums reverantly.

'Beyonce?'

'Or Jesus; whoever you want to worship,' Jongdae shrugs as he slurps up more soup, every spoonful giving him more energy. 

Minseok just laughs in reply.

'But in all seriousness hyung, thank you,' Jongdae beams up at Minseok when he takes the bowl away and hands Jongdae a cup of water. Minseok waves his thanks away and replies with an easy grin from the doorway: 'I'm too young to be a single mother- can't have you dying and leaving Matthias to me.'

'...hyung...' Jongdae says with wide eyes and Minseok guesses his fever is settling in again because Jongdae looks terrified as he gasps out, 'You're total M.I.L.F material!'.

Fever or not, Minseok does not hesitate in throwing a kitchen towel at Jongdae's face. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)
> 
> *whispers* Happy Valentines Day


	30. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 9/10

 

 

 

Minseok frowns at his laundry pile.

His clothing colour ranged from white, grey, to black, with the occasional hints of shades of blue, some dark green, and maybe a single maroon sweater.

He most certainly doesn’t own a faded (though still very bright) electric blue hoodie with an even more faded white logo on the back with the words: ‘HCU’ written underneath it.

A closer inspection shows Minseok that none of the clothes in the basket were in fact, his. He most certainly does not own a Luke Skywalker shirt that says “No, I am my own Father- Time/Space Relativity FTW” feature a badly editing picture of said character with pixelated glasses and a distraught Darth Vader in the back. Credit to whoever made Darth Vader look distraught considering he had a mask for a face.

There is also at least, an entire kilo of cat hair despite the laundry having been just washed.

Snorting to himself, Minseok folds up his neighbours laundry neatly, making sure to tuck in all the hoods of every hoodie (Minseok counts them at 5, in a chaotic mix of colours), fold up shirts and sweater, roll up socks, and with great entertainment fold up chaotically colourful boxer shorts.

Then placing them all inside the laundry basket, Minseok goes to the balcony and steps outside.

It’s still cold out though it’s not snowing anymore. Rather, the days are rather bleak and the sun watery. This was probably the worst part about winters.

Just as he’s about to call for his neighbour, Minseok finds, with much amusement, a laundry basket with all of his clothes folded neatly inside of it.

Jongdae’s head pops out of the door to the side, wide grin in place, glasses perched on his nose. He looks ridiculously wintry in his rust-coloured sweater and a careless blanket that’s chaotically striped wrapped around his shoulders.

‘I guess I could say I got into your pants,’ is his extraordinary greeting.

‘What-.’

‘It was not on purpose- I really thought these were all my clothes,’ Jongdae starts to explain as he tediously climbs out into his balcony, nearly tripping on the ending trail of his blanket.

‘So I was gonna change and I grabbed- _these-_ and then instantly felt the need to go for a jog and I realized that these weren’t my clothes.’ Jongdae points at the joggers Minseok normally wore for his morning runs.

‘You’re never going to let that go are you,’ Minseok sighs as they exchange laundry baskets.

‘Nopes,’ Jongdae grins back before exclaiming, ‘Hyung! Your lines are so sharp- ! Wait- shit, I sound like such an adult, why am I so excited over the lines of laundry folds.’

Minseok chuckles as Jongdae groans at himself.

‘By the way, what fabric softener do you use because hyung,’ Jongdae begins, poking the laundry inside Minseok’s correct laundry basket. ‘That sweater is so soft I thought it was going to fall apart.’

Minseok raises an eyebrow at Jongdae in amusement and mentally counts to three before Jongdae smacks his own forehead and hisses: ‘Oh no, why am I talking about such mundane household topics- oh god, when did I turn into an adult?!’

‘Wanna watch anime and feel young again?’ Minseok offers, nodding towards his door.

‘Do you have junk food, like- I’m not kidding, that need to exercise when I wore your joggers- it just feels really wrong,’ Jongdae explains, clambering over the air-conditioning units precariously. ‘I need to kill that urge with junk-food.’

‘I really should get that written statement from you that I had nothing to do with your tragic death-fall from your balcony,’ Minseok grimaces as he helps Jongdae climb over safely to his side of the balcony.

‘You realize that makes you sound a whole lot more guilty right?’ Jongdae grins as he makes it across safely.

‘Yeah yeah,’ Minseok grumbles affably. ‘Get in – I’ve got Full Metal ready to go- unless you wanna watch Ouran High School.’

‘Are you kidding me? I am not going to suffer KyoHaru not being canon _again_ \- bring on the alchemic feels!’ Jongdae declares, spreading his blanket like you would a royal cape.

‘Would your royal highness like kale chips or prawn crackers?’ Minseok asks as he opens his cabinets.

‘I love prawn crackers-!’ Jongdae begins to exclaim before falling dramatically on Minseok’s sofa. ‘Being an adult is the worst inevitable disease in this world.’

Minseok ends up making popcorn.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)
> 
> CONGRATULATIONS TO MY SON KIM JONGDAE, BORN SEPTEMBER 21 1992, MY PRECIOUS SUNSHINE CHILD, FOR GETTING INTO UNI FOR HIS MBA IN DIGITAL MEDIA AND ADVERTIZING (was it exactly that I'm not sure- it's something like that)   
> And yes...I have found myself sounding exceedingly adult recently. Not in the sense of being "adult=graphic", I've always been graphic. It's just....wow, why am I excited over discounts on cleaning bleach like-???
> 
>  
> 
> *wipes tears* 


	31. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 10/10

 

 

 

 

‘ **FURNITURE AND HOUSEHOLD ITEMS FOR SALE! PLEASE CONTACT ROOM #810!** ’

It doesn’t give Minseok a lot of explanation as to what exactly was being sold- yeah it was furniture- but what furniture was room 810 talking about? Keeping a mental note to himself, Minseok exits the lift to his floor only to find Jongdae looking at him, upside down, between his legs.

‘Stop ogling at my ass.’ Jongdae greets him.

‘I was- I literally- what are you-‘ Minseok splutters out before saying, ‘You don’t even _have_ an ass!’

‘I’m hurt!’ Jongdae mock gasps, standing up straight. ‘I do have an ass! Not everyone is blessed with an ass like yours so we make do.’

‘What are you even doing?’ Minseok sighs, looking at the oddly shaped…bookrack? It looked more like heavy set iron display rack with the lower shelves entirely removed. Minseok cannot understand what or why Jongdae could use it for or why he would even buy it. But it was currently the piece of furniture that Jongdae was currently attempting to push towards his apartment. ‘And wait- have you been checking out my ass?!’

‘I mean, you gotta appreciate art when you see it?’ Jongdae shrugs as he resumes tucking cardboard under the bookrack (the main reason why Jongdae was bent over spectacularly when Minseok had gotten off the lift) so that he could push it down the lobby without scratching up the floors and causing excessive noise.

‘Thanks…’ Minseok replies dryly, watching Jongdae struggle for a bit. ‘You need help?’

‘Please?’ Jongdae smiles up brightly and way too quickly as though expecting Minseok to ask him that.

Snorting and placing his bag on one of the ugly chairs in the lobby, Minseok indicates to the lowest shelf to Jongdae and after adjusting his feet, they lift the unexpectedly heavy piece of furniture up.

‘This- is why-…I was- struggling-!’ Jongdae grunts out as they arrive at his doorway and carefully, with shaking arms, lower the offensively heavy furniture on to the floor.

‘You- you have enough shelves I’m sure?’ Minseok pants out as Jongdae opens his door noisily. ‘Unless you bought like, weirdly shaped books or something.’

‘Matthias shoo- and no, this is not for my books,’ Jongdae says with a nod. ‘This is actually for us hyung- you owe me like, half of how much I paid for this.’

‘For _us_?’ Minseok huffs out as they carry it into Jongdae’s apartment. ‘What do you mean?!’

‘You’ll see!’ Jongdae continues to carry it past the kitchen, living room, and his desk.

Then it hits Minseok.

‘You’re kidding me-?’

They place the heavy metal rack on the floor and Minseok can envision it perfectly now.

‘Now that way hyung, you won’t scream about me dying every time I cross over or vice versa,’ Jongdae says with the seriousness and conviction of 100 scientists. ‘We put the rack here, stack the air conditioners on top, the bottom is free and secure so we have a cool secret passageway between our balconies!’

Jongdae actually starts moving the air conditioning units by the time Minseok has finally managed to come to accept Jongdae’s bizarre idea.

‘…did you buy this from room 810?’ Minseok finds himself asking instead.

‘Yeah! I think they’ve broken up or something- she was very adamant in throwing this out,’ Jongdae chuckles, indicating to the rack. ‘She said- “ _I told him it would be a waste of space- I’ll fucking show him”_ – there’s a bunch of other stuff too! You should check it out hyung!’

‘Huh…one man’s junk is another man’s treasure, right?’

‘Exactly!’

‘So…that’s what you meant about this being _ours_?’ Minseok points at the rack.

‘I only had you in mind as I bought this hyung,’ Jongdae nods with a bright grin. ‘I didn’t want you to worry about me when I climbed over.’

‘I wouldn’t worry if you used the door like a normal person would,’ Minseok deadpans.

Jongdae lets out a sheepish laugh before looking a little hesitant and asking, ‘But, um, I mean, I wasn’t implying-‘

‘No Dae, it’s fine,’ Minseok waves aside Jongdae’s apology or whatever it was he was going to say. ‘It’s a good idea- that way Matthias would find it easier too I think.’

Minseok looks about for Matthias who was conveniently missing.

‘You’re…you’re not just saying that hyung?’ Jongdae asks nervously, fidgeting where he stood. ‘I mean I know I tend to do things a little spontaneously- I um-‘

‘Jongdae- really,’ Minseok smiles and reaches over to ruffle Jongdae’s hair. ‘I mean it- this was a good idea. And maybe you were just joking, but I do worry when you cross over the units- I know you’re balanced- but you never know what might happen. Stray bird, random wind, light flare- _lightning_.’

Jongdae blinks at Minseok a little slow.

‘Stray _birds_?’

‘We live in the city- there are pigeons. Pigeons are the devil’s spawn of all birds.’

‘I…I mean I guess that makes sense…’ Jongdae mumbles before grinning at Minseok, eyebrows wiggling at an alarming rate. ‘Hyung you worry about me?’

‘I don’t want to go to prison, how many times do I have to say this?’ Minseok huffs out as he pushes the shelf to stand at the correct angle.

Jongdae chuckles before saying, ‘I think you’d survive prison hyung- you’d be low-key scary.’

‘Oh?’

‘Yeap- like, you have this really cute, pretty small face but wow, your arms- and like, you should “accidently” show your abs and it’s like-‘ Jongdae whistles. ‘-ain’t nobody messing with you.’

‘Please stop-‘

‘I mean _damn_ \- like hyung, those thighs y’know?’ Jongdae grins cheekily. ‘You do not want to be kicked by those legs- it would be a glorious moment of course, and maybe the hospital trip would be worth it but wow the pain-‘

‘Ok this is bordering on slightly creepy, stop staring at my body,’ Minseok mumbles in an embarrassed way as they lift the air conditioning units onto the shelves.

‘But hyung,’ Jongdae laughs at him from across the air conditioning unit. Spring was just around the corner and the days were getting longer. The soft light of the setting sun catches on Jongdae’s hair for a moment, his lashes cast long shadows across his cheeks and his laugh is infectious and bright. Minseok almost hates himself for having this slow-mo anime vision because he nearly drops the air conditioning unit as a result of it. Jongdae crosses his arms over the surface of the unit, face half buried, only his eyes showing. He crooks a finger at Minseok, beckoning him closer and the latter complies.  

‘Gotta appreciate art.’

Minseok feels his face burn and he pulls away with a long-suffering sigh.

‘This piece of art is hungry so bye.’

‘Hyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuung!’ Jongdae calls after him, his tone ending in a whine.

Poking his head out, Minseok finds it oddly endearing to find Jongdae looking a little self-reproachful like he felt that he offended Minseok somehow.

‘You think you can stop appreciating art and help hyung cook?’

Relief floods Jongdae’s face as he ducks down and passes under their newly erected “secret passageway” and stands in front of Minseok with a bright smile.

‘I make no promises I can’t keep.’

‘You’re hopeless.’

‘Art, hyung! Art!’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)
> 
> Based on a true story. Well. Some of it. A few people were moving out and were selling their stuff - and all the sign said was "furniture sale" and literally that was it.
> 
> But i did buy a book rack, and someone really did by this display shelf and put up their air conditioning units on it because it used to be on the floor before- apparently it's not good for the AC unit to be on the floor? idk but yeah. *coughs*


	32. Relations and Ships 1/10:

 

 

 

 

Jongdae looks at the Tall-Tan-Male suspiciously.

Why was he standing outside of Minseok’s apartment? Was he waiting for him? Who is he? Relative? No, they look _too_ different. Coworker? He’s dressed too differently from how Minseok dresses for work. Friend? _Lover?_ Honestly, Jongdae was looking forward to coming home and heating his dinner and chilling because it was the _weekend fucking finally!!_ But here he was, warily eyeing this handsome stranger standing in front of Minseok’s door.

The Tall-Tan-Male doesn’t look up again from his phone when Jongdae walks past but jerks his head around when Jongdae starts opening his door. But Jongdae pretends not to notice and throws his keys in.

‘Stay.’ He orders Matthias who is looking at him with narrow eyes.

Just as he takes off his shoes and picks them up the Tall-Tan-Male speaks up.

‘Um…’ his voice is softer than he expected. ‘Are you Kim Jongdae?’

Jongdae turns surprised.

‘Yes?’ Jongdae replies, squinting a little at the Tall-Tan-Male.

The Tall-Tan-Male breaks out into a beautiful grin and Jongdae wants to punch his face because he’s so good looking.

‘It’s nice to meet you!’ he says in a genuinely pleased voice. ‘I’ve heard about you from Minseok-hyung!’

‘Ah…and you are?’ Jongdae asks, trying to be polite but he can’t really find it in himself to do so.

But Tall-Tan-Male doesn’t seem to mind as he replies with an even more handsome smile, ‘I’m Jongin, I’m Minseok’s-‘

Jongdae is already internally wincing and he’s not entirely sure why.

‘-brother!’

There’s a pause that goes on for too long. And Tall-Tan-Male – wait no: _Jongin_ , Minseok’s “ _brother_ ”, fidgets.

‘What.’ Is all Jongdae manages.

‘I’m Minseok’s younger brother?’

‘You guys look nothing alike!’ Jongdae nearly shrieks indignantly, like Jongin had just insulted him.

‘Um – sorry?’ Jongin replies, looking confused.

‘No wait – I’m sorry,’ Jongdae says immediately, catching himself short. ‘Are you waiting for Minseok?’

‘Yeah – he said traffic was bad,’ Jongin shrugs.

‘You can stay in my place until he’s back?’ Jongdae offers, pointing into his apartment.

‘Oh no no no!’ Jongin immediately refuses, bowing politely.

‘It’s not a bother really,’ Jongdae says. ‘Besides it’s cold out here and Minseok would kill me if he knew I let you stay out here alone.’

Jongin grins appreciatively and Jongdae can finally grin back genuinely.

 

*

 

Minseok knocks on Jongdae’s door instead and is greeted by a double chorus of ‘hyung!’ from both Jongin and Jongdae.

‘Hey – sorry traffic was really bad,’ Minseok says as he enters Jongdae’s apartment.

‘It’s cool,’ Jongin replies giving his older brother a tight hug. ‘Jongdae-hyung and I were battling it out on some classic Tekken.’ He adds excitedly.

‘Yeah, since your _hyung_ is too old to play them with me,’ Jongdae complains though he’s grinning.

‘You’ve never asked to play before,’ Minseok contradicts him coolly. ‘You should know I’m _very_ good at player versus player games.’

‘He’s not lying.’ Jongin confirms.

‘All right then,’ Jongdae rubs his hands together in an ominous manner. ‘Loser pays for pizza.’

‘Best of three?’ Minseok rolls up his sleeves and loosens his tie and Jongdae can’t help but find it incredibly attractive and tells himself that now was not the time. Especially with potentially free pizza on the line.

‘You’re on.’

The match is a very close call.

But Minseok loses but it’s only because he hasn’t had practice in a while.

The pizza is ordered ( _is it really necessary to order 5 entire rounds?) (Hyung, you’re rich and I’m your younger brother, stop being so selfish)_ and consumed ( _how did you just fit 3 entire pizzas in your system?) (I dance – I need this)_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Notes)
> 
> Introducing Kim Jongin. 
> 
> Ok guys look. My sister and I look NOTHING alike. People think we're friends. At best, they think we're cousins. At worst, they think we're girlfriends. We look SO different people think one of us is adopted. It's that extreme. So by that logic iN THIS FIC MINSEOK AND JONGIN ARE BROTHERS DON'T @ ME.


	33. Relations and Ships 2/10:

 

 

Minseok is having a good day so far. He got a free bagel in the morning with his coffee because the café he frequents were trying out new recipes and the owner- a permanently frowning ridiculously tall Chinese man- offered him a trial sample. It was ridiculously delicious and vowed to buy it if they decided to really sell it at the café.

The radio had a channel dedicated to early [80’s Japanese funk rock](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4s-hxY80pA) and Minseok had a momentary song-fest as his shoulders danced along with the beat of the songs. The traffic was good as well and he got a good parking spot in his office building’s parking lot near the exit. And at work his assignment was an easy light one with no deadline so he completed it before lunch hour and entertained himself with a book he had been trying to finish for the past few weeks. It was a very good book.

Coming back home was great as well because the good traffic blessing followed him all the way to the parking spot in the apartment. And Minseok was able to park in the best spot just in time for the 5th Floor Lady to see him. Minseok sends his most charming smile at her, even waving at her in greeting.

The weather was also starting to perk up and Minseok doesn’t feel the need to bundle himself up in 4-5 layers of clothes.

And as though to add to the overall great day Minseok was having, he hears Jongdae’s bike pulling in. Feeling charitable, Minseok decides to wait for his neighbour.

Jongdae pulls in, helmet over his head, scarf wound around his throat, a bright grin on his face. He’s saying something and Minseok belatedly realizes that he’s talking to someone. Someone behind him. An equally helmeted _female_ person seated behind him on the bike, holding onto Jongdae like her life depended on it. There’s muffled screeching from her and Jongdae’s laughter is clear and high, clearly having the time of his life.

Minseok isn’t sure why he’s still standing there- because he can make his getaway. Jongdae hasn’t seen him, being occupied with the unknown female and helping her off of the bike, a teasing smile on his face.

She’s petite and beautiful in a way that was strangely somber with a hint of mystery. Her skin is pale and her jet black shoulder length hair with choppy bangs gives her an almost goth-vibe without looking like she was purposefully going for that look. She’s dressed entirely in black, adding to the mysterious persona. She gets off the bike and promptly smacks Jongdae on his arm and the latter laughs brightly.

Then out of nowhere, she notices him and their eyes lock.

It’s unnerving because her eyes are enormous and dark and Minseok feels like his very _soul_ is being inspected.

Minseok really regrets not having gone inside because Jongdae follows Kyungsoo’s line of sight and waves brightly at him. Well there was no hiding now.

Minseok waves back in reply as Jongdae hurries towards him, pulling the unknown female with him.

She’s complaining and her voice is wonderfully melodic. Deeper than most women’s voice but so…so _right_.

‘Hyung!’ Jongdae grins brightly, his cheeks and the tip of his nose are flushed red from the chilly air.

‘Hey,’ Minseok smiles back. It was easy to smile when Jongdae smiled at you. Not smiling back would be nothing short of criminal, according to Minseok.

‘Did you just get in?’ Jongdae asks as they step inside the Lobby, Minseok holding the door for both Jongdae and the unknown female.

‘Thank you,’ she says with a nod.

Jongdae finally seems to realize that she’s there when a look of realization falls on his face.

‘Ah! This is Kyungsoo! She works in the journalism department! She’s the one who told me about the apartment!’ Jongdae indicates to the petite female.

‘Nice to meet you Kyungsoo, I’m-‘

‘Kim Minseok – “fatally attractive” neighbour yes?’ Kyungsoo says before Minseok can finish his sentence.

Jongdae splutters and blushes, looking wildly across at Minseok and then back at Kyungsoo, a completely and utterly betrayed expression on his face. Then he aggressively presses the elevator buttons.

The strange apprehension Minseok hadn’t even properly noticed is somewhat gone as he bursts out laughing saying, ‘Fatally attractive? Seriously? Thank you Dae, I had no idea.’

‘Kyungsoo!’ Jongdae hisses as the doors open. ‘Why woufdsldfgdfews-?!’

Jongdae’s sentence is muffled into incomprehensible mumblings as he buries his face into his scarf.

Kyungsoo bursts out into laughter as Jongdae promptly sags into the elevator wall with a groan. He tries to make himself small and it’s ridiculously endearing. Minseok catches Kyungsoo winking at him before letting out a wonderfully melodic laugh.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you,’ Kyungsoo adds politely with a bow, as though she just didn’t reveal an obvious secret Jongdae trusted her with.

‘It’s nice to meet you too Kyungsoo. And thank you.’ Minseok feels like he’s going to really like Kyungsoo.

‘You’re welcome.’

Jongdae groans from where he’s wedged himself into the corner as Minseok and Kyungsoo start an innocent casual discussion on the weather, conspiring smiles on their faces.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the playlist minseok was listening to =D  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4s-hxY80pA
> 
> also fem!kyungsoo is everything i would ever want i would worship her as queen and proclaim my loyalty to her in a heartbeat and have no regrets


	34. Relations and Ships 3/10:

 

 

 

Minseok nearly drops his cup when there’s incessant knocking coming from his balcony. Holding his hand over his heart, Minseok walks over to the balcony door and pulls aside the curtains. Obviously it’s Jongdae and he looks like he’s just gotten out of the shower, holding his laptop up in his arms for unknown intentions and purpose but Minseok has long stopped questioning Jongdae.

‘Hyung! Come say hi!’ Jongdae grins brightly, pointing at his laptop that’s tilting around in an alarming manner.

Focusing his attention on the laptop screen, Minseok steps out into the balcony. The Skype video call page has been expanded fully and Minseok catches himself on the smaller video tab, momentarily white-washed into a pixelated blur before he comes into focus, half of Jongdae’s face peaking from the edge.

Minseok can only see shaky footage of what looks like dirt tracks and sturdy looking hiking boots.

‘Yixing! I got him! Come say hi!’ Jongdae places the laptop precariously over their air-conditioning shelving unit and makes to stand next to Minseok and hands him one side of the earphones in his hand.

Minseok attaches the earphone while the screen jolts again and suddenly there’s too much face before the phone is adjusted into a better angle.

‘ _Hi! I’m Yixing! You must be Minseok hyung! I’m so happy to meet you!’_

There’s now too much dimpled smiles, soft and warm eyes, rosy cheeks, and hair sticking out from under a thick woolen beanie that adds to the overall adorableness that was this man on the opposite side of the Skype call.

‘Nice to meet you too!’ Minseok smiles and waves while Jongdae looks like a proud father, introducing his son. Minseok isn’t sure if _he’s_ the son in this algorithm or if it’s Yixing.

‘Yixing is in Peru right now,’ Jongdae beams. ‘He’s part of the crew filming the Andes forests near some Incan pyramid- right?’

‘ _-yeap! It’s really cool but I think I’m lost-‘_

‘You’re l _ost?!’_ Jongdae and Minseok both ask in worried disbelief.

‘- _ah wait- I can see the camp! I was following this berry trail-‘_ the line becomes fuzzy for a moment.

‘…he’s kinda like this,’ Jongdae motions vaguely at the screen though he looks worried. ‘He used to get lost in university all the time- gave me nightmares.’

Minseok chuckles in reply though he feels a little apprehensive for this dimpled man.

‘Will he be all right-‘

‘ _-so like I was saying Jongdae,’_ Yixing’s accent pulls at Jongdae’s name with a slight lilt and it’s adorable. Minseok feels the need to somehow protect this man though he’s known him for literally 2 minutes now.

‘ _-are you sure you’re not just overthinking it you could just ask him-‘_

Minseok’s earphone is pulled out of his ear in one swift motion while Jongdae loudly clears his throat, and says very clearly, ‘Ah sorry Minseok hyung! I think I tripped a little- here.’

Jongdae hands him the earphone again while Yixing’s face comes to focus again and he looks both taken aback and a little amused.

‘It’s okay?’ Minseok replies taking back the earphone, catching Jongdae’s reprimanding glare at the laptop screen.

‘- _would you also like an Incan charm Min Seok hyung?’_ Yixing asks, separating Minseok’s name into two distinct syllables. ‘ _I got one for Jongdae- it’s green and gold!’_

‘I would love one!’ Minseok replies as Yixing adjusts his beanie, smiling benignly. ‘If it’s not inconvenient for you – please don’t go out of your way!’

‘ _Not at all! I’ll try to find a colour you might like! Do you have a preference?’_

‘Anything is all right! Honestly! Thank you!’ Minseok smiles, waving his hands in response. The weather is still cold so Minseok’s sweaters extend past his hands, giving him sweater paws, the tips of fingers just barely visible.

‘- _o cute!’_ Yixing grins cheekily.

‘You never call me cute!?’ Jongdae sounds comically hurt.

‘- _ou’re cute too Jongdae! Right Minseok hyung?’_ Yixing asks blithely, not looking at the camera and instead looking up at the sky.

‘Watch where you’re going-!’ Jongdae splutters while Minseok replies in matter-of-fact way, ‘Exceptionally cute.’

‘- _we’re all cute!’_ Yixing cheers before he lets out a gasp and the phone falls and they’re greeted with the sky before there’s sharp falling sounds and Minseok and Jongdae both nearly have heart attacks until Yixing’s laughing can be heard and his torso swims into view.

‘- _orry I lost grip,’_ he smiles apologetically.

‘Ok that’s it- you’re getting offline and you are going to watch where you’re going or so help me god,’ Jongdae threatens- pointing his finger into the screen.

‘- _it’s fine-‘_

‘No really, _I’m_ worried too,’ Minseok butts in.

‘See? Hyung agrees with me- or I’ll tell Junmyeon,’ Jongdae threatens.

The camera is pixelated and blurry but Minseok sees the eye roll and hears the fond chuckle.

‘ _-all right I’m going- I’ll see you in a month!’_

‘You spray yourself with that bug-repellent you hear me?’ Jongdae calls quickly and loudly. ‘I am _not_ going to tell you again about the dangers of dengue or malaria!’

‘I don’t think malaria is in that region?’ Minseok says in an unsure way.

‘ _-so I’m a-ok!’_

‘NO YOU’RE NOT- ZHANG YIXING YOU SPRAY YOURSELF YOU HEAR ME?’ Jongdae practically screams, grabbing his laptop in his agitation.

Yixing’s breathy laughter crackles through the earphones and he gives an affirmative before waving and pressing a kiss into the camera saying, ‘ _That’s for Minseok-hyung!’_

‘Why do my friends like you more than they like me?’ Jongdae whines as Yixing’s display picture comes up to replace the video call.

‘I’m just that great,’ Minseok teases.

‘I refuse- I’m not introducing you to any of my friends anymore.’ Jongdae nods emphatically as he coils the earphones haphazardly.

‘Clear separation of friends- you’re my friend, they’re my friends- you guys are not allowed to be friends- I have thus declared it!’ Jongdae mimes boxes in the air, separating them firmly but Minseok is distracted by the notification sound on his phone.

‘Ah! Yixing just added me on Facebook!’

‘DON’T ACCEPT IT!’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> A friend of mine went to Peru. I think I died from jealousy. I want to go to Machu Picchu and like, go about the ruins in a poncho and beanie made of alpaca/llama hair I mean come on.
> 
> But she got me an Incan necklace charm! So I’m happy!
> 
>  


	35. Relations and Ships 4/10:

 

 

Minseok refuses to believe in the fact that Jongdae has a better relationship with the 7-11 employees. They give him extra packets of ketchup with his ham-cheese sandwich ( _and Jongdae doesn’t even use them?!_ ), or add extra sweetened milk to his Danish Toast ( _again, it’s not like Jongdae even wants the extra sweetened milk!?_ ), or give him special promotions even when there are none ( _Jongdae doesn’t even like Pocky that much why are you giving him an extra packet?!)_.

But here they were, both buying unhealthy midnight snacks and Jongdae is getting all of these extra benefits and Minseok feels a flare of injustice burn up in him. Minseok has been here longer, they know Minseok, have seen him here for years already. And he’s never been given an extra ketchup packet.

It’s just not one employee- literally all of them seem to favor and like Jongdae. The younger female employee blushes every time she looks at Jongdae and Minseok wants to huff.

Jongdae looks like he’s having a hard time controlling his laughter and the moment they step out he breaks out into a hearty laugh.

‘Hyung- what did the ketchup ever do to you?’ He nearly walks into the lamp post as he laughs.

Minseok pulls him away from potential harm, scowling though it’s more for show.

‘Do you want extra ketchup? I can give you _that sauce!_ ’ Jongdae starts slurring his words, trying to imitate some random hi-hop swagger he definitely did not possess.

‘Please don’t do that again- and no I don’t want the extra ketchup –it’s the thought that counts!’ Minseok bursts out. ‘I’ve been here longer than you! They never give me free stuff!’

Jongdae is still laughing as they walk into the lobby. He reaches into his plastic and hands Minseok the special Sakura flavored Pocky.

‘Well it’s good I’m here then- because we can split!’

‘You say that about Pocky but the moment I bring up Yixing or Kyungso-‘

‘NO! DON’T ACCEPT IT HYUNG!’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)  
> This is 100% true. Between me and my sister. The people at 7-11 like her and keep giving her extra stuff.   
> *cries because I’m not immediately lovable or socially attractive*  
> Also, I’ve had AOA’s Excuse me stuck in my head for the past few days like, wow I love that song. I love AOA Park Choa is my queen she could kill me and I’d be happy. I wish they would bring back the musical instruments


	36. Relations and Ships 5/10:

 

 

 

It’s a Saturday evening and Jongdae finds himself deeply engrossed in an Overwatch match against Jongin while Minseok sits on the couch behind them, occasionally watching and commenting on something while going over his work.

There’s a sharp rap on the door and Jongin springs up, pausing the game.

‘That must be the pizza!’ Jongin whoops, standing up, hand extending out towards Minseok who is already extending the right amount of money at him.

Jongdae rolls backwards towards Minseok as he whines, ‘Hyung! Tell your brother to take it easy!’

‘You’re the one who challenged him Dae,’ Minseok replies, eyes still stuck to his laptop but he raises his hand briefly to pat Jongdae’s head.

Jongin moonwalks to the door and opens it with a flourish, eager grin on his face, anticipating fresh hot pizza but he’s utterly wrong.

‘KIM FUCKING JONG-oh, sorry, wrong door,’ Kyungsoo is practically screaming before pausing briefly, eyes flitting to the brass number on the door, then back at Jongin’s astounded expression.

‘Soo?’ Jongdae sits up straight on his chair, eyes wide in surprise.

‘Oh – ok, not wrong door,’ Kyungsoo mumbles and charges in past a shocked Jongin before continuing with a polite bow towards Minseok who watches with utter amusement.

‘Kim _fucking_ Jongdae!’ She seethes out, ‘Clearly you are not dead. _Yet_. So there goes your only valid explanation as to why you haven’t picked up your phone or answered my messages!’

Jongdae splutters, raising his arms over his chest as though to defend himself from this tiny woman who was a clear head shorter than himself.

‘-I didn’t see them?! My phone-‘ Jongdae looks around wildly. ‘-is still in my bag pl _ease don’t kill me Soo I swear I will um-_ wait- what is this for?’

Kyungsoo looks taken aback by Jongdae’s question and replies, ‘The template for the new spread from pages 35-42? For the Horticulture Special.’

‘Oh- but that’s not my –‘

Kyungsoo’s expression of pure irritation and frustration transforms instantly into one of regret and apology.

‘Oh god I’m so sorry Jongdae- I should have clarified with – wait.’ Kyungsoo pauses and all of her previous irritation and wrath comes back full force before her face takes on the most terrifyingly neutral expression Minseok has ever seen in a span of one literal second.

‘Was this assignment handed over to Baekhyun and his team?’ Kyungsoo asks in a deceivingly pleasant tone.

Jongdae looks like he’s struggling.

‘Um yeah-‘

‘I see,’ Kyungsoo steps away from Jongdae who was now in earnest, backed up against the wall.

‘Minseok-shii, sorry to interrupt your evening,’ she says politely and Minseok stands as he says, ‘Not at all. I hope everything works out well.’

‘It will. Soon.’ Kyungsoo sounds like she’s making a threat as she glances at her watch. ‘In 38 minutes. And Jongdae.’

Kyungsoo turns to address Jongdae who was stealthily trying to get out his phone.

‘Baekhyun doesn’t need to know what’s happening. All right?’

Jongdae swallows painfully, smiling as best as he could as he nods.

‘Right.’ Kyungsoo looks around and spots Jongin who is more or less still frozen at the doorway. She blinks a few times as though she was seeing him for the first time.

‘Ah right, Kyungsoo-shii, this is my younger brother Jongin.’

Kyungsoo nods politely before turning to look back at Minseok and Jongdae.

‘I’m off- see you Monday. I’m sorry again Jongdae- I should have known you would have never slacked off on work.’ She turns to address Minseok with a small smile. ‘Again, good seeing you Minseok-shii,’ she bows and makes for the doorway before stopping in front of Jongin who has pressed himself against the wall at her approaching steps.

‘Sorry to have yelled profanities at you – I thought you were Jongdae.’ She bows her head and Minseok can already see how his younger brother has slow-motion vision with a sakura-petal filter. And with that she leaves, leaving a laughing Minseok, a groaning Jongdae, and a still stunned Jongin in her glorious wake.

‘So…are you going to message this Baekhyun?’ Minseok asks after a solid minute of silence in which Jongin is still staring at the door, and Jongdae is still leaning against the wall as though hoping it would save him.

‘He’s on his own.’

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Jongdae throwing Baekhyun under the bus will always be amusing.  
> Jongin being in awe of Kyungsoo will never grow old.   
> Baekhyun getting in trouble will also never stop being a Thing  
> Also! I won’t be able to update in the next 2 weeks or so because of finals *sighs heavily* but AFTER THAT ALL THE FICS I’VE PROMISED I’D WRITE WILL BE WRITTEN I SWEAR!!


	37. Relations and Ships 6/10:

 

 

 

Jongdae sneaks up behind Minseok in front of the elevators and whispers “ _boo!_ ” while grabbing his shoulders.

Jongdae learns to never creep up on Minseok as he’s left wheezing against the wall near the elevators, clutching at his side from being elbowed hard. Minseok looks guilty and also amused at the same time.

‘So-‘ Jongdae grins in pain. ‘How was your day?’

Minseok laughs and helps him up, walking him to the elevator as he replies, ‘It was good- stop limping, I didn’t elbow you in the knee.’

‘Elbow in the knee sounds like it could be a mid-2000’s hipster band,’ Jongdae says as they wait for the elevator to descend. ‘4 members- 1 girl, 3 guys- kinda indie folksy vibe with a slight throw back to the 80’s and some EDM.’

‘I’d listen to Elbow in the Knee,’ Minseok says with badly maintained conviction.

‘I’m their biggest fan,’ Jongdae leans on the elevator wall, grimacing a little because Minseok’s elbow could probably punch a hole through the wall. ‘The fandom is called “joints”- get it?’

Jongdae cackles to himself as Minseok facepalms.

‘I don’t think you’ll bruise,’ Minseok remarks, scratching the side of his face looking sheepish. ‘I sort of realized it was you halfway so I kinda stopped myself.’

‘I’d really hate to get into a fist fight with you hyung,’ Jongdae jokes as the elevator doors close. ‘I’d die.’

A hand stops the elevator from closing- a long nailed, silver ringed, tattooed hand in fact.

Then out of nowhere, two extremely tall and ridiculously gorgeous young women step into the elevator and Minseok and Jongdae (though he realizes he’s already leaning on the wall so he presses himself even more back) both automatically step backwards against the wall.

They hit the button for the 9th floor and step to the side.

Jongdae honestly hates awkward silences inside elevator rides and is about to engage Minseok in a conversation about the new Game of Thrones trailer when the elevator makes a loud screeching sound and the lights flicker. And before Jongdae even has time to register the tight grip on his arm the elevator screeches to a stop and the lights dim.

The four young adults all look at each other warily- none of them speaking.

Clearing his throat, Minseok steps over to the panel and presses the alarm button.

Jongdae reaches for his phone to find that there was obviously no signal. He hears the young women to the side sigh as they both reach the same conclusion with their phones.

‘ _Is it jammed again?’_ the static voice crackles in sharply, causing them all to jump.

‘Yes!’ Minseok calls out. ‘Mr. Han? It’s Minseok from 712, could you please hurry?’

‘ _Minseok! We’ll get you out of there as soon as possible son!’_

‘Thank you so much Mr. Han!’ Minseok smiles.

‘ _It’s no problem- you’re all right in there? Anyone else?’_

‘It’s me, Jongdae from 714 and um-‘ Minseok turns to look at the two young women who remain stoically quiet. ‘-um, two others?’

‘ _We’re calling the maintenance group- you’re safe! Don’t worry! They will arrive within the hour!’_

‘Thank you Mr. Han!’ Minseok replies again.

Mr. Han engages Minseok in conversation and Jongdae feels distinctly like some weird third-wheel. Maybe 6th wheel considering the other people in the elevator. He looks over at the two young women properly since the whole thing started and to his utter dismay finds that they tower over the both him and Minseok and Jongdae feels only a little bit terrified. They’re both extremely beautiful in a strangely threatening manner and Jongdae can feel himself starting to fidget.

Jongdae has never used the term before but their eyebrows are on _fleek_ and their make-up is flawless. Their fashion borders on Avant Garde and Jongdae feels distinctly woebegone in his wind-breaker jacket and jeans. And even if they weren’t both wearing heels, Jongdae is pretty sure they’d still tower over him. The blond one has poker straight hair that’s cut so straight Jongdae is sure he can use the edge of her hair for a ruler. She also has a plethora of piercings from which choice silver earrings poke in and out and hang around in a decidedly stylized manner. Both her eyebrows are pierced, and two silver rings loop her lower lip. If Jongdae isn’t mistaken he also sees the beginnings of a tattoo from under the collar of her heavily studded leather jacket but averts his eyes as quickly as possible to avoid looking like a pervert.

_I’m gay!_ Jongdae wants to scream but obviously doesn’t because he doesn’t want to look perverted, gay, _and_ crazy too.

The other woman has electric-blue hair tied up in a severe bun and round-wired glasses that Jongdae is pretty sure is more of a fashion statement rather than for actual use. Her lips are pierced in two places and a septum ring hangs from her nose. Her eyes are sharp and Jongdae feels a slight flare of concern in him as he regards the dark circles around her eyes before realizing that it might just be her aesthetic.

While the blond is dressed fully in leather- jacket, pants, bag, even her choker, the other female is decidedly less leathery but also in full black, down to her lipstick.

Minseok is done with his conversation and Jongdae is about to accuse Minseok of using favoritism to his benefit when he’s interrupted by a small cough.

‘I’m sorry but um, but has this happened before?’

Jongdae is taken aback by the softness of the electric-blue haired woman’s voice.

‘I’ve heard that it’s happened before- but I’ve never been stuck inside it when it happened- Dae?’ Minseok turns to him.

‘Oh! Yeah- this happens way more frequently than I’d care to say,’ Jongdae manages to get out.

‘Are you new here?’ Minseok asks kindly.

If Jongdae isn’t mistaken, the slightly hostile air coming from the two of them (mainly the blond) lessens somewhat. Jongdae briefly wonders if it’s because Minseok has a genuinely friendly and open air to him that is unmistakable.

‘Yes- we moved in just two weeks ago,’ the electric-blue haired one replies with a small smile.

‘Welcome to the building! If you can avoid it, don’t use this elevator- use the other one,’ Minseok advices. ‘Oh! And I’m Kim Minseok- I’m in 712.’

‘I’m Kim Jongdae, I’m in 714,’ Jongdae introduces himself with a short bow of his head.

‘Ah- um, I’m Huang Zitao,’ the electric-blue haired female smiles- it’s a bit more genuine now and for a moment she looks incredibly young. Then she looks at the other woman next to her, nudging her a little.

‘Oh Sehun,’ she replies hesitantly.

‘We’re in 903,’ Zitao smiles.

‘You’re originally from China?’ Minseok asks curiously.

Zitao nods in reply, looking a little uncomfortable and giving them quick glances.

Jongdae feels a little bad. He knows that both students and other foreigners who come here to work often times faced some amount of racism or prejudice. He’s heard first-hand stories, and even experienced it side-by-side with his foreign friends during university and even in his workplace. And he wants to commend the tall Chinese girl for sticking to her style and her self and not give in to society’s dictation of how a foreigner should or shouldn’t behave. Maybe that was why the other girl next to her seemed even more defensive and completely ready to fight.

Jongdae’s thoughts are interrupted when Minseok suddenly starts speaking in Chinese.

Jongdae’s Chinese isn’t too bad- he has a basic understanding and can speak “tourist” level- covering the basics and swear words (courtesy of Yixing). But Minseok is almost entirely fluent from the way he smoothly rolls over the syllables.

Zitao and Sehun’s expression morph to surprised excitement though that’s probably more from the latter. Sehun was still stoically unmoving and unsmiling.

Their Chinese is too advanced for Jongdae to keep up with and apparently for Sehun too who has a mildly glazed look on her face. Zitao is suddenly squealing and she’s clapping her hands before reaching out for Minseok’s.

It’s a strangely cute picture as Minseok and Zitao hold hands, Chinese exclamations flying around. Then Sehun and Jongdae lock eyes for a brief period and they share what Jongdae feels is a resigned but fond look regarding their friends.

‘-oh!’ Zitao turns to regard her friend and then Jongdae, looking a little guilty.

‘Sorry,’ Minseok smiles sheepishly, scratching the side of his face. ‘Er-‘

‘Hunnie,’ Zitao addresses the ever stoic Sehun brightly. ‘The cat! That cat is Jongdae’s!’

‘That cat is yours?’ Sehun’s eyes brighten suddenly.

‘Yes-?’ Jongdae wonders how in all that torrent of Chinese they had managed to talk about _Matthias_.

‘He’s so cute!’ Sehun _smiles_ and suddenly Jongdae feels almost fatherly because her face is so incredibly young. In fact- they were both incredibly young looking- teenagers, if Jongdae isn’t mistaken.

‘His name is Matthias-‘ Jongdae begins.

‘But I thought pets weren’t allowed?’ Zitao cuts in looking surprised.

‘Well- he’s my therapy cat.’ Jongdae explains.

He briefly wonders if he should be offended because both Sehun and Zitao make sounds that sound un-surprised. Like it made sense he would need a therapy cat.

‘He’s basically our son,’ Jongdae throws in, nudging Minseok for indication. ‘Hyung is his mother!’

Minseok sighs in tired exasperation but suddenly Zitao claps (she seemed to like clapping a lot for her reactions) and exclaims: ‘Oh! Because any cat with more than 3 hair colours is always female!’

‘Oh god not again,’ Minseok groans. ‘Let me live, I don’t have time to do my roots!’

‘Talk about time- are you students?’ Jongdae asks, feeling very paternal all of a sudden. It would make sense considering there were a few universities not too far off, and looking at the two, Jongdae feels like they would prefer living a little ways outside of university grounds.

‘Yes- we’re both freshmen,’ Zitao indicates to Sehun.

‘Ah- I remember when I was a freshman,’ Jongdae sighs dramatically. ‘So long ago.’

‘You say that- how do you think I feel?’ Minseok chuckles.

Again, Jongdae wonders if he should feel offended because Sehun and Zitao look at Minseok in surprise and then at him with more surprise. Jongdae knows Minseok has a young baby face ( _that’s so cute oh my god)_ but he doesn’t look _that_ much older than Minseok!

‘Does Matthias walk out often?’ Sehun suddenly asks, seemingly unaware that the topic of conversation had already changed.

‘Oh- yeah he does- he spends more time in hyung’s place than at mine- I swear he loves everyone more than he loves me- I mean come on! I feed him!’ Jongdae complains.

Zitao giggles and Sehun suddenly looks 19 again as she too smiles.

‘If you can’t get rid of him or something- you can just drop him off at my place or at Jongdae’s- or leave him at the lobby on our floor,’ Minseok smiles. ‘Or you know- you can keep him overnight too- he likes sleeping over a lot.’

‘Hyung I know you’re the mother but come on-‘ Jongdae starts to protest over how freely Minseok is dishing out cat-sitting duties.

‘Oh! I can cat-sit for you when you want to go on dates!’ Zitao exclaims excitedly.

Minseok and Jongdae both blink blankly at Zitao for a solid 3 seconds before everyone in the elevator goes red and a jumble of incoherent apologies, denials, explanations, and stifled laughter (that’s mainly from Sehun who actually turns away from the others to laugh into her hand) fills the elevator for a good minute.

They’re all sitting on the floor, discussing the new Game of Thrones trailer an hour later when the elevator jerks a little and starts climbing up again. Minseok cheerily thanks Mr. Han while the other 3 bemoan the blatant favoritism.

‘Well, this is our floor- if you still need help with that Accounting homework, I can send you some cheat sheets to help you,’ Minseok says to Zitao who nods and smiles gratefully.

‘And I’ll put some of the cat food in your post so that if Matthias does decide to have a sleep-over you can give him some food,’ Jongdae says to Sehun who smiles happily (turns out Sehun was just overly shy and had an aggressively hostile resting face case) as Jongdae and Minseok step out of the elevator.

‘Bye! See you!’ Zitao waves brightly and excitedly while Sehun also waves with a bright smile.

‘I…I feel like…we’ve adopted more children…’ Jongdae declares as they both stand in the lobby. ‘But like, _human_ ones. How does it feel to be a mother of 3?’

‘Somehow very protective…’ Minseok says seriously.

‘Also hyung- your Chinese is amazing! Where did you learn?’ Jongdae asks as they stop in front of their respective doors.

Minseok gives him an unusual smile and says, ‘Oh- here and there.’

Jongdae frowns but before he can ask any more questions Minseok waves and sing-songs ‘Goodnight!’ and walks into his apartment.

‘… _here and there_?!’ Jongdae mouths to himself before letting himself in for the night.

 

 

*

 

 

Jongdae’s Instagram notifications suddenly flare up the next morning as he eats his breakfast. Alarmed and confused, Jongdae opens the app and finds that he’s been tagged on a post with more than 5000 likes and almost 1000 comments.

He has no idea how Zitao has managed to find his Instagram- or even _Minseok’s_ for that matter (considering Jongdae didn’t even know Minseok had an Instagram) and has tagged both of them on a post.

It’s a picture of Sehun holding Matthias. She’s wearing a white kimono robe with chrysanthemum flowers all over the flowing sleeves that’s ridiculously silky and obviously more of a fashion statement rather than one for practicality. In her arms she’s carrying a sated and lazy Matthias who is staring out into the scenery in the exact same direction as Sehun.

Obviously, they were Instagram/YouTube beauty/fitness bloggers. While Zitao or Z.Tao as she was better known, did make-up and hair and also taught self-defense (Jongdae really hopes Minseok and Zitao never discuss this topic), Sehun mainly focused on fashion and dance.

A quick search has Jongdae subscribed/following his new found “daughters” (?!?!?!?!) on every available social media platform as well as a smattering of followers because of Zitao’s tags on the post.

‘So- I see you’re following our daughters too?’ Minseok’s voice greets him from the balcony. Walking out, Jongdae finds Minseok leaning on the air-conditioning shelf with an amused grin as he scrolls through the comments on the post.

‘I like that you’re called “JongDad”- it’s cute,’ Minseok chuckles.

‘What?’

Going back to the original post and expanding the description section of the picture finds a plethora of hashtags.

_#ilovemydads #sehunonlywantsmatthias #tbhionlywantmatthiastoo #butiloveyoutoopapaminseok #youreokjongdad_

‘The di _srespect!_ ’ Jongdae seethes while Minseok chuckles, double tapping the picture as Jongdae writes out a reply-comment.

‘Don’t laugh hyung!’ Jongdae grumbles before looking up and saying, ‘And I’m bruised!!’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I aspire to be female!Sehun and all her glorious aesthetics. But legit, female Sehun and Zitao would be so beautiful like, kill me now. They’d be legit supermodels I can’t even.   
> ALSO I AM DONE. I AM FREE. NO MORE UNIVERISTY. Until August. BUT I AM FREE AND SO HAPPY WOW I AM GONNA START WRITING NOW Y’ALL- SO LOOK FORWARD TO MORE STUFF FROM ME!!


	38. Relations and Ships 7/10:

 

 

 

 

Jongdae purposefully pulls up his bike right in front of Minseok’s car, having just parked it. Jongdae strikes a purposefully cliché model pose, helmet tucked under his arm, one hand pushing back his hair and cocking his head at Minseok in greeting.

He’s saying something- no doubt some cheesy one-liner and Minseok pretends to throw up. Jongdae’s cackle can be heard inside his car.

Minseok is laughing as he gets out of the car, shaking his head at his behavior. He looks unnecessarily smart (and by smart Jongdae means ridiculously handsome) in his dark grey coat, maroon sweater, dark trousers and a fluffy grey scarf that makes Jongdae want to bury his face into and fall asleep.

‘Hey,’ he greets him, locking his car and performing the obligatory “ _did I lock my doors_?” motion of trying the handles.

‘Evening hyung,’ Jongdae grins as he rolls his bike alongside Minseok. ‘Want a lift?’

‘The door is literally right there,’ Minseok snorts.

‘Still,’ Jongdae stops.

Minseok stops as well, turning to look at Jongdae with an fondly amused expression.

‘Yeah sure why not,’ Minseok chuckles and easily hops on the back of the bike.

Jongdae is slightly taken aback, not having considered the fact that Minseok would actually agree. But he recovers quickly and putting the bike into first gear, drives them away from the entrance and instead takes Minseok around the parking lot twice (Minseok extends his arms out like a child would while imitating an airplane- it does terrible things to Jongdae’s heart) before finally stopping.

‘I think Jongin will be mad if I tell him about this,’ Minseok confesses as he hops off of the bike. 

‘What? Why?’ Jongdae asks back.

‘I’ve never gotten on a bike with him before,’ Minseok laughs.

‘I am honoured that you trust me over your own blood,’ Jongdae places a hand over his chest, head inclining in a gracious bow.

‘No. You don’t understand. I would trust literally anyone over Jongin,’ Minseok deadpans. ‘How Jongin has never landed himself in a hospital or the police station will never stop being a mystery to me.’

‘…he can’t be _that_ bad- I mean, he got a license right?’ Jongdae asks dubiously as he gets off of his bike.

Minseok coughs suspiciously and Jongdae nearly drops his helmet.

‘He doesn’t have a license?!’ Jongdae gasps incredulously. ‘That’s- that’s _illegal_ \- and hyung! You _know_?!’

‘Yes well- it’s um-‘ Minseok struggles to explain himself without having to actually explain himself. ‘He begged me not to tell our parents- I mean he’s trying every 6 months to get the license- and he always fails by just a few points.’

‘…wait-‘ Jongdae glances at his neighbour shrewdly. ‘Is he _blackmailing_ you into silence?!’

Minseok flushes, pushing past Jongdae inside the Lobby and hurriedly making his way towards the elevator. Not one to pass up such a golden opportunity, Jongdae jogs forward until he bodily covers the elevator buttons, wide grin on his face.

‘This is going to be interesting,’ Jongdae rubs his hands together in glee while Minseok groans, trying to push away Jongdae.

‘It was something from university, and Jongin found out- and though it’s not something I’m ashamed of, would rather my parents never know. So there- move.’ Minseok says after a resigned sigh.

Jongdae pulls a face because he had already planned on how to somehow wheedle the information out of his neighbour. He hadn’t expected Minseok to simply tell him.

‘You know, I think I can give Jongin some pointers,’ Jongdae muses as the elevator goes up. ‘If he hasn’t gotten into any accidents then I think he’s up to standard. I had to try out twice for my own license- there’s a trick to it.’

‘Really? That’d be great!’ Minseok sighs in genuine relief.

‘Yeah- it’s not a problem,’ Jongdae replies easily. ‘I need more fellow bikers legalized and licensed you know?’

‘You make that sound a little weird but yeah, if you can then that’s one- wait no, _two_ sources of stress gone from my life,’ Minseok counts.

‘What other points of stress can I help you take care of hyung?’ Jongdae grins, posing once again, helmet tucked under one arm, sweeping back his hair.

Minseok isn’t going to lie when he says that Jongdae does look attractive in the thick leather and canvas jacket, a dark grey scarf just peeking out of the high collars. He must have gotten a haircut recently, the sides are trimmed close to his scalp and the previously very messy shaggy fringe is neater and trimmed a little.

Rolling his eyes, Minseok steps out of the elevator first.

‘Maybe if you stop posing like that.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's Note)
> 
> Biker!Jongdae will be the death of me.


	39. Relations and Ships 8/10:

 

 

Minseok likes to listen to music while he gets groceries. But sometimes the radio offers some pretty good songs so as he walks down the shelves of cheese, he’s quietly mouthing the words to Bruno Mars’s ’24 Carat Magic’. It’s not until he’s in front of the shelves of organic juice does he realize he has an audience. If you could call one person an audience who just happens to be your neighbour who just happens to be filming you on his phone, a wicked grin on his face.

‘Jongdae,’ Minseok deadpans.

‘You’re doing great sweetheart!’ Jongdae trills in a high and encouraging voice. Minseok is pretty sure Jongdae is reenacting a meme but he’s not too sure.

Minseok flips him off casually, turning away again.

Jongdae’s laughter follows him as he turns to the frozen fruits section.

‘Good afternoon hyung,’ Jongdae comes sliding in, bumping carts with Minseok. ‘You sure got that 24 Carat Magic air.’

‘If I did, I would buy this bag of frozen blueberries without feeling any guilt,’ Minseok sighs as he points at some very overly priced frozen blueberries. Apparently they were from New Zealand- so Minseok guesses they’re expensive because they must have been grown in the Shire and Sam Gamgee himself plucked them out of the bush blessed by Galadriel. It would be the only possible reason for the ridiculous price.

‘I’ll buy it for you!’ Jongdae says enthusiastically before he catches the price tag and physically recoils.

‘The only reasonable excuse for that price is if Galadriel blessed them,’ Jongdae points at the blueberries in distaste.

‘Literally what I was thinking,’ Minseok snorts as he closes the freezer after grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

‘Oh-!’ Jongdae gasps, making Minseok look at him in alarm.

‘This _song!_ ’ Jongdae points upwards as though indicating to a solid representation of the song.

‘Hyung!’ Jongdae grins widely and Minseok already knows what’s gonna happen and somehow- _somehow_ he manages to slip in between the freezers away from Jongdae.

‘Jongdae I am not going to dance with you in the _middle of the grocery store_!’ Minseok realizes that he doesn’t exactly have a way out and his cart is on the other side with a determined looking Jongdae who has his hand extended out.

Minseok glances around- technically he wouldn’t mind this random burst of dance but preferably not in public with security cameras around. But Jongdae has that look on his face, the one that makes him look like a sad puppy and honestly, Minseok would rather not deal.

‘Fine- you can spin me _once_ ,’ Minseok resigns himself to his fate. Jongdae punches the air in reply and Minseok can’t help but chuckle. He squeezes through once more and Jongdae pushes away their carts. And then Jongdae bows, making wide sweeping motions with his arms.

‘Jongdae oh my god what are you-‘ Minseok glances up and down the aisles to make sure no one would see.

Jongdae takes his hand and twirls him around and delivers him safely to his side of the cart. Minseok clutches onto his frozen peas, unable to formulate words from the suddenness of everything.  

‘Do you want carrots as well?’ Jongdae holds up a bag from nowhere. His hands are covered in his sweater, giving him sweater paws clearly to prevent his hands from freezing over. But that added with his messy curled up hair and spring-sun blessed flush across his nose just added to it.

He looked so _adorable_. Minseok finds himself wanting to coo and make very unmanly sounds.

So instead he reaches over and messes Jongdae’s hair even more before grabbing the bag and saying, ‘Yes I do- thank you.’

Jongdae looks a little startled- but then he recovers quickly, shooting a finger gun at Minseok in reply.

‘I always feel guilty buying frozen fries instead of the cubes,’ Minseok chuckles. ‘They’re both the same but I feel like the fries are somehow unhealthier than the cubes.’

‘Junmyeon.’ Is Jongdae’s extraordinary response.

‘I- what?’ Minseok looks up from the freezer to find Jongdae looking straight ahead, clearly amused.

‘She’s the Head of my department!’ Jongdae explains before adding, ‘Oh! She’s headed here-‘

Junmyeon is a very harassed and stressed looking woman, and nearly doesn’t recognize Jongdae as she power-walks past them, phone in hand, looking over the freezers clearly looking for something. It’s the weekend but she’s dressed in formal wear. A black A-line skirt that cuts just at her knee, a soft linen collared shirt that’s tucked into the skirt, and oddly enough house-slippers. Her hair is a soft silky brown tied away in a way that suggests she’s been doing it for a long while now, and a pair of earrings that look stylistically similar to the Incan charm-locket Minseok had received from Yixing via Jongdae. (Minseok suspects Jongdae had something to do with him not meeting Yixing for the aforementioned souvenir).

‘Myeon!’ Jongdae calls causing her to do a double-take.

‘Jongdae?’ she looks surprised , then relieved, rushing towards them. ‘Thank god! I need your help- oh hi! Nice to meet you I’m Kim Junmyeon- Head of the Editorial Department! You must be Minseok! He talks about you all the time!’ she says in a rush, expression moving from hassled, to relieved, to formally polite, to cooing almost.

‘I um-‘

‘Noona!’ Jongdae wildly cuts in, a desperate look in his eyes. ‘Why are you here?’

‘Oh-! Oh right, Jongdae, you have a cat right?’ Junmyeon looks hassled again.

‘Yes- did you get a cat noona?’ Jongdae looks amused.

‘No- I mean yes- I don’t know how but this morning I found a cat inside my apartment and I don’t know how he got there but it refuses to leave,’ Junmyeon explains. ‘It has a collar but no ID-‘

‘In your apartment? How?!’ Jongdae looks stunned.

‘Exactly! I don’t know! I know for a fact that no one in the building owns a cat,’ Junmyeon looks baffled. ‘And I live on the 19th floor, I’m not sure how he got in but now he won’t leave. So I thought I should at least feed him and put out a…missing cat notification? I don’t know.’

‘Noona- it’s okay, I’ll help you,’ Jongdae nods seriously with a fond smile. ‘I’ll help you out. What does the cat look like?’

Minseok is thinking of maybe going away now; Jongdae was obviously going to be busy helping out his friend/boss with this new found cat but Jongdae shoots out an arm and drapes it over Minseok’s shoulders, firmly attaching him to his side.

Junmyeon taps around on her phone before pulling up a picture of a fuzzy looking light grey cat.

‘What a handsome fellow,’ Jongdae grins. ‘All right, I think he’ll be okay with the type of food Matthias eats. But maybe get some tuna as well if he doesn’t like it.’

‘Thank you Jongdae-ah,’ Junmyeon sighs with relief. ‘I’m sorry to interrupt your shopping session.’

‘It’s okay,’ Minseok replies, waving a hand, throwing a side-long glance at Jongdae. ‘Cats have the tendency to adopt humans without informing you. Then one day you find yourself waking up at 3 in the morning to let them out.’

Junmyeon laughs in agreement as Jongdae starts defending Matthias.

‘So. Noona.’ Jongdae has a slightly wicked grin on his face and it’s like Junmyeon can sense that it’s already going to be bad for her. ‘Yixing is back. Have you seen him yet?’

And Minseok knows he’s seen the earrings on Junmyeon’s ears. Knows that he’s already made the connection and was now clearly teasing her. And Minseok watches as Junmyeon’s cheeks turn pink but she chooses to ignore this and says, ‘Yes of course- he messaged me when he landed-‘

‘When he _landed_ I see!’ Jongdae nods enthusiastically. ‘How _nice_ of him! He didn’t even message me until 2 days later! Have you met up yet?’

‘Well- I um-‘ Junmyeon starts looking flustered but then her phone rings and because of how she’s holding it, it’s almost comically easy to see Yixing’s name appear.

Jongdae has an even more wider grin on his face and Junmyeon looks like she wants to hide inside one of the freezers.

Clearing her throat she answers the phone, turning away as though hoping Jongdae won’t hear. But Yixing has a carrying voice and Minseok can already tell that Jongdae is purposefully trying to listen.

‘ _Myeonnie! Did you find the cat food? I think he really likes milk! He’s finished an entire bowl already and keeps meowing at me for more! Do I feed him more? I don’t want to make him sick!’_

Minseok can literally feel Jongdae vibrating with suppressed glee as Junmyeon replies in high-pitched manner that she’d be back soon.

But to Minseok’s surprise, Jongdae doesn’t comment. In fact, he changes the subject and starts talking about balancing certain types of food and mixing up dry and wet food. Junmyeon seems relieved and slightly taken aback too. She glances at Minseok as though questioning him but all Minseok can do is shrug.

‘Just give him that and he should be okay,’ Jongdae taps the can of cat food. ‘Depending on his age his diet habits will be different- I think you should take him to the vets- or at least to the closest shelter to get a check-up and see if anyone recognizes him.’

‘That’s a good idea- thank you Jongdae-ah,’ Junmyeon smiles gratefully. ‘I’ll update you on how it goes!’

‘That’ll be great noona- I’ll send you links for other shelters and vets around the city so you can send them his picture or something,’ Jongdae smiles.

‘That’ll be great- but I should go now,’ Junmyeon glances at her watch.

‘Okay noona! See you on Monday!’ Jongdae waves cheerily.

Junmyeon bows politely at Minseok who bows back. And just as Junmyeon starts to walk away Jongdae calls back, ‘The earrings look great on you!’.

Junmyeon turns sharply to narrow her eyes at Jongdae before breaking out into a flustered and happy smile.

‘So…what was all that about?’ Minseok raises his eyebrows at Jongdae who was still waving brightly at Junmyeon’s retreating figure.

‘You see- once upon a time, when the land in the Kingdom of Digital Marketing and Arts was suffering from famine and war, a beautiful ray of soft sunshine shone down upon us weary peasants, and flowers grew again,- our crops were watered, children fed, and our year was saved- all because of one person.’ Jongdae begins poetically.

‘Junmyeon?’

‘Yixing,’ Jongdae replies with a chuckle. ‘He first came here as an exchange student- just for a semester. But then he ended up studying his entire degree with me and Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Of course he was in Photography but we all remained close friends despite being from different departments. And o _h my god Minseok_!’ Jongdae groans, momentarily crouching as though in real physical pain. ‘Yixing was so clearly smitten over Junmyeon who in turn really liked Yixing but then both of them were s _o painstakingly DUMB!’_

Minseok can’t help but laugh at Jongdae’s clear exasperation over his friends.

‘They’d do the _most sappy shit together_ but always- **always** \- in a ‘ _we’re just friends’_ kinda way oh my _god_!’ Jongdae facepalms. ‘Baek and I nearly lost our minds over it at least 8 times!’

Minseok snorts in amusement.

‘I mean- Yixing would go and buy Junmyeon a drink that was only sold like _30 minutes_ away from university and _45 minutes_ from where he lived and he’d give it to her every other day because oh you know, _they knew each other’s schedules memorized_!’ Jongdae half screeches into a bunch of spinach. ‘And then Junmyeon would literally take all of Yixing’s books and _break down the words_ into Mandarin phonetics- Junmyeon can’t even _speak in Mandarin!_ ’

Minseok laughs so much he has to lean on against the yogurt shelf to prevent himself from falling over.

‘So- how are they now?’ Minseok asks as Jongdae silently fumes over past incidents.

‘I actually really don’t know,’ Jongdae sighs heavily. ‘Yixing travels a lot- and Junmyeon is really occupied. I think they both know- but they both…’

‘They know that they’re both busy, occupied- they have things they want to achieve and see to.’ Minseok completes, with an understanding nod. ‘They treasure each other – so they don’t want to mess it up with a relationship where they won’t be able to dedicate themselves to each other.’

‘Yeah- that,’ Jongdae nods, leaning on his cart with a wistful expression. ‘It makes me sad sometimes- they clearly care a lot for each other but…’

‘When the time is right- and they both still feel the same, then they’ll get there together eventually,’ Minseok says as he grabs a pack of yogurt. ‘It’s better to wait rather than rush things.’

‘You’re so wise hyung,’ Jongdae sighs, looking at him with a wide smile. ‘I feel like I can’t be wise about it because I had to witness them both during university and honestly any chill I had died within the first 3 months of their fanfiction-trope-come-to-life interactions and honestly hyung I just want them to like kiss and I dunno, get married or something.’

‘Well- seeing as Yixing was there in Junmyeon’s apartment- I guess we can hope that maybe there’s something progressing?’ Minseok offers hopefully.

‘I would say yes but hyung,’ Jongdae looks at Minseok with eyes filled with despair. ‘They used to have sleep overs and all that shit before and _it was the most platonic shit I’ve ever seen in my life_!’

‘They’re like your OTP huh?’ Minseok chuckles as Jongdae pretends to weep into the tomatoes.

‘They’re my ultimate OTP hyung- and I will go down with this ship!’

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this:
> 
> http://www.boredpanda.com/not-my-cat-i-dont-own-cat-inside-house/?page_numb=1
> 
> also why are blueberries so expensive


	40. Relations and Ships 9/10:

 

 

 

 

‘The _best bagels ever!_ ’ Jongdae emphasizes as he guides Minseok towards the intersection.

‘I trust you!’ Minseok laughs, ‘Stop dragging me I’m not going to run off!’

‘You looked like you were going to run off when I saw you,’ Jongdae points out.

‘That’s because you suddenly appeared out of nowhere, screamed my name and wouldn’t let go of my hand- which by the way you’re still holding,’ Minseok points out in turn.

‘I didn’t know your workplace was around here hyung!’ Jongdae changes subjects, now swinging their hands together.

‘It isn’t- I came to this area for banking purposes,’ Minseok explains.

‘You really sound like _such_ an adult,’ Jongdae says morosely.

‘Weren’t you with someone?’ Minseok asks curiously, remembering a very amused looking person with fluffy brown hair and eyes that had a mischievous sparkle even from a distance.

‘Baekhyun isn’t someone- he’s a “boyfriend” now and everything that comes out of his mouth is “ _Chanyeol this, Chanyeol that”_ makes me want to bash my head against the wall.’ Jongdae mumbles darkly, amusing Minseok to no end as he wondered why that name sounded so familiar.

‘Your friends are either not in the relationship you want them to be in, or in a relationship you can’t stand- life must be difficult for you,’ Minseok snorts as they stop in front of a decent sized bakery café strangely named “ _My Style”_.

‘You have no idea hyung,’ Jongdae sighs before adding, ‘We’re here!’

It’s bigger than it looks on the outside. The walls are roughly white-washed unvarnished wood panels and pots of fiddle leaf figs spring up from every corner, throwing colour into the industrial style black and white décor of the café. For reasons Minseok cannot exactly name, he can imagine Sehun and Zitao in here taking aesthetic pictures of food.

And standing behind a large glass display that doubled as a counter is one of the tallest persons Minseok has ever seen, with the most impressively dark eyebrows that were angled in a way that made him look like he was permanently frowning.

‘Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy Kris my man-!’ Jongdae greets the café owner with an energetic wave.

Kris- the man behind the counter, smiles at Jongdae, any semblance of looking angry instantly gone as he waves a hand (attached to a tattooed arm) that could probably knead dough with without any mechanical aid.

‘Hey Jongdae,’ he greets them with an easy smile. ‘Hello Jongdae’s friend.’

‘Kris- this is Minseok, Minseok this is Kris,’ Jongdae introduces them easily before looking over at the display and saying, ‘Are the croissants fresh?’

‘Just got in from the oven,’ Kris nods momentarily distracted as a little girl comes bursting in through the doors, a large _dragon_ plushie in her arms that’s almost as tall as she is.

‘Daddy!’

‘Oh no what did he get you _again_?’ Kris groans as the little girl runs around the display, not before smiling shyly at Jongdae and Minseok and vanishing. Kris momentarily ducks and resurfaces with the little girl and plushie again.

‘It’s you daddy!’ the little girl excitedly shows off the bright green dragon.

‘That’s Sophie,’ Jongdae leans in a little to explain to Minseok. ‘Kris’s daughter.’ And then with an even lower voice, ‘Cheating girlfriend, dumped Kris and Sophie and left them.’ He leans in a little bit more, ‘I’ll tell you the full story later.’

‘How do you even know this?’ Minseok whispers back as Kris introduces himself to the plushie (named Chicken apparently) with convincing genuineness.

‘Not me- Baekhyun,’ is Jongdae’s reply.

But before Minseok can ask what Jongdae means, the door behind them rings again and Kris is jokingly yelling, ‘Stop spoiling my daughter- go get your own.’

‘Oh come on, like you could say no to that face-? Minseok?’

Jongdae turns faster than Minseok and he feels like he’s in a very cliché rom-com chick-flick except there’s nothing comedic about this. At least not to him but Kris looks like he’s _very_ entertained.

‘Lu?’ Minseok sounds shocked.

‘Min?!’ This “Lu” sounds equally shocked.

There’s a chaotic motion of movement and hugging and laughter and Jongdae can do nothing but watch with a slightly open mouth.

‘You’re here!’ Minseok is smiling widely, looking utterly happy.

‘I am! Oh my god _you’re_ here-!’

‘Of course I’d be here! When did you get back? Or how long have you been here?’

‘Literally just 2 days ago!’

‘What’s going on.’ Jongdae asks as soon as he’s found his voice.

‘…I don’t know…but I’m very entertained,’ is Kris’s reply.

‘Who is he?’ Jongdae asks, squinting at the slender tall man who is honestly _fucking beautiful what is he oh my god he’s literally perfection Jesus Christ is he even real?_ He has blond hair, freshly coloured judging by the waft of hair dye that washes over Jongdae momentarily. His eyes are sparkly and brown and he has a wide smattering of freckles all over his face like he recently walked under the sun for an extended period of time. He’s dressed simply in a long-sleeved t-shirt that looks like it has seen better days and a pair of hard-wearing trousers. He has a few slender chains around his neck and some fine leather necklaces- a bunch of medallions and crystals hang off of them but Jongdae has a feeling they’re not a fashion choice. But despite his rather eclectic appearance, this man is probably the most beautiful person Jongdae has ever seen.

‘Lu Han. My cousin. Who is he?’ Kris asks, nodding at Minseok.

‘Minseok. My … neighbour.’

‘Ah…’

‘Wait-‘ Jongdae turns to look sharply at Kris whose face is being smooshed in with the giant dragon plushie. ‘You’re Chinese.’

‘Well observed.’

‘So your cousin is Chinese.’

‘You’re really on a roll here.’

‘Minseok speaks Chinese fluently.’

‘Good for him.’

‘Oh my god.’

‘Ah- they must have dated in the past,’ Kris comments blithely.

‘Jongdae!’

‘Yifan!’

Kris and Jongdae shift their attention towards the two, who were standing stuck to each other, arms thrown over their shoulders.

‘This is Lu Han- my roommate from university!’

‘This is Minseok- my roommate from university!’

They both say at the same time and Jongdae feels so attacked right now with the visual overflow.

‘Nice to meet you again Minseok,’ Kris snorts.

‘Oh- er nice to meet you Lu Han,’ Jongdae manages to extend his hand out.

‘Jongdae right-?’ Lu Han is smiling, reaching out to shake his hand and suddenly Jongdae remembers something Minseok said and he blurts out, ‘Jongin.’

Both Minseok and Lu Han freeze, eyes wide.

Then they both turn completely red.

‘Why is uncle Lu turning red?’

‘Trauma I think,’ Kris replies.

‘What’s trau- trau- what’s that daddy?’

‘A bad memory. Or an embarrassing one.’

‘He _knows_?!’ Lu Han swivels to gawk at Minseok.

‘He doesn’t!’ Minseok answers immediately.

‘And is Jongin still-‘

‘Yes!’

‘Oh my god-‘

‘Happy reunion put aside, –can you move this to the back I have customers,’ Kris cuts in.

Jongdae, Minseok, and Lu Han find a few people behind them, looking at them uncertainly, waiting to order from the counter.

‘Ah- sorry!’ Lu Han apologizes at once, ushering Minseok and Jongdae away from the area to a back door Minseok hadn’t noticed.

‘I’ll save you guys some croissants!’ Kris yells.

‘Thanks?’ Jongdae replies as he’s pushed through the door.

It’s the café pantry and the shelves are lined with coffee bean cans and other uninteresting café related items that Jongdae does not pay attention to.

‘What’s going on?’ Jongdae asks skeptically and nervously.

‘Your cousin doesn’t know?!’ Minseok asks Lu Han instead, sounding incredulous. ‘No one knows?!’

‘I- I really tried!’ Lu Han is stammering. ‘But I didn’t know how to explain the blood-‘

‘The _blood?!’_ Jongdae shrieks, backing into the shelves. ‘What do you mean the _blood_?!’

‘Okay wait you know what this is ridiculous,’ Minseok says, ignoring Jongdae. ‘I know I don’t have a say in this- but I am your friend. And I love you- you can’t do this anymore.’

‘I know! I know that’s why I’m here- my parents they-‘ Lu Han covers his face with his hands, sinking on the ground.

Jongdae is _so_ confused he can’t do anything but _watch_.

Minseok crouches next to him, immediately looking guilty and apologetic.

‘Oh Lu- did they-?’

Lu Han is nodding into his hands, clearly crying. Jongdae is at a complete loss.

‘I’m so sorry Lu- I shouldn’t have said that before- I’m so sorry,’ Minseok sounds _so_ guilty, his voice full of self-reproach.

‘And I don’t know how to explain it to Kris either- he’s always been there for me- and even though I haven’t been there for him- I just-‘ Lu Han wipes his face with his sleeves and somewhere in Jongdae’s mind he’s mad that Lu Han still looks really good when he’s crying.

‘But you’re starting new aren’t you?’ Minseok’s voice turns soft and gentle, taking Lu Han’s hand into his. ‘Is that why you’re here?’

Lu Han nods, unable to speak.

‘Then that’s all that matters,’ Minseok crouches closer, throwing an arm over Lu Han’s shoulders and rubbing his arm. ‘So what have you planned? Are you going to stay here with Kris?’

‘For a while- until I can set up my store and get my license here,’ Lu Han replies with a shaky voice.

‘Um-‘ Jongdae manages to get out but he’s ignored again.

‘Is it legal here?’ Minseok asks and Jongdae is again _so confused_.

‘It is- but I have to market it under a different name,’ Lu Han replies.

‘Okay I _have_ to stop this because I need to know _what the fuck is going on?!’_ Jongdae exclaims.

Lu Han and Minseok both look up at Jongdae with a surprised expression- like they forgot he was there.

Minseok then looks at Lu Han who then nods at Minseok.

‘Lu Han is a witch.’

The silence is deafening.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Lu Han is a witch.’

‘No I got that- but um…maybe from the beginning?’

‘I um-‘ Lu Han starts. ‘-you see, it’s my um, grandmother. She used to be the village witch- shaman- whatever you wanna call it. And she sort of…bequeathed the title to me after she found out I was gay. The tradition is that only the women of the family could be the shamans but she had my dad- but then when I was born she was really happy because she said that there was finally someone to take over. Then my dad got mad and it’s a long story because my dad is an asshole and my mum couldn’t do much and then after going through the unnecessary ‘ _am I gay’_ phase and talking with my grandmother I started training under her from the age of 15 and my dad found out when I was 18 and so he sent me here away from my grandmother but I still trained and she died and well-‘ Lu Han’s voice breaks again and Jongdae wonders if he’s strayed into a movie or some book because things like this didn’t happen in real life.

‘So Lu Han went back for the funeral,’ Minseok continues. ‘And his parents at that time didn’t know he was gay, but I guess they recently did?’

Lu Han nods.

‘I got kicked out- but it’s all right. I am fully trained, and my degree is helping me as well,’ Lu Han smiles through his tears and _god he’s so beautiful_.

‘Lu Han has a degree in Traditional Chinese Medicine and a minor in herbalism!’ Minseok explains proudly. ‘So he combines what he’s learnt from his grandmother with what he learnt in university!’

‘My parents thought I was studying to be a doctor,’ Lu Han chuckles.

‘Well, you technically are a doctor,’ Minseok grins, rubbing his arms again.

‘And so…you haven’t told Kris this?’ Jongdae asks, trying to catch up.

‘Well he knows- he was the one who helped me come here and helped me find places and information about opening up a store here,’ Lu Han explains. ‘I um- haven’t told him the “gay” part.’

‘I think he knows,’ Jongdae says bluntly.

‘What?’

‘Yeah- he said that you guys probably dated in university.’

Lu Han breaks out into laughter and for some reason it gives Jongdae a lot of vindictive pleasure in the way Lu Han seems to lose all neck as he laughs, making him look a little less offensively handsome.

Minseok rolls his eyes as well.

‘…so you didn’t?’

‘I wouldn’t say we _didn’t_ ,’ Lu Han says thoughtfully while Minseok pats his head fondly.

Jongdae wants Lu Han to laugh so that he won’t look as good so that he can feel a little better about himself.

There’s a knock on the door and Kris’s voice comes through: ‘If you guys are done with your gay orgy, I need a packet of Vietnamese coffee beans asap.’

‘Daddy what’s an orgy?’

‘Jesus Christ! Why are you here?!’

Lu Han continues to laugh as Minseok helps him stand.

Putting aside the weird feeling inside his chest, Jongdae feels bad for Lu Han. After they say goodbye to him (and Kris and Sophie) and walk out with fresh chocolate croissants in little paper bags, Jongdae says as much.

‘Hm- but Lu is strong- he’s always been strong. He’s quick to feel strongly about things- he can get emotional- but that doesn’t mean he’s weak. I was worried about him for a long while, but then he emailed me randomly saying he was doing pilgrimages around Nepal and Tibet, studying ancient medicine so he wouldn’t be able to keep in contact.’ Minseok smiles fondly. ‘I’m happy he’s found Kris- he seems nice.’

‘Kris is great- awkward but great. I’ve known him for like 2 years now- since he opened the café here. I’m his number 1 patron.’ Jongdae boasts.

‘Well- I can see why, these croissants are _heavenly_.’ Minseok says through a mouthful of the bread.

‘So- what is it with Jongin?’ Jongdae asks, unable to contain himself.

Minseok grins slyly at him.

‘Not gonna say,’ he sing songs.

‘This is so unfair I need to bribe Jongin.’

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

It's only later that Jongdae remembers he forgot to ask what Lu Han meant by "blood".

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Don’t ask me why but Lu Han as a modern witch is somehow so aesthetically pleasing. I can imagine him inside a store filled with wooden cupboards and it smells like sage and he has crystal pendants hanging around his neck and he likes to wear linen robes okay bye
> 
> Also single father Kris is inspired by his movie though he didn’t have a tattoo sleeve in that. That was bonus. More like something entirely self-indulgent.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	41. Relations and Ships 10/10:

 

 

 

 

 

As it would turn out, the magazine Jongdae worked for was in fact rather famous and was part of a bigger magazine company which Yixing worked for. So when Minseok is invited by Yixing, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae to attend the annual dinner event at an art gallery downtown, Minseok finds himself taking out his formal suit reserved for weddings and oddly enough, funerals as well. But instead of wearing a white-collared inside, Minseok wears a white t-shirt inside. He’s not sure how formal it was going to be, but the Facebook invitation didn’t mention black-tie so Minseok guesses he should be all right. (That, and an extensive search on google on how to dress appropriately for a function like this).

‘Hyung! Are you ready?’ Jongdae calls from the balcony.

‘Almost!’ Minseok yells back as he throws on a thin necklace with a tiny silver pendant dangling down. He quickly dabs on some cologne and walks out of his room only to find Jongdae already standing there.

He’s dressed in dark slim-fit trousers and smart dress-shoes. His short-collared shirt is pale blue striped with white over which he wears a single-button coat.

Minseok isn’t blind. Jongdae is an incredibly handsome man and today just seems to emphasize on that even more. His hair is brushed away from his forehead in an effortless manner (though Minseok is sure Jongdae must have spent at least an hour on making it look like it was effortless) and he cuts an extremely attractive foreground in front of his living room.

He has a lint-roller in his hands and he seems to be having an intense stare down with Matthias.

‘…is everything all right in here?’ Minseok asks, looking away from Jongdae’s sharp side profile to look at Matthias instead.

‘Matthias knows that when I have this in my hands I don’t want his fur anywhere near me- so this little asshole makes sure to always sneak up on my-…’ Jongdae trails off when he looks up at Minseok.

‘There is a god,’ Jongdae says somewhat dumbly.

‘…Jongdae?’ Minseok feels his face flush.

‘Um- I mea _nt oH GOD MATTHIAS!’_ Jongdae shrieks as Matthias jumps onto his trousers and Minseok can instantly see hair sticking all over Jongdae’s pants.

It takes a while but Minseok is able to free Jongdae from his own cat.

‘You take care of your pants and I’ll hold Matthias until Sehun gets here,’ Minseok laughs as Jongdae pants, leaning against the kitchen counter from his efforts to free himself and save his pants.

‘Oh no- Sehun? Not Zitao?’ Jongdae bemoans.

‘I can’t believe you’re playing favorites.’

‘Zitao is a precious child that needs protection and Sehun would probably take over the world and yawn while doing it- I don’t know about you but yes, Zitao is definitely my favorite child.’ Jongdae replies as he makes quick work of the lint roller.

‘Nice socks hyung,’ Jongdae grins up.

‘Yes- you’re favorite daughter gave them to me- so don’t make fun of them,’ Minseok says pointedly. Zitao had given him a tin of mismatched socks; his left foot was covered in a white ankle-sock with 8-bit style cartoon faces while his right was a techno-riot of neon colours.

‘An almost Cinderella moment hyung- I’m gonna tie your laces,’ Jongdae puts away the lint roller and reaches for Minseok’s untied laces.

‘You’re just doing that because I’m holding Matthias and you feel guilty,’ Minseok points out.

‘Maybe so,’ Jongdae grins.

They’re both startled by the sound of a camera shutter going off.

‘Dads, I’m here.’ Sehun says belatedly, camera in hand, hair in curlers, wearing an over-sized shirt that said “ _shout out to myself cuz I’m lit”_ and a wide shit-eating grin on her face.

‘How did you get in?!’ Jongdae gapes. ‘And without making any sound?!’

‘And just in time,’ Minseok says, walking over to the tall teenager. ‘Take care of your brother.’

‘Yes dad, any other instructions?’

‘Yes- no boys allowed, don’t throw any parties, you hear me?’ Minseok grins as he picks up the lint-roller.

‘What your mother said,’ Jongdae seconds, as he stands up, dusting his knees carefully.

‘Good thing I’m an introvert and I’m not into dicks,’ Sehun snorts as she tucks Matthias into her arm.

‘Not in front of your brother!’ Jongdae hisses, reaching over and covering Matthias’s ears.

‘You guys look great- I like the choice of accessory,’ she nods at Minseok, eyeing his necklace with approval.

‘That’s good to know,’ Minseok smiles up at her.

‘You too Jongdad,’ she grins at Jongdae, throwing him a sly wink and wiggling brow motion that Jongdae really doesn’t appreciate. This was mainly why Jongdae favored Zitao over Sehun. Because Zitao didn’t like to subtly tease him _in front of Minseok_. Sehun lost all semblance of shyness within the first week of their meeting and Jongdae is _suffering_.

‘Have fun on your date dads,’ Sehun says, louder than necessary before walking out.

‘How did she walk in? Does she have keys to your apartment?’ Jongdae asks with a confused expression.

‘Honestly, I stopped asking questions after Zitao barged in looking for scissors because Sehun keeps breaking theirs.’ Minseok replies with a shrug.

‘That’s…a little worrisome…’

‘The door part or the scissor part?’

‘Both…I think…’ Jongdae frowns, glancing back at the door before adding, ‘Wait- I think I’m gonna feel like an idiot but are Sehun and Zitao a _couple_?’

Minseok wants to face-plant against the wall and it must be obvious because Jongdae starts defending himself, ‘I’m just not going to assume they’re a couple out of the blue!’

‘Blue _is_ the warmest colour-‘ Minseok begins.

‘Hyung!’ Jongdae whines as Minseok laughs, closing his curtains in advance.

‘You really didn’t know?’ Minseok asks as Jongdae switches on the light over the door. ‘I thought their Instagram posts made it quite obvious?’

‘I…’ Jongdae hurriedly fishes out his phone and Minseok snorts to himself.

‘How…how d _id I not notice this before?!’_ Jongdae screeches as he goes through Sehun’s Instagram.

‘You’re such a dad.’

‘ _How?!’_

 

 

*

 

 

‘You came!’ Junmyeon says, looking delighted as she greets Minseok and Jongdae.

‘Well- I was invited by you, Yixing, Kyungsoo, _and_ this guy here,’ Minseok indicates to Jongdae who strikes a pose in response.

‘And I just can’t refuse Kyungsoo’s charms so here I am,’ Minseok shrugs nonchalantly while Jongdae exaggerates a morose expression and sighs.

‘I knew I should have put Kyungsoo in HR,’ Junmyeon laughs. ‘Did you just get here?’

‘Literally,’ Jongdae replies. ‘You’re the first person we’ve talked to.’

‘It’s really nice,’ Minseok compliments. ‘I never knew there was a gallery in here. I thought Jongdae brought me here to kill me.’

The location was inside a huge warehouse that had been transformed into an event-hosting space next to the river. Driving there had been easy but extremely confusing for Minseok when he started spotting overhead cranes and cargo freights.

‘We’ve known each other for a year and he still doesn’t trust me,’ Jongdae sighs, making Junmyeon laugh affably.

‘And you shouldn’t either,’ a new voice speaks up behind them.

‘Baekhyun-‘

‘Hi! You’re waaaaaaaaaaay cuter than Jongdae let on! I’m Baekhyun! It’s nice to finally meet you!’

Baekhyun is around Minseok’s height, very _bright_ , bearing a strong resemblance to a puppy (Minseok isn’t sure how he thought up of that but the image just popped up in his mind), and a sort of energy that seemed to vibrate around him. He’s dressed smartly in a simple white button down and black trousers. His only accessory is an elegant dark green tie and dark-green gems for cufflinks.

‘Nice to meet you too Baekhyun- I’ve heard a lot about you,’ Minseok smiles, shaking his proffered hand.

‘Anything Jongdae has said about me should be taken with a grain of salt,’ Baekhyun grimaces at his friend.

‘Listen asshole-‘ Jongdae begins hotly but Junmyeon, with a roll of her eyes, claps twice for attention.

‘Not now children- Jongdae, Mr. Choi was looking for you- you go talk with him, he was near the bar. Baekhyun, I think I see Chanyeol coming in right now.’

There are very different reactions from both of them. Jongdae groans despondently, looking away to find the bar with an air of doom falling on him, while Baekhyun shines even brighter, eyes lighting up.

‘Be right back,’ they both say at the same time, one in a dull voice, and the other in a bright voice.

Minseok watches with amusement as Jongdae walks away with a ‘ _I’m walking to my doom’_ expression on his face and glances over to Baekhyun who has a ‘ _I’m walking to the source of all my joy’_ expression on his face.

‘Do you want a drink? I don’t advice the champagne- unless you like it warm,’ Junmyeon says as she looks around for one of the roaming waiters.

‘I certainly don’t,’ Minseok replies, smiling at Junmyeon after he’s lost sight of Jongdae. There’s a sudden murmuring that can be heard over the ambience music and every head is turning.

‘Ah- the celebrity is here,’ Junmyeon grins, nodding towards the entrance. ‘Park Chanyeol.’

Park Chanyeol is an extremely tall, red haired, very smiley, locally famous news anchor and for reasons Minseok cannot begin to fathom or guess, is Baekhyun’s girlfriend. Baekhyun is walking up to her and though Minseok cannot see his expression, is no doubt smiling ear to ear. So that was why the name Chanyeol had sounded so familiar. Chanyeol is beaming back, literally bending down to receive a small peck on the cheek from her boyfriend. She links her arm around his and Minseok could laugh at the way Baekhyun is glowing with pride and happiness.

They make an extremely odd looking couple.

First of all their height difference is at least 3 inches. Not counting the heels Chanyeol is wearing. With the heels there is a clear 6 inches of difference. But Baekhyun doesn’t seem the least bothered by this, in fact he’s beaming up at Chanyeol with hearts pouring out of his eyes. Chanyeol’s characteristic mid-back length red hair is loosely curled and half tied away. Her eyes are large and expressive and Minseok has watched her announce the news a few times before but he’s never seen her look so adorably flustered as Baekhyun seems to be singing praises to her, holding her hands in his like they were the most delicate things he’s ever held. Which is funny because Minseok is pretty sure he’s watched Chanyeol throw the first pitch for a news segment covering the local baseball game. Once the ball flew out of her hand, it flew straight into one of the baseball player’s gloved hand with so much force he had fallen backwards. There were gifs of her that went viral on Twitter.

She’s wearing a one-shoulder dress in a shade of green that’s so dark it almost looks black. Minseok briefly wonders if the green tie Baekhyun was wearing was on purpose. There are people staring and some people are actually taking photos as well but the couple don’t seem to notice, lost in their own bubble.

‘Yeah, I don’t get it either,’ a voice says behind Minseok.

It’s Kyungsoo, holding an extremely colourful cocktail drink in her hand, watching Baekhyun and Chanyeol with some amusement but a hint of fondness in her eyes. Kyungsoo is head to toe in black, painting a very somber picture next to Junmyeon who was dressed in a soft mauve, accessorized with silver jewelry.

‘Oh come on, don’t say that,’ Junmyeon chides but she’s trying to contain her laughter as well. ‘They’re incredibly happy together.’

‘How did it happen?’ Minseok asks, extremely curious.

‘They met through a mutual friend,’ Kyungsoo supplies. ‘Who just happens to be me.’

‘Oh,’ Minseok can’t help himself when he glances over at Chanyeol and Baekhyun again in confusion, wondering how Kyungsoo was a part of _that_.

‘Chanyeol and I were neighbours- actually our families are still neighbours. Chanyeol was the tall gangly awkward braces-wearing literature student in school, and I was the short creepy bookworm. And against all odds- please translate as Chanyeol’s inability to leave me alone- we became best-friends. In high school, I beat up people, Chanyeol scolded me, it was great. Then in uni Chanyeol was the popular flower-child from the journalism department and I was the TumblrCoolTM design student.’ Kyungsoo explains, stirring her violently coloured drink. ‘I should write a book about it. Get lots of money- and it’ll be made into a summer hit movie that falls into many people’s guilty-pleasure list. I want Mila Kunis to play me. – Jennifer Lawrence can play Chanyeol.’

‘Oddly enough I can see it all in my head,’ Junmyeon ruminates with a chuckle.

‘Then who will play Baekhyun?’ Minseok asks, recovering from the sudden extraordinary story.

‘Maybe Paul Rudd,’ Kyungsoo purses her lips in thought.

Junmyeon excuses herself quickly after, noticing one of her department members waving at her with a “ _everything is fine, please don’t panic but please save us”_ smile and Junmyeon sighs heavily.

‘How do you know Junmyeon?’ Kyungsoo asks, easily grabbing a flute of white wine for Minseok from a passing waiter.

‘Thank you- Jongdae introduced us some weeks ago. We met at the supermarket.’

‘I’d question that…but after knowing Jongdae for so long, it’s not too surprising…’ Kyungsoo trails off thoughtfully.

Minseok chuckles as he sips on his wine.

‘Ah,’ Kyungsoo nods, looking at something past Minseok’s shoulder. ‘Did Jongdae tell you about Yixing?’

‘Yes?’ Minseok is starting to feel a little confused by the sudden change in subject but then Kyungsoo waves a hand in greeting/summons and Minseok is face-to-face with Yixing.

He’s even more handsome in real life, not just through a pixelated Skype window or a random selfie. None of the pictures show how warm and rich the brown of his eyes are, twinkling mildly as he smiles and there it is. Dimples. They’re somehow deeper in real life than in the pictures and they look like little dents in cream. Minseok fights the urge to press a finger over it. He looks incredibly dapper, a complete 180 of what Minseok has seen (trekking appropriate clothing/safari clothing/scuba suits/mountain gear) in an elegant yet simple cut black suit. His shirt is a non-collar button down, two buttons undone. For some insane reason, Minseok imagines leaves fluttering around Yixing in his wake, like some Naruto Shippuden scene when someone makes a grand entrance.

‘Soo! And Minseok-hyung!’ Yixing exclaims, looking utterly delighted as he practically skips a little at the sight of them.

‘Hey Xinggie,’ Kyungsoo smiles up at Yixing, probably the widest and most genuine smile Minseok has seen Kyungsoo sporting. Yixing hugs Kyungsoo and Minseok has a feeling that Kyungsoo only allows a very limited number of people to hug her and Yixing is one of them.

‘I’m so happy you came and I get to meet you!’ Yixing says with a lot of enthusiasm, reaching to shake Minseok’s hand.

‘I’m happy I got to meet you too! You recognized me so quickly!’ Minseok laughs.

‘Of course! Jongdae talks about you frequently- and he seems to be really insistent in not letting us meet? I don’t know why,’ Yixing chuckles.

Kyungsoo snorts at this, rolling her eyes.

‘How long are you staying?’ Minseok asks conversationally.

‘One more week,- then I’m flying to Scotland,’ Yixing smiles. ‘Would you like a souvenir?’

‘I’m okay with anything,’ Kyungsoo replies fondly. ‘You don’t have to bother- though if you are getting something for Junmyeon- maybe keep it to hand-held size- I mean, that statue from Mozambique was cool, but really…’ Kyungsoo mimes at something that’s at least a head taller than all of them and twice as wide in the air.

‘Yeah- that was an impulse buy,’ Yixing grins sheepishly.

‘I still don’t know how you got it through customs,’ Kyungsoo has a look of mild wonder on her face.

‘Yeah well-‘ Yixing is about to say but he cuts himself off, staring over Kyungsoo’s head.

Minseok watches as a soft fond look overtakes Yixing’s face when he spots Junmyeon. She’s talking to some people, smiling genially and nodding. She’s explaining something it would seem, she’s briefly writing on the air as though miming something. She was very efficient in what she did- despite looking stressed most times, Junmyeon did an excellent job in leading her department and team, navigating them through the complicated waters of corporate capitalism and individual artistic opinion and finding balance between the two. Jongdae mentioned how Junmyeon is the safe haven, the bridge, the stability, between the departments and the higher-ups.

She seems to sense someone watching her and she glances over at them. There’s a split second where her eyes widen at the sight of Yixing and Minseok hears the latter breathe in sharply. Then Junmyeon smiles at him, in a way where Minseok felt like he was part of the wall, and she seems to exude a shy happiness at the sight of Yixing. Yixing returns the smile, looking dazed, shy, and yet pleased at the same time.

Minseok sympathizes with Jongdae to the highest level.

‘Yeah, I definitely don’t get this one,’ Kyungsoo quips up, watching as Yixing and Junmyeon have a conversation solely through their eyes, unaware of their surroundings.

‘Now that I see it with my own eyes…’ Minseok begins somewhat slowly.

‘You understand why Jongdae is the way he is?’

‘Definitely.’

‘Yixing!’

There’s a flurry of movement and for a moment it seems like Yixing is going to fall over when Baekhyun runs up and tackles the photographer into a hug. But a pair of long arms steady the two of them and literally all of them look up at Chanyeol who smiles widely at them in amusement.

‘Baek! And Chanyeol too! Nice to meet you properly!’ Yixing exclaims, holding out his hand for the tall woman.

‘I’ve seen your work!’ Chanyeol exclaims. ‘I’m a huge fan.’

‘Thank you so much!’ Yixing looks so sincerely surprised that someone would like his work. ‘Baek linked your Instagram to me as well, and I think you have a very good eye for photography!’

‘Really? Oh my god thank you so much- Soo, isn’t this great?’ Chanyeol smiles down at Kyungsoo as she gives her a tight side-hug, looking enthralled.

‘Absolutely overwhelming,’ Kyungsoo replies with no facial expression before taking a sip of her drink.

‘And Yeollie, this is Minseok-hyung! He’s Jongdae’s plus one for tonight!’ Baekhyun beams up at his girlfriend, gesturing to Minseok.

‘Nice to meet you Minseok-shii,’ Chanyeol extends her hand out, which, to Minseok’s absolute disquiet, is larger than his own.

‘I want a picture of all of us together!’ Baekhyun says excitedly, fishing out his camera and lifting it up. Chanyeol giggles under her breath and takes the phone from Baekhyun’s hand.

‘I’ll do it babe,’ she grins in a teasing manner.

Baekhyun looks a little gob smacked, mouth hanging a little open as he allows Chanyeol to take the phone.

‘Baekhyun, your inner fangirl is showing,’ Kyungsoo quips, elbowing the latter.

‘Isn’t she the most amazing,’ Baekhyun breathes out as he wraps an arm around his tall girlfriend after she finishes choosing a filter.

‘Everyone smile!’ Chanyeol grins and takes the picture before any of them are remotely ready.

Baekhyun is on tip toe as he hooks his chin over Chanyeol’s bare shoulder, smiling widely at the camera. Chanyeol looks stunning, bright smile and eyes that sparkle even on the low-pixel front-camera quality resolution. Behind them Kyungsoo has an amused expression, glancing over at Baekhyun. Behind Kyungsoo is Minseok who finds that he’s looking a little away from the camera, expression a little surprised, about to say something. Yixing is behind him, glancing over at Baekhyun and Chanyeol with a fond expression, a little smile on his face that showcased his dimple.

‘See? You’re so good at this,’ Baekhyun exclaims as they look over the photo, smiling up at Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo makes a whipping gesture that makes Yixing double over in laughter, holding Minseok’s shoulder for support. But Minseok has a feeling that if Kyungsoo hadn’t approved of Baekhyun, they would most certainly not be there together.

‘I’ll tag you!’ Chanyeol says to Minseok, ‘Can I have your Instagram?’

‘Yeah sure-‘ Minseok replies digging out his own phone to make sure he remembered his username correctly. He never used it much so sometimes got confused with his other usernames.

To his amusement he finds a whole bunch of messages from Jongdae. The preview of it are all in caps, clearly screaming in frustration or for help, Minseok is not sure.

First making sure his username was correct, Minseok turns a little away from the conversation of which filter to use and scrolls through the messages.

‘ _Hyung help me oh god.’_

_‘Hyung saVE ME I BEG OF YOU’_

_‘HYUDLFGSLDFKGJSDFGNG I CAN SEE YOU THERE CAN YOU PLEASE JUST COME AND RESCUE ME LSFGJDFG’_

_‘EVEN JUNMYEON ABANDONED ME OH GOD’_

_‘IS THAT YIXING’_

_‘SHIT’_

_‘HYUNG PLEADASKJLKGHLSDKFJGHKSDFJGSD’_

Snorting, Minseok looks around for Jongdae. But he can’t see above the heads. Nudging Yixing he asks, ‘Can you spot Jongdae from here?’

Yixing blinks as he scans the room.

‘Jongdae?’ Chanyeol quips in, using her height to good use and quickly saying, ‘Ah yes! He’s over at the bar.’

‘Is he sending you SOS messages?’ Baekhyun snorts.

‘Like you won’t believe,’ Minseok chuckles. ‘I’m wondering if I should allow him to suffer a bit more.’

‘Is he talking to Choi?’ Kyungsoo asks.

‘Yeah,’ Baekhyun cackles.

‘Yeah, better go rescue him,’ Kyungsoo smiles at Minseok. ‘Choi is one of the shareholders and has been family friends with Jongdae’s family since he was young.’

‘…so why would I have to rescue him?’ Minseok asks confused while Chanyeol goes ‘ah!’ and even Yixing nods in agreement.

‘Because he’s been hoping to get his daughter married to Jongdae- I mean it was a cute plan when they were all born but Jongdae is as straight as a cooked noodle strand you get me?’ Baekhyun supplies.

‘What sort of melodrama is this?’ Minseok sighs, feeling bad for Jongdae.

‘Yeah- I mean his parents know about it and they’re chill, but Choi on the other hand…yeah well,’ Yixing mimes in the air. ‘Junmyeon told me about it.’

‘Of course she did,’ Kyungsoo says into her glass of wine before adding, ‘Well, are you gonna go sweep him off his feet and rescue the princess from the scary relative?’

‘I’ll just grab my sword,’ Minseok replies with a smile, feeling a little odd at the additional news he’s getting.

‘I’m rooting for you!’ Chanyeol cheers while Baekhyun looks at her with stars in his eyes. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pulls Yixing away, mumbling about how she can’t stay there anymore.

Making his way to the bar, Minseok ponders the situation. His own parents had been supportive of him when he came out, but some of his relatives had thought it was a phase (mildly put) and tried to set him up with girls, in hopes of showing him the “right” way. But his parents had very firmly put any and all proposals of that kind off and declared that Minseok was free to do what every he wanted, with whoever he wanted.

Minseok doesn’t want to think too deeply into it but guesses that though Jongdae’s parents were “chill”, probably didn’t step up for Jongdae amongst family-friends and other relatives. It made sense to an extent because Jongdae never mentions his family.

Jongdae looks strained, smiling stiffly and looking tired. He has an untouched drink in his hand as he listens to an elderly man talking enthusiastically and rather forcefully. Minseok is just a few steps away when Jongdae notices him.

His entire face lights up and Minseok doesn’t have a lot of time to fully digest this because Jongdae is now genuinely smiling at him, relief, joy, and delight at the sight of him.

‘Jongdae,’ Minseok smiles as he stops next to him. ‘Junmyeon is looking for you. The photographer from National Geographic is here and wants to discuss the shoot in Scotland with you.’

Minseok has never fabricated more stories in his life than he has at this moment.

‘Ah- Mr. Choi, it was really nice catching up- but I should go,’ Jongdae says as he stands, gripping onto the back of Minseok’s jacket with more force than strictly required.

Mr. Choi’s gaze flickers between them, a strange look dawning on the elderly man’s face.

‘You might find Jiyoung here, have a talk with her, I’m sure she’d like to catch up too,’ Mr. Choi says with a hardened smile, glancing over at Minseok.

‘Of course,’ Jongdae says before bowing respectfully but very quickly and walking away with Minseok.

Instead of heading back to the main crowd, Minseok is taken around to the back into a hallway where a bunch of servers were standing around waiting for their rounds to come around, past the washrooms and then through a doorway with the emergency exit sign over it.

Minseok is greeted with a cool breeze still lingering from the remnants of spring before summer dawned over them fully. It’s dark but strong headlights from cranes and freight holders cast a display of light around the docking bay. If Minseok looks closely, he knows he would  be able to see the river and a few ships probably. The city sparkles at them from a distance, ribbons of light lacing around where the highways should be.

Jongdae drops his hand and groans as he slumps over a cast-iron pillar.

‘Hey- you okay?’ Minseok asks as Jongdae sighs deep and long.

‘Yeah- just family stuff,’ Jongdae says turning around to lean on the pillar instead, looking so done but at the same time relieved.

‘Wanna talk about it or nah?’ Minseok asks as he takes a seat on the iron steps.

‘To be honest, nah,’ Jongdae chuckles. ‘It doesn’t happen often but yeah- are you enjoying yourself hyung?’

‘I met Yixing and Chanyeol- I have never been more frustrated, and confused in my entire life.’ Minseok grins as he pats the step next to him.

‘Frustrated with Yixing, confused with Chanyeol?’ Jongdae grins, taking a seat next to Minseok.

‘Precisely. I take back everything I said and agree with you about this whole Junmyeon slash Yixing thing- this is borderline maddening,’ Minseok sighs. ‘And Chanyeol? And Baekhyun?! It’s just so…’ Minseok pauses to think of a word.

‘I wouldn’t try hyung, I can’t name it either,’ Jongdae chuckles as he slumps against Minseok.

‘Hey- are you really all right? Should we just head back?’ Minseok asks, looking down at Jongdae with concern.

‘No hyung, I just wanted to catch some fresh air before heading back in. I need to tease Junmyeon and Yixing in a bit,’ Jongdae replies with a half-grin. ‘Can we just chill here for a bit?’

‘Yeah sure,’ Minseok replies easily.

They sit in silence for a while, Jongdae has his eyes closed and Minseok looks out into the scenery. It was peaceful out here- the sounds of the party close by but the vast openness of the river bay under the tranquil darkness of night made it feel strangely private and comfortable.

‘Oh yeah- have you seen this?’ Jongdae asks, taking out his phone and opening Instagram.

Minseok shifts a little, turning towards Jongdae to take a closer look at the screen. It’s Sehun’s post, timed at approximately 4 hours ago.

It’s obviously him and Jongdae. Matthias is in his arms and both him and the cat are looking down at Jongdae who is kneeling on one knee in front of Minseok, clearly tying his laces. Even though they’re silhouetted against the windows of Minseok’s apartment, Minseok can still make out the smile on Jongdae’s face, a clear view of Matthias’s eyes, and his own laughing smile. It’s a beautiful picture, in soft greys and blue, edited to have a softened effect.

The caption makes Minseok laugh.

“ _My handsome dads @JD_Kim and @Minseok99 are headed out on a date- gotta cat-sit this little fellow. #mydadsaresohandsome #goals #legitfashionlegends #imeantheyareMYdads #soyeahofcoursetheylookgood #taowhereareyou #dontleavemealone #matthiasmissesyou #matthiasdoesntmissyouJongDad #ineedicecream #someonebuymeicecream_

And Zitao had a reply that makes Minseok laugh, ‘ _Jesus, stop being so dramatic, I’ll get you your icecream.’_

There are a lot of comments with emojis of hearts, keyboard smashes, and Minseok guesses is a lot of approval from Sehun’s followers.

‘Someone called me a “ _hot daddy”_ \- I don’t know if I should be flattered or grossed out,’ Jongdae chuckles as he taps out of the picture.

‘I guess it’s best taken as a compliment,’ Minseok laughs before Jongdae suddenly sits up straight gasping out.

‘Oh _no_! You have a picture with all of them!’

‘Look- Chanyeol’s arm is like a selfie-stick-‘ Minseok says defensively as he looks at the picture Chanyeol had taken.

‘You look so cute!’ Jongdae says as he double taps the picture. ‘And Yixing looks lost as usual oh god this man what do I do with him?’

Jongdae leans back against him, scrolling through his feed as Minseok looks on.

‘Thanks for staying with me hyung,’ Jongdae says as he scrolls past a recent picture of Baekhyun and Chanyeol posted just some minutes ago.

Minseok drapes an arm around Jongdae’s shoulders with a small smile.

‘I told you it’s fine,’ Minseok says reassuringly. ‘If you need to talk, you can come talk to me any time.’

Jongdae turns to look up at him with a smile, ‘You’re the best Minseok-hyung.’

Minseok thinks about how smiley and bright Jongdae always is, and though he’s known the man for over a year now, he still finds that he doesn’t know him at all. There was so much more than the cheery smile, his carefree flirty nature, teasing grins, and impulsive behavior and actions.

Jongdae was all lights and colours – bright and everywhere at the same time. Like the fun and catchy song you catch on the radio by an artist you don’t recognize. Or the clear and saturated bright morning light that beautifies and clarifies everything.

But Jongdae was also everything subtle and understated. Like your favorite coffee mug – the one you always use despite having so many other cups. Or the sweater you always wear, frayed a little near the cuffs and the collar but so soft and gentle.

Jongdae blinks up at Minseok in some confusion- Minseok was staring at him with a slightly distant look in his eyes, but with so much intensity as well.

‘Um hyung-‘ Jongdae begins but his voice gets caught in his throat when Minseok leans in a little to kiss his forehead.

‘Nah, trust me, you’re the best Dae,’ Minseok smiles that gummy smile at him and Jongdae swears his heart has stopped functioning.

Minseok would never stop to amaze him or surprise him. Behind his quiet and seemingly muted actions and gestures was a man of so much colour, story, and wonder.

Minseok was everything new, intriguing, exciting, and different. Like undiscovered stars in the night sky. Or a corner restaurant that you’ve never noticed and it smells like home.

But Minseok is also everything comforting and easy, everything simple and known. Like your favorite book, the spine creased and pages well-worn but never fails to excite you.  

And it’s almost cliché because their faces are close together and in this little alcove in the stairs outside, Jongdae feels like he’s looking at Minseok for the first time but also like he’s only ever seen Minseok his entire life.

And like every cliché moment, the door swings open and ruins the moment. Jongdae resignedly wonders who it is, ready to be annoyed. It’s Junmyeon.

‘Oh- there you are,’ Junmyeon smiles at them where they were seated a foot apart, completely casual and neutral faced.

Jongdae doesn’t have the heart to be annoyed at the sight of his long-time friend.

‘Dinner is going to be served soon- well the buffet is opening up soon, and from what I hear the cheese platter is really good.’ She says excitedly. Trust Junmyeon to be excited about cheese.

‘I could’ve swore I saw stuffed mushrooms,’ Minseok says as he gets up.

‘That too- but stay away from the shrimp,’ Junmyeon says with a comical frown. ‘Actually you know what, I should warn Yixing.’

Jongdae has a grin on his face as he too stands up.

‘I’m sure he’ll appreciate you peeling it for him again,’ Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

Junmyeon sighs and waves at them to hurry along.

‘What’s that about?’ Minseok asks leaning in.

Jongdae cracks a wicked grin as he replies, ‘I’ll tell you later.’

‘I can _hear_ you Jongdae,’ Junmyeon says tiredly from the front.

Jongdae just chuckles in reply.

They’re at the doors that lead back into the party and Junmyeon walks through, already speaking to someone.

‘Hyung-‘ Jongdae calls Minseok.

Pausing at the door, Minseok turns to give Jongdae a questioning look.

Before he lost his courage, Jongdae leans in and presses a light kiss on Minseok’s cheek.

‘Thanks for coming with me tonight hyung.’

Minseok smiles, flushing slightly and with a shrug says, ‘Honestly, I just really wanted to see Yixing.’

‘ _Hyung.’_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)  
> Tbh we all have relatives and family-friends who are like this. And while some of us are lucky to have parents who will stand up for their kids against them, most aren’t.  
> AND WOW THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER I THINK THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS FIC.   
> Also- you thought they were gonna kiss?? hahaha nopes  
> imma drag this out loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong


	42. Please Send Help (and a Snickers bar) 1/10:

 

 

 

 

While not blackmailing his older brother, Jongin liked to do 3 things:

  1. Dance.
  2. Walk his dogs.
  3. Sleep.



He had a simple lifestyle. A happy one. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

And today was an exciting day. The dance company he was employed in was throwing a charity show to raise funds for several local dog shelters and adoption centers and Jongin is out of his mind with how excited he is.

They’ve done charity shows before across the country and they’re always well received and well organized. There was going to be a lot of press coverage as well, meaning more puppies and doggies would have higher chances in finding their forever home. Jongin is so emotional he could cry.

He’s incredibly happy petting some of the puppies that had been brought over to participate in a dog-walk, and guests were encouraged to bring their dogs too. So of course Jongin brought his beloved poodles with him and he waves brightly at them where they were being watched over by Minseok. They stay well away from Jongdae who looks thoroughly dejected at being rejected by the poodles. Jongin privately thinks it’s because they can smell Matthias on him.

But other than that, they were incredibly well behaved; but then again, they always were for Minseok.

Jongin himself wasn’t going to dance today, but rather partake in the dog-walk. The company he worked for also had theater productions, plays, and their own orchestra. The charity event was going to be centered around a large play that was  mainly comedic in nature. And though Jongin loved to be on stage and perform, he was more than happy being backstage and cuddling with the dogs from the adoption centers.

Jongin is over the moon as he walks the cutest Schnauzer around the stage and the adorably shy dog struts along just like how they practiced. He’s probably smiling too much in the pictures that are being taken but he doesn’t care.

Today was _all about these little precious babies they’re so cute oh god what did we ever do to deserve such precious babies-_

‘Hi, would you be available for an interview?’

Jongin looks up from where he’s sitting, beaming brightly with the Schnauzer (named Charlotte- Jongin could die) on his lap only to come face to face with the biggest Black Great Dane he has ever met in his life. Charlotte makes a scared whimpering sound that reflects the flare of fear that lights up inside Jongin when he sees who stands next to the Great Dane.

Do Kyungsoo.

Dressed fully in black again, thin wired spectacles resting on her nose, and a notepad and pen in hand. She had a tag that read “PRESS” attached to her long black coat and it was the only thing of colour on her person. She was holding a black leash that lead straight to the Great Dane that was looking down at him.

Both Human and Dog shared the same facial expression of being unimpressed.

And Jongin being the outgoing totally not socially awkward person that he is, leaps up to his feet and runs away.

Charlotte whines in his arms as Jongin finds his brother in the crowd.

Jongin’s initial desire to spend the rest of the evening not so subtly teasing his older brother flies out of the window as he hides behind him. Minseok, being used to this brothers antics, doesn’t question the whole thing _too_ much or seems too fazed by it. Unlike Jongdae who looked completely befuddled.

‘ _Hyung why is **she** here?!_’

‘What-?’ Minseok, understandably, looks very confused at this proclamation. His three poodles also look thoroughly confused.

‘What-?’ Jongdae adds as he watches Jongin trying to hide behind his much shorter older brother.

‘ _She’s here!!_ ’ Jongin hisses, covering his face with Charlotte.

‘Who-?’ Minseok looks mildly concerned now.

‘I need food I’m going to faint-‘ Jongin looks visibly stressed and pale.

But Jongdae, by some miracle, puts together what he knows and snorts.

‘Ah- I guess she’s covering the event-‘ Jongdae manages to get out as he nods towards Kyungsoo’s direction where she was interviewing a very happy looking young woman with a massive Samoyed who was bumping noses with Kyungsoo’s own dog.

‘ _SHE CAN’T BE HERE!_ ’ Jongin whisper yells.

‘Jongin, I know mum dropped you as a kid but can you stop freaking out like this.’ Minseok wants to laugh and sigh at the same time.

‘Oh god I’m gonna throw up-‘

‘Wait, why is this effecting you…-oh my god.’ Minseok pauses, turning to look at his brother. ‘Jongin-‘

‘Oh god she’s coming her _E BYE’_ and with that Jongin hightails away, sprinting marathon time through the crowd.

‘Minseok-shii, Jongdae,’ Kyungsoo nods at them solemnly. ‘Nice to meet you.’

And then she looks down at the 3 poodles who all stare up at her, large eyes shining.

There’s a rather intense moment of staring before Kyungsoo crouches down (crouched down she was smaller than her Great Dane) and holds out her hands for their paws. And turn by turn, shakes their paws.

‘Good boys,’ Kyungsoo smiles. ‘It’s nice to meet you too.’ And she turns to her Black Great Dane and says, ‘Introduce yourself Elizabeth.’

Minseok does a double take at _Elizabeth_ and then at Jongdae who shrugs as though it wasn’t news to him.

Elizabeth bows her head and they all sniff each other a while before the three poodles start hopping around the Great Dane who watches them with a sort of motherly patience.

‘I didn’t know your brother was participating in the event. If I had known, I could have gotten an inside interview days ago.’ Kyungsoo says as she stands up.

‘To be honest, I only heard about this the other day,’ Minseok confesses.

‘Really? Jongdae told me about it last week,’ Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae in surprise.

Minseok raises a questioning eyebrow at Jongdae who raises his hands as though in defense.

‘Jongin told me! He had to cancel our class because he had a schedule with this,’ Jongdae explains.

‘Class?’ Kyungsoo inquires.

‘Yeah- I’m helping Jongin get his license,’ Jongdae grins. ‘He’s really good- I think his monitor is being an asshole so he keeps failing him.’

‘I thought that too,’ Minseok frowns. ‘Maybe he should go to another place, but this is the most convenient place apparently.’

‘It is- but I think I’ll take him down where I got my license when we’re both free, he’ll get a fair testing there.’ Jongdae nods, looking around the crowd for Jongin who had truly vanished.

‘Well, I’m going to go get some more interviews,’ Kyungsoo says, eyes scanning the room and locking onto a young girl with a truly well groomed Maltese dog. ‘Need to get some good stories.’

‘Go kill ‘em Soo,’ Jongdae cheers.

They watch Kyungsoo make her way through the crowd, Elizabeth keeping in pace with her Human.

‘Elizabeth?’ Minseok asks.

‘Yeap- after Elizabeth Bennet from Pride and Prejudice,’ Jongdae grins. ‘Her favorite Jane Austen character.’

‘She likes Jane Austen?’ Jongin asks, bursting in from nowhere, void of the Schnauzer he had been carrying.

‘Oh god- she likes Jane Austen, and wow- I just-‘ Jongin looks stricken with panic and it’s the most hilarious thing Jongdae has ever witnessed.

‘Here, before you pass out,’ Minseok hands Jongin a Snickers bar.

His younger brother takes it in a daze, watching in great awe as Kyungsoo and Elizabeth sit down with a whole bunch of other dogs. Kyungsoo is listening raptly to a teenager talking about their adoption story, smiling gently as she did so.

‘I’m sure she won’t bite. Both of them,’ Minseok nudges his brother while Jongdae mumbles something along the lines of _I’m sure they both could if you’re not careful_. ‘Take your babies and go tell her about how you adopted them.’

‘I- I-er I’m- ahaha- well you see-‘

‘If you don’t go I’m cancelling your biking lessons with Jongdae and telling mum and dad about your license.’ Minseok says, slapping a hand over Jongdae’s mouth before he can protest or deny any cancellation of classes.

Jongin stiffens and gapes at his brother. The he looks over at Kyungsoo who was gently petting a puppy as she listened to someone else answer her interview questions. He seems to be giving himself a pep talk before he nods. Then brushing down his jeans and straightening his shirt out he quickly brushes through his hair and turns to ask Minseok: ‘Do I look-‘

‘Yes, you look very handsome,’ Minseok grins up at his younger brother. ‘Don’t be too nervous. Talk about your babies. And you’ll be fine.’

‘Right okay. My babies,’ Jongin stares blankly at the floor for a while before nodding again and somewhat shakily making his way towards where Kyungsoo sat, his poodles guiding him forward.

Minseok shrieks when Jongdae licks his palm.

‘Gross,’ Minseok wipes his hand over Jongdae’s shoulder who just cackles.

‘Ah, young love,’ Jongdae grins, somehow managing to steal a plate of peanut butter biscuits from a nearby walking waiter.

‘Jongdae…’ Minseok chews on the biscuit thoughtfully.

‘Hm?’ Jongdae’s cheeks are stuffed with biscuits.

‘Did…did you have something to do with this?’ Minseok asks as Jongin seems to finally put together a cohesive sentence as Kyungsoo asks a question.

‘Hyung, how could you insinuate such a thing!’ Jongdae begins at once, hand held over his chest before grinning and saying, ‘I might have hinted here and there.’

Minseok watches as Kyungsoo flips the page on her notebook, nodding as Jongin got more confident as he narrated his story. There was something very strangely cute about the whole scene.

‘Next time you tell me. I am **here** for this.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please adopt doggies from your local rescue centers!!


	43. Please Send Help (and cookies) 2/10:

 

 

 

 

‘Daddy.’

Jongdae chokes on his cookie (inadvisable- Jongdae would recommend not choking on cookies if you can help it).

Minseok on the other hand, is completely composed and he looks up from his own cookie, smiling in a fatherly manner.

It’s obviously Sehun. No one else intoned the word “daddy” in such monotone.

‘Sehun!’ Minseok smiles up at the tall teen.

‘What are you doing here?’ Jongdae asks, recovering.

‘Just like you dads,’ Sehun nods towards the counter. ‘Hot date.’

Jongdae turns his head over to the counter and finds Zitao standing by the glass display, contemplating one of the baked goods as though her life depended on it.

‘This is not a date,’ Jongdae begins but Minseok says, ‘That’s cute- I knew you two would like this place.’

‘Yeah- it’s totally _our style_ ,’ Sehun grins, taking a seat next to Minseok.

‘If you’re on a date, why don’t you get your own table?’ Jongdae points out.

‘I can’t sit with my parents? I thought parents always wanted to chaperon their children’s dates.’ Sehun raises one perfect blue eyebrow.

Her theme was teal blue today. Her normally blonde hair is tinted teal, and her eyebrows were tinted the same colour. Her eyes were bare though, with just a touch of eyeliner. Her lips were carefully painted in what Jongdae guesses is supposed to be the “natural” colour. She’s changed her piercings to a much more floral theme. Most of her tattoos are covered by a crisp white button down shirt with the most elaborate collar design Jongdae has ever seen. She’s wearing shorts over sheer black stockings and a pair of heavy looking silver buckled boots are on her feet.

‘We’re modern parents Sehun,’ Minseok grins, shifting on his seat to allow the tall girl to sit next to him. ‘You are free to go on any date. Just remember to be safe.’

‘Yes we have safe-words.’

Jongdae chokes again and gives up on his cookie, handing the uneaten half over to Minseok.

‘Gege!’

Jongdae’s soul could sing in gratitude for this angel of a teen in the form of Zitao.

She’s wearing a long dress in pastel lavender and her purple hair braided in an elaborate braid, entwined with actual sprigs of flowers with a sprinkle of silver glitter near the roots. Over her dress she’s wearing a large leather jacket that if Jongdae remembers, she found in a thrift shop and had posted her find on Instagram, freaking out about her luck. She’s extra tall today and Jongdae notes the platform sandal heels decked with flowers on her feet.

She places a tray holding a pot of tea and two glass cups on the edge of the table and Sehun is already taking pictures.  

‘Zitao,’ Jongdae smiles genuinely, making space for the teen. ‘You look very pretty.’

‘Perv.’

Jongdae shoots Sehun a glare who pretends not to notice as she goes through filters, asking Minseok for his opinion.

‘Thank you!’ Zitao beams shyly. ‘Sehunnie did my hair.’

‘It’s really nice- I saw on Instagram,’ Minseok adds as he nods his approval over a filter. ‘Is that baby’s breath?’

Sehun nods but before she can say anything they hear a loud gasp.

The source of the gasp was Sophie, who was still in her pajamas, clearly having run away from Kris’s attempts to change her out of her clothes. Her hair is a little messy, tied up in two buns with colourful hair ties. She’s staring at Zitao with big eyes, mouth hanging open.

‘Um-‘ Sehun squirms, looking uncomfortable.

‘You’re so pretty.’ Sophie whispers shyly.

Zitao looks like she’s about to cry as she is suddenly crouching down on her 5 inch-platform heels and is in level with Sophie.

‘Oh, but _you’re_ so much more beautiful!’ Zitao softly touches her hair-buns. ‘Your hair is so adorable! Who made it for you?’

‘Daddy did!’ Sophie grins brightly, blushing a little.

‘Oh. My heart,’ Sehun says over her cup of tea.

‘That sounded nowhere near sincere,’ Jongdae snorts. But he sees the softened look in Sehun’s eyes as she watches Zitao and Sophie interact.

‘Can you make my hair like yours?’ Sophie asks, curling in on herself shyly.

‘Oh, you want to braid your hair with flowers?’ Zitao asks. ‘I don’t know if your dad would like it?’

‘I think Kris won’t mind.’ Jongdae comments with a grin.

‘You know her dad?’ Sehun asks surprised while Zitao continues to talk to Sophie, allowing the little girl to touch her hair.

‘He owns the café- oh wait, here he comes,’ Jongdae looks out of the window and sure enough Kris walks past, peering into the windows, a small frown on his face. He seemed to be dressed down as well, wearing an old t-shirt, the sleeves rolled up, a pair of joggers and sandals clearly hastily slipped on to chase after his daughter.

‘Fuck me he’s hot,’ Sehun intones without any emotion again.

‘Your girlfriend is _right there_.’ Jongdae deadpans.

‘And we both like to appreciate other people,’ Sehun rolls her eyes. ‘We both appreciate your eyebrows and jawline, and dad’s ass.’

‘…I don’t think I can disagree with you on that one.’

‘I am literally right here.’

Kris walks in, looking down in surprise.

‘Daddy! I found a princess!’ Sophie says brightly and Zitao looks like she is really going to cry any moment.

‘Oh um-‘ Kris looks spectacularly uncomfortable, stammering a little as he looks at his daughter to Zitao continuously in confusion.

Jongdae feels Minseok kick him under the table, silently eyeing Kris and mouthing ‘ _go help’_. Jongdae kind of wants to watch Kris bumble but guesses he should rescue the tall man.

‘Kris!’ Jongdae waves, standing up. ‘This is Zitao- my adopted and _favorite_ daughter!’

It does nothing to reduce the confusion on Kris’s face but he does relax a little.

‘We all live in the same complex,’ Minseok explains. ‘And this is Sehun.’

‘Oh- uh hi,’ Kris waves.

‘Wow, check out those yaoi hands,’ Sehun mumbles not too inaudibly and Kris flushes.

Jongdae shoots another glare at Sehun who shrugs in reply.

‘Daddy can I make my hair like Tao- jiejie?’ Sophie pleads, eyes sparkling and big.

‘Uh-‘

Zitao also looks up at Kris with sparkling eyes and Kris mumbles out a ‘yeah okay sure I guess’ and Sehun snorts over her cup of tea saying, ‘Yeah, no one can say no to that.’

‘I can teach you too so you can do it too!’ Zitao stands up, alarming Kris because she’s nearly as tall as him.

‘Oh- yeah? That’d be uh nice,’ Kris manages to say. ‘Thank you.’

So Kris finds himself watching intently as Zitao teaches him how to make a Dutch-braid on Sophie’s hair, made easier because Zitao is explaining in Mandarin. They had a bonding moment, finding out that they shared a nationality. Sehun on the other hand is applying nail polish on Sophie’s nails in teal blue and adding a glitter coat to it and talking to Sophie about how she wanted to be an astronaut too when she was younger.

‘Fuck me she’s hot.’

Jongdae turns in alarm, ready to defend his daughters and punch any leering looks but finds that it’s Lu Han instead. So maybe he could punch him too. Just to be safe.

‘You’re _gay_.’ Minseok snorts.

‘Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate-‘ Lu Han begins.

‘-and you’re late,’ Minseok crosses his arms. ‘Explain.’

Lu Han takes a seat next to Jongdae, smiling beatifically at him.

Again, Jongdae feels attacked by all the visuals surrounding him.

‘I slept in,’ Lu Han grins, not the least ashamed. ‘Then Sophie woke me up.’

Rolling his eyes, Minseok begins pulling out his laptop.

The entire point of this little meeting was to help Lu Han figure out his “apothecary” and lay out the basis for his accounts. And Jongdae was there because he had found a bunch of places for rent through a few of his contacts.

A high-pitched giggle interrupts their discussion and causes all of them to look up. Sophie is clapping enthusiastically, skipping away from her father’s long arms.

‘You look pretty too daddy!’ Sophie giggles.

Kris looks resigned, glitter and some flowers in his hair, having his nails painted by Sehun. Zitao is trying not to double over in laughter.

‘Sophie! Make me pretty too!’ Lu Han exclaims, holding his arms out for the little girl.

Jongdae snaps a picture of a thoroughly dejected Kris secretly. Though maybe not too secret because Minseok nudges his foot again and mouths ‘ _send it to me’_. Jongdae nods, suppressing a conspiring grin.

 

*

 

Jongdae’s phone goes off again, notifying him that he was tagged on an Instagram post.

Unlocking his phone, Jongdae goes to the app and finds a picture of Zitao, Sophie on her lap though her face isn’t shown fully. It’s angled beautifully, light from the window behind them throwing a soft urban light over their oddly classic setting.

It’s captioned: “A Meeting of Two Princesses” and it’s already garnered 2K likes and nearly 800 comments. Sehun’s hashtags are hilarious as usual.

_#lookatmyprincessmeetingalittleprincess #myladyinlavender #mystyle #itreallywasmystyle #thecookiesweregreat #idonthinkjongdadagreestho #freecookiesforever #imsohappyimgonnacry #imgonnastealsophie_

Jongdae chuckles as he scrolls down and finds that Kris had been tagged as well. How on earth did she get his Instagram?

Kris_wu: _Who said you were getting free cookies tho_

Sehun_94: _Sophie did._

Kris_wu: _…_

Sehun_94: :)

 

Snorting, Jongdae checks through his notifications and finds that Minseok has tagged him in a picture as well. Surprised and feeling a bit of anticipation, Jongdae taps on the notification.

It’s a picture of him, looking to the side clearly engaging someone in conversation. And underneath it is a simple caption that shouldn’t affect him the way it does. But it does.

‘ _He gave me his cookie. I’m happy.’_

Jongdae doesn’t even bother trying not to grin. But then he scrolls down and finds a comment.

Sehun_94: _y’all hella gay._

‘SEHUN I’M UN-ADOPTING YOU!’

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> istg i love fem!taohun they're my aesthetic goals


	44. Please Send Help (and canned tuna) 3/10:

 

 

 

Minseok wonders how he got here. He also knows better than to ask this out loud because Jongdae would probably give him a smart-ass answer and Minseok does not need added sass in his life, thank you very much.

But here he is, at the vets, holding a complacent and chilled out Matthias in his arms, while Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Yixing try to calm down the very pregnant cat on Junmyeon’s lap.

The mystery cat that had popped up inside Junmyeon’s apartment turned out to be a female cat, not a boy, as they had all initially thought. She was also apparently pregnant. And now here they were, waiting in a waiting room that smelt strongly of detergent and cat litter for the vet to prepare the room where they were going to help the cat, appropriately named “Soot”.

‘She’s still making those sound oh god what do we do, is she in pain of course she’s in paid she’s in labour oh god-‘ Yixing won’t stop freaking out and Junmyeon is shocked into silence, mechanically patting her cat, a wide and dead look to her eyes as though disbelieving that any of this was happening.

‘She’ll be fine,’ Jongdae is saying in his best soothing voice, patting both Yixing and Junmyeon, looking a little exasperated but also amused. ‘Don’t worry, the vets told you she was doing absolutely fine so she is. In fact most cats just give birth easily without any medical procedure-‘

‘But we have to make sure all her babies will survive and that Soot will be as healthy as possible!’ Yixing argues.

Minseok had done research too and found that cats often gave birth independently and with little to no problems. There were however some issues that could happen but the signs would be obvious from the beginning apparently. But Junmyeon and Yixing had both insisted that Soot give birth at a hospital and so had moved here some hours ago, bringing with them the entirety of Soot’s belongings, down to the Vets.

This was a different sort of animal hospital. Jongdae had mumbled something along the lines of ‘ _great now Matthias will get cat-envy because this place is like a boutique hospital for cats and he’ll think I’m neglecting him’_. And it is very much like a boutique hospital for humans. Junmyeon was not one to take things likely and had registered Soot to the most expensive veterinary hospital she could find in the city.

Minseok had checked their website out and found to his immense shock that the cost of a single check-up in here was equivalent to the check-up for _humans_ in _boutique hospitals_. Jongdae had rolled his eyes when Minseok told him.

But Junmyeon, not knowing who to call, had called Jongdae to more or less just be there so that she could freak out on him. So Jongdae, being the excellent cat owner that he was, bargained that Matthias get a check-up here in exchange for his “emotional service”. And then Matthias being the cat that he is, refused to budge out of Minseok’s couch so Minseok ended up going along with them and actually drove them there himself.

Matthias seemed to be in his element. Having been a therapy cat in a hospital before, moving around the halls, smelling disinfectants, seemed to bring out a very responsible and mature side of the cat that left Jongdae feeling utterly betrayed.   

‘Mr. and Mrs. Zhang?’

Yixing and Junmyeon both blush instantly, spluttering, temporarily forgetting the cat in the bundle of blankets on Junmyeon’s lap as they correct the receptionist.

Jongdae gives Minseok a wicked grin that Minseok tries not to return.

Minseok had been surprised to see the photographer there. Minseok thought he was in Scotland, taking pictures for an article on the islands in the Scottish waters. But here he was, freaking out even more than Junmyeon. Next to his feet was a bag full of canned tuna.

Minseok decides that the questions can wait.

‘Soot’s room is ready,’ the receptionist says kindly, leading them away.

Jongdae waves merrily at them as they carry Soot’s mewling form into the room.

‘I thought Yixing was in Scotland?’ Minseok asks Jongdae as he sits down next to Minseok, waving at Matthias who yawns and looks away.

‘He was. Would you believe me if I told you he came here just for this?’ Jongdae grins.

Minseok suppresses a smile, ‘I wouldn’t doubt it for a second. Did you have something to do with that whole “Mr. and Mrs. Zhang” thing.’

‘My hand might have slipped while I filling out their form,’ Jongdae says solemnly. ‘Soot is now called Zhang Soot- sounds like a fighter from Tekken if I’m being honest.’

‘I would choose Zhang Soot,’ Minseok says with a thoughtful nod before asking, ‘So is Matthias “Kim Matthias”?’

‘No- he’s just Matthias,’ Jongdae snorts, watching as Matthias’s ears prick in interest at the sound of his name.

‘Mr. Kim?’

Out of habit and instinct, Minseok says, ‘Yes?’ the same time Jongdae does.

The receptionist looks at them both in confusion and a ‘ _oh not again’_ expression.

Jongdae stands up to reaffirm that she was looking for him.

‘Check-up for Matthias?’ she asks, looking down at the cat in Minseok’s lap.

‘Yes, that’s me.’ Jongdae smiles.

‘Please follow me, Dr. Choi is ready to see you.’ She informs him.

Matthias, for once, doesn’t protest as Jongdae takes him. Jongdae gives Minseok a look of ‘ _thank fuck’_ and walks away.

‘Minseok hyung!’

Turning in alarm, Minseok finds Yixing waving violently at him from around the corner. ‘Please hurry!’

Minseok jogs over quickly and follows Yixing into a viewing room just in time to see Soot push out a lumpy red form. Honestly, Minseok wishes his timing had been different but at the same time he is overwhelmed by the sight of it.

Minseok has heard all about the miracle of birth and how it’s so strange and awe-inducing to witness it but now he can say for sure that it’s all that _and **gross**_.

But once you got over the grossness of it all, Minseok can’t help but coo as the kittens roll out. Soot works quickly, licking and biting away at the membrane that wrapped around the kittens and cuddling them quickly for warmth. The vets had placed a bowl of lukewarm water next to her and were on standby to assist if she needed it.

Junmyeon has lost all blood from her face as she watches, while Yixing is pacing, wincing at every meow.   

It’s in 15 short minutes that it’s all over and Minseok is still not over the entire ordeal.

There are 6 all together, all healthy and squirming, gross and covered in god knows what, but nonetheless adorable and cute. Despite being covered in biological gunk, Minseok can clearly see 2 white kittens, 1 pure grey kitten, 1 black and white kitten, 1 white and grey kitten, and 1 that embodied all 3 colours.

‘Congratulations! You’re grandparents!’ Jongdae suddenly cheers gleefully, appearing out of nowhere. Matthias is in his arms and instantly leaps onto Minseok, forcing the latter to hold him properly.

Junmyeon is still stuck on to the glass window, eyes wide and expression filled with disbelief. Yixing on the other hand is straight up crying.

‘She’s fine,’ the Vet smiles at Junmyeon and Yixing, unsure who to address.

‘ _Is she supposed to be eating her own blood?!’_ Yixing shrieks in alarm while Junmyeon turns slightly green.

‘This is all natural Mr. Zhang, she’s quite well,’ the Vet reassures the photographer. ‘She will continue to nurse the kittens and clean and groom them. She’s very healthy- you have taken very good care of her.’

Both Junmyeon and Yixing look up at the vet, bright smiles on their faces.

‘She’ll be defensive for a while around her kittens, even if you are her owner, so do not worry if she hisses at you. Keep a distance from the kittens for a while until she’s more relaxed or until she openly invites you to pet them,’ the Vet explains kindly. ‘She will also move them around a lot instinctively because she’ll be defensive.’ The Vet looks at Jongdae and Minseok after that and gives them a rueful smile. ‘Also, if you own a male cat, it’s best not to go close to her. She will smell the male cat on you and strike out in defense.’

Jongdae and Minseok immediately step away from Junmyeon and Yixing, afraid to transfer smells and give them problems.

‘So- Soot is safe? She’s healthy?’

‘Very safe,’ the Vet smiles. ‘You can go in, familiarize your scent to her and her litter again, so she’ll know that you don’t mean any harm.’

Junmyeon sniffs loudly and Yixing wipes at his face openly.

‘I understand that it’s disconcerting because cats do make very pained sounds when giving birth and because we cannot communicate, it feels even worse- but Soot is very healthy, and so are her litter,’ the Vet reassures them one more time before stepping away. Jongdae follows the Vet, clearly to take care of additional stuff because Junmyeon and Yixing are so preoccupied with trying to recover from this ordeal.

Minseok steps away a little more, giving the two some space as they watch over Soot and her litter. He finds a seat that looks into the birthing room, with a good view of Soot inside the little den.

Yixing wraps his arms around Junmyeon carefully, saying something softly into her ear. It’s an extremely endearing sight and if Minseok wasn’t so preoccupied with the beauty and miracle of birth, he’d be taken by the softness with which Yixing held Junmyeon, the way he looked at her with so much adoration.

Yixing says something again and Junmyeon laughs, looking up at Yixing with tear filled eyes. Yixing lightly wipes at the tears with the edge of his shirt and presses his forehead to her temple, now clearly trying to make her laugh as he says something again that makes Junmyeon throw her head back, laughing.

They move to face each other, speaking quietly as Yixing continues to dab at Junmyeon’s cheeks. Minseok is pretty sure she doesn’t that she’s holding onto the front of Yixing’s shirt, or that they’re standing that close. Junmyeon closes her eyes as Yixing carefully dabs at the edges of her eyes. Minseok can’t see his expression clearly but he doesn’t have to.

‘Aren’t they cute hyung?’

Jongdae slides up next to him, his expression happy and relieved.

‘Soot and her kittens or Yixing and Junmyeon?’

‘Both,’ Jongdae grins. ‘I should warn them about slipping on cat-sick though,- kittens do that a lot.’

‘I’m really happy they all made it. And so did Soot.’ Minseok smiles, leaning back on the hard plastic seat. ‘I was so stressed, god what a weekend.’

‘I’m sorry hyung,’ Jongdae looks apologetic and he looks down at Matthias’s sleeping form. ‘I feel like I just dragged you here without minding your schedule.’

‘Well you did, and hijacked my car too, but I’m glad you did,’ Minseok chuckles as Jongdae looks even more uncomfortable. Matthias sinks a little low on his chair, resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and breathing out slowly.

‘It’s fine- this was a beautiful thing to be a part of Dae. I would have been offended if you didn’t drag me here.’

Jongdae doesn’t reply but it’s all right. Matthias squirms a little and buries his face into the crook of Minseok’s arms. Jongdae reaches over and lightly rubs between his ears, causing them to flatten a little, and they can hear a purring sound faint but distinct.

‘I hope I can really say that to them one day,’ Jongdae says with a hopeful expression out of nowhere, reaching around Minseok’s shoulder and shifting so that Minseok could better lean against him.

‘…don’t die slipping on cat-sick?’ Minseok asks tentatively as he shifts a little closer.

‘No- the grandparents part,’ Jongdae snorts, mindlessly fiddling with the fabric on Minseok’s sleeves, watching as Junmyeon and Yixing enter the birthing room and stand as close as they dared, hands clasped together.

‘Hmm,’ Minseok hums as he gently scratches Matthias’s head. ‘Me too.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)  
> So the apartment complex I live in has these resident pets. Pepsi is one of the dogs that live here and another doggie whose name I still don’t know because it’s in Thai and honestly I think it’s supposed to be like a play on words as well so it just escapes me. Anyways, so recently, we had this pure black cat live in our compound and he’s so cute but THEN A NEW CAT APPEARED THE OTHER DAY. HE’S PURE WHITE AND I’M CRYING. HE LIVES IN THE LOBBY OF MY BUILDING AND SLEEPS IN THE MAGAZINE RACK I WANNA CRY


	45. Please Send Help (and 2 pints of blood) 4/10:

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae is well aware that crossing across your balcony just to pop in into your neighbour’s apartment wasn’t the most orthodox means of saying hi, but he does it regardless.

It’s a nice bright morning and Minseok was definitely awake by now (because he worked out every weekend in the mornings going on runs and whatnot and Jongdae can’t even begin to process the idea of waking up before 9 on a Saturday morning) and probably cleaning his apartment.

Jongdae is also well aware that memorizing his neighbour’s schedule was probably crossing some line or something but honestly, Jongdae just happens to be an observant person. He also knows Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s schedules. Baekhyun was probably in the gym…Jongdae frowns. Another gym rat. Junmyeon liked to separate work from home so she was probably…also in the gym. Jongdae facepalms when he realizes he’s the only person in his friend’s circle that does not regularly gym.

Moving under the air-conditioning units (which he notes should probably get serviced soon seeing how clogged the vents looked) and steps into Minseok’s balcony. The doors are already open and the curtains shift a little in the early morning breeze.

Summer was in the air, meaning Jongdae locked down and closed his apartment and blasted the air-conditioning. Unlike Minseok who was probably doing the healthier thing by using natural ventilation and only used the air-conditioning at night before sleeping to cool down his room.

So without preamble or warning, Jongdae steps inside the apartment and promptly screams.

Like actual scream.

Sitting on the kitchen counter was Lu Han pouring what appeared to be _blood_ into a bowl, holding Matthias to his chest.

There’s a lot that happens in the next minute. Lu Han falls off of the counter, Matthias neatly jumps off and lands on the couch, the pitcher of “blood” slips and _thankfully_ doesn’t break, and Jongdae stops screaming.

‘J _esus Christ!’_ Lu Han exclaims, pulling himself up.

‘YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY THAT! AREN’T YOU A WITCH?!’ Jongdae demands, grabbing Matthias quickly in fear for his feline son. Now that his initial fright has abated, Jongdae notices that Lu Han is dressed in Minseok’s clothes (something else he’s familiar with due to their laundry getting mixed up [totally by accident] on many occasions), his hair is freshly washed and still damp, and breakfast in the form of a protein shake (honestly Minseok what the actual fuck) and sliced avocado and scrambled eggs for one lay set on the table where Minseok normally sat. On the opposite side of this, a similar breakfast minus the protein shake is set out with added slices of toast.

A dull ache spreads through Jongdae, a bitter sensation electrocutes him and he reels back.

‘Honestly, it’s more like a-‘ Lu Han begins, holding up a knife to make his point by pointing it at Jongdae when Minseok opens the door to his apartment, eyes widening as he takes in the scene unfolding in his apartment. He’s carrying coffee for two in his hands, one obviously for Lu Han, and other for himself.

‘Minseok!’ Lu Han smiles and it’s like flowers blossom around him as he greets Minseok with cheerful joy, as though seeing him after a long time.

‘I don’t understand-?’ Minseok begins, toeing his shoes off and glancing between Jongdae and Lu Han quickly, a questioning look in his eyes.

‘What is he doing here?’ Jongdae and Lu Han both ask at the same time, causing Minseok to actually take a step back.

‘No- _I_ should be the one asking this- why are _both_ of you here?’ Minseok looks at Lu Han and then at Jongdae who immediately responds with a screech of: ‘ _Why does he have pots of blood and why was he holding our child?!’_

‘- _“our child”_?!’ Lu Han gasps out while Minseok sends a glare at Lu Han.

‘You promised me you weren’t going to-‘

‘IT’S JUICE- TOMATO AND BEETROOT JUICE OH MY GOD-‘

‘-YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY “GOD”-‘

‘-FINE! Oh my _Satan_! Happy?!’ Lu Han glares pointedly at Jongdae, arms crossing aggressively.

‘BOTH OF YOU STOP!’

Jongdae and Lu Han both jump at the sound of Minseok’s reprimanding command. He sets down the coffee and honestly it’s just one simple motion but dread and fear courses through Jongdae’s veins like he’s never felt before. He also ignores the part of his thoughts that notices how hot Minseok looks angry, sweaty, wearing a loose tank top that probably shows more collar bone than strictly necessary, and his hair pushed away messily. He definitely ignores that part as he lifts Matthias up as though to shield himself from his neighbour.

‘Both of you, get out.’

Jongdae rushes out from where he came in and to his displeasure, Lu Han follows him too, looking a little amused by everything.

‘What are you doing here and why did you follow me and why aren’t you afraid for your life?!’ Jongdae demands, still not letting go of Matthias.

‘Did you think Minseok was actually mad?’ Lu Han laughs as he freely enters Jongdae’s apartment like he owned it. He’s still holding the glass bowl of “blood” and looks around for a place to keep it.

‘He _kicked us out_!’ Jongdae gesticulates wildly while Matthias struggles in his arm in a half-hearted manner. ‘And why are you still holding that?!’

‘Like I said,’ Lu Han rolls his eyes, placing the bowl next to Matthias’s water-bowl.

‘I was mixing tomato juice and beetroot juice for Matthias,’ Lu Han looks at him with an expression that made Jongdae feel like he should be grateful.

‘You’re not sacrificing my cat to demons?’

Lu Han facepalms, sighing heavily.

‘I should really tell Minseok to stop saying I’m a witch,’ Lu Han guffaws. ‘I’m a certified traditional herbalist with a medical degree and I just so happen to come from a line of shamans-‘

‘-same thing-‘

‘-and people seem to forget that shamans are _different_ from witches, thank you.’ Lu Han glares.

They’re interrupted by the sound of wet lapping and Jongdae nearly shrieks again when Matthias laps up the bloody concoction.

‘It’s good for him!’ Lu Han says before Jongdae can accuse him of more devilry. ‘Beetroot and tomato extracts are good for cats! And I was looking him over and he’s a little constipated right now?’

‘-er-‘

Yes this was true. Matthias has been a little constipated but Jongdae hadn’t thought it was a point of worry.

‘No it’s nothing serious! But I thought I’d help…your son,’ Lu Han intones with a grin. ‘So- what do you mean by “our” son?’

Jongdae hates himself for colouring and he _knows_ Lu Han notices it.

‘It’s an inside joke,’ he deadpans as best as he can.

‘Ah,’ Lu Han says slowly, with a smile that Jongdae really doesn’t like. ‘I see.’

‘How did you know? About Matthias?’ Jongdae asks, feeling a bit awkward now that everything settled down. Lu Han on the other hand seems entirely at ease as he crouches down next to Matthias and pets him gently.

‘When I was giving him a belly rub- I felt his abdomen and I figured it out,’ Lu Han replies, like giving belly rubs was a scientific method to check for constipation in cats. ‘No “witch-craft” involved.’

Jongdae smiles though it’s more of a grimace before a thought hits him.

‘Wait- how did you even get inside?’

‘I picked the lock,’ Lu Han replies with a shrug.

‘What-?!’

‘Nah, just kidding,’ Lu Han places himself on one of the chairs and grins at Jongdae. ‘I have duplicate keys!’

‘…did Minseok-hyung give them to you?’ Jongdae asks tentatively.

‘I mean it was right there-‘

‘THAT’S ILLEGAL-!’

‘YEAH AND SO IS HOPPING INTO YOUR NEIGHBOUR’S BALCONY WHERE I COME FROM THAT’S CALLED BREAKING AND ENTERING-‘

‘YOU’RE THE ONE LITERALLY BREAKING AND ENTERING- AND MINSEOK-HYUNG KNOWS ABOUT THIS IT’S CONSENSUAL-‘

_‘WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?!?’_

Jongdae and Lu Han both start, swiveling to look out of the balcony.

They can hear Minseok mumbling under his breath as he closes the balcony door.

‘So you’re still _saying that Minseok isn’t angry?!’_

‘He’s just embarrassed,’ Lu Han replies with an easy shrug.

‘We should apologize!’ Jongdae says emphatically. ‘We were _very_ rude and inconsiderate-‘

‘Yeah, but don’t worry,’ Lu Han actually pats him. ‘He’s not angry- just embarrassed.’

‘Why would he be embarrassed?’

Lu Han actually gives him a bewildered look, and Jongdae feels incredibly stupid though in his defense he doesn’t know why Minseok would be embarrassed. If anyone, it’s _Jongdae_ who should be embarrassed. Jongdae hastily changes the subject.

‘So…what exactly does a certified traditional herbalist do?’ Jongdae asks, wondering if he wanted to know but he’s going to be polite. Besides, he’s met Lu Han a few times already and he was a likeable person, albeit a tad bit strange at times, but overall a nice guy. Except for the fact that Jongdae always feel defensive and on edge when he’s around.

And now here he was, in _Jongdae’s apartment,_ petting _Jongdae’s cat_ , and behaving as though he’d been here before.

‘Ah! I’m glad you asked!’ Lu Han’s eyes _sparkle_. Jongdae finds himself looking for sun-glasses.  

‘I offer alternative medication and treatment for illnesses- both physical and metaphysical.’

‘…so basically you’re a-‘

‘Don’t say it.’ Lu Han deadpans.

‘…I won’t…’ Jongdae says slowly. ‘So…you make like, potions? I really don’t know anything, so uh, please explain?’

Jongdae is genuinely curious and had done extensive research on the  matter as well but everything he’d looked up all varied from each other in such varying degrees he wasn’t sure what was true or what was applicable to real life. Was Lu Han into those new religious movement kind of thing or was he deep rooted into nature-related spirit-based worship, or was it channeling energy and all the chakra business.

‘You could say they’re potions,’ Lu Han replies, looking serious. ‘I either brew, combined, or process different ingredients together to treat a certain kind of ailment. Of course I first perform a thorough modern scan of the patient, to make sure that their allergies and other potential reactions don’t clash with my medicine.’

That…didn’t sound satanic at all.

‘I rely a lot on plant and herbal ingredients,’ Lu Han explains. ‘There are much more unorthodox ingredients of course. Such as live ingredients, hair, egg shells, tears, bone, marrow,- once I had to get two pints of blood-‘

Jongdae takes back what he thought earlier.

‘WHY-!’ Jongdae stops himself and lowers his voice, casting a wary glance towards Minseok’s apartment. ‘ _Why did you even need two **pints** of blood for?!’_

‘You really want to know?’ Lu Han looks genuinely surprised.

‘No! But is it even legal?!’

‘…you do realize that they use pig’s blood and cow’s blood for cooking in restaurants right? Like, some dishes have those-‘

‘Yeah, and stuck up high-class people eat it and think it’s the shit- but that’s for _culinary_ purposes- not- not _magical_ purposes!’

‘Again you’re wrong them- there’s no magic involved- it’s just a matter of preservation and mineral extraction.’

‘What were you extracting from that blood.’ Jongdae might as well know the full details.

‘For iron.’

‘And getting nails from the local store wouldn’t have worked-?’

‘Yes because I needed organic and active forms of iron-‘

‘And you thought blood? Why not egg-plant or bananas-‘

‘Honestly just for the aesthetics.’

Jongdae facepalms.

‘So- what was this for?’ sure he’s heard of strange medieval remedies where they thought drinking blood would invigorate warriors and soldiers in certain parts of the world, was it related to that-

‘I wanted to summon a demon-‘

Jongdae legitimately chokes on air. Lu Han looks concerned as he approaches him tentatively.

‘You- you’re sa _ying you’re not a witch and you’re trying to summon demons-?!’_

‘I had an emo phase okay, don’t judge me,’ Lu Han retorts with an embarrassed scowl. ‘I didn’t understand what it was that my grandmother did so I thought it had to do with, well, the “western media” version of witchcraft-‘

‘I can’t believe you actually tried summoning a demon-‘

‘Look, it obviously didn’t work-‘

‘How do you know that? Is it not hovering behind you or something waiting for an opportune time-‘

‘I checked, there’s no demon on me or in me,’ Lu Han informs Jongdae with a seriousness that didn’t quite match the sarcasm Jongdae had been using. Before Jongdae can ask more (and regret everything again), Lu Han looks out into the balcony and says with a contemplative tone.

‘I think he’s done showering.’

Minseok took approximately 15 minutes to shower. Jongdae knows this because he’s not being creepy. At all. Minseok told him. After he asked the elder of course. For research.

‘Good. Because we’re going back and apologizing,’ Jongdae says standing up immediately and noting with horror how Matthias’s muzzle was tinted red. He would have to clean the cat up later.

‘Like I said it’s not so much apologizing-‘

‘We’re apologizing,’ Jongdae says firmly, deciding that they should take the actual door now instead of the balcony.

‘Believe me, he’s not mad,’ Lu Han grins walking out of Jongdae’s apartment behind the latter. ‘Just embarrassed.’

Jongdae gives him a deadpan stare and Lu Han just chuckles, nodding with part indulgence, part amusement as he agrees.

So here they were standing outside, waiting with mounting trepidation. Jongdae knocks once, twice.

‘Minseok?’

‘Hyung?’

Minseok opens the door, hair dripping wet and a towel around his shoulders, an unimpressed expression on his face. He is thankfully wearing a shirt that isn’t too low-necked and his arms are covered as well.

‘I’m so sorry. Please forgive me for disrupting your morning-‘ Jongdae begins but Lu Han pushes in dramatically, throwing himself at Minseok and half wailing apologies.

‘I even brought and made you breakfast! It was supposed to be a surprise!’ Lu Han cries, draping himself all over Minseok.

‘Did you copy my keys again?’ Minseok demands instead, completely unperturbed by Lu Han and his dramatics.

_Again?_ Jongdae thinks to himself as Minseok steps back with some difficulty on account of having Lu Han cling to him. He waves Jongdae inside with a resigned sigh aimed at Lu Han.

‘You’re the only person I know here-!’

‘-and what about Kris-‘

‘-family doesn’t count-‘

‘Lu, please, get off.’

‘Will you forgive me?’ Lu Han looks up, attempting to make himself smaller though he stood at least 3 inches taller than both Minseok and Jongdae (another thing that irks Jongdae for reasons he cannot rightly place).  

‘Yes- I swear to god,’ Minseok pushes him off good-naturedly before adding, ‘Have you eaten yet Dae?’

‘No-‘

‘I have more avocado!’ Lu Han declares, opening Minseok’s fridge like it was his own.

Minseok frowns, looking into his fridge and Jongdae can already see the agitation building in him when Lu Han says, ‘Consider this my apology for barging in unannounced but I think you’re already used to it.’

If Lu Han isn’t referring to Jongdae then Jongdae will drink that protein shake on the table.

‘You were holding a _knife_ ,’ Minseok glares at Lu Han. ‘What was I supposed to think?’

Lu Han just grins in reply, taking out another avocado.

‘Jongdae! You like your bread well toasted or just enough to be a little crunchy?’

‘Stop using my stuff like it’s yours-‘

‘Super crunchy- but hyung, really- I’m sorry for having burst in like that- it was inconsiderate of me,’ Jongdae fidgets a little.

Lu Han ducks out from the fridge, making no attempts to hide his facial expression as he watches Minseok and Jongdae like they were some television drama.

‘Here,’ Minseok says instead, and hands him one of the cups he had been carrying with him when he had come in earlier. ‘Iced Americano.’

The extension of forgiveness, Jongdae is relieved now and h _ad Minseok thought of him and planned on bringing the drink over earlier I’m so blessed thank you not only God but Jesus too-_

‘I swear to God if you cry right now-‘

‘You shut your demon-worshipping ass-‘

‘IT WAS ONLY ONE TIME OKAY-‘

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

_(Author’s Note)_

_I need a fic with actual witch Lu Han where he does dark magic and everyone thinks he’s like an angel (because look at his fucking face istg every time I look at Lu Han I have to remind myself that he’s a real life human being and not a CG character with optimum beautification enhancements) but he’s actually this all powerful witch. Someone please._

_And true story: I almost did go into alternative medicine! Though I’m sure there wouldn’t have been any involvement with blood…_

_Also, does anyone like Game of Thrones and would like to see what Houses[EXO](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163099681667/exo-in-game-of-thrones-houses)/[BTS](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163091410977/bts-in-game-of-thrones-houses)/[Got7/](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163128927767/got7-in-game-of-thrones-houses)[Sistar](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163180507577/sistar-in-game-of-thrones-houses)/[Mamamoo](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163203363652/mamamoo-in-game-of-thrones-houses)/[Monsta X ](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163207566762/monstax-in-game-of-thrones-houses)would be in? look no further:_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	47. Please Send Help (and coconut oil) 5/10:

 

 

 

 

Jongdae would quite frankly say that he is open to a lot of things. He has his boundaries and lines but anything within those boundaries he’s willing to try. So he’s quite open to experimenting with a lot of different aspects of his life, trying out new things, being adventurous in different areas of his life, and testing his hand in a number of different activities.

However being sat down in front of a large mirror with professional lighting, a plastic cape around his shoulders, and what felt like an entire bottle of coconut oil somehow mushed into his hair, holding aromatherapy candles in his hands.

‘I thought you said we were gonna marathon Lord of the Rings,’ Jongdae glares at Baekhyun.

‘And we are- we’re just gonna do some major “me-time” self-care as well,’ Baekhyun retorts, bringing in a tray of random beauty products.

‘So what is _this_?’ Jongdae demands, holding up the candles that were supposed to smell like “ _peace”_ and “ _lullaby”_ apparently.

‘Ambience.’

Jongdae wonders if it’s still considered ambience if he threw them at Baekhyun and his hair caught on fire.

‘I thought you’d appreciate this?’ Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him as he unwraps a shower cap to put over their heads.

‘I mean I’m not against the occasional pampering?’ Jongdae begins.

‘But you’re gay-‘

‘Stop typecasting me!’ Jongdae hisses, 3 seconds from throwing the candles at Baekhyun.

‘I know that you at least apply treatment on your hair once a week don’t think I don’t see all your hair products in your bathroom-‘

‘STOP ARGUING!’

‘We’re not arguing babe!’ Baekhyun calls back at once and Jongdae raises _his_ eyebrow, unimpressed.

‘Good!’

Chanyeol was preparing them food, insisting that she make their snacks for the movie marathon. According to Baekhyun she was very good at cooking and normally Jongdae wouldn’t doubt his best friend of nearly 10 years but Baekhyun has recently worn Chanyeol-tinted glasses and refuses to take them off. So honestly Jongdae doesn’t know what to expect. But somehow today is very different from his usual whippedTM behavior.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jongdae demands, lowering the candle that smelt a bit like chamomile.

‘Nothing’s wrong!’ Baekhyun trills.

Jongdae levels him with another unimpressed expression.

‘Do I need to involve Junmyeon in this-‘

‘DON’T!’ Baekhyun shrieks before calling back, ‘We’re not arguing!’

‘Literally didn’t ask!’ is Chanyeol’s amused answer from the kitchen where a lot of suspicious sounds were starting to take over.

Baekhyun fidgets for a while and Jongdae briefly wonders if he should buy his best-friend a fidget-spinner or some other toy before he literally broke apart. He twitches a little, turning back towards where the kitchen was. Baekhyun lived in a legit _house_ with two floors, a backyard with trees, a front porch, and respectable towel cabinets in each bathroom. He had made some surprisingly lucky and clever investments back in university and had been able to purchase this house before graduating.

Jongdae knows this house very well, having spent many a night here, sometimes arriving drunk or leaving drunk.

‘I uh- I want to propose.’

He likes to call the second guestroom overlooking the backyard _his_ bedroom. He still has some clothes here and Jongdae reminds himself that he should probably-

‘You what.’

‘I want to propose.’

‘What.’

‘ _I know you heard me!’_

Jongdae gapes at Baekhyun like he’s never seen him before. His mind goes extraordinarily blank. Maybe he _should_ call Junmyeon. Or his mum. Or Junmyeon’s mum. She was great. He loves Mrs. Kim, a sweet woman with the meanest glare that could pierce through any bullshit-

‘Jongdae. Dude. I’m losing you here.’

Shaking his head clear of thoughts of Junmyeon’s mother, Jongdae concentrates on the matter at hand.

‘Do you have a ring-‘

‘Is that what you’re looking for?’ Chanyeol suddenly says walking in, carrying a tray in her hands.

Baekhyun pales so quickly Jongdae is worried he’s going to throw up.

‘I think I saw the key-ring in the kitchen,’ she beams at them, setting down the tray and…it actually looks like Baekhyun wasn’t lying.

Bowls of buttery popcorn, slices of fresh vegetables (no cucumbers) and a variety of dips, bowls of chips, cookies that looked home-made, and a large jug of lemon-water.

No more is said of the matter as they start up the movie.

At one point they stopped the movie to wash their hair and they all bend over the bathtub in Baekhyun’s ensuite to wash off the coconut oil. Baekhyun sits on the couch and Chanyeol between his legs and Jongdae in front of Chanyeol and they proceed to watch the movie again, this time applying some sort of leave-in hair serum also made from coconut oil.

There’s a loud sniff from behind Jongdae.

‘Yeollie?

‘I hate this part,’ Chanyeol sniffs as Haldir dies.

Baekhyun presses a kiss on her forehead.

‘I hate this part too,’ Jongdae grumbles, getting an affectionate hair ruffle from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun goes off to the bathroom while Sam and Frodo make their way across Ithilien.

‘Faramir- why did they do you wrong like this?’ Chanyeol grumbles over a mouthful of popcorn. ‘This is not _you_.’

‘This is MovieMir,’ Jongdae manages to say over his own mouthful of popcorn. ‘You should hear Minseok-hyung complain about it.’

‘I’m surprised Minseok-hyung hasn’t dumped your slow-ass already,’ Baekhyun says as he walks back, his hair tied up in little pony-tails all over the place. Jongdae was similarly styled while Chanyeol’s long red locks were tied up in top-knot. She’s wearing thick glasses, having rather weak eyes. Jongdae remembers Baekhyun singing praises of Chanyeol’s natural beauty the first time he’d seen her in glasses. Jongdae had zoned out during the entire duration.

‘Minseok-hyung is a superior human being,’ Jongdae huffs out. ‘So he’s not going to-‘

‘Even more reason,’ Baekhyun grins at him.

‘Boys, please,’ Chanyeol rolls her eyes.

‘I mean you _are_ right,’ Jongdae adds after a few seconds of silence as they watch Faramir capture Frodo and Sam.

‘Huh?’

‘About Minseok-hyung,’ Jongdae says, not really paying attention to what he was saying as he watches the movie. ‘He’s just too…he’s like Faramir I guess; honourable, noble, and an overall great human being. And I’m no Éowyn,- I’m more like Pippin at this point.’ Jongdae pauses to munch on a carrot stick that’s more guacamole than carrot. ‘He’s…really beautiful, and funny and kind and so smart…I’m jus _t what the fuck!?’_

He dodges the popcorn bullets thrown at him by not only Baekhyun but Chanyeol as well.

‘That was the most sappy bullshit I’ve ever heard and _we both know Junmyeon and Yixing!’_ Baekhyun shrieks while Chanyeol pulls him back over with frightening strength.

‘Listen to me,’ Chanyeol faces him and honestly she _is_ frightening.

‘You are a shieldmaiden of Rohan! Descendant of Kings! This is not your fate!’ Her voice is scarily quiet and deep and Jongdae finds himself nodding.

‘You will and can get your Faramir,’ she declares.  

‘It’s- it’s not like I want to,’ Jongdae manages to say as he pulls away, almost fearing for his life because honestly Chanyeol could crush him to death.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol both give him an unimpressed look.

‘No it’s just- I uh-‘ Jongdae struggles for a while. Baekhyun continues to look unimpressed but Chanyeol’s expression softens.

‘I want…I really enjoy what we have now,’ Jongdae says slowly. ‘Being friends with hyung is…it’s enough for me. For now. I don’t know. I treasure him a lot- we’ve been neighbours, friends, for a little more than a year, and…I feel like this is something that’s like…that’s _precious_ \- and I want to treasure every aspect of _this_ that I can get.’

Looking like she was about to burst out in tears, Chanyeol reaches over with her long arms and pulls him into a one armed hug.

‘We’re just teasing, you know that right?’ she says. ‘I believe that what you and Minseok-oppa have right now is perfect if that’s what you want. If you want something more or feel like you want something more, then we will also support you.’

‘Same,’ Baekhyun nods before adding, ‘But please don’t become _Junmyeon and Yixing Part II_ I beg of you.’

Jongdae doesn’t throw the candle at Baekhyun but does manage to get popcorn in his serum-soaked hair.

 

 

*

 

 

Jongdae shakes his biking jacket out in the balcony only to be greeted by Minseok who was sitting outside, a book in hand, and a tall glass of something iced next to him. He’s wearing an old loose vest that should be illegal, and funny Yoda shorts. His feet are bare and his nails are _painted_.

‘Hey,’ he smiles and Jongdae thinks that the summer heat must be really getting to him because he feels a flush of heat spread around the back of his neck then up and around his face.

‘Hyung, your nails,’ Jongdae blurts out.

‘Oh yeah- Zitao asks me if she could paint my nails,’ Minseok puts down the book and shows his ridiculously pretty hands to Jongdae. It’s just not his toes which were painted in block colours, but his fingernails have actual glittery nail art on it.

Jongdae hangs his jacket over the laundry line and leans over the air-conditioning unit to look.

‘It’s pretty hyung,’ Jongdae smiles, speaking earnestly.

Minseok sniffs the air looking a little surprised.

‘It’s my hair hyung-,’ Jongdae shrugs but nearly dies when Minseok leans in to sniff him.

‘It’s nice! What is it? I can’t place it,’ Minseok asks, sniffing again as he reaches for Jongdae’s hair.

‘C-coconut oil,’ Jongdae manages to get out. ‘It’s uh- Baekhyun’s doing.’

Minseok raises an amused eyebrow at that before smiling widely at him. God, that smile gave Jongdae permanent heart palpitations. Heart palpitations that he ignores to high heaven.

‘I’m not lying, there’s evidence on Instagram.’ Jongdae says defensively. Snorting, Minseok leans in closer, his fingers combing through Jongdae’s hair.

‘Wow, so soft,’ Minseok says softly.

‘Baekhyun is planning on proposing to Chanyeol.’ Jongdae blurts out without meaning to.

‘What?!’ Minseok looks stunned, hand frozen in Jongdae’s hair.

‘That was my reaction-‘

‘That’s great!’ Minseok removes his hand from his hair. ‘Does he know when he’s going to do it?’

‘Er- well, he’s first trying not to die every time he thinks about it-‘

Minseok breaks out into laughter, a soft colour growing on his cheeks.

‘They make a cute couple,’ he says taking out his phone and opening Instagram and laughing again. ‘Were the ponytails his idea too?’

‘I have to admit those are my idea,’ Jongdae leans a little away, more for his sanity than anything else.

‘I should probably treat my hair too,’ Minseok pulls at his hair. ‘Coconut oil you say?’

‘An entire bottle of it.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(Author’s Note)_

_Minseok is so beautiful I hate him please help me someone he’s not even my #1 bias on EXO (he’s second, sue me) please I beg of you someone help me. and someone posted this on tumblr and NOW I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT:_

_<http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/163709966042/loveaudgepodge> _

_please cry with me and someone please write this au asap with Minseok as Sophie thank you bye._

_also is anyone else loving the new JJP comeback because i sure am_

 

 

 

 

 


	48. Please Send Help (and bagels) 6/10:

 

 

 

Minseok has seen his fair share of strange things. Courtesy of Lu Han.

More accurately put, every strange and weird thing he has seen, witnessed, been part of, and “helped” in, has all been as a result of befriending this angel-faced impish Chinese man.

So here he was, putting away jars and jars of what mostly looked like pickled roots and tubers, when he comes across some less than savory, definitely not plant-related items.

‘Please tell me this is not what I think it is.’

‘It’s exactly what you think it is.’

‘Jesus Christ.’

‘Yeah, _you_ can say that- your boyfriend freaks out every time I take the Lord’s name in vain.’

‘You’re not even Christian, technically, you’re not saying it in vain,’ Minseok snorts.

‘Still,’ Lu Han grimaces. ‘Please stop telling people I’m a witch. Your boyfriend won’t stop giving me funny looks. He has more reasons to dislike me.’

‘Jongdae is not my boyfriend and he does not dislike you,’ Minseok rolls his eyes as he pushes the jar into the open shelf.

‘That stays inside a dark cabinet,’ Lu Han says before adding, ‘I wasn’t talking about Jongdae, nice to know you thought I did.’

‘Lu Han stop being an asshole or I’ll dump this… _thing_ into the sink.’ Minseok lifts a jar of some strange lumpy growth in a reddish liquid.

‘Actually please be really careful with that- it’s older than both our ages combined and more expensive than Kris’s hair-care products.’

Minseok very carefully places the jar down and moves away.

‘So,’ Lu Han grins, posing next to a wall and looking unnecessarily attractive in the process though after nearly 10 years of knowing each, Minseok is immune to such beauty and he regards it with little effect. ‘Jongdae. He’s interesting.’

Minseok stands up straight and crosses his arms.

‘We are _not_ in university anymore. If you want to talk about my neighbour we do it like grown men.’ Minseok states formally.

Lu Han nods seriously, pulling up a crate and sitting down on it and indicating to another in front of him. Minseok takes a seat, legs crossed while Lu Han is unnecessarily exaggerating a man-spread.

‘So.’

‘So.’

‘Jongdae.’

‘Yes, that is his name.’

‘He seems to be a nice person, minus him screaming _witch_ at me every time he sees me.’

‘I can’t help you there, you know you like playing that persona up.’

‘While I cannot lie in the face of truth I can ignore it and I will. So, Jongdae, what do you think of him?’

‘I like him.’

‘You like him.’

‘I like him.’

‘…and?’

‘…he has nice hair?’

‘Mother of god.’ Lu Han facepalms. ‘You’re just as headstrong as before.’

‘It’s my charm,’ Minseok says dryly.

‘What is happening here?’

Lu Han and Minseok both turn in unison to greet Kris.

‘Yo!’ Kris raises a hand in greeting, the other holds on to a large bag holding coffee, bagels, and other snacks.

‘Yifan! Yo!’ Lu Han waves with a wide grin. ‘Life saver!’.

‘Coffee!’ Minseok stands at once to relieve the tall man of his spoils. Sophie comes running in, large dragon wings flapping on her back.

‘Sophie! You look amazing!’ Lu Han sing songs, squatting down to greet the little girl.

‘I’m a dragon! Like daddy!’ she grins, twirling and showing off her wings.

‘Come show your uncle Minseok,’ Lu Han shoos her to Minseok who also squats down to be in level with the little girl.

‘These are amazing,’ Minseok grins as he touches her fake dragon wings which honestly did look pretty good.

‘Thank you,’ she smiles shyly. ‘I’m Malificent!’

She says the word carefully and slowly, looking over at her dad who nods proudly.

‘Really? I really like her- she’s really cool!’ Minseok says as he sits down, preventing his legs from cramping.

‘She’s not cool- she’s a _badass_!’ Sophie screams before running out, giggling madly.

‘Oh god,’ Kris sighs heavily. ‘I said that _one_ time and now she won’t stop.’

‘Uncle Lu what’s this?!’

‘Oh no-‘ Lu Han darts out, his face pale.

‘I swear to god if Sophie ends up carrying out newts or some shhhhugar like that I’ll bust a nutella.’

‘That was a terrible save, no wonder Sophie is picking up on all these words,’ Minseok laughs.

‘I’m trying, sue me,’ Kris looks at his watch and yells, ‘Sophie! Honey! We need to go or you’ll be late!’

‘Coming!’ Sophie calls back, giggling madly along with Lu Han.

‘I have two children now,’ Kris mourns at Minseok who gives him a sympathetic pat on the back.

Sophie and Kris wave goodbye while Minseok makes himself comfortable on the kitchen island.

Lu Han had rented out a nice spacious studio apartment where every single wall that could be seen was covered in custom-built shelves to carry and store his “stuff” as he so aptly called them.

He had moved in a few days ago, not having much of his own personal belongings yet, but this shipment of his grandmother’s store had just arrived and so here was Minseok, spending his weekend helping Lu Han shift around pickled newt and god knows what else.

Lu Han dramatically flails around before gulping down some coffee and chewing on a bagel with relish.

‘Sweet Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Yifan is such a good baker,’ he groans with delight.

Lu Han had gained some weight and it made Minseok happier to see it.

‘Whoever gets married to him is gonna be super lucky,’ he comments with his mouth full.

‘I heard that he almost did though?’ Minseok says carefully.

‘Yeah…’ Lu Han pauses a while. ‘High school sweethearts you know? I don’t think he’s ever cared for someone else like he did _her_. Well Sophie now of course.’

‘What happened? If you don’t mind telling me? Or would he get mad?’ Minseok asks as he tears a chunk of the bagel.

‘Well, they knew each other since they were 15- this is back in China; and they started dating when they were 17. And well, she got pregnant when they were 19. Yifan wanted to get married and of course provide for her and his child,- his parents would support them he had said.’

‘Did she bail?’

‘No- they lived together for a while, after Sophie was born. But then she just up and vanished one night. With no explanation or reasoning.’ Lu Han shrugs. ‘Kris was heartbroken but he tried so hard for Sophie. He dedicated himself to her. He had stopped going to university so he wasn’t like college educated you know? So he decided to put his life in order, while keeping Sophie priority. His parents are nice,’ Lu Han smiles at that. ‘They watched Sophie while Kris got into culinary school- odd choice but well.’

The bagel in Minseok’s hand can speak up for Kris’s culinary abilities.

‘What about her? Did she ever show again?’

‘Well, Kris did look for her- not to…not to ask her back- but more of, to understand why. Get an explanation,’ Lu Han stuffs the remaining bagel into his mouth and swallows. ‘But he said he understood- and that there was nothing to forgive.’

‘What did Yifan say about it?’ Minseok asks, intrigued.

‘He said it was the right time- she had so much more to accomplish and see than be tied down to a husband and a child without qualification and to probably struggle all their lives.’ Lu Han shrugs.

‘But that’s all perspective,’ Minseok argues.

‘I know- but he said that he should have seen it coming; guess we won’t really know the full story- I just know he doesn’t hold any resentment towards her.’ Lu Han ends the story, draining his cup of coffee in one go and adding, ‘Any sadness. So- will you be making any moves on your neighbour?’

‘Can you let me recover from Kris’s story, god you’re insufferable,’ Minseok scowls, draining his cup as well.

‘You haven’t dated in a while- I know- I can _tell_ \- what’s stopping you? You’re both working decent stable jobs albeit boring ones, and you’re both single and at least bi I think,’ Lu Han lists off. ‘You’re neighbours _and_ he has a cat that’s honestly the cutest thing in this world. What’s stopping you from hooking him into the Xiu-Harem?’

‘Please don’t say that.’ Minseok throws his used napkin at Lu Han which the latter promptly uses to wipe his hands as well.

‘It’s true- need I remind you of your fan-club back in university-‘

‘You started it.’

‘Greatest achievement of my life.’

Minseok facepalms before he moves over to the next crate of jars.

‘You still haven’t answered my question.’

‘Because there’s no need to,’ Minseok replies, pushing away the Styrofoam bits to reveal clay jars that might be older than him.

‘So…correct me if I’m reading this wrong but you don’t… _like_ him?’ Lu Han asks with careful emphasis.

Minseok stands up straight to throw a scathing look at the Chinese man but nearly screams in fright as he struggles with a full-length mirror. It also didn’t help that Lu Han grins slyly at him, a double reflection of his annoyingly flawless face wiggling his eyebrows.

‘Look-‘

‘-oh god here comes the denial-‘ Lu Han rolls his eyes.

‘-I do care for him-‘

Lu Han nearly drops the mirror, eyes widening.

‘Oh my god.’

‘Lu, please,’ Minseok sighs with exasperation. ‘Let’s not be dramatic-‘

‘YOU ACTUALLY ADMITTED THAT YOU CARE FOR HIM THIS IS NOT A LIGHT TOPIC MINSEOK!’ Lu Han shrieks, putting down the mirror that’s been giving Minseok anxiety. Lu Han rounds up on Minseok, using his height to his advantage as he stares him down.

‘Look- I don’t understand why you aren’t at least asking him out. You like him, he obviously likes you-‘

‘-I think that’s questionable-‘

‘-you’re right he’s probably ready to marry you,’ Lu Han corrects himself, leaning closer and Minseok has to bend backwards much to the discomfort of his back. ‘You guys are comfortable with each other, you have this easy flow between you guys and you don’t mind him coming over to your place- it took _me-_ your bestest hottest friend in this universe, nearly a _year_ before you allowed me to sit on your bed-‘

‘You literally still don’t allow me to sit on your bed-‘

‘-and yet Jongdae practically lives in your apartment- like you could tear down the wall dividing your apartments and it wouldn’t make a difference,’ Lu Han rants. ‘What’s stopping you? Please don’t tell me you’re “scared of losing your friendship” with him.’

Minseok wants to argue but honestly he can’t.

‘Oh my god- this is legit. I can’t believe it,’ Lu Han leans away, eyes wide. ‘Really? You’re afraid of losing “friendship”-‘

‘Lu Han,’ Minseok frowns. ‘You’re making it sound terrible- look it’s more than just that okay? I’m old- we’re _adults_ living in a world where we have to compromise what we truly want to do, what we wanted when we were younger- I spent a lot of my years struggling to get where I am now only to realize that the things I was striving to attain no longer mean much to me anymore. I wanted to do so much, and now I don’t- and I’m not saying I regret my life choices or where I am right now- but having Jongdae right now in my life, reminds me of how it is to just- to just feel _young_ again. His presence in my life is something of a…-of a dream. And I don’t want the realities of this world to- I don’t know, age what I feel into something that I probably won’t think twice of in years to come.’ Minseok pauses and adds, ‘He’s too beautiful a person for that.’

‘Minnie,’ Lu Han has a rather wobbly expression on his face like he was ready to cry and Minseok low-key panics because Lu Han wasn’t one to really cry. Lu Han engulfs him in a tight hug.

‘It sucks to grow up doesn’t it?’ his voice is muffled. Minseok returns the hug, breathing out slowly.

‘Yeah it does.’

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

‘Dare I ask?’

Minseok looks over at Jongdae who was freshly showered it seemed, his hair still damp and all over the place. It takes a lot of self-control on Minseok’s behalf not to reach over and run his fingers through his hair.

Instead he choose to chuckle though it sounds more like a wheeze.

‘It’s to protect me from evil spirits,’ Minseok grins.

Jongdae pales as he says, ‘Oh god, are those from Lu Han?’

‘Yes. And I’m just kidding. They keep away mosquitoes,’ Minseok laughs. ‘It’s lemon-grass.’

Jongdae looks a little relieved.

‘Well mosquitoes are kinda like evil spirits,’ he says nodding emphatically. ‘Can I have some?’

‘Don’t you consider this “witch-craft”,’ Minseok teases as he hands his neighbour a small bunch.

‘Hyung, in your hands they have transformed to pure magic,’ Jongdae grins.

‘What am I, anti-witch?’ Minseok laughs.

‘No hyung- you’re an angel,’ Jongdae winks.

‘That was terrible, take it back.’

‘No like- cool angels hyung,’ Jongdae argues, his voice going slightly high into his whinny tone. ‘Like Michael, Raphael- no, _Castiel.’_

‘What are we, the cast from Supernatural?’ Minseok laughs. ‘I should bust out my trench-coat.’

‘I’m Dean Winchester- I just need an Impala and a giant of a younger brother.’

‘I guess I’d make a better Dean-‘

‘No hyung you’re an angel we’re not discussing this any further. And Lu Han can be Crawley.’

‘…did you just call my best friend the King of Hell.’

‘…in the best way possible.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(Author’s Note)_

_Throws in some existential crisis hehe #notsorry_

_But no, Minseok’s pov in regards to aging and growing up in the world is closely related to how I feel, and though I have no romantic interests, I feel very similarly to how Minseok regards relationships and or people I adore. Growing up really puts…to an extent, a complete stop in things we dreamed of or hoped for or cherish- idk. I think it really is an age thing but yeah *coughs*, this is what happens when you hit your late 20’s.God I’m old._

_Also I really ship Destiel fight me._

 


	49. Please Send Help (and peanut butter) 7/10:

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo is sitting on the lobby chair, back straight, dressed fully in black despite it being the middle of summer and Minseok wants to maybe live inside his fridge for the next month or so. She’s staring straight ahead, unmoving and incredibly still. Matthias is sitting on the opposite lounge chair, staring back at Kyungsoo intently. It’s as though they’re having a silent discussion. Or a starting competition. Minseok can’t be too sure.

They both break their stance and turn their heads the exact same time to look at Minseok and the latter isn’t sure who to smile at first.

‘Oh! Minseok-shii,’ she stands up, not making much of a difference in her height as she does so. Matthias too gets up on all fours, meowing quietly at Minseok in greeting.

‘Kyungsoo,’ Minseok smiles. ‘Honestly, just Minseok is fine- I don’t have much of an issue with the whole “proper address” thing.’ He glances down at Matthias and adds, ‘Hey, wanna come in?’

Matthias rubs himself on his leg and Minseok takes that as a yes. Stooping down, he picks the cat and nestles him into his arms.

‘Are you waiting for his dad?’ Minseok asks, pointing at Matthias with his chin.

‘Yes- I got here faster than he did which is saying something,’ Kyungsoo rolls her eyes. ‘I’m never getting on a bike with him ever _again_.’

‘He’s not that bad?’ Minseok chuckles. ‘Though I’ve never gone on a ride before- just around the parking lot.’

‘If you value your life; please don’t.’

‘I’ll keep that in mind,’ Minseok chuckles and adds, ‘Do you want to come in while you’re waiting? It’s hot out and mosquitoes.’

‘As long as I’m not a bother,’ Kyungsoo nods her head.

‘Not at all,’ Minseok reassures her, leading the way. ‘Would you like something to drink?’

‘Just water,’ Kyungsoo replies as she watches Minseok open his door with one arm, as the other is preoccupied with Matthias.

‘You guys doing work?’ Minseok asks, making conversation as he opens the door for Kyungsoo to enter first, letting Matthias in as well.

‘Actually no,’ Kyungsoo replies, taking a seat on the kitchen stool. ‘You heard that Baekhyun and Chanyeol are engaged now right?’

‘I have,’ Minseok grins, remembering Jongdae’s very empathetic phone conversations with the aforementioned now engaged man on his balcony. Minseok sometimes joined in to encourage the man and boost his morale.

‘Well seeing as Jongdae is best-man, and I am maid of honour, we have to make plans regarding their wedding,’ Kyungsoo explains.

‘Ah,’ Minseok nods in understanding. ‘That sounds like-‘

‘-a nightmare, there’s no need to sugarcoat it,’ Kyungsoo deadpans, sighing heavily.

Kyungsoo has always presented herself a thoroughly put together woman and at this moment Minseok can’t help but feel like he’s witnessing some sort of nervous breakdown.

‘Are you sure you don’t want something else to drink? Ice-tea? Something alcoholic to help?’ Minseok offers with a chuckle, hoping to lighten the mood and make her feel better.

‘I would, but I have to drive back,’ Kyungsoo sighs heavily and it sounds suspiciously hysterical before facepalming and saying, ‘Chanyeol wants the bridesmaids and maid of honour to wear _pink_ \- PINK.’

‘It’s…not a bad colour,’ Minseok says somewhat slowly, sliding the glass of cold water towards Kyungsoo.

‘The last time I wore pink I was literally a _baby_ ,’ Kyungsoo explains, downing the water like it was a shot. ‘And Chanyeol _knows_ this- and she _knows_ I can’t say anything against her decision because this is her _day_ \- it’s not about me, it’s about _her_ and I want everything to be perfect for her and make sure she’s happy and-‘

Minseok notices how Kyungsoo is rapidly losing her composure and looking more and more hassled.

‘-and the flower shop isn’t saying anything about having gardenias and those are her favorite flowers and-‘

She’s really starting to look crazed right now and Minseok wonders if he can somehow message Jongdae and tell him to hurry the fuck up because he doesn’t know what to do or say.

‘-and her train is supposed to be made of tulle but the fucking seamstress insists it’s supposed to be taffeta-‘

She’s taken out her tablet, her phone- _two_ of them, all of which have pictures of wedding dresses and other items and she’s even pulling out a textile book with more stick-on notes than actual fabric samples.

‘-so why are the bakers being like this? What sort of fucked up baker refuses to use a requested brand of oil because Chanyeol has an allergy and uses a specific type-‘

Kyungsoo pulls out catalogs of books from the tote bag she had been carrying and Minseok briefly wonders how many things were fitted in there because that was a rather small bag.

‘-do I have to mention the musicians?? What sort of bullshit wedding DJ’s are there anyways?! And who even plays the wedding march in 2017?! No one!!’

Kyungsoo pulls up a whole playlist on youtube out of nowhere and “The River Flows in You” starts playing, adding a rather poignant background musical effect to Kyungsoo’s tirade.

‘-why are venues so hard to book? Chanyeol has always dreamed of getting married under a nice large tree I will fucking _make_ the tree myself if that’s what it takes-‘

Minseok is alarmed that she’s going to literally pull out a tree from inside her tote bag so he hastily stops the ranting woman.  

‘Kyungsoo!’

Kyungsoo pauses, staring up at Minseok with her large eyes and Minseok can literally see the crazed look in her eyes.

‘Please breathe- please calm down,’ Minseok says gently.

‘I just-‘ Kyungsoo’s lower lip seems to wobble and Minseok is thrown off, unsure what to do.

‘Kyungsoo,’ Minseok hopes he’s not invading her personal space as he wraps an arm around her shoulders. ‘Are you…I don’t want to step out of bounds here but…do you feel like Chanyeol is going away?’

‘No! No of course not-‘ Kyungsoo begins vehemently face indignant only for a second before she buries her face in her arms over the counter.

‘This is so _stupid_!’ she wails. ‘I’m so _happy_ for her! Fuck all of these emotions I am so happy for her but-‘ she gasps almost painfully before continuing, ‘-she’s going- she’s going to _Mrs. Byun_ and I just- she won’t be-‘

‘She won’t be the tall gangly Park Chanyeol who used to bug you since you were teens?’ Minseok says gently.

Kyungsoo sobs out a confirmative.

Minseok gently pats her shoulder, patting her bowed head.

‘I know I’m being mental,’ Kyungsoo sniffs out. ‘And that she’s still the same- and that’s what’s so fucking great about her- she’s never changed. She’s always been so wonderful- so- so…so _Chanyeol_ and I’m just…’

‘Come on,’ Minseok gently guides her away towards the sofa. ‘Here, sit here instead, I’ll get you tissue.’

Matthias sits at her feet as Kyungsoo continues to sob. Minseok is strangely endeared by the sight.

Kyungsoo always came off as being curt, as emotive as a stone, and no-nonsense in her approach to literally everything around her. And it was probably what she was used to hearing about herself as well. And probably what she must have believed for a while too because of how people treated her. But Chanyeol never saw that in her.

Chanyeol treated her the way she treated everyone else, without putting Kyungsoo’s perceived appearance as a filter over their relationship.

Minseok retrieves the box of tissues from the kitchen only to find that Kyungsoo, probably exhausted from her emotional outburst was now liquidized on the carpet in front of the couch.

There’s a knocking sound on his door and Minseok rushes to open it and to his utter relief finds Jongdae behind it. He’s smiling brightly and about to say something but clearly notices Minseok’s expression.

‘Oh, good you’re here,’ Minseok gestures towards where Kyungsoo is sprawled on the ground on the carpet. Matthias is by her head, watching her curiously. Jongdae’s eyes widen momentarily before a soft understanding look settles on his face. Minseok notices he’s carrying a plastic bag in his hands as well other than his helmet.

‘I got this hyung,’ he smiles as he enters, taking off his shoes.

‘Soo?’

Kyungsoo’s foot twitches in response.

‘You big softie you,’ Jongdae chuckles, making his way to his long-time friend. ‘Did you get it out of your system?’

‘I think so.’ Kyungsoo sniffs. ‘I get what you mean about Minseok-oppa; he’s great.’

‘He is, isn’t he?’ Jongdae turns to wink at Minseok who rolls his eyes, feeling pleased though he’s not sure what he’s done.

‘Here, come on, I brought you your favorite comfort food,’ Jongdae coaxes the woman to sit up, taking the tissue from Minseok’s hand and dabbing at her face.

‘You’ve been working yourself to the bone- I’m responsible too you know? Let me handle half, we’re supposed to be a team.’ Jongdae chastises gently before digging through his plastic bag and takes out a peanut butter jar and small tubs of vanilla ice-cream. He opens the jar and using the free ice-cream spoon stirs it a little as he coos at Kyungsoo with gentle encouraging words.

Minseok goes and takes out a few cutlery and takes it over.

Jongdae has mixed the peanut butter with the vanilla ice-cream and Kyungsoo was shoveling it down as though starved.

‘Feel better?’

Kyungsoo nods, looking better as well.

Jongdae grins at her approvingly before turning to look up at Minseok with another bright smile.

‘Peanut butter and ice-cream hyung?’

He holds up the cup towards Minseok who can’t help but feel his heart warm over everything he’s seen. Taking the cup, he ruffles Jongdae’s hair and settles down on the floor next to them.

‘So- about your bakery predicament- have you ever eaten the baked goods from ‘My Style’?’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Author’s Note)
> 
>  
> 
> Just like I predicted, university is killing me. Please pray for me. I need it.
> 
> And I am so sorry but I will try to update as frequently as I can T_T
> 
> The way Kyungsoo feels about Chanyeol is the way I feel about my sister. When she got engaged I was happy and terrified at the same time. Does anyone else feel like this? I still get gripped by fear every time I think about it.
> 
> Also, honestly, peanut butter and ice-cream is great. Please try it.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	50. Please Send Help (and French fries) 8/10:

 

 

 

Minseok is ready to commit murder. He really is.

Nearly every computer in their office floor had malfunctioned, leaving them to operate only on the most basic version of Windows that took everyone over 5 hours to get used to before their computers got fixed and then within that same hour failed again. This then corrupted all of their files- ALL of their files and the backup were all stored in _one_ computer that then decided to crash right then. Minseok had to take a literal break in the emergency fire-exit stairwell, staring vacantly at the wall for a solid 10 minutes before he felt hollow enough to go back inside.

And he was _so ready_ to get home. He isn’t expecting much in terms of traffic- he knows Friday evening traffic isn’t the best so he’s mentally prepared- and sometimes driving back is all the de-stressing that he needs, listening to random playlists that sometimes Sehun makes for him, or Jongin.

But today is just _wrong_.

It’s 2017 but people still didn’t know that they should be turning on their indicators while sw _itching lanes YOU ASSHOLES HOW DID YOU GET YOUR FUCKING LISCENSE?!?_

Minseok forces himself to stay calm, despite over 4 cars cutting him and making him brake a few times to prevent crashing into another car. He narrowly avoids getting grazed by a _massive truck WHY ARE YOU IN THIS SIDE OF THE ROAD CAN’T YOU READ- YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE JESUS FUCKING-_

Minseok screams internally as two bikes take over him, nearly knocking off his wing mirrors in the process. He’s so blinded by his road rage and trying to contain it that he doesn’t recognize the familiar white helmet with black matte designs, or the engine-red helmet with a black visor.

He’s fuming and the “ _Calming Tokyo Nights_ ” playlist on Spotify wasn’t helping him so he had long switched it off. But then he was closing in towards his end of the motorway and it would only be 10 more minutes before he could be angry at the parking situation at his apartment in turn. _That_ was normal. He could deal with that. But **THIS**.

‘OH GOD YOU’RE SO SLOW THERE’S NO OTHER CAR IN FRONT OF YOU- GET OFF YOUR PHONE I SEE YOU!!’ Minseok roars inside his car, honking once.

The car in front of him, some fancy high-end car that probably cost 2 years of Minseok’s salary lurches forward uneasily.

‘ARE YOU DRUNK? YOU’RE DRUNK AREN’T YOU?! JESUS-!‘ Minseok leans back, willing himself to calm down, gripping onto the steering wheel.

It’s with aggravating delay that Minseok finally goes past the toll booth and _finally_ down to the road leading to his apartment unit. He’s slumped in his seat, his anger now somehow transformed into the intense desire to maybe cry dramatically over his steering wheel.

But as he parks, battling it out with 3 other neighbours, Minseok doesn’t have the time or opportunity to weep dramatically inside his car. Because Jongin and Jongdae are standing by the doorway of the parking-floor, clearly waiting for him. Jongin is waving his helmet violently, nearly whacking Jongdae on his head.

Exiting his car with legs that felt like lead, Minseok manages a smile as his brother rushes over, engulfing him in a sweeping hug. The hug feels nice and Minseok doesn’t complain as Jongin lifts him up.

‘Hyung!’ is all Jongin says before thrusting something right under his nose, his eyes sparkling like mad.

‘What-?’

Backing away a little, Minseok’s eyes focus on the little white card in between Jongin’s fingers.  

_Driver’s License._

‘Oh god-‘

‘I GOT IT HYUNG!’

Minseok is lifted into the air again while Jongdae’s laughter rings through the parking lot.

‘I am _legal_!!’ Jongin does a little victory dance that’s more laughter and hand waving than actual dance-moves.

Minseok doesn’t have to force his smile as he’s genuinely proud. He listens intently to Jongin’s account of his test while he leans against the front of his car. Jongdae joins them as well, adding in some bits of information or account that Jongin forgets or purposefully neglects (like how he kicked a traffic cone into the air, making it land perfectly on top of a moving car and how it drove away, unaware). His neighbour gives him a brief curious look, a questioning look in his eyes but he doesn’t detract from Jongin’s excitement.

‘I wanted to show you hyung- but I should get going now- the boys promised to celebrate,’ Jongin grins happily as they walk towards the bike-parking stalls near the doorway.

‘All right- drive carefully okay? Just because you have a license doesn’t mean you’re immune to danger,’ Minseok warns.

‘Of course not hyung,’ Jongin grins before turning to Jongdae and engulfing him in a huge hug as well.

‘Thanks Jongdae-hyung, I’m like, gonna name my kid after you.’

‘Please don’t- not unless he’s as cute as me,’ Jongdae replies with a cheeky grin.

Jongin swings his long leg over the bike, waves brightly and drives off for 10 seconds before sheepishly turning back and taking his license from Minseok who tries not to laugh.

‘I swear I won’t lose it,’ Jongin promises, eyes turning into crescents from the force of his smile.

‘I’m sure you won’t,’ Minseok snorts, making sure Jongin secures the ID in his wallet before waving him off.

‘You look like you could use a long weekend hyung- you all right?’ Jongdae asks, head tilting.

Minseok has a lot of things to say about his day. But his voice gets stuck in his throat. So instead Minseok watches Jongin disappear past the neighbouring building and down the street before replying, ‘Shit day. Complete shit day.’

Jongdae nods in understanding before holding up a spare helmet.

‘I…was warned against this,’ Minseok says warily when he understands Jongdae’s intentions a few seconds too late.

‘Trust me hyung- after all, I did get Jongin his license,’ Jongdae pushes the helmet closer with a pleading yet inviting smile.

‘Hmm…’ Minseok raises his hand a little hesitantly. He just wanted to wallow in misery in his apartment and maybe scream in the shower then watch BuzzFeed videos until 2 in the morning because it was the weekend and fuck all of this.

‘I’ll treat hyung to Macdonald French fries and a large sundae,’ Jongdae steps forward, slipping the helmet over his head and securing the clasp. ‘And I’ll even drive slow.’

He knocks on the side of his helmeted head, performing the obligatory _“this helmet is functioning as it should because my fist is the standard by which this helmet’s sturdiness is measured”_ check-up. Minseok wants to tell him that’s a redundant method of checking anything- but then he remembered how he slapped the side of his computer because he thought that would help earlier that day and decides not to comment. Instead Minseok blinks rapidly out of instinct and Jongdae actually _coos_ at him. Swatting at him without any force, Minseok readjusts the buckle under his chin and says, ‘All right, but I’m not sharing any of the fries you’re buying me.’

Jongdae pulls on his own helmet, grinning brightly as he does so.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Jongdae doesn’t steal his fries but he does steal an unnecessary amount of his ice-cream. But Minseok doesn’t notice. Instead he concentrates on the fact that he doesn’t remember what had even made his day bad as he recalls a few of his colleagues struggling with Windows 97 and how the error message kept playing over and over again.

Jongdae laughs heartily, fumbling on his phone to show Minseok his customized message ringtone that happened to specifically be the error tone from Windows 97.

They talk in excessive detail about their experiences involving the iconic paper-clip Office Assistant; Jongdae actually doodles a nearly perfect replica of it on his salt-embedded grease-stained napkin, making it wiggle as he waves the napkin to the beat of Backstreet Boys.

He feels silly and like a teenager as he and Jongdae laugh loudly in the nearly empty Macdonald dining area. They’re playing incredibly throw-back 90’s pop music and Jongdae sings all the wrong lyrics while Minseok dramatically reenacts the more popular dance moves, holding a fry in each hand as he does so. The employees don’t seem to mind much, sometimes laughing at them and shaking their heads.

They probably did make a strange duo- Minseok in his smart but wrinkled shirt, crumpled and almost entirely unknotted tie, and wind-styled hair, sitting with Jongdae who wore a rather old t-shirt with a hole on the collar in the back and a flannel shirt that didn’t have any buttons. They made prime examples for the teenagers who were standing behind the counter.

_This is what you can look forward to kids- so stay in school!_

They go through at least 7 servings of fries by which time Jongdae is sitting next to Minseok, showing him a meme video of a man using his chair to create convincing trombone sounds while his friend held the instrument without playing it. Unsure why he found it so funny, Minseok feels tears literally falling down his cheeks as he laughs, replaying the video at least 5 times, his stomach cramping from laughing too much.

They scrape the last of their sundae before walking out, slightly weak kneed from laughing too much. They share an apple pie, that Jongdae really wanted to eat for no apparent reason, out in the parking lot while making funny shadows on the ground with their hands.

Minseok feels every vestige of his annoyance, tiredness, and irritation ebb away, flying off of him as Jongdae drives them back, taking the longer way over the near empty motorways. Instead he feels a lull of contentment, like he could just fall asleep in this moment. He leans his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder, hoping he wouldn’t jolt the latter too much. But Jongdae is fine, and instead lets go of one hand and pats his knee before going back to his handles.

‘Thanks Dae,’ he says softly, too low for Jongdae to hear.

But Minseok knows that Jongdae doesn’t need to hear it to know it.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Minseok’s road rage is a shortened and censored version of my friend’s road rage. Colourful and entertaining. I’m thinking or writing a rap to it.   
> I also miss bike rides. My dad owns a bike and if I had to go out (which was rare but it happened on occasion) he would take me on his bike and honestly the best part was during night when it’s a little late and there’s minimum traffic- it was soothing and always made me feel better as well.  
> Also I am sorry for the slow updates. I will try and update as frequently as possible! I am not abandoning this!! Fear not!!  
> I wanted to update for Jongdae's birthday but.  
> BUT UNIVERSITY.  
> Okay yeah. I'm fine *cries in computer lab*


	51. Please Send Help (and a nail-file) 9/10:

 

 

Baked:

_Im here. where you._

_Hungry. What do you have in your fridge._

 

Day:

_Leaving._

_Could you take the red Tupperware out._

 

Baked:

_k_

_Is this leftover pizza_

 

Day:

_Yes_

_Dont you fking dare_

 

Baked:

_=D_

 

Jongdae grimaces at the emoji Baekhyun sent him. Jongdae _loves_ leftover pizza and purposefully orders extra just to store it away and have it the next day. He had a bunch of slices left and he knew Baekhyun well enough to know that he could and would finish all of them if he wanted. Waiting impatiently for the elevator to come down, Jongdae aggressively types threats on his phone and sends a lot of angry emojis but they’re all left at _seen_. Practically jumping into the elevator to claim his paid for leftover pizzas, Jongdae is ready to throw his helmet at his longtime best friend because _pizza > friendship_ any and every day.

Bursting into his own apartment, Jongdae is ready to lay waste on Baekhyun but is instead greeted by an extraordinarily empty room. His initial planned dramatic declaration of ‘ _pizza fiend be ready to accept your punishment!’_ dies in his throat.

‘Baek?’

Taking off his shoes, Jongdae checks his bedroom and bathroom and finds them both empty. A little confused, Jongdae takes out his phone to dial his friend when he hears music floating in from the slightly open balcony door accompanied by familiar laughter.

Peeking out of the curtains Jongdae finds Baekhyun and Minseok out on the latter’s balcony, laughing about something. The music is familiar in a nostalgic way and he finds the whole image of his best friend and neighbour outside in the balcony during a later summer evening somehow incredibly aesthetically pleasing. He wonders for a split second if it would be considered creepy to take a picture.

Ignoring that thought he takes a picture anyways and is proud with the outcome.

‘Hyung, you’re stealing all of my friends,’ Jongdae says in greeting as he steps out.

Minseok laughs while Baekhyun retorts easily with a ‘it’s not that difficult to do that,’ and a shit-eating grin.

‘Did you eat my pizza?’ Jongdae demands immediately as he ducks under the air-conditioning rack.

‘No,’ Baekhyun replies instantly. Too instantly.

Baekhyun is quick to explain, clearly understanding that Jongdae did not believe him.

‘We were waiting for you!’ Baekhyun explains hastily, pointing inwards.

‘Eh-?’

Glancing inwards, Jongdae’s jaw drops when he sees a massive glossy cardboard box. But this was no ordinary cardboard box.

‘Is that the Death Star Lego set.’ Jongdae asks in perfect monotone.

‘Yeap.’

Minseok walks in and pats the box with a grin and asks, ‘Does this mean we’re part of the Empire?’

Baekhyun grins at Jongdae before they both say in perfect harmony: ‘All hail Darth Sidious, our supreme Dark Emperor and Master- long may he reign.’

 

 

*

 

 

‘I just realized something,’ Baekhyun says quietly.

‘Hm?’

‘Junmyeon is gonna kill us for doing this without her.’

‘Junmyeon lost all rights of feeling excluded after she and Yixing “hung out” together without either of us. This is _our_ time,’ Jongdae says with vacant savagery.

‘Junmyeon likes Star Wars?’ Minseok asks, 10 seconds later, his tone absent.

‘Hm- obsessed more like,’ Baekhyun replies 20 seconds later. ‘A walking encyclopedia of Star Wars facts- remember that one time this guy challenged her on the lore about the Force or something?’

Jongdae snorts 10 seconds later.

‘It sucks- if Junmyeon were a guy, no one would second-guess or question her love for Star Wars- she has to prove herself all the time. It’s like she just can’t enjoy something for the sake of enjoying- some douche bag comes along and belittles her, asking her if it was her boyfriend who got her interested or her brother,’ Jongdae says slowly. ‘If people saw us now, they’d think we were fans and would believe us if we told them that Leia and Luke weren’t twins- if Junmyeon was seen doing this, and she tells them the full detailed story and account on the politics behind the Galactic Republic, they’d think she was trying to be some wanna-be nerd or just simply a know-it-all.’

‘Yeah, but Junmyeon is actually a nerd through and through and an extremely accurate source of everything inside the “nerd fandom”- she just happens to be female so her knowledge is not _male-verified_ therefore she doesn’t qualify,’ Baekhyun sniffs before adding, ‘Us heterosexual males are obnoxious.’

‘You’re all right Baek- you’re _gay-_ verified.’

Baekhyun chuckles appreciatively 10 seconds later along with Minseok.

‘Maybe we should give this to her after we’re done,’ Minseok says a whole minute later.

‘You’re literally the best- I’d marry you.’

‘You’re literally getting married in 2 weeks to Chanyeol.’

‘Ah! Hyung, before I forget,’ Baekhyun says suddenly looking up from the complex main frame of the Death Star they were putting together. This was no easy Lego construct. This was a massive intricate and surprisingly accurate Lego model of the trademark icon from the Star Wars franchise. But they were dedicated, if nothing, in completing this model. Jongdae had quickly showered, changed, and brought a huge packet of hand-wipes so that they didn’t baptize the Lego pieces with pizza. Jongdae isn't sure how many hours it's been now, but they were all a little too invested and a little too dedicated for 3 adult men of their age on a Lego structure for their own good. They barely spoke. And when they did, their responses and replies were delayed.

‘What’s up?’ Minseok asks, eyebrows furrowed as he presses down a Lego piece securely.

Baekhyun distractedly takes out an envelope, slightly crushed, from inside his bag and hands it to Minseok who also takes it, slightly distracted.

‘Where’s mine?’ Jongdae asks.

‘You’re my best-man, you don’t need an invite doofus,’ Baekhyun replies vacantly.

This seems to shake Minseok out of his concentration. He looks down at the soft-white envelope with slight hints of silver around the clean-cut edges with some surprise as though he hadn’t expected an invitation. Jongdae discreetly nudges Baekhyun with his knee, nodding at Minseok subtly.

‘You are cordially invited to witness and be part of the second most important day of my life,’ Baekhyun says with flourish. ‘Also if you’re gonna have a plus one, please add their name and RSVP.’

‘What do you mean “second” most important day of your life?’ Jongdae demands.

‘Well- Yeollie’s birthday is obviously the most important day of my life?’ Baekhyun says it as though it’s the most obvious thing and that Jongdae was an idiot for not knowing. ‘If Yeollie wasn’t born, would I be the happiest man living?’

Jongdae facepalms, sighing heavily.

‘Thank you,’ he hears Minseok say, sees the smile on his lips without having to look up.

‘You just said you’d marry Minseok,’ Jongdae deadpans.

‘No homo,’ Baekhyun grins, winking at Minseok who returns it with an exaggerated flirty smile.

‘I think I’ll bring Jongin with me,’ Minseok says, reading through the writing on the card inside.

‘He won’t make it,’ Jongdae stretches his neck.

‘…how do you know?’ Minseok asks, head tilting to the side in question. Jongdae tells himself not to find it cute and not to be distracted.

‘Because I’m taking Jongin,’ Jongdae grins. ‘He’s my plus-one.’

Minseok gapes for a solid 10 seconds before he leans back on his couch, throwing up his hands, ‘I can’t believe he would abandon me like this!’

‘Trust me- he invited himself,’ Jongdae relays with a stifled giggle.

Minseok narrows his eyes a little before sitting up abruptly and saying in a hushed voice, ‘Holy shit.’

‘I’m missing something,’ Baekhyun pauses midway pushing in a Lego piece.

‘…I feel like this might be a bit creepy,’ Minseok trails off.

‘Nah it’s not,’ Jongdae grins, ignoring Baekhyun’s questioning looks. ‘It’s cute.’

‘That’s conjecture,’ Minseok deadpans.

‘Wait can one of you-‘

‘It’s like a blind-date set-up,’ Jongdae shrugs, remembering the way Jongin had slowly pieced the information Jongdae had liberally given Jongin. Jongin was a little slow on the upkeep but had instantly latched onto the idea when he understand Jongdae’s not so subtle hints about his best-man title and what that meant.

‘Besides,’ Jongdae grins, eyebrows wiggling. ‘I can safely say that Kyungsoo won’t mind.’

Minseok stares for a moment- expression unfathomable before he bursts out laughing.

‘Jongin is going to name _all_ of his children after you,’ Minseok laughs heartily.

Jongdae nearly screams when a Lego brick is thrown with uncanny accuracy straight between his brows.

‘Tell me what’s going on!!’ Baekhyun shrieks.

‘No-‘

‘My younger brother is crushing hard on Kyungsoo and Jongdae wants to play matchmaker,’ Minseok supplies with a smile.

Baekhyun blinks a few times before he does that _thing_. His entire body vibrates; first from his feet then upwards and that energy comes out in the form of a delighted cackling wheezing endless series of ‘ _ehehehehehehehehehe’_ and hand clapping.

‘But wait-‘ Baekhyun holds up a hand, his other hand clutching at his side. ‘-no offence hyung but Kyungsoo has a _type_ and I mean you’re an attractive-‘

‘They look nothing alike,’ Jongdae interrupts.

Minseok looks like he’s wondering if he should feel offended or not and Jongdae nearly chokes in his hurry to repair whatever damage he might have caused.

‘No hyung! I mean like- you both look entirely different like- like, in a – um, like how grapes and apples are both fruits but look nothing alike but they’re both great fruits-‘

Minseok’s face twitches like he’s trying not to laugh but Baekhyun has no control and bursts out laughing, wheezing out ‘ _grapes and apples’_ as he falls back.

‘So Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind? Are you sure?’ Baekhyun asks after he’s recovered.

Jongdae can’t help the grin forming on his lips as he struggles with two Lego bricks that refused to disconnect.

‘Oh yes, I’m sure,’ Jongdae chuckles despite the force he's putting into the bricks.

‘Give me details- I need to tell Chanyeol-‘

‘I’m sure she knows,’ Jongdae chuckles through his grimace so it sounded more like a grunt. This was why he hated Lego bricks. Once they stuck- they  _stuck._

Minseok reaches over, taking the connected pieces from him.

‘I think we need a knife or something to pry this apart-‘ Minseok begins but Baekhyun puts his foot down (literally, and steps on a stray brick and has to take a minute break recovering).

‘We can risk something _that_ sharp,’ Baekhyun argues. ‘Hyung do you have a nail-file? That’s what I used to use with my bricks when I was young.’

Minseok frowns, looking over at his bedroom door in concentration. Jongdae thinks back to his own “manicure” set and realizes that though he has clippers doesn’t actually own a file- rather just a simple buffer like sheet that doubled as a filer.

‘I think Sehun and Zitao might have a nail-file-‘ Minseok begins, pulling out his phone as though to message the bloggers.

‘No- only Sehun is home tonight and I am not asking her-‘ Jongdae also puts his foot down, but avoids any stray brick.

‘I swear to god Jongdae, Sehun will not bite-‘

‘She’s _different_ around you hyung- with me it’s like she’s planning my death- a painful one at that-‘

‘It’s just her resting face, she’s the sweetest-‘

‘Oh god, no hyung-

They’re both interrupted by a sudden sniggering.

Baekhyun is grinning at them with an amused look, eyes twinkling in that way where Jongdae _knows_ he’s planning something. And experience has taught him that whatever it was he was planning wasn’t going to be good for him.

But Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, instead he just smiles before making a show of looking at the time and saying, ‘I should get going!’

Minseok looks at their incomplete Death Star before glancing at Baekhyun.

‘I’ll come over to help build it hyung,’ Baekhyun grins as he stands. ‘But I should go home now- I think Yeollie should be done by now.’

Jongdae is surprised to find that it’s nearly midnight. Baekhyun packs up his bag, helping Minseok clean up the remains of their not too healthy dinner of beer, wine, coke, pizza, and chocolate.

‘You’re okay driving back? I can take you back,’ Jongdae offers though Baekhyun only had a sip of wine and mainly coke instead knowing he had to drive back.

‘Nah- I need my car tomorrow,’ Baekhyun shrugs off his offer with a smile. ‘Thanks hyung- I’ll see you soon!’

Baekhyun leaves, waving brightly.

‘Why was Baekhyun here?’ Minseok asks as he pulls out a tupperware to store the remaining bricks.

‘She said she was having her final fitting- but she’s actually planning her present for him,’ Jongdae confides in Minseok. ‘So she asked me to take him away for tonight.’

‘What is it? Do you know?’ Minseok inquires curiously.

‘Nope- she wouldn’t tell, so I don’t know if it’s something I want to know, or if it’s something that involves me- both terrify me,’ Jongdae replies with a grimace before looking down at the Death Star and adding, ‘I kinda want to complete at least the lower section of the Death Star.’

Minseok laughs, nodding in agreement. He boils some water and makes them both chamomile tea before they settle back to put together the Death Star.

‘Speaking in terms of practicality, the Death Star was really not suited for travelling through space,’ Minseok comments.

‘You should hear Junmyeon talk about it- apparently physics was one of her weaker subjects in school, but she taught herself the fictional mechanics and physics of a fictional ship,’ Jongdae laughs. ‘Priorities- am I right?’

Minseok laughs, digging through the bricks for the correct piece before he says, ‘I always wanted a Death Star- so when I saw this on sale, I had to buy it- it’s the closest to an actual Death Star I will ever come to owning.’

‘But hyung, do you really want to own the Death Star knowing that _Felicity Jones_ and _Diego Luna_ died to get those plans?’

‘Not to destroy planets,’ Minseok snorts. ‘For exploring- it’s a cool ship! It’s an entire planet! How cool would the insides be! Just imagine it!’

Jongdae tells himself not to coo out loud at Minseok’s enthusiasm about a planet-sized ship that could destroy entire planetary systems.

‘But what about the Siths?’

‘I’ll protect you from the Sith,’ Minseok grins at him. ‘Don’t worry my young padewan.’

‘You’d make a great Jedi hyung,’ Jongdae grins back as he gets more comfortable, leaning in close to find the correct pieces.

Minseok chuckles as he grabs the piece from Jongdae’s hand and says, ‘I feel more inclined to the Dark Side.’

Jongdae fake gasps, ‘You said you’d _protect_ me from the Sith!’

‘It’s all a ploy,’ Minseok nods seriously, placing the brick into the beginnings of the outer wall of the Death Star. ‘I’m tricking you- you’re like Anakin Skywalker and I’m Palpatine.’

‘You’re too hot to be Palpatine and I actually like sand.’

‘No one likes sand.’

‘I do.’

Minseok gives him an incredibly serious look.

‘Jongdae, we cannot be friends anymore.’

‘You could use the Force and just make yourself sand-repellent.’

‘…why didn’t I think of that.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Thought I’d write this out before midterms kill me. Hahahaha. I’m dead. So dead.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	52. Please Send Help (and something blue) 10/10:

 

_[PS- listen to Norah Jones’s album “Come Away With Me” while reading this chapter if you can ^_^]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘…why are you wearing that beanie?’

‘…it’s…cold?’

‘It’s literally only 27 degrees out.’

‘…my ears are particularly susceptible to the cold hyung, stop questioning me, I came here to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling so attacked-‘

Minseok rolls his eyes saying, ‘You’re here to drop Matthias off.’

‘But any time spent with you is a good time hyung,’ Jongdae says smoothly.

‘…good save,’ Minseok narrows his eyes, taking the cat in question from Jongdae.

Jongdae grins, tugging at his beanie to cover even more of his forehead.

‘I’ll see you at the wedding hyung- I’ll update you!’ Jongdae says, stepping back and picking up his duffle bag, packed with all of the stuff he would need preparing for the wedding that was going to take place in 2 days. Seeing as the venue was quite far away from their current location, Jongdae had deemed it better, as both Baekhyun’s Best Man as well as Human Being Who Hated Being Stuck in Traffic, to stay in the hotel close to the venue.

It turned out, oddly enough, that Jongin had been the one to help Kyungsoo find the venue for the wedding. Minseok still isn’t sure how his brother even came across a _botanical park_ just outside the city that conveniently allowed bookings for weddings. Further research revealed that the park was owned by one of Jongin’s closest friend’s family. Minseok wants to both commend his brother as well as maybe smack him upside the head.

Jongin had been so nervous about the wedding and showing up that he hadn’t been able to sleep properly for the past week. Minseok wonders if Jongin had always lacked in being chill or if this was Kyungsoo’s effect on his baby brother.

Either way, Kyungsoo got the venue, meaning Chanyeol got her dream of getting married under a large tree. Kyungsoo had apparently been so happy she _smiled_ at Jongin. Jongdae then told Minseok that Jongin couldn’t speak for over 10 minutes. Minseok wants to believe it was an exaggeration, but knowing his brother, it didn’t sound too unlikely.

Matthias flicks his tail in farewell, when Jongdae strokes his head with a fond smile.

‘Drive safe,’ Minseok waves.

‘I will! Bye hyung!’ Jongdae grins, running towards the elevator.

Jongdae had been increasingly absent the past few weeks- busy with helping Baekhyun plan out his wedding. Despite being a low-key celebrity, Chanyeol had a small number of guests from her side. Baekhyun actually outnumbered his soon to be wife’s guest list by 10. A total of 65 people were invited to the wedding and Jongdae had been relieved to say the least.

Minseok had been privy to the entire thing, listening to Jongdae sometimes complain about the music system and how outdated it was, or laugh about how out of place Kyungsoo had been in the rose-garden, in full black, stern expression, discussing lighting with a burly man twice her height, surrounded by yellow roses. Jongdae with his wet hair, exhausted but eager to tell Minseok about what was happening, leaning against the air conditioning unit. Sometimes he would sit on the floor next to Minseok’s chair, Matthias on his lap, sipping tea while Minseok sat up on the chair, listening to his account while trying not to stare too much at his neighbour.

How did they reach this point? It’s been over a year but talking with Jongdae, listening to him, and laughing with him felt like something he’d been doing his entire life. Minseok wasn’t a believer in past-lives but there are times when he thinks that it might be possible. Just because of the level of comfort he felt with Jongdae.

He didn’t feel like this with Lu Han who was his Best FriendTM. And speaking of Lu Han, who did believe in past-lives and how each person was entwined together continuously, was beside himself when Minseok asked him to be his platonic plus-one for the wedding.

‘Nice! I’ll bring the newly wed-‘

‘If it’s something gross that is liquid based or involves preserved plant/animal parts involving any form of biological parts then no. Also, they said no presents.’

‘-I was going to say clairvoyant crystals but now I’m tempted to take over my preserved cow-testicles.’

‘Why do you even have that?!’

Minseok makes a mental note to remind Lu Han to wear an actual suit before getting into bed, Matthias already curled up on the side of the bed. He also makes a mental note to warn Lu Han not to bring the cow-testicle, _just in case._

 

*

 

Lu Han doesn’t bring the cow-testicle, but instead a nice small box with two semi-clear crystals in them.

‘For peace and prosperity,’ he had explained, looking pleased with himself.

Lu Han had also thankfully dressed up well. In fact Minseok is pleasantly surprised.

Lu Han had made his hair an ashy purple, saying that it was a colour of luck for the couple (though it could be because Lu Han thought he looked good in it). He was wearing fitted black trousers, a collarless black shirt, over which he wore a white blazer with black lapels and buttons.

‘Looking good Kim,’ he grinned when Minseok went to pick him up.

Minseok himself was in a simple but well fitted suit in matte black. Jongdae had told him that the wedding wasn’t too formal, so he decided not to wear a button-down shirt but instead a soft dusty-rose shirt. He also decided to only wear simple clear-gemmed studs on his ears and a watch as his accessories. And on a whim, Minseok decided to colour his hair back to a very dark brown, almost black. His roots were getting out of hand and honestly, any more bleaching would just result in Minseok bleeding out of his scalp and he wants to have hair when he grows older, thank you very much.

’10 out of 10 would bang,’ Lu Han winks at him as he takes a seat and buckles himself in.

‘Thanks- uh, you too?’

‘I am so convinced,’ Lu Han deadpans before adding, ‘Bet your boyfriend is gonna flip.’

Minseok sighs.

‘Jongdae will probably be too busy to notice at first- so you shut your trap and be respectful during this wedding you hear me?’ Minseok says sternly as they pull out into the motorway.

‘I wasn’t even talking about Jongdae,’ Lu Han grins.

Minseok sighs again, wondering how he walked into Lu Han’s very basic trap just there.

‘Jongin’s gonna be there right?’ Lu Han asks with a smirk.

‘Yes- and you’re not going to say anything about that time.’

‘I always feel like I’m with like, my mother, when I’m with you,’ Lu Han says with fake petulance.

‘That’s because you behave like a temperamental teenager and someone has to mother you,’ Minseok replies.

‘I am deeply wounded. If you’re my mother, is Jongdae my daddy-‘

‘I’M STOPPING YOU RIGHT THERE!’

 

*

 

The botanical park is beautiful.

It was a private park, built mainly to house and grow rare and endangered flowers. It was only open to the public a few days a month to raise funds for maintaining their establishment. It wasn’t very large but areas had been sectioned off so that the more rare and delicate flowers were left undisturbed. The wedding was to take place in the biggest greenhouse located at the very center of the park. It was a great “T” shape construct of aged mossy wood, dark metal, and lightly tinted glass. At the center of the “T” was a large wizened tree, opening up and spreading out of the greenhouse that opened up towards the sky. The entire park is surprisingly filled with trees rather than low bushes of chaotic flowers as most botanical gardens tend to be. But Minseok remembers being told that the park had been made to grow orchids on trees. It was off-season now so the trees are bare of orchids. But it casts beautiful shadows on the stone-paved footpaths that spread throughout the park as the sun begins to descend. 

‘This is such a nice place oh my god,’ Lu Han whispers, mouth a little open as he stares about, eyes wide and twinkling.

Around the main trees leading up to the main greenhouse, single light-bulbs hung down on linen ribbons casting a soft warm glow around in the canopy of leaves overhead.

The greenhouse itself is like a work of art- it’s taller than Minseok had thought. The framework is elegant and nearly Victorian though with added modern touches. There’s a beautiful mix of classic and modern and Minseok can’t help but feel it suits Baekhyun and Chanyeol a lot. The greenhouse is almost glowing due to the lights inside- it creates a strangely magical scene with the late afternoon sun filling the air around them with a soft autumnal hued light. It’s incredibly scenic and looks like something that wouldn’t be out of place from a Studio Ghibli movie.

And just outside the door was Baekhyun, greeting the guests, wide beaming smile on his face. Next to him is Yixing, who said he would _swim_ through the Pacific Ocean to get to his wedding if needed (no swimming was required- Yixing simply flew out of New Zealand by plane and arrived 2 days ago in time for the final rehearsal). They stand under a bunch of lights located right above the doorway.

Baekhyun is in a simple but elegant dark mahogany suit that almost looks black, a matte silver tie, and his hair is as fluffy as ever. He looks nervous but at the same time incredibly happy. Yixing is also wearing a similar suit, with some minor changes in terms of the cut of the coat, to better suit his figure.

‘That guy is really hot-‘

‘-he’s straight and in love.’

‘-dammit.’

Baekhyun _beams_ when he spots Minseok, waving both hands at him in greeting. He not only shakes Minseok’s hand but hugs him as well. Yixing is also smiling broadly, looking delighted.

‘Thanks for coming hyung,’ he grins before looking Minseok up and down. ‘You look great! 10 out of 10 would bang!’

‘Right? That’s what I said too!’ Lu Han butts in.

‘This is Lu Han- unfortunately my best-friend,’ Minseok laughs, nodding at Lu Han. 'Also, you're literally getting married in like, an hour, stop flirting.'

‘Nice to meet you!’ Baekhyun shakes Lu Han’s hand as well.

‘I know you said no presents- but consider this a life-long investment,’ Lu Han reaches into his pocket and pulls out the small flat box.

‘I blessed them myself, with water from the sacred fountain of _Ming Yuan Tsa_ ,’ Lu Han explains. ‘Just keep it in a place where the sun shines, close to a water source- even a water heater or piping system will do! And you will be eternally blessed!’

Baekhyun, bless him, looks stunned only for 2 seconds before he genuinely thanks Lu Han, keeping the parcel inside his pocket.

‘Jongdae is somewhere inside- being ordered about by my wife-to-be,’ if Baekhyun smiled any more than he already was, Minseok fears his face might break in half. ‘He’ll only be free right before it starts.’

‘That’s why I volunteered to stay outside with Baek,’ Yixing grins.

‘Jongin is already inside,’ Baekhyun adds before laughing. ‘He’s really jittery – even more than me.’

Minseok thanks Baekhyun and they step inside.

If it was beautiful outside, it was _breathtaking_ in the inside.

Minseok looks around the greenhouse- and just from a quick glance, he can tell that most of the design wasn’t even touched. Tall shrubs line up the walls of the green house, green buds poking out from dark glossy leaves. The greenhouse floor was very recently rigorously cleaned judging by the white scratches that texture the stone floors. Simple but elegant iron chairs were set on either side of the greenhouse, leading up to an old gnarled eucalyptus tree set atop a raised ringed dais. A network of open water channels divided the grounds, some were covered with iron grills but some were left open, and atop it were floating tea-candles. Hanging from above on the water-sprinkler system were more light-bulbs hanging on linen ribbons while a few vines and climbers crawled over the walls at random. It smelt clean and _green_ in here.

‘This is really beautiful,’ Lu Han repeats again.

‘Hyung!’

Minseok tears his eyes away from the beautiful ceiling in time to catch Jongin waving at him.

Jongin is in a dark blue suit, his soft blue shirt unbuttoned, and his cheeks a little rosy.

Minseok and Lu Han walk over to Jongin, politely walking around the people gathered in there. Minseok looks around for Jongdae but doesn’t find his neighbour anywhere.

‘Wow hyung you look great- oh-!’ Jongin starts at the sight of Lu Han and his face goes red.

‘Jongin my little child-!’ Lu Han has a wicked smile on his face.

‘Behave,’ Minseok warns.

They both shut up, looking away though Jongin looks flustered and Lu Han downright gleeful. They sit down, talking amongst themselves and looking around the place. Jongin worriedly checks his reflection every minute while Lu Han looks close to stealing some of the plants and leaves around them, having recognized a few as medicinal and rare. As a matter of fact, Lu Han gives the brothers a lecture on the medicinal properties of eucalyptus leaves for 10 minutes. The smell he’d been smelling since he entered the place was apparently eucalyptus and Minseok makes a mental note to maybe look for an essential oil made from the tree.

Minseok sighs but he’s distracted when his phone buzzes. Checking it, Minseok finds that Jongdae is calling him.

‘Dae?’

‘ _Hyung! Are you here yet?’_

‘Yeah- I only just got in,’ Minseok replies. ‘I’m sitting with Jongin.’

‘ _I uh- I need help-‘_ Jongdae sounds a bit breathless.

‘What’s wrong?’ Minseok asks immediately, ignoring Lu Han’s eyebrow wiggle and Jongin’s curious expression.

‘ _You know that wedding tradition- wear something old? Something blue?’_

‘Yeah?’

‘ _Yeah- Chanyeol’s been going on and on about blue flowers or something- and I’ve been searching this entire **park** for one- but I can’t it till now- please help me hyung!’_

‘Uh- does it have to be a flower?’ Minseok asks, eying Jongin’s silky handkerchief in his coat pocket. That was blue. It could work.

‘ _Chanyeol wants a flower- so Kyungsoo says it has to be a flower. Please help me!’_

‘Where are you?’ Minseok asks immediately, waving at Lu Han and Jongin, mouthing ‘ _not serious- be right back’_ before making his way back outside.

Baekhyun and Yixing are gone and the guests have nearly all gathered all inside. Minseok forgets that it’s a rather small affair. The air has turned cooler from the last time he was out, barely 30 minutes ago.

‘ _I’m at the back of the park- the tropical hothouse hyung- there must be an orchid or something here.’_ Jongdae sighs as Minseok finds a small placard mounted with the map of the park. The tropical hothouse isn’t far, only a few minutes from the main pathway to Minseok’s right.

‘All right- I’ll check the other hothouses,’ Minseok says, eyeing the plants around him for anything blue.

‘ _You’re the best hyung!’_

He finds a bunch of flowers- even walks past the pots of peonies, birds of paradise, lotus, and roses- but nothing _blue_. He reaches the area designated for potted flower plants and enters the hothouse. It’s warmer in here but pleasantly so. It smells damp and like moss and earth. Nothing blue in there either. If Minseok remembers clearly, there were 8 hothouses. He’s not sure which ones Jongdae has already checked- but he sounded out of breath so Minseok guesses he’s been looking in other parts of the park as well.

‘Aren’t the park workers around?’ Minseok asks. ‘Caretaker?’

‘ _They already left,’_ Jongdae explains sounding exasperated.

Minseok scours the hothouse, finding yellow, orange, red, pink, magenta, even _black_ flowers. Just as Minseok is about to suggest maybe finding a blue marker and watering down the ink and spraying a white flower or something- he spots a bunch of pots in the neighbouring hothouse, all bearing hydrangeas.

Not just any hydrangea.

But _blue_ hydrangeas.

‘I found it!’

‘ _I found it!’_

They both announce at the same time.

They both burst out into laughter, the sound of their running feet overtaking the line for a moment before Minseok burst through the opposite end of one hothouse and Jongdae the other.

Jongdae’s face is a little flushed from running. He’s not wearing the coat, but only the white button-down with his collar unbuttoned and his sleeves pushed up. But what’s most shocking is-

‘Your _hair_.’

They both say at the same time, gawking at each other from opposite doorways.

Jongdae’s hair is _blond_ and Minseok has to blink a few times to make sure he’s not just _seeing_ things. Jongdae is also blinking a few times, as though unsure what to think.

‘Something blue!’ he blurts out instead and they finally look away.

Jongdae busies himself with the hydrangea, carefully looking for the bluest one.

‘They won’t notice if I take a small bit of this right?’ Jongdae asks, fingers pausing before he plucks out the small flowers that bunched up to create the hydrangea head.

‘Take a couple from a bunch? Even out the plucking?’ Minseok offers, still unable to look away from Jongdae’s sudden transformation.

‘Is this why you wore the beanie?’

Jongdae grins before looking over at Minseok.

‘Yeap. Also- it was that terrible orangey-colour and I didn’t want anyone to see me like that.’

Minseok nods in understanding. The dreaded orange of freshly bleached hair. A nightmare that was.

‘How’s everything going?’ Minseok asks as Jongdae carefully plucks a variety of the blue flowers, ranging from deeply saturated to only lightly tinted.

‘Good- Chanyeol had a nervous breakdown and Kyungsoo snapped her out of it. Then Kyungsoo had a nervous breakdown and Junmyeon snapped her out of it. It’s great.’ Jongdae chuckles.

Minseok snorts, reaching in to pluck out a few flowers as well.

‘I think Jongin is going to have a panic-attack soon too,’ Minseok laughs, tilting his head a little to make sure he was pinching the correct stem. He adds a hydrangea flower, the center a dark blue while the edges faded to a white, into Jongdae’s palm. ‘Either that or Lu Han is going to give him a panic-attack.’

Jongdae laughs at that before saying, ‘I think I have enough for whatever Chanyeol might want to use these for.’

Minseok adds a final flower to the small mound in Jongdae’s palm.

‘Thanks for coming out and helping me hyung,’ Jongdae smiles, a touch of shyness in the way he wouldn’t look Minseok directly in the eye.

‘Can’t have Chanyeol feeling like she’s not ready,’ Minseok smiles back before reaching up to fix Jongdae’s hair that looked a little too fly-away for a Best Man to sport.

‘Your coat is safe? All set? You have the rings?’ Minseok asks as he brushes through the strands, fixing it back to how it was originally styled, setting away fly-away strands.

‘Hmm- all set hyung,’ Jongdae stoops a little, looking down, allowing Minseok better access.

‘Jongdae-! Oh-‘

Jongdae nearly drops his flowers and Minseok nearly jumps out of his skin.

It’s Junmyeon, looking apologetic but hassled at the same time. She’s wearing sneakers with the wine-coloured dress Chanyeol had settled on for the bridesmaids, clearly for speed.

‘You found them?! Oh thank god-‘ she exclaims with relief before taking her phone up to her ear. ‘No- we’re good- he’s found them. All right- we’ll be there in a few minutes! Jongdae! Hurry!’

And with that she’s gone, flashing a smile at Junmyeon before running off.

‘I should run- thanks again hyung,’ Jongdae says, looking panicked as he checks his phone, riddled with messages and missed call notifications.

‘Don’t slip on the moss-‘ Minseok warns but he’s startled into silence when Jongdae leans in, giving him an almost absent minded kiss on his cheek before running out, carefully cradling the flowers in his hand and already on the phone.

Minseok realizes he’s having one of those cliché anime male-lead moments where they touch the side of their face that’s just been kissed by their crush.

Shaking himself out of his shock, he walks out of the hothouse into the now cool early evening light. The sun was about to set, casting golden light on the clouds overhead, tinted a rosy hue. The park is darker now, but lit up by the hanging light bulbs. It’s absolutely beautiful and the cool air feels especially cool on his cheek, the imprint of Jongdae’s kiss burning on his skin.

By the time he returns, he’s just in time to settle down in his seat, ignore Lu Han’s suggestive expression, thank Jongin for pulling a leaf out of his hair (no questions asked), and sort of collect himself.

The doors open and Baekhyun walks in, smiling like he was about to burst. He’s flanked by his older brother, Jongdae, and Yixing.

‘Well fuck me three times over but your boyfriend is _hot_?’ Lu Han sounds surprised. ‘Also- who is that? Looks like the groom but like, another version.’

Minseok can’t even disagree.

Jongdae’s in his full suit, hair a bit more neat. He spots Minseok and gives him a grin, slightly shy and Minseok could just squeal.

All the men have the small hydrangea flower on their lapel, attached to the original small flower arrangement of lily of the valley and  a single gardenia bud. The gardenia had been tricky to obtain, according to Jongdae.

Minseok always felt that weddings depicted in movies could never really do justice to the reality of weddings in real life, and what they mean to the people involved.

When Chanyeol walks in, in a soft looking simple wedding dress with a slight train, lily of the valley and hydrangea in her now soft-brown hair, and gardenias in her hand, Baekhyun honest to god burst out into tears. He doesn’t even bother cleaning up his face, smiling as tears streak down his face.

Chanyeol does a good job holding back her tears but she too gives in hallway down the walk. She pauses a moment as her father dabs at her cheeks, reaching up to pat her cheek (because he was shorter than his daughter). Behind her, Kyungsoo is also crying, while Junmyeon is valiantly trying her best. Chanyeol’s older sister, also a bridesmaid is dabbing at her cheek as well.

They finally make their way to the dais but before the ceremony can start, Baekhyun reaches over to wipe at Chanyeol’s face, fixing some of the flowers in her hair. Chanyeol laughs, reaching over as well to rearrange his tie and dab at his face.

Their vows are exchanged, all original and simple in their words, but rich with meaning and genuine love.

Both Jongin and Lu Han are in tears on either side of Minseok.

When Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol, like it was the first time he’d ever done so, his expression so tender and _happy_ , the entire greenhouse stands to tumultuous applause.

Minseok claps until his hands sting as Baekhyun picks Chanyeol up, spinning them around. Minseok is sure that the pictures were going to come out incredible.

The crowd follows the newly wedded couple out and they guide the way through the beautifully lit pathway and into a wide open garden space lined with tables at one side, and the other what was clearly meant to be a floor to dance in. A simple and elegant table sits in the middle of this open space and on it a flat little 3 tier cake with sugar flowers reflecting Chanyeol’s bouquet.

Minseok spots Kris standing by the side, smiling, clearly pleased. He’s also dressed in a suit and he looks extremely smart. According to Lu Han, Kris had spent quite a bit of time on the cake, carefully handcrafting the flowers by himself, asking Sophie for her input and giving her and Lu Had the defected ones. Minseok can literally see a few of the female guests spy him, approval in their eyes. There’s a small live-band to the side, close friends of Chanyeol.

Everyone cheers again when the couple cut the cake. Minseok doesn’t know where or why there was a tradition for cake cutting but it’s adorable as Baekhyun points out one of the flowers on the cake, and points at the one in Chanyeol’s bouquet.

Jongdae’s voice fills the air, calling for the couple’s first dance together. And to Minseok’s surprise, Kyungsoo steps up to the small podium where the band was situated, clearly ready to start playing. Everyone is murmuring and by the surprised looks on Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s faces, they had no idea this was going to happen.

Kyungsoo has an extraordinarily soothing and mellow voice- bluesy and warm; if Minseok was to point out a visual interpretation of Kyungsoo’s voice, it would be a warm cup of cinnamon honeyed tea, with a hint of smokiness. She sings “Come Away With Me” and Chanyeol is crying again, leaning her head against Baekhyun’s as they slowly dance a simple waltz because neither of them could do any more than that.

Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Yixing were watching the married couple with the softest expression of fondness and love Minseok has ever seen. He feels like he’s intruding and he’s about to look away but Jongdae catches sight of him.

Jongdae sends him a blinding smile, looking close to tears.

Jongin on the other hand, has a dazed expression on his face, mouth slightly open as he stares at Kyungsoo, unadulterated reverence painted on his face. Minseok reaches up to shut his mouth just as Lu Han does the same.

‘Young love,’ Lu Han mouths at him, rolling his eyes.

When the song finishes, every applauds again and Chanyeol runs- _runs_ \- over to Kyungsoo, nearly picking her up by the sheer strength of her hug.

There’s more dancing and the bridesmaids and best men follow after the main couple, to a slightly more upbeat song.

Minseok grins at the sight of Jongdae attempting to twirl Junmyeon who looks thoroughly embarrassed to be there. Yixing takes over smoothly, somehow delivering Jongdae over to the sidelines, and getting Junmyeon in his arms. Junmyeon flushes enough for at least 5 other people but she regains some form of awareness and tries to follow Yixing in his steps. Minseok grins to himself, unaware of Jongdae coming to stand next to him until the latter holds his hand out.

‘Dance with me hyung?’ Jongdae smiles.

Minseok pretends to think about it even though he’s already taking up Jongdae’s proffered hand.

Jongdae and Minseok sway in one spot slowly, their attention on the married couple.

‘Ah- all done,’ Jongdae sighs out, tired and relieved.

‘Almost makes you never want to do this again doesn’t it?’ Minseok asks with a chuckle. ‘I was my cousin’s best man and I’ve never been more stressed in my life.’

Jongdae chuckles before he suddenly makes a coughing choking sound, his face twisting a little. He looks down promptly, still dancing.

‘Dae?’

‘Hm?’

‘Are…are you crying?’

‘Hm? No- ha! What do you mean hyung?! I’m not crying!!’ Jongdae is doing a spectacularly bad job ignoring the tears that are welled up in his eyes.

Minseok reaches up and carefully dabs at his eyes with the end of his sleeves.

‘Just got a lash?’ he asks, smiling with amused fondness.

‘Yeap- like, a whole hair strand- bleaching really is a bitch,’ Jongdae says thickly, still not looking down.

‘Hm- sure is,’ Minseok agrees, still dabbing at his cheeks. ‘You wanna maybe take out that lash in peace by the ponds?’

‘That- that’s probably a good idea.’ Jongdae replies, voice shaky and choked.

They slowly make their way out of the other dancing couples- Minseok is amused to find Jongin actually dancing with Kyungsoo, actually holding a conversation with the latter. But judging by his face, and _her_ face, he’s probably gushing on about how good a singer she is.

They make their way a little ways away from the garden clearing and towards the lily ponds on one side. The fountains were switched on and the lights inside the pond created dancing lights, casting an ethereal glow about the magnolia trees planted there.

Jongdae sits heavily on the edge of the pond and Minseok follows suit. From where they were sitting, they could look into the reception dance/dinner through the shrubs and trees.

Jongdae sniffs a little, hiding his face in his hands for a moment. Minseok wraps an arm around his shoulder, absent mindedly humming to the song playing. Norah Jones seems to the musical theme for the wedding and Minseok can’t help but feel it’s perfect for the setting, the couple, and everything he was witnessing.

‘You should go up and sing hyung,’ Jongdae says thickly. ‘You have an amazing voice.’

Minseok chuckles, reaching in his inner pocket for a tissue he had stolen off of Lu Han. He hands it to Jongdae who takes it, wiping at his face and blowing his nose noisily and completely ruining the emotional and tranquil vibe to the place. Minseok laughs, making Jongdae laugh too.

‘I’m so happy,’ Jongdae says, voice a little normal and a content smile on his face. He’s watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun dancing, off in their own world despite being surrounded by other dancing people. It was as though Jongdae couldn’t explain it any better, at a complete loss for words.

He wraps an arm around Minseok’s waist, leaning against him.

‘I’m happy too,’ Minseok smiles. ‘Everything turned out perfect. Everything looks beautiful- you and Kyungsoo did a great job.’

Jongdae grins in thanks before pointing Jongin and Kyungsoo out.

‘That worked out too.’

Minseok laughs, shaking his head. ‘Can’t get over it.’

‘They’re cute together!’ Jongdae argues.

‘Can’t fight that one,’ Minseok nods before pointing at Yixing and Junmyeon, who were also off in their own world. ‘Look at those two as well.’

‘Hmm- I have a feeling Yixing is gonna say something soon,’ Jongdae tells him quietly. ‘He hinted at it- but I couldn’t press him for details. Besides- I think it’s better if I don’t know.’

‘They’ll handle it as it comes?’

‘Yeah.’

Jongdae turns his head to look at him unexpectedly and Minseok can’t exactly look away.

‘Something blue,’ Jongdae whispers, pulling out the hydrangea from his lapel and attaching it to Minseok’s hair. ‘You look really good hyung- nearly fucking died from the visual attack.’

Minseok bursts out laughing, attaching the flower securely behind his ear.

‘Yeah? Talk about yourself- you really suit this colour,’ Minseok ruffles his hair.

They settle against each other comfortably, commenting on the song or dancing couples. They’ll hum together occasionally to the songs, making up lyrics when they forget.

They watch in silence as Baekhyun and Chanyeol dance the last dance for the night, heads leaning against each other’s. Jongdae gets another lash in his eye and this time doesn’t bother trying to stop. Minseok presses a kiss on his temple, squeezing his shoulder briefly.

‘Still wanna dance?’ Minseok offers.

Jongdae’s expression is a little unreadable and Minseok feels a little bare under his gaze. Jongdae’s hand is warm where he’s placed it on his waist.

Then Jongdae smiles and nods. He stands up promptly, holding a hand out and bends at the waist.

‘May I have this dance?’

Minseok wants to laugh because the band is no longer playing, people gathering to eat instead.

‘As many as you want,’ Minseok replies, placing his hand in Jongdae’s.

Jongdae takes his hand, kissing the back of it before pulling him close, winding his arm around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder before quietly whispering.

‘I’ll hold you to that.’

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)  
> Y’ALL THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA KISS??  
> HAHAHA  
> If only my wedding experiences were this nice.  
> I LOVE BAEKYEOL SO MUCH BYE  
> AND LOOK- SORT OF ALMOST PROGRESS WITH SULAY?  
> AND I’M SO HAPPY I GOT TO WRITE THIS BECAUSE UNEXPCTEDLY FREE WEEKEND WOO ME!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please don’t yell at me for xiuchen not kissing. I do that at myself all the time. I just don’t want this fic to end. Please be kind *Baekhyun voice* I’m sensitive.


	53. Spotify (1/10): “Mystery of Love”- Sufjan Steves

 

  _please listen to this[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psIPQMgThFg)_

 

 

 

 

‘You’re telling me you tripped on an extension cord, caught yourself on a desk, but the desk skidded on the floor, making you fall over again, but on your back, but your hand got caught on the desk drawer, and you broke your wrist.’

Minseok repeats Jongdae’s long winded narrative in a complete monotone, expression blank, hair wet from his shower, his hand lifted up in the process of watering his plants.

‘You forgot the part where the floors were being renovated so the carpets that normally cover the floors were missing, so that’s why the table slipped. But other than that, yes?’

He leaves out the part where the main reason why he tripped was because someone was playing a really catchy song out loud. And everyone was really feeling the free bagels and Jongdae wasn’t the first to bust out a few questionable dance moves. But he was, however, unfortunately the only one to trip while doing so.

Jongdae wasn’t a clumsy person by nature. He had quick reflexes and was quick to catch himself if ever he tripped.

However, this morning was clearly out to get him. His entire arm is a curious combination of pulsing painful sensations, a strange numbness, a weird feverish feeling right under his skin, and for some reason, a light stomach cramp.

Minseok stares blankly at his cast before a horrified expression comes on his face.

‘How did you get back home?!’ he demands, putting down the jug of water and crossing through the air-conditioning rack. ‘You shouldn’t drive with a wrist like that-‘ Minseok looks exceptionally worried.

‘Hyung relax it’s okay,’ Jongdae holds out his left hand (thank god) for Minseok to observe. ‘It’s broken but like- not _broken_ broken. The doctor said I can remove the cast in 6 weeks. Tops.’

Minseok takes his hand skeptically, looking over at his discoloured and slightly swollen fingers with an expression of pained remorse.

‘I remember when Jongin bust his wrist when he was younger- he couldn’t sleep because of the pain,’ Minseok says worriedly. ‘You got meds right?’

‘I’m about, 25% human, 75% pain medication,’ Jongdae says cheerily. Which probably wasn’t quantifiably accurate but Jongdae sure felt it.

Minseok doesn’t look pleased by Jongdae’s attempt at comedic reassurance.

‘Have you eaten?’ Minseok asks instead.

‘Hyung- it’s my left hand,’ Jongdae laughs, liking the way Minseok’s cool hands felt on his feverish skin. ‘I can still do stuff.’

‘But have you eaten?’ Minseok presses.

‘Eh…not…hungry?’ Jongdae grins sheepishly. This happened to him every time he had to go on meds. His appetite dwindled down and he often had the strong urge to throw up most times.

‘You shouldn’t be on so much medication and not eat,’ Minseok reprimands gently. ‘I was actually just going to get some food from 7-11, do you want me to get you something?’

‘Hyung- I broke my wrist, not my foot- I can go myself,’ Jongdae chuckles, taking back his hand and resting it on the air-conditioning unit.

‘Let’s go together,’ Minseok says, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at him, clearly not trusting him. And maybe on any other day Jongdae would feign being indignant and maybe whine at his neighbour for not trusting him but truth being he had planned on not eating anything. Minseok seems to catch on to his expression (whatever that might have been, Jongdae had tried to keep a straight face but guesses Minseok was probably too good at seeing through him).

‘Uh-‘

‘Let me just finish watering my new children.’ Minseok nods towards his small pots.

‘Children?’ Jongdae grins as he leans over the air-conditioning unit, leaning carefully on his good hand and settling his injured arm to the side. The cool top of the metal casing feels good.

‘You have Matthias, I have my plants,’ Minseok replies, his tone daring Jongdae to ask him more questions.

‘Please introduce me hyung,’ Jongdae says instead.

And it shouldn’t be that cute or endearing, as Minseok tells him the names of his new plants and a few cacti. New additions to the small collection of potted shrubs lining up the side of his balcony.

Minseok laughs as he explains why he named one of the cacti “ _Jeff”_ and Jongdae breathes out slow and quietly. The feverish burn under his skin mellowing out as Minseok tells him about how to care for cactus.

‘Hey- you sure you’re okay?’ Minseok asks, and Jongdae realizes he’d closed his eyes, leaning against the air-conditioning unit, just listening to Minseok’s voice, the sound of the breeze, other neighbours moving about, and distant city noises. Minseok’s hand is on his head, feeling his forehead. Jongdae wonders if it’s the medication that’s acting up, but he doesn’t think much about it. Instead he smiles up at Minseok, not moving.

‘Just tired,’ Jongdae replies truthfully. He _was_ tired. But hearing Minseok, and being next to him eased him out of his tensed state of pain and lingering remains of adrenaline from his injury. Now all he wanted to do was sleep in this very environment.

‘You should go sleep,’ Minseok says quietly, pushing back his hair gently.

‘But this is nice,’ Jongdae says, slowly closing his eyes.

He can practically hear Minseok smile next to him.

‘I’ll go get us some food and we can watch a movie or something yeah? You don’t have work do you?’

‘No hyung,’ Jongdae replies, wondering if Minseok would think it was weird if he said he just wanted the latter to continue patting his hair, movie and food be damned.

‘All right- you go sit inside, I’ll be there soon.’ Minseok ruffles his hair one last time before stepping away.

Jongdae hums in reply, pushing himself up a little in time to see Minseok giving him a fond smile.

‘You’re a lot easier than Jongin when in pain,’ Minseok laughs a little. ‘Would you be opposed to popcorn?’

‘I would love some popcorn,’ Jongdae grins.

‘Be right back,’ Minseok waves.

Jongdae doesn’t go back in immediately, leaning on the air-conditioning unit a while longer, looking out at the view of the distant city. They were definitely in autumn season already and the wind was getting chilly now. But Jongdae enjoys the breeze.

He looks over at Minseok’s potted plants, a smile forming on his lips at the sight of them. Next to the potted plants are a few gardening tools- small hand-held shovels, a slightly rusty spoon, a pair of scissors, and what looked like a book for pressed flowers and leaves. Jongdae can see little yellowing leaves edging out of the sheets of paper and it makes Jongdae smile even wider.

He’s normally the type never to pry, but his hand (the good one) is already moving, and reaches for the little book. It’s filled with dried fragile leaves, petals, and small flowers. There are small scribbles beneath the pressed plants, labeling dates, or little sentences in his neat handwriting. His handwriting suits him a lot, Jongdae thinks to himself.

He almost misses it.

The small, now slightly greyish, hydrangea flower.

Beneath it is Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding date, and below it is scribbled ‘ _come away with me’_.

Feeling like he’d intruded into Minseok’s privacy long enough, he closes it and pushes it back onto the small flat table, away from the water drops. He quietly hums the song to himself, staring absent mindedly at the plants.

No real thoughts form in his head, only the song plays in his mind, and a gummy smile somehow ever present.

Matthias meows at his feet, drawing his attention away from his stupor.

‘Hey – you’re not gonna mess up your brothers and sisters there,’ Jongdae nods at the plants. ‘Got it?’

Matthias doesn’t respond, just rubs his face on his legs before stalking into Minseok’s apartment, like it was his own. With a short chuckle, Jongdae walks back in and moves about the cushions on his couch in a more comfortable manner. He sits down, and leans back, keeping his injured wrist over a cushion.

He doesn’t even realize he’s still humming until he hears Minseok humming it back to him. Opening his eyes, he spots Minseok by the doorway, bowl of popcorn on hand.

‘Come away with me?’ Minseok grins.

‘For you hyung? Anywhere, any time.’

Minseok laughs, stepping inside as he asks, ‘You still wanna watch, or you want to sleep.’

‘Are you kidding me hyung? I’d take your company, Thor, and popcorn over sleep any day.’ Jongdae grins, patting the couch with his good hand.

Settling comfortably over on the couch, they begin their Thor movie marathon, both wanting to catch up with the older movies before watching the latest in the installment. Jongdae starts becoming sleepy, body curling inwards a little though he’s still interested in the movie. Minseok leans against him, but in a way where Jongdae can support himself against him.

‘Thanks hyung,’ he mumbles.

Minseok hums in reply, invested in the movie.

Jongdae glances up at Minseok carefully. He’s wearing his glasses, the lights reflecting off of the curved edges in thin lines across his face. Jongdae itches to trace the light but the cast on his hand weighs him down and this prompts him to realize that friends just didn’t do things like that.

‘We’re friends, right hyung? You like me?’ Jongdae finds himself asking quietly.

Minseok looks surprised, eyes widening a little, still chewing on some popcorn. His look of surprise shifts to worry and something else Jongdae is a bit too drugged to really recognize.

‘Of course we’re friends Dae,’ he replies softly, lightly head-butting him and adding, ‘I like you loads.’

‘Nice.’

Minseok chuckles under his breath, shifting so that he could wrap his arm around Jongdae’s shoulder.

‘Because I like you a lot too.’

He hears Minseok chuckle again, his hand coming up to brush through his hair. It’s relaxing and Jongdae guesses this was how the medicine he took was supposed to feel. His body feels like it’s floating a little, like he’s drifting, and there’s no pain or strange feverish burn under his skin. It’s just comfortable and relaxing.

He feels Minseok kissing the top of his head quietly before he goes back to brushing his hair.

‘Nice.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Chapter 1 of my “wants to show more people these great songs so I’ll use them as chapter names”. Please look forward to 9 more songs *cheesy winks*  
> AND ALSO. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY POTATO SON KRIS YIFAN WU  
> And look  
> DEVELOPMENT  
> WHAT IS THIS  
> XIUCHEN DEVELOPMENT  
> But yeah, I love soft Jongdae kill me now  
> I’m Jongdae when medicated. I’ve never broken a wrist but I’ve dislocated my lower back so yeah…I think it’s…relatively in the same level except…maybe different.  
> ^_^  
> I hope you enjoyed the fluff


	54. Spotify (2/10: “2shy”- Shura)

[song here!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gtREooYQ9w)

 

 

 

 

 

‘This is ridiculous.’

Jongdae grins sheepishly at him from the taxi opposite his own car.

Minseok had been driving back from work when he received a message. The red-light wasn’t going to change anytime soon, so Minseok allowed himself to check the notification.

‘ _hyung, look to your right.’_

And honestly, Minseok hadn’t known what to expect. It certainly wasn’t Jongdae grinning at him from the passenger-side of a taxi, making finger-hearts at him. A bit difficult because one of his hands is compromised but what he can’t make up for in accurate finger-heart science, he makes up for in delivery. His eyes scrunch up, grin on full display, shoulders bunching up, and for some reason, Minseok can practically hear him making cooing sounds. He throws him a heart, which Minseok promptly pretends to flick off.

Jongdae pulls a sad face at him, making exaggerated  expressions of disappointment and hurt. He keeps spamming sad-faced emoticons and emojis (how was he doing this without looking down at his phone, Minseok doesn’t know) via messages. Minseok is pretty sure his taxi driver is giving them both severe judgmental looks.

Deciding to put Jongdae out of his memory, he shoots him a finger-heart back. As expected, Jongdae reacts violently, pretending to be shot in the heart and feigning unconsciousness. Chuckling to himself Minseok looks away for a moment to check the traffic lights. He had about a minute more left before the lights shifted, so picking up his phone he calls Jongdae.

‘ _Hey hyung, fancy meeting you here.’_ Jongdae is grinning cheekily at him, resting the side of his head on the window as though terribly comfortable.

‘It’s strange seeing you seated inside a car,’ Minseok laughs.

‘ _To be fair, I feel strange too. I feel like I’ve never been on this road before- everything looks really different from this view.’_

Minseok laughs, ‘That’s how I feel when I’m not driving.’

Jongdae laughs a little before asking, ‘ _How was your day hyung?’_

‘Pretty good,’ Minseok eyes the traffic light indicator. 30 seconds left. ‘Driving back was a different story though- some random guy kept trying to distract me.’

‘ _Oh my!’_ Jongdae gasps dramatically. ‘ _Was he cute?’_

‘Hmm- looked a bit like a cat.’ Minseok grins.

‘ _Cats are good,’_ Jongdae says seriously, nodding in agreement. ‘ _So did he distract you?’_

‘Hmm, I think he’s gonna have to try harder,’ Minseok replies in equal seriousness.

‘ _I think he’d be up for the challenge,’_ Jongdae replies back, unable to keep the mirth from his tone.

‘Or he could get kicked out of his cab because his driver looks 5 seconds away from doing so.’

Jongdae looks around at his taxi driver sheepishly, rambling some comment. Minseok laughs at his incoherent words and the cab driver’s amused tones.

‘I’ll see you back in the apartment Dae,’ Minseok nods at the traffic light before cancelling the call. Jongdae makes a pouty face at him and sends him even more finger-hearts. Minseok rolls his eyes as he drives off.

By the time he’s parked and in the lobby, Jongdae is waiting for him, leaning against the wall between the two elevators. The latter greets him by creating a heart with his arms over his head but winces almost immediately. Minseok bursts out into laughter.

‘No need to hurt yourself to show how much you love me,’ Minseok teases.

‘No pain, no gain,’ Jongdae manages to say, smiling as he gently prods at his cast.

‘I was thinking,’ Minseok begins. ‘I can always pick you up from your workplace.’

‘Hyung, I know you have the tendency to slip-up and reveal the angel that you really are,’ Jongdae says seriously, ‘So I’m going to help protect your identity and tell you that it’s all right.’

Snorting, Minseok walks in into the elevator after his neighbour.

‘It’s honestly not a bother Dae,’ Minseok reassures the younger man. ‘We get off of work around the same time, and we’re ultimately using the same road to get here. Besides it’s not like your workplace is so out of the way either.’

‘Really?’ Jongdae asks tentatively, looking a bit unsure.

‘Yeah,’ Minseok nods. ‘Don’t worry about it Dae- if I wasn’t sure about it, I wouldn’t have mentioned it.’

Jongdae beams at him.

‘You’re honestly an angel sent down to Earth hyung.’

Minseok rolls his eyes again, pausing to let Jongdae step out first.

‘Speaking of angels,’ Jongdae narrows his eyes mischievously. ‘Hyung- did it hurt when you fell from heaven?’

Minseok keeps his face as blank as possible, eyes never leaving Jongdae’s as he opens his door. Jongdae is starting to look uncomfortable and Minseok wants to laugh. He opens his door, one foot in and says, ‘I’m not allowed to talk about it.’

He hears peals of laughter even after he closes his door.

 

*

 

Jongdae gives him a car air-freshener the next day, cheekily holding up a packet in the shape of an angel, and with the line: ‘Can I borrow your phone hyung? I need to call god and tell him I found his angel.’

Minseok then proceeds to ban any angel related joke from ever being uttered in his presence.

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> So much is happening in the world of k-pop AND ALSO WITH MY FAVORITE POTATO KRIS WU- THE FIRST CHINESE ARTIST TO REACH NUMBER 1 IN THE U.S. LOOK AT MY SON SLAYING MAMA POTATO IS PROUD OF YOU  
> Congratulations to EXO on their wins and I was Baekhyun kissing Kyungsoo’s bald head. I think we all were, tbh.  
> And congratulations to BTS as well!! I was not ready for Namjoon in that blue tie-dye shirt I think I blacked-out just looking at how perfect he looked bye I’m dead  
> AND TO MY SONS IN MONSTA-X I’M SO FUCKING PROUD AND HAPPY I CRIED I WAS SO EMOTIONAL IT REMINDED ME OF WHEN BTS HAD THEIR FIRST WIN I REALLY WANT MONSTA-X TO RECEIVE MORE RECOGNITION BECAUSE THEIR MUSIC IS FUCKING LIT AND THEY’E SUCH WONDERFUL BOYS AS WELL


	55. Spotify (3/10): “Smoke”- Tender

_[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IEAIOKdLWiw) _

 

 

 

 

 

It’s not surprising that Sehun and Zitao have their own following on Spotify because they had “ _lit”_ and “ _sick”_ playlists. They both liked to put out playlists once a month or so and they were well received by their followers on social media. Jongdae likes the songs (maybe not _all_ – and he puts it down to the difference in their ages). But tonight they both agreed on one of Zitao’s playlists from probably a year ago. So as Jongdae has his cast painted over with Sehun’s carefully chaotic art style, he’s bobbing along to some electronic/synth/new-age/R n’ B/house songs with a distinctly dreamy vibe. It was relaxing and almost makes Jongdae feel like he’s part of some art club, especially with the almost long-forgotten smell of paint floating around.

‘I know this song is great, but could you not move so much?’ Sehun deadpans, glancing up without moving her head away.

She’d gotten a new tattoo along the side of her neck in surprisingly refined and delicate trail of thin-stroked stars. A combined constellation of the Aries and Taurus formation. It had been Sehun’s idea, and Zitao’s design. Zitao had a much more minimal clean, geometric, and almost fragile, artistic preference whereas Sehun’s was messy, rough and careless strokes.  Her hair is a surprisingly natural brown- tied up in a neat bun on the top of her head.

Zitao’s hair was “mermaid ombre” according to Sehun, her fingers stained in said hues, looking pleased with herself. Zitao’s face is covered in a face-mask, identical to the ones on Jongdae and Minseok’s faces. Sehun has a pore-strip (that’s about as neon and bright as a billboard sign from Harajuku) on her nose and Jongdae wants to capture this moment in a photograph. Because not only do they all look hilarious, what with Jongdae sitting on Minseok’s couch, Matthias draped unceremoniously over his shoulder, claws digging into his sweater; Sehun is perched on the back of the couch, long noodle-like limbs curling in on themselves in a way that seemed to defy laws of physics. To top it all off, Zitao and Minseok, both masked, were in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

It all started with Zitao asking Jongdae if she could paint his cast- and Jongdae being the weak man that he is, agreed to it. Meaning Sehun also came along, and was the one to paint his cast instead. Minseok was invited to join their festivities because Zitao, the sweet cinnamon roll that she is, wanted to share the new face-mask pack she had gotten for free from a cosmetic company and wanted to get a wider range of reviews for her next vlog. Then Minseok offered to cook them all a home-made meal when Sehun started to drop not so subtle hints about surviving on take-out and instant noodles for the past week.

‘Gege, do you have oyster sauce?’ Zitao is surveying Minseok’s neat cabinets with a careful eye.

‘Uh- I don’t think so,’ Minseok answers after a pause, face-mask scrunching as he pulls a thoughtful face. ‘I have fish-sauce though.’

‘Ah! That’ll work!’ Zitao turns to address her girlfriend with a smile that couldn’t be ignored despite the mask and asks, ‘Hunnie, you’re okay with fish-sauce right?’

Sehun sends Zitao a stony nod, not looking up once from Jongdae’s cast. But Zitao doesn’t seem perturbed by the lack of reaction as she goes about preparing mushrooms. Minseok is practicing his Mandarin with Zitao and at one point, Sehun lets out a snort but stops abruptly. Minseok also joins in the laughter, elbowing Zitao who was obviously teasing the older man.

‘Subtitles?’ Jongdae asks, his own Mandarin was too basic and honestly too rusty to translate the fast-paced conversation between Zitao and Minseok.

‘We offered to transform Minseok-oppa into a zombie for Halloween,’ Sehun says unexpectedly. Jongdae hadn’t been expecting a reply if he was being honest. ‘Zitao said you’d he’d be too cute to be a zombie and so instead _you_ should be the zombie.’

Jongdae feigns a hurt look as he looks over at the tall Chinese girl.

‘Zitao! My own daughter would drag me like this!’ he exclaims.

Zitao is giggling madly, carefully chopping the mushrooms with perfectly manicured nails.

‘That’s where she inherits it from,’ Sehun quips quietly. Jongdae would retaliate but he wouldn’t put it past Sehun to “accidently” prod his injury with the end of her paint-brush. Glancing down at his hand, Jongdae can’t deny how talented Sehun was. Despite her own artistic preference, she had decided to transform Jongdae’s cast into a cyborg arm, with tiny fine wires weaving around metallic bones and cogs.

‘Ironman- but broken down and dystopian Ironman,’ she explained. She drew without any reference and started directly with the paint instead of laying down the rough layout.

Despite the pore-strip on her nose Jongdae can’t help but notice the dark circles under Sehun’s eyes. Zitao naturally had dark circles which she used to her advantage, creating her own “haven’t slept in 3 days but I’m still hotter than you” aesthetic. Now that Jongdae thinks about it, Sehun and Zitao weren’t vlogging as much this past month.

‘How’s university?’ Jongdae asks, suddenly feeling very adult and somehow responsible. An odd feeling seeing as he never really felt like he came to terms to becoming an adult.

‘Meh,’ Sehun shrugs, her entire shoulder and back rocking though not once does she slip up the paint. ‘Educational institutes have been sapping young creative minds for over a 1000 years and has always been exceptionally tough on the female gender. So I’d say it’s been just around the same since then.’

‘That bad?’ Jongdae winces at Sehun’s monotone diction.

‘Yeah,’ Sehun glances up at Zitao who was now teaching Minseok the proper way to cut bell-peppers. ‘It’s a bit worse for Tao- so this is nice. You guys create a nice environment for her.’

Jongdae is attacked with a flurry of emotions.

First Sehun just indirectly thanked him and Minseok- which was something Jongdae would have never expected from the tall vlogger. You could save Sehun from an oncoming bus and she’d brush her shoulder, flip her hair back, and then ask _you_ if you were all right and then simply walk off. Second, and Jongdae doesn’t know why, but he’s always somehow taken aback by just how protective Sehun was over Zitao. He’s surprised at himself because that was one of the first things he’d noticed when they had their epic first meeting in the elevator earlier that year.

‘Is something wrong?’ Jongdae asks seriously. ‘Do you need me or hyung to come talk about things to the university?’

Sehun blinks as though surprised by Jongdae’s offer. The thing is, Jongdae is pretty sure Zitao’s parents weren’t accepting of their only daughter’s orientation, personal choices, or career path. Zitao never spoke of going back, and she never mentioned her parents or any other familial relationship.

‘We’re all right,’ she smiles a bit at that, looking back at her work of art. There’s a gleam in her eye as she nods and says, as though to herself, ‘Nothing the two of us can’t handle.’

Jongdae can’t help but smile fondly at Sehun’s conviction and pride.  As though goading the world to just _try her_.

‘If you ever need someone to back you up, or I don’t know, blast some Woodkid in the background for ambience as you destroy the _establishment_ then you can count on me and hyung, all right?’ Jongdae says quietly but with sincerity that he knows Sehun can hear. And judging by the smile she gives him, a rare and slightly shy smile that makes her eyes twinkle and her lips curve up in a genuine smile (rather than a smirk or grimace), Jongdae knows that she can hear it.

‘Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes!’ Zitao announces. ‘And fair warning! I’m about to put in the chili!’

The warning is a little late as Matthias hops off of Jongdae’s shoulder, sneezing violently and pawing at his nose. Zitao is nearly in tears, chasing after the cat with some milk, apologizing to him in Mandarin.

Dinner is a hot and spicy affair and apparently very good for their skin because they all have a thin sheen of sweat on their brows, lips ruddy, and eyes a little watery as they eat.

For dessert, Zitao had made tea-dumplings which were softer than anything Jongdae has ever eaten in his life and literally melted on his tongue.

‘My face is as soft as this dumpling,’ Minseok comments as he pats at his skin, chewing on the soft white bread. ‘Put that on your review.’

‘Ah! Wait! You need to use this after,’ Zitao exclaims, getting up to get the bag she had brought over and pulling out a clear toiletry bag.

‘Ge, use this,’ Zitao hands him a small spray-bottle of skin-serum before nodding at Jongdae and handing him another bottle. ‘You should use this one!’

Jongdae looks down at the dumpling in his hands and then back at the serum bottle, and then back at Zitao.

‘Here- my hands are clean,’ Minseok reaches past Jongdae and takes the bottle out of her hand. Jongdae _swears_ Sehun winks at him as soon as Minseok looks away.

Jongdae is not ready for this.

‘All right,’ Minseok says, carefully reading the instructions. ‘Turn around a bit- let me put this on you.’

‘I could try the spray too? I’m pretty sure hyung and I have different skin-types,’ Jongdae tries, already seeing his impending doom approach him with what was about to happen. Jongdae is _really_ not ready. ‘I mean I guess hyung has pretty perfect skin- I’m like, combination, you know?’

Minseok grins, clearly amused. Jongdae feels like he can’t breathe. He feels constricted and he wants to break free but at the same time he feels utterly content to be sitting cramped up on the edge of the couch, Minseok right next to him, body twisted to carefully apply the serum on his face. Jongdae does what he feels is right and closes his eyes instead, allowing Minseok to carefully apply the serum on his skin.

‘That serum is good for combination skin,’ Zitao says innocently as she chews on a dumpling. Sehun sniggers quietly from the sink where she took up dish-duty.

Minseok dabs the serum in dots around his face, concentrating on his t-zone. Minseok is methodic and clearly confident with what he was doing. But at this moment all Jongdae can think of is if his pores were too large, or if he had massive amounts of blackheads, or if he suddenly burst out into pimples.

‘Jongdae-ge’s eyebrows are so cute,’ he hears Zitao say.

‘Very cute,’ Minseok says with a short laugh. Jongdae feels Minseok trace over his eyebrows with his fingertips.

‘I was born with these eyebrows,’ Jongdae says shortly, not wanting to assault Minseok with dumpling breath.

‘I didn’t have any eyebrows when I was born,’ Minseok says, his fingers leaving his face and Jongdae feels like he can finally breathe. Though the feeling doesn’t last too long because Jongdae makes the mistake of opening his eyes. Minseok is still sitting rather close and he’s checking over Jongdae’s face as though checking to see if he’s missed any spots. There’s a slight pause when their eyes meet and Jongdae can feel his face turning red at an alarming rate. His hearing goes skewed as well for some reason, and everything around him fades out into white noise. Minseok’s laughing smile falters a little, he blinks as though somehow jarred from his state of being. Jongdae feels the explicable desire to lean in _closer_.

Jongdae really wasn’t ready for this.

But he’s saved (???) from whatever this moment was when Zitao reaches over and sprays something on his face, effectively blinding him momentarily. He hears Minseok gasp and like he pulled his head out of the water, sound returns to him in the form of music, Sehun’s cackling, and Zitao’s apologies.

As an apology for not having noticed that he had opened his eyes ( _you didn’t notice that  my eyes were **open**?!)_ , Zitao offers to put a mud-mask on his hair.

‘It’s good for your roots!’ Zitao had said, looking sheepish. Succumbing to Zitao’s ways, Jongdae sits on the ground and allows the former to have her way with his hair. Sehun insists that they watch The Blue Planet II and Minseok relinquishes his authority over his entertainment system over to the tall teen. Jongdae, who somehow couldn’t find the strength to look over at Minseok, steers himself to steal a quick glance at his neighbour. He’s engaged in conversation with the girls,- something about man o’ wars and how creepy they were. Minseok glances down at him for a brief second before looking away again. It’s so fleeting that Jongdae would have though he imagined it. But Minseok’s ears are red despite behaving entirely unaffected and normal.

It makes Jongdae smile to himself, looking away for a moment. He’s about to chance another look up, feeling a sense of elation- but Sehun decides to take a seat right next to his arm-pillow, electrifying Jongdae at the sudden movement, and lean against him carelessly while whispering, ‘That was real smooth.’

Jongdae purposefully get his mud-mask on Sehun’s shirt, cackling gleefully as she shrieks about stains.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
>  **DID YOU SEE MY BAG? DID YOU SEE MY BAG?  
>  IT’S HELLA TROPHIES AND HELLA THICK (HELLA THICK HELLA THICK) **  
> _I.C.O.N.I.C._  
>  ALSO I’VE BEEN TRYING TO WATCH THE ELYXION BUT WOW MY WIFI CAN’T SEEM TO HANDLE THE POWER (winks) THAT IS EXO- SO IM JUST CRYING AND SCROLLING THROUGH TUMBLR.  
> Wow, one more week and I AM FREE FROM UNI  
> So after that I’ll be able TO UPDATE MORE CHAPTERS AND THE LOGS AS WELL AYO  
> So you can expect more fluff and cuteness and xiuchen being grossly domestic and in love but still REALLY GOOD FRIENDS WOOOOOOOO don’t kill me I have finals.   
> Speaking of which.  
> Please send me good vibes to survive this week guys, I had a total of 7 hours of sleep Monday to Thursday this week idk how I’m still alive.
> 
> Tender is a musical duo that I really REALLY like- check out their other songs!!  
> Playlist: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iPdJM_7CgU8&list=PLltWyYuQQrWlOAO9GsGKMQcG01psweqbc)  
> I feel like their music suits TaoHun a lot in this fic, idk why. I wanted to put all their songs as the title for this chapter but yeah- I think Smoke is my favorite song out of their discography, closely followed by Violence, and Erode.


	56. Spotify (4/10): “The Line”- dvsn

_[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFbK3bJW54Y) _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Medicated Jongdae is _unnecessarily_ endearing and Minseok is feeling very conflicted right now.

He’s sincerely crooning out the wrong lyrics to the song playing on his Spotify playlist, doubling the pen he had “borrowed” from a nurse at the reception desk for a mic. Which would have all been fine and dandy except Jongdae is sitting around on the passenger seat, facing Minseok as much as the seatbelt allowed him, serenading him with sleezy r&b lyrics.

_‘So when it feels right, say yeah, say yeaaaaaaah!’_

Jongdae has the most incredible voice Minseok has ever heard and he’s not even being biased.

‘ _And if you’re falling, I’m fall_ ing-‘ Jongdae pauses abruptly and then asks, ‘Hyung, if I fell off a building, would you dive to catch me?’

‘I’m pretty sure, that under no circumstance, will we ever find ourselves in that position.’

Jongdae had asked Minseok to drive him to and from the hospital after work because he had to change his cast to adjust to his healing wrist now that the swelling had mostly all gone down. He had to be sedated again and this was where they were now.

‘…tell me _if I doubt you I’m wrong for it, I’m wrong for it!’_

Jongdae continues to sing, the lyrics are getting more and more made-up but oddly fitting with the original syllables of the song. When “Simply Red”’s “Stars” starts to play, Jongdae transforms the song from a cheesy 80’s love ballad to a passionate declaration of his love for the Garamond font family.

‘ _Anyone who ever typed you,_

_Would tell you the way I’m feeling,_

_Anyone who ever installed you,_

_Would try to tell you how I feel inside,_

_The only thing I ever wanted_

_Was the kerning gap of your lettering,_

_The only axis I ever approved fully,_

_Wait a minute, look at “C”!’_

Minseok isn’t sure, but he thinks these lyrics about _fonts_ were probably coming from a deep seeded hatred for typography.

‘ _THAT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!_

_Wanna loop through your “g”s,_

_Serif ascenders!_

_And I! I beak “U”,_

_Thank you for no ligatures.’_

Minseok doesn’t know much about typography, but he can feel Jongdae’s admiration for the font-whether it was sarcastic or not, he’s not entirely sure.

By the time he’s pulling into their street, Jongdae is half conscious, half asleep. Minseok worries a little, noting the pained lines forming between his neighbour’s eyebrows. He drives a little slowly, going over the speed bumps carefully.

‘Hyung dance with me!’ Jongdae says as they barely finish parking.

‘Uh-‘ Minseok begins to say, but Jongdae is _out_ and already making his way to his side of the car. Minseok blinks- how quickly did Jongdae just move? And wasn’t he practically snoring a few minutes ago?

Minseok feels the urge to record Jongdae, all medicated and high. But he would never violate Jongdae’s state of inebriation by doing something like that. Or so he tells himself; because at that very moment, Jongdae is distracted by the sight of his own parked bike.

‘Hyung- check out that bike! It’s so cool!’ he exclaims. ‘I’ve always wanted a bike!’

‘Really? You should get one,’ Minseok says as he opens his door.

‘Do you really think so?’ Jongdae grins brightly at him.

‘Yes-‘

‘-oh! Dance with me!’ Jongdae uses his good hand to pull Minseok over by his sleeve and starts humming either Strauss or Tchaikovsky, Minseok can’t really tell.

Rolling his eyes, Minseok takes the lead, indulging his heavily medicated friend for a few steps. He twirls Jongdae out and then in because he insists on it. Then finally they’re heading back to the lobby where Jongdae’s energy seems to drain out of him in one fell swoop. Minseok props Jongdae to lean against him as they wait for the elevator while Jongdae sleepily mumbles a little about something to do with the storyline from _Giselle_ and making it steampunk. Minseok replies with non-committal hums and nods after every few sentences.

‘You’re so nice hyung,’ Jongdae yawns, hooking his chin onto his shoulder. Minseok can smell the familiar clean fragrance of Jongdae’s laundry detergent as well as his perfume- a surprisingly sweet fragrance with hints of vetyver and lavender.

Opening Jongdae’s apartment door quietly (because it was a little late and Minseok didn’t want to disturb the other tenants of the floor and he was not an asshole unlike the actual asshole down the hallway who apparently didn't know how to open his fucking door) and guides a half-unconscious Jongdae over to the couch. Jongdae seems to gain some form of awareness, looking around his apartment as though finally recognizing the place.

Minseok considers maybe switching on the water heater and fixing them up with some soup when Jongdae beckons to him like he wants to tell him a secret. Minseok leans down a little to show that he was listening.

‘Stay with me hyung,’ Jongdae whispers, beaming up at him, arms stretched open expectantly.

Minseok had read up stories about how badly effected people became after getting sedated for surgery or pain. He’s seen Lu Han being woozy after getting his wisdom tooth removed and _that_ had been hilarious. Lu Han had the tendency to strip when medicated. It was hilarious, but a pain, because Minseok was the one who had to drag a half-naked Lu Han back to their shared dorm room amidst judgmental stares. But this was different. Because Jongdae _so fucking precious it was causing Minseok physical pain_.

Ignoring the urge to coo and coddle Jongdae, Minseok sits on the couch next to Jongdae who then latches himself onto Minseok happily.

‘I like this- this is nice,’ Jongdae says happily.

It makes Minseok’s heart _literally hurt_.

Jongdae snuggles closer, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

‘You’re comfy hyung,’ he says, sounding 2 seconds away from falling asleep.

‘That’s good then,’ Minseok chuckles, adjusting himself a bit more comfortably and securing Jongdae carefully so that his arm didn’t jostle too much over his lap.

‘Wish I could stay like this all the time,’ Jongdae mumbles and it’s barely audible but Minseok catches every single word.

And then he’s fallen asleep, body slumped against Minseok’s side, mouth slightly open.

Minseok can’t help but smile down fondly at his neighbour. he breathes out slowly, watching as Matthias makes his way to the couch as well, and settling down by Jongdae’s feet.

Minseok looks around the room and finds that he also really likes it.

‘Yeah, me too.’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Jongdae’s perfume (yes perfume- because perfume doesn’t always mean for women- it’s a unisex term) is actually based off of mine- and yeah it’s men’s, but it’s like, not excessively masculine and “woodsy”- it’s a combination of lavender, vytyver, and bergamot and it’s a nice fresh, strangely sweet without being sickening, clean smell and I thought that suited Jongdae.  
> And also  
> I hate typography  
> It can go fuck itself  
> That song was dedicated to Eddy. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> This chapter was a surprise and written in 15 minutes bye. Even I’m surprised.


	57. Spotify (5/10): “Morning”- Rhodes

_[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lVEsROeqvUE) _

 

 

 

 

 

Doing laundry an early autumn morning with the sun soft golden light, tinted rose around the edges as it lazily glazed over distance buildings, and a radio playing a song from a few floors below, all made Minseok feel like he was part of a Studio Ghibli movie. Maybe something from _The Secret World of Arrietty ,_ or maybe even _Kiki’s Delivery Service_. He hums a little as he wrings out his clothes, making sure his socks were hung up in pairs.

‘Hyung, is that from _Omohide Poroporo_?’ Jongdae’s voice floats out.

‘You are well versed in your Ghibli movies,’ Minseok replies with a smile.

‘Well of course.’

The door slides open and out steps Jongdae, hair curly from having roughly dried it, and a little frizzy from suffering the consequences of bleaching it.

‘What sort of millennial am I if I don’t know my Ghibli?’ Jongdae grins before inhaling deeply and adding, ‘New detergent?’

‘Yes,’ Minseok replies with a deadpan expression and adds, ‘That’s a bit creepy.’

‘I have a good sense of smell!’ Jongdae argues and then says, ‘Also it’s the same one I’m using right now.’

Minseok narrows his eyes at his  neighbour as though suspicious and as predicted, Jongdae is visibly flustered. Minseok laughs, shaking his head before Jongdae can stammer out a long detailed and sometimes slightly painful explanation as he was apt to do.

‘Hyung, honestly, I was worried I offended you.’ Jongdae mumbles, reaching over to help him wring his towels with one hand.

‘You? Offend me?’ Minseok says in mock surprise. ‘After accusing me of stealing Matthias the first time we ever met? Never!’

Jongdae rolls his eyes but he’s grinning.

‘It’s been over a yeah hyung- look how far we’ve come- most people think Matthias is _your_ cat.’ Jongdae laughs.

‘Well- I am the cooler parent, what can I say,’ Minseok shrugs in reply before a thought occurs to him. ‘Hey- I haven’t seen you do your laundry since your injury- have you been storing them away or something?’

Jongdae snorts as he replies, ‘Yes- in huge piles everywhere. Actually I’ve been having them laundered and ironed- someone in the office told me that they’ve never seen me so neatly pressed and I wasn’t sure if I should be offended or not.’

Minseok laughs out loud at that, ‘The ironing machine not your good friend?’

‘I always do something wrong,’ Jongdae frowns, ‘I end up with more creases than I started off with. So I end up buying clothing that has a somewhat creaseless-quality.’

‘There’s a phrase for that in Japanese,’ Minseok says as he hands Jongdae another towel. ‘But mainly for women- they’re called “nitto-onna”- “knit woman”.’

‘Ah- because knitted items don’t need to be ironed?’ Jongdae guesses with a shake of his head, ‘I should have thought of that. But I don’t like wool!’

He says it with so much conviction Minseok can’t help but laugh out again.

‘And it causes static! My skin dries out as well and I don’t like the way it _sounds_.’ Jongdae adds with emphasis.

‘The way is _sounds_?’ Minseok asks.

Jongdae gives him an unimpressed expression, as though appalled that Minseok didn’t know what he meant by that.

‘Like- that stretching pulling, tearing- sort of nails-on-chalk- grits on your teeth and the back of your ear kinda sound,’ Jongdae explains carefully and with a lot of feeling.

‘Hmm, so what do you wear in winter?’

‘Lots and lots of layers hyung- you gotta do what you gotta do.’ Jongdae replies with seriousness.

Minseok laughs as he says, ‘Have you ever heard of a steam-iron?’

Jongdae’s expression tells Minseok everything he needs to know. Which is why Jongdae is in his room, staring at the steam-iron like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen in his life.

‘That-…that’s it?’ Jongdae gapes at the device in Minseok’s hand with unadulterated awe.

‘That’s it,’ Minseok switches off the machine. ‘And you can add fragrances to it as well- really steep the clothes in-‘ Minseok looks over at his fabric perfume, reading the label- ‘- _summer cotton_.’

Jongdae is already whipping out his phone, searching for the steam-iron on an online shop.

‘Philips or Tefal?’ he asks, eyebrows furrowed.

‘Tefal I think,’ Minseok supplies.

‘You’re a life-saver hyung.’

‘All in a day’s work.’

 

 

*

 

 

Jongdae’s steam-iron arrives in the following 2 days and he nearly adds another injury to his already existing ones by nearly steaming the back of his hand off.

Minseok spends that autumn evening teaching Jongdae how to use a steam-iron.

The sun sets behinds them, the warm amber glow settles softly around them. And the soft fragrance of coffee, clean laundry, and the cold promise of winter lingers in the air. Matthias stretches near their feet and Jongdae carefully buttons the front of his very smooth shirt down with one hand.

‘What Ghibli movie would this be?’ Minseok finds himself asking.

Jongdae looks a little surprised at the randomness of his question. But he doesn’t hesitate or even pause for a second before he’s smiling and says, ‘Whispers of the Heart’.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> I made the grave mistake  
> Of watching Stranger Things (both 1 and 2) all in one day. I am a wreck of emotions.   
> I also decided to start playing Stardew Valley.   
> Pro-tip: don’t play this game if you don’t want your life ruined and controlled by the growth of parsnip in a farm you inherited from your grandfather.  
> And this has been a PSA:  
> Do not blindly use a steam-iron, I burnt myself on those once and have since then never ironed any of my clothes and rely on my sister to do it for me  
> And a random question to my readers! Comment below with your favorite Ghibli movie if you have one! Or maybe two, three, if you can’t chose. Like me. My personal favorite is Omohide Poroporo, Whispers of the Heart, and Mononoke Hime.


	58. Spotify (6/10): “No Words”- Erik Hassle

_[song!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp38aI834d0) _

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t conceal her amused smile as Jongdae fidgets. He can’t help it.

Because though he trusted Kyungsoo with his life, he did not trust her enough to not make the upcoming 37 minute ride back to his place the most stressful event of his day.

‘This is incredibly _loving_ of Minseok-oppa,’ Kyungsoo says in her normal monotone. To most she sounds inexpressive. But Jongdae has known her long enough to know the nuances of her tone and expression to know how amused she is. Also, Jongdae believes that Kyungsoo might actually like him as a human being, so he’s somewhat sort of privy to her less-guarded personality. Or he at least thinks he is.

Or that’s what he tells other people. Because he knows that the stereotype that follows Kyungsoo around in the office is far from the truth. Bluntly put, Kyungsoo has better things to do, think about, and associate herself with instead of the requirements and expectations of expected social decorum expected from a woman her age and status.

Kyungsoo often said that she behaved with the personality of a privileged entitled man in the workplace and when questioned about her behavior, simply referred her lack of “professionalism” to the closest sitting male and everyone in the room would shut up.

Kyungsoo never did anything simply to play games or mess with people. She was there to take her well-deserved and earned respect and position and she wasn’t going to take any shit for it.

It’s absolutely terrific and Jongdae is there to be her hype-man but he _fuck she’s actually really terrifying why is she smiling like that_.

Jongdae is spared having to stand next to a gleeful Kyungsoo as Minseok pulls in, waving from behind the wheel.

‘I call shot-gun,’ Kyungsoo quips at once.

‘I have neighbour rights!’ Jongdae argues.

‘One of you get in please,’ Minseok calls as the window rolls down. ‘I don’t want to be _that_ asshole.’

Kyungsoo raises one perfect dark eyebrow and steps past him and into the passenger side of the car. Sighing but not surprised, Jongdae makes himself comfortable in the back-seat.

‘Huh-.’ Minseok huffs, glancing around.

‘Feels weirdly off right hyung?’ Jongdae asks pointedly.

‘Nah- this is quite nice actually,’ Minseok grins at him from the rearview mirror.

Jongdae slumps on the chair, elevating his hand by keeping it on top of his bag and makes a piteous whine.

‘There’s freshly made kkwabaegi in the bag- help yourselves,’ Minseok offers as though in way of apology.

Jongdae keeps the paper bag close to him, hissing at Kyungsoo every time she reached for the bag.

‘Children, please,’ Minseok laughs from the front as Jongdae and Kyungsoo make faces at each other. ‘I thought I was picking up two grown working adults. Since when did I become a single dad?’

‘An attractive single dad I might add,’ Kyungsoo comments smoothly. ‘Not your kid though- _that_ one, on the other hand…’

‘Putting that into consideration, thought you were more into my _uncle_ ,’ Jongdae comments lightly.

It takes Kyungsoo and Minseok both an exact 8 seconds to realize what Jongdae is inferring to.

Their reactions are both spectacular and Jongdae feels less salty at having lost the shot-gun seat _and_ the last of the kkwabaegi when Kyungsoo chokes on it and Minseok breaks a bit too hard.

Kyungsoo’s head whips around in a way that didn’t exactly seems humanly possible, eyes wide and glaring.

Minseok recovers, laughing heartily. Jongdae grins at Kyungsoo, eyebrows wiggling.

‘Speaking of which, Jongdae,’ Minseok calls from the front, smile apparent even though Jongdae can’t see. ‘Has Jongin invited you to his workshop? They’re performing _Don Quixote_ close to Christmas.’

‘It’s not even Halloween though?’ Jongdae laughs, side-eyeing Kyungsoo who has looked away, glaring with all her might out of the window to her side. ‘But yeah, he did mention it. He was very excited about it. I’d love to go. What about you Soo?’

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a strained 4 seconds before she asks, ‘ _Don Quixote_ before Christmas? That’s rather odd.’

‘Well, the other group is performing the _Nut Cracker_ , but Jongin said he wanted to work in _Quixote,’_ Minseok explains.

‘Nice- I remember reading the book when I was younger for Lit class,’ Jongdae reminisces. ‘Is it the exact same?’

‘I think there’s been some changes?’ Minseok replies, unsure.

‘Gorsky’s adaptation right?’ Kyungsoo asks.

Now it’s Jongdae and Minseok’s turn to look around and stare wide eyed.

‘Who?’

Kyungsoo finally looks away from the window to regard both of them.

‘Alexander Gorsky?’

‘…is that a name we should know?’ Minseok asks slowly.

‘He restaged and choreographed Swan Lake and the Nut Cracker? He had a unique take on choreography and stage,- he sought after rather unorthodox designs and style and wanted to create a vision of his own,’ Kyungsoo reels off before adding, ‘Very revolutionary.’

Minseok and Jongdae’s eyes meet for a second in the rearview mirror.

‘That’s-…interesting,’ Jongdae says, fighting the grin that’s threatening to break his face in half. ‘I think I’d really like to go.’

‘Jongin’s showcases are the highlights of my year,’ Minseok says proudly, beaming with brotherly pride, ready to brag about his baby brother’s many plays and ballets.

‘What role is he playing?’ Jongdae asks, gaining some self-control.

‘I don’t know the name,’ Minseok replies, ‘But it’s not Quixote.’

‘Probably Carrasco or Panza,’ Kyungsoo offers, ‘Jongin would suit those characters.’

When neither Minseok or Jongdae comment, Kyungsoo whips her head around again, eyes wide.

‘Well- you know, it’s a popular storyline and those characters would suit Jongin quite well-‘ she stammers.

‘I didn’t know you were into ballets,’ Jongdae smiles brightly, leaning in to sit closer to the center of the seats, head leaning on the side of Minseok’s seat.

‘I am _cultured_ ,’ Kyungsoo says emphatically. ‘I know things.’

‘Wonderful! What do you think about Psyche?’

Kyungsoo’s eyes narrow as she replies, ‘Elegant.’

Jongdae nods and asks, ‘And what about Sylvia?’

‘Sublime.’

‘Quite so. I love how the story revolves around Alexandria’s Library.’ Jongdae continues.

‘Yes, it’s very important,’ Kyungsoo replies. ‘Great writing and choreographing.’

‘Hyung- has Jongin ever done work in Sylvia?’ Jongdae asks.

‘Not that I know of,’ Minseok replies, casting him a side-long glance.

‘Ah! That’s a pity,’ Jongdae beams. Minseok gives him another confused look before going back to driving.

They drop Kyungsoo off only a few minutes from the street they usually turned into; she had some form of dental appointment and upon finding out that it was just on the way to, Jongdae (with Minseok’s permission) offered to drop her there. Jongdae leaves the backseat, hopping into the vacated seat with blinding cheer (too blinding, considering it was Wednesday), and secures himself in.

‘So- what was that about?’ Minseok asks as he pulls out into the street again.

‘What hyung?’ Jongdae happily feigns ignorance.

Minseok just laughs under his breath.

‘Sylvia isn’t a ballet about Alexandria’s Library- it’s about a young nymph- one of Diana’s; and she’s in love with this mortal shepherd but she’s kidnapped by Orion and you know, Greek myth,’ Jongdae summarizes haphazardly.

‘So…you’re saying Kyungsoo didn’t know about Sylvia?’ Minseok tries.

‘No. Well, yes.’ Jongdae corrects and says with a pedantic tone. ‘But the context of her knowing and not knowing is what is important here.’

‘Do tell us O Wise Master,’ Minseok says with a grand tone.

‘Well- when Jongin is nervous, he tends to word-vomit.’

Minseok nods in agreement.

‘He was always nervous when I was teaching him how to drive.’ Jongdae points out.

‘Okay…?’

‘So he told me literally everything about every single play he’s acted in, the story line, plot, and what role he played.’

‘Uh huh?’

‘And what Kyungsoo just told me- was literally word for word, what Jongin told me.’

‘No way.’

‘Yes way.’

‘So- so…what is this progress?!’ Minseok gasps as they pull into their building. ‘Jongin hasn’t told me _anything_ about this! Have they been meeting up? I need to know!’

‘You sound more like a mother instead of an older brother,’ Jongdae grins, finding Minseok’s confusion and determination to get over his confusion unnecessarily cute.

Minseok throws him a side-eye but has to quickly avert his eyes as they make it into the parking lot.

‘Well Kyungsoo hasn’t mentioned anything- I don’t think her behavior has changed…but then again…I don’t think I’d be able to tell,’ Jongdae frowns. ‘I think Chanyeol would know…but…’

‘Just let it play out?’ Minseok asks, wincing a little as they hit a speed-breaker (it was a thing Minseok did every time they went over this speed-breaker in particular, his face scrunching a little, hands gripping a little harder on the wheel, and back straightening).

‘Yes- that,’ Jongdae nods in agreement. ‘But I would literally pay with my _kidney_ to know what’s going on.’

‘Same,’ Minseok nods emphatically. ‘I don’t want to push Jongin- he’s _so awkward_ when it comes to relationships- and _girls_ \- for a while mum and I thought _he_ was gay. He was just _fucking shy_.’

Jongdae snorts, finding it amusing that Minseok sounded a little disappointed.

‘It’s odd though- I told Jongin I’d love to watch a ballet- or any production really. I’m not too clear on theater and plays, and Jongin is really passionate. I’m surprised he didn’t tell me about it.’ Jongdae says without any malice or hurt.

‘Well-…’ Minseok pauses as he finds a spot to park. ‘He didn’t tell me about it either.’

‘Wait- he didn’t tell you?’ Jongdae tracks back.

‘Uh- I met one of his friends the other day and he told me about it?’ Minseok replies slowly, his head turned to check the distance from the wall.

‘Huh,’ Jongdae pauses a moment, hand on his safety-belt latch.

Minseok parks, the car coming to a complete stop and silence takes over. And then both of them take a single breath and exclaim out, ‘Oh my god.’

‘Was he- was he purposefully _not_ telling you?!’ Jongdae asks just as Minseok says, ‘That little fucker told Kyungsoo about it but not _me_?’

They both pause for a moment, staring at each other, before moving in unison in the opposite direction.

‘I’m calling Jongin.’

‘I’m calling Chanyeol.’

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> I really want to go watch a nice theater production, a ballet or something. And both Don Quixote and Sylvia are on my wish-list. This is me channeling that wish.
> 
>  


	59. Spotify (7/10): “Lost Without You”- Freya Ridings

 

 

 

 

_I would like to dedicate this chapter’s[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RT3uFugS0k) to Jonghyun. _

_You were strong and beautiful in life, and if we are reborn once more, then I hope I will be blessed once more by your beauty and strength. And if not, then I will find comfort in the fact that your strength and beauty will forever live in the lives of all the people you graced with your smile, your voice, and most of all, your heart._

_And knowing that, I can let you go._

_And I hope that you know it too._

_Be at peace, and know that you did so much._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Matthias is a surprisingly chill cat.

Minseok read that cats didn’t like car-rides and often went into berserk-mode when inside a car. But the cat is chill and blinking slowly, tail occasionally flicking as he looks out of the window.

Or maybe he was still sleepy. Because Jongdae most certainly was.

In fact, he’s actually asleep. Bundled up and buckled into the seat, Matthias lazily draped in his arms. Jongdae’s head is turned towards the window so Minseok can only see parts of his profile.

Minseok notes that Jongdae’s eyelashes are very long.

It’s foggy out, and the early morning street lights still shed light despite it being dawn.

Jongdae’s playlist is playing quietly in the background, his music on shuffle.

The drive to the vets is actually a fun one. It takes a single long motorway and at this time in the morning, usually quite empty. So Minseok drives at his own leisure. They had left way too early for a vet appointment according to Minseok. No vet appointment was ever scheduled at this time but apparently it was the only opening Jongdae could find for the weekend.

Minseok hums the tune of the song under his breath, having heard it twice now. Jongdae stirs a little, causing Matthias to meow plaintively at him before crawling over to sit on Minseok’s lap.

Minseok is sure this must be against some law in some other country. He’d be a little worried that Matthias would go crazy on his lap, causing a potential accident but the cat just pushes his face into his jacket and falls asleep.

‘Wow hyung- I can’t believe I fell asleep,’ Jongdae grumbles, voice heavy with sleep.

‘You just dropped,’ Minseok laughs. ‘Didn’t sleep last night?’

‘I did- but, I think it’s my meds. Makes me really sleepy,’ Jongdae yawns mightily.

‘Well we’re almost there,’ Minseok says soothingly. ‘Hyung will buy you coffee later.’

‘Don’t refer yourself in the third hyung- it’s too cute,’ Jongdae mumbles, yawning again.

‘Hyung will do whatever hyung wants to do,’ Minseok replies.

Jongdae bursts out laughing, turning a little in his seat to look at Minseok. From this angle, the early morning lights pull long wispy shadows from his eyelashes. Minseok’s not sure how he even manages to catch that particular sight but he does.

‘Then I will buy you a bun hyung.’ Jongdae says before adding seriously, ‘Your cheeks have sunken in- you’re working too hard.’

Minseok is surprised.

Sure his department was suddenly flooded with projects as a result of end-of-year finance accounts that needed checking over and in dire need of evaluation so he’d been leading a small team for the past 2 weeks, and probably well into December. Minseok looks forward to the 2 week winter break he would be receiving as well as the bonus that had his name all over it. If all went well, he was actually going to go back home to spend New Year’s with his family for the first time in several years.

‘It’s always like this around this time,’ Minseok explains. ‘Then after Christmas everything comes back twice as much.’

‘So more cheeks?’ Jongdae grins.

‘Was that some pun- because it’s literally 7:18 in the morning and it’s too early for that,’ Minseok deadpans.

Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows at an alarming rate before shrugging.

‘I’ll buy you all the buns in the world hyung.’

‘Okay _now_ I know you’re making some innuendo-‘

Jongdae is wide awake as he laughs out loud.

 

*

 

The receptionist looks entirely too perky this early in the morning and Minseok is only a little concerned. She has a _ferret_ on her shoulder and she’s feeding it small bits of ham.

‘Hi! I’m here for an appointment. Under _Kim Matthias_.’ Jongdae smiles brightly, as though he hadn’t been nodding to sleep even while they were parking 5 minutes ago.

The receptionist nods, checking the list on the computer screen, mouse sliding across smoothly as she clicks a few times. This clinic felt nicer than the one Minseok had been dragged into when Junmyeon’s stray not-male cat had suddenly given birth. It was a rescue center as well as an adoption center. Which was why it was quite far from the main city. Jongdae had told him that there was a huge compound in the back where the dogs could be free. They apparently didn’t only take dogs and cats, but other animals as well.

‘Right! Dr. Im isn’t in yet- there was a small emergency he was called to- but he’ll be here by 8. I apologize for the delay,’ she seems genuine.

‘Oh no that’s all right- I understand,’ Jongdae nods affably and Matthias flicks his tail as though in agreement.

‘I can bring some coffee if you would like?’ she offers, gesturing towards the waiting lounge to the other side of the room. There are comfortable couches lined near the window, the sun shining in. It looks cozy and comfortable.

‘Yes please! Thank you!’ Jongdae smiles, waving at the ferret as they make for the lounge room.

‘Chanyeol had a pet ferret,’ Jongdae tells him. ‘When she was a kid.’

‘That’s ridiculously adorable,’ Minseok frowns. ‘I can imagine it.’

Jongdae laughs, opening the door to the lounge for Minseok and letting him go in first. ‘Yeah- a wild ferret apparently- kept him for weeks and no one knew. Then her mum saw and flipped.’

‘Oh- is this gonna be sad?’ Minseok winces as they take a seat on the sun-warmed couches. It smells a bit like dog in here.

‘No?’ Jongdae looks aghast. ‘They continued keeping the ferret! Lived up to a ripe old age of 9 years.’

‘Oh thank god,’ Minseok shakes his head. ‘It’s far too early for anything potentially sad.’

Jongdae laughs for a total of 2 seconds before his head snaps to the side, eyes bulging, and choking mid “ _ha!_ ”.

‘Dae?’

Jongdae dumps Matthias on his lap and sprints away from the couch they just sat on and presses himself into the doorway leading to another section of the shelter/vet.

Minseok, not sure what to say or do, just stays still, waiting for an explanation. He waits a total of 11 seconds before Jongdae is frantically waving at him without looking back, gesturing for him to hurry.

‘Jongdae-‘ Minseok speaks in his normal voice, walking over to step over to Jongdae’s left, closer to the open doorway.

‘W _ait-!_ ’

Minseok finds himself comically squashed to the wall, Matthias hissing/grumbling in his arms, and Jongdae craning his neck in a way that makes Minseok worry. Before Minseok knows it, Jongdae has gone full 007-agent mode, hunched over, posture low, one arm covering Minseok as though from danger, and his had reaching for his phone.

‘Jongdae what in-‘

‘Hyung please don’t say anything for a moment!’ Jongdae whispers, hand flapping as though waving him aside.

Matthias speaks Minseok’s mind when he hisses, clawing at the offending hand angrily.

‘Hyung, remember how I always wail to you about Junmyeon and Yixing?’

‘Only once every day.’ Minseok replies tiredly, thankful that it’s very early in the morning so they’re the only people in the lounge. Because there was no explaining whatever this was.

Jongdae turns his head, grinning up brightly at him.

‘Come join me down here hyung,’ he whispers.

Minseok raises one eyebrow in reply but nonetheless complies. Extended exposure to Kim Jongdae just conditioned you into doing slightly dubious things in public.

But Minseok is not disappointed at the sight he beholds.

Beyond the lounge was another lounge of sorts, except here there were several sliding doors leading to check-up rooms and what were clearly labs. One of the lab window walls extends out, giving them some form of coverage from the main sitting area. And Minseok suddenly understands why Jongdae is behaving like this.

Yixing and Junmyeon are sitting, very close, on the lounge chairs. There’s a bag of cat-food near Junmyeon’s feet, while a cat-bed was rolled up next to Yixing.

Yixing is saying something, and Junmyeon chuckles before replying.

‘It seems normal-‘ Minseok is saying but then Yixing holds up a hand, pushing away a strand of her hair behind her ear.

‘I mean I think-‘ Minseok tries to say again but then Yixing lightly nudges at Junmyeon’s chin before he leans in and _kisses_ Junmyeon’s cheek.

‘Hyung hold me back I’m gonna go run and scream or something equally embarrassing for everyone-‘ Jongdae is practically rapping and Minseok actually has to drag him back.

‘Wait- did I just witness that-‘ Minseok is whispering as they huddle away from the doorway, eyes wide and disbelieving.

‘ _Yes you did hyung oh my god this is insane-!_ ’ Jongdae is whisper shrieking and bodily picks Minseok up in his glee.

‘Ho _ly fuck Jongdae-‘_ Minseok gasps out, tilting dangerously as he’s suspending midair but Jongdae, despite his rather (admittedly) small built was stronger than he appeared and he’s balancing Minseok up in the air, spinning for a moment.

He drops Minseok to his feet (surprisingly gentle) and he’s whisper shrieking again. Matthias is 101% done with them and leaps out of Minseok’s arms, disdain apparent even down to his whiskers.

‘Oh god hyung, how long do you think this has been happening- and-‘

The change on Jongdae’s face from ecstatic to suddenly blank is so fast Minseok questions his own eyes. Also, he’s questioning why Jongdae is still holding him this tight.

‘Why didn’t they tell us?’

‘Uh-‘

‘I don’t know anything about this- and neither does Baekhyun, I’m sure of it.’ Jongdae tilts his head in confused thought.

‘Maybe because…they don’t want people to know yet?’ Minseok tries. ‘Some people are a bit more private?’

Jongdae suddenly turns to give him a terrified look.

‘Hyung- what if they thought I was being overbearing? That Baek and I were being too-‘

‘-you guys aren’t exactly subtle,’ Minseok chuckles, rubbing Jongdae’s arms in a hopefully soothing manner. ‘But they know you two. And I think more than anything, they’re aware of their own situation, and understand where you’re coming from. Like I said, maybe they’re just waiting to ease you guys into the information? Maybe they’re just…’ Minseok pauses. ‘They’ve liked each other for a long while now, yes?’ Minseok asks, ‘And they’re both aware of their feelings for each other?’

Jongdae nods, hanging on to Minseok’s words like a lifeline.

‘This is just my take on it but- it’s been a long while, and during this time, they’ve both, undoubtedly entertained the idea of being together to lengthy extents. Everybody does,’ Minseok adds before continuing. ‘And it’s not just imagining happy soft cute couple-y stuff, but actual emotional connections, what the relationship could potentially change, not just between them, but within themselves, how they see each other, themselves, and everyone else around them. They’ve known each other for so long- and they respect each other enough to know that they want to ease into this, to make sure the other is as secure as possible, as happy as possible.’

Minseok half expects Jongdae to maybe fly into a dramatic (but quiet) wail about how smart he is (because it’s been done many times before). However Jongdae is giving him a look Minseok can’t quite translate. A look that’s both expectant, yet apprehensive, and Minseok doesn’t know why. So he just continues on.

‘So I think, it’s best to wait, until they figure things out on their own. And when they’re sure, they’ll tell you and Baekhyun, first thing, I’m sure.’ Minseok smiles.

Jongdae nods, expression still strange. He takes a step back from Minseok, suddenly looking away as though in deep thought, when they both hear an incredulous, ‘Matthias?’.

Jongdae and Minseok both perform the fastest ever possible search of the lounge they were in, and Matthias was completely absent. They both gawk at each other for a moment before Jongdae, with all the casualness of an avalanche during summer, bursts out exclaiming: ‘Matthias? Where are you-? Oh! Junmyeon!’

Minseok rolls his eyes and walks over to the lounge doorway as well and spots a surprised Junmyeon squatting on the floor, petting Matthias’s head gently. Yixing is standing behind her, attempting to handle the suddenness of the situation with the same subtlety Jongdae possessed.

‘Jongdae! Minseok!’ he gapes, a sort of smile on his face as he tries desperately to suppress the obvious urge to run screaming.

‘Xinggie!’ Jongdae’s hug is too enthusiastic and both Minseok and Junmyeon are a little concerned when they hit the wall.

‘Sorry-‘

‘It’s-it’s fine-‘

‘It’s just you know- haven’t seen you in like-‘

‘-yeah no! You too Dae-!’

‘So, appointment?’ Junmyeon asks as she stands up, looking down at Matthias fondly.

To Minseok’s surprise, Junmyeon was _very_ nonchalant about the entire thing.

‘Yeah,’ Minseok rolls his eyes as Yixing and Jongdae very loudly and very enthusiastically discuss Jongdae’s broken wrist.

‘Annual check I think? I’m Jongdae’s designated driver- _and_ mother to that one there,’ Minseok nods at Matthias who sits in front of Yixing and Jongdae’s increasingly panicked conversation.

‘Ah- yes, I’m doing the same too!’ Junmyeon explains. ‘She’s inside right now. The kittens are all home.’

‘You’ve kept them all?’ Minseok finds himself raising his voice because Yixing and Jongdae are laughing in a shrilly manner now.

‘I did!’ Junmyeon practically yells back.

‘Mr. Kim? And Kim Matthias?’

Thank every single god that was every worshipped Doctor Im was a blessing.

‘Yes! I am! I mean-!’

Jongdae is a mess and Minseok wants to abandon his neighbour. But Minseok is fond of Matthias, so he steps in, talking to the round-cheeked elderly vet.

Matthias’s checkup goes smoothly and he’s declared a very healthy cat. The vet takes Matthias for a basic annual scan and Jongdae and Minseok leave the checkup room to wait by the lounge. And at that moment, Junmyeon and Yixing are done too. And in order to avoid another awkward conversation between Yixing and Jongdae, Minseok is quick to drag his neighbour out, proclaiming his sudden need for breakfast buns and Jongdae is very quick to comply.

‘I don’t know what possessed me hyung,’ Jongdae gapes at him as he buckles himself in clumsily. ‘I just couldn’t look them in the eye- I was ecstatic, and then I freaked out. I’ve talked about them getting together for so long and now I’m just?’

He gesture in the air- lots of exaggerated shrugs and confused faces.

‘I am happy!’ Jongdae continues as Minseok starts up the car, listening patiently to Jongdae and feeling like he’d forgotten something. He makes sure he’s buckled himself in as well, and checks the rearview mirror once more. ‘I am so happy for them and this is just really _good news_ but I can’t look them in the eye knowing they probably had sex? It’s like- it’s li _ke thinking about your parents having sex oh god-!_ ’ Jongdae clutches at his head, half groaning half screaming.

‘I don’t know why people think the idea of your parents having sex is weird?’ Minseok laughs, adding to Jongdae’s increased screams of protest. ‘It’s literally how you were born?’

‘Noooooooooooo hyung please don’t!!’ Jongdae wails.

 Minseok laughs, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

‘Do you think they know we know?’ Jongdae asks.

Minseok wants to tell Jongdae that even the perky receptionist would have been able to put 2 and 2 together, just by observation, but he doesn’t. Because honestly Yixing was so preoccupied freaking out, whereas Junmyeon was so clueless Minseok wouldn’t be surprised if they didn’t figure it out.

‘I don’t think so,’ Minseok replies truthfully.

‘Well good, I don’t think I could look them in the eye- shit!’ Jongdae exclaims. ‘I have to see Junmyeon for the rest of the week!’

Minseok laughs heartily at that, already predicting that Jongdae was going to avoid the older female during work. Then something clicks in his mind.

‘Jongdae.’

‘Yeah?’ Jongdae looks forlorn and already weary in preparation of the coming up week.

‘We forgot Matthias.’

Jongdae freezes, eyes slowly getting bigger. His mouth opens and closes several times, unable to speak.

‘Dae-?’

‘WE’RE SUCH BAD PARENTS OH MY GOD HYUNG TURN AROUND NOW-‘

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> CBX AND YIXING  
> I AM LIVING  
> THERE IS A GOD  
> I AM FUCKING LIVING  
> AND LET THE BARISTA AU’S COME IN TORRENTS AGAIN  
> BECAUSE THAT CUP OF COFFEE IS EXOLLENT


	60. Spotify (8/10): “Holy Ghost”- BØRNS

_[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYVHtiXiGzI) _

 

 

 

‘I can’t believe that out of all the costumes available in this good earth, you chose _that_.’

Jongdae looks down at his outfit, affronted. Because honestly, he thought he was being a genius. Cheap. But a genius. The cheap part of this outfit was what made it genius.

‘But hyung, _IT_ is an iconic movie and I’m not dressing like a clown this Halloween, I don’t want to get mobbed.’

‘Yeah. So you’re dressed up as _Georgie_? Who gets eaten in literally the first 10 minutes of the movie?’

Like Jongdae said: _genius_.

He just bought a yellow raincoat, a pretty decent red balloon with a small helium-canister (combined were more expensive than the raincoat), got a pair of regular trousers, and some converse.

Not only was he Halloween worthy, but he was also paying tribute to one of the most iconic horror movies of all time. As well as the movie that forever ruined clowns for everyone.

‘But he’s creepy and keeps saying, ‘ _we all float down here’_ \- he’s pivotal hyung.’ Jongdae argues. ‘And I can’t believe you decided _that_ would be a Halloween costume. You’re nowhere near scary.’

Minseok rolls his eyes, ‘It’s a costume party, not a horror-fest.’

‘Yeah, because a sexy sleek suit is a costume?’

Minseok was dressed in a tailored velvet tuxedo jacket of a strange shade of orange, with complete form fitting pants and glasses.

‘The purpose wasn’t supposed to be sexy,’ Minseok frowns. ‘Why would you think it was sexy?’

‘Because I have eyes.’

Minseok actually flushes and Jongdae tries not to be too pleased.

‘I’m a _Kingsman_ ,’ Minseok explains as he locks up. ‘And now I feel like some sleezy dad dropping his kid off at a Halloween party.’

‘Well…you _are_ total daddy material-‘

‘JONGDAE!’

 

*

 

 

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_Hyung- oh my god, ChanBaek couple are so extra._

_[picture attached]_

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_Omg_

_OMG_

_HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?_

_WHERE DID SHE EVEN GET THAT FROM?_

_I’M JEALOUS??_

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_RIGHT? I’M SCREAMING_

_IT LIGHTS UP AND EVERYTHING_

_WAIT_

_I’LL TAKE A VIDEO_

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_YES._

_And Baek is a little…I’m afraid I don’t understand?_

_Why is his hair that weird ginger colour?_

_Is he holding a clipboard?_

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_[video attached]_

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_I have always been, and will always be, a Robert Downey Jr. as Ironman stan. No one can replace him._

_EXCEPT CHANYEOL_

_I VOTE CHANYEOL AS IRONMAN_

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_I JUST SHOWED HER YOUR TEXT AND SHE’S BLUSHING SO MUCH SHE SAYS THANK YOU_

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_I meant every single word._

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_Oh right. Baek._

_He’s sad because you don’t recognize him._

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_??!?!?!!!_

_Sorry?!?!?!_

**_Matthias’s Dad:_ **

_Lol, he wants you to guess but I’ll just say it because this is too random._

_He’s Pepper Potts._

**_Matthias’s Mum:_ **

_I LOVE CHANBAEK._

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> I thought that would be a hilarious ChanBaek thing to do.  
> I also know that it’s literally 2 days before Christmas and it’s too late to do Halloween. But let’s just pretend for a moment.  
> I'm also updating a chapter everyday before Christmas.  
> *winks*


	61. Spotify (9/10): “Electric Indigo”- The Paper Kites

[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZxp00PiUrw)

 

 

 

 

 _This is dumb_ Minseok sighs.

‘Wow that guy is so hot I’m crying-‘

‘You’re literally holding a _child_ in your arms-‘

‘He’s good looking right Soph?’

Sophie, the sweet angel of a child that she is, nods in agreement.

Minseok thinks he should probably warn Kris and tell him to regulate Lu Han’s interaction with Sophie a bit more.

‘Where’s _your_ boy at?’ Lu Han asks pointedly.

If Lu Han wasn’t holding Sophie in his arms, Minseok would have pushed him off of the high stool he was sitting on.

But before Minseok can come up with a child-friendly scathing remark, Lu Han’s eyebrows shoot up.

‘Okay so- he’s at least bi.’

‘How do you know this?’ Minseok sighs. ‘Also, I feel like you say this about literally every guy you think is hot?

‘Because it’s true,’ Lu Han rolls his eyes. ‘Also- he just checked out your boyfriend’s ass.’

Minseok spins around, eyes widening and finds that indeed, Jongdae was walking through the crowd, and the guy Lu Han was ogling at was checking him out. Minseok grimaces, and Jongdae’s bright smile falters just a little.

_This is really dumb._

Minseok wants to bury his face in his hands and maybe sink into the ground. But there were children present, and he had to be the responsible adult in the room. Someone had to look over Lu Han and Sophie while Kris was busy.

‘Hyung!’ Jongdae smiles, approaching them before cooing at Sophie and greeting Lu Han. Sophie extends her arms towards Jongdae. With a bright happy smile, Jongdae catches the little girl in his arms, bouncing them a little in time with the music.

Minseok catches himself smiling, and then Lu Han does too. The little angel-faced bastard winks at him, making kissy faces. But Minseok can’t stop himself from smiling. _This is really incredibly dumb_ Minseok smiles as he thinks to himself.

‘The place looks great,’ Jongdae beams, looking about the café that Kris had recently expanded, making it bigger with a loft on one side. There were fairy lights hanging in abundance overhead and over the windows. Kris himself was walking around chatting to people as well as handing out the drinks. Despite not having to be there himself, Kris was always manning the till, and when he had the chance, serving up the drinks and food himself.

With the extension of the café, Kris had also opened up a stage over to one side, where a live-band could perform. This was a weekly thing. So every Friday, Kris had a band perform. Sometimes they were indie bands, sometimes hip-hop groups, sometimes acapella, and sometimes even spoken-word poetry. Today, according to Kris who could only spare a bare minute to talk, a small indie band was going to perform.

Minseok looks forward to it. Growing up with a brother like Jongin meant accompanying him to countless recitals, practices, and workshops. This lead him to befriend other people similarly disposition like him, many of whom were musicians and local singers. For a long while Minseok had gone to small concerts and shows, loving the raw and somehow vulnerable performances of the singers and musicians.

It had been a long time since he had gone to a concert like this, and Minseok wryly thinks that 22 year old Minseok would be disappointed in him.

‘I heard that they’re good,’ Jongdae says out of nowhere.

Minseok realizes that he must have zoned out as he starts to present moment. Jongdae is bereft of Sophie and Jongdae takes up Lu Han’s previously occupied seat. Jongdae is giving him a slightly nervous look, as though unsure if he should be there. And Minseok feels twice as bad.

‘Yeah?’ Minseok smiles, moving on the stool to face Jongdae. ‘Once upon a time when I was young, I was friends with nearly all the local bands that performed near my university.’

‘So you mean right now?’

Minseok rolls his eyes, playfully punching Jongdae on his upper arm. It makes Jongdae smile, his posture relaxing and any sign of discomfort gone.

_Yeap dumb._

‘This is nice- makes me feel like I’m back at uni,’ Minseok nods towards the stage.

‘Oh hey man!’

They turn around at the sound of the voice followed by the sound of glass cups tapping close to their elbows. Kris grins down at them, adding a wink when he nods at Jongdae.

‘Looking good,’ Jongdae grins as he grips Kris’s outstretched hand in a friendly shake.

‘Feeling good too,’ Kris grins as he pushes to cups towards them. ‘Special drink for the day- try it out.’

‘Any alcohol in this?’ Jongdae asks suspiciously, holding up his bandage covered arm as though to say _can’t mix alcohol and meds for this_.

‘In my house?’ Kris gasps exaggeratedly before he grins, shaking his head, ‘Nah- that’s hot chocolate- but with a twist.’

‘Nice,’ Jongdae raises the glass in thanks.

‘Minseok- have you seen Lu Han?’ Kris asks as he gently nudges the cup towards Minseok as well. ‘I swear I told him not to leave this spot.’

‘He went that way,’ Jongdae supplies before he takes a sip and exclaims, ‘Woah- what is this?’

‘Is he using my child to attract potential dates.’ Kris deadpans, scanning the crowd in disdain.

‘Children are the next pets in terms of being a wing-man.’ Jongdae shrugs.

‘And you know this because?’ Kris raises one terrifying eyebrow.

‘Because it’s a thing? That I don’t participate in?’ Jongdae doesn’t sound convincing at all.

‘Why do you sound like you’re not sure?’

‘Because your eyebrows are terrifying- fuck, put them away or something. Grow your hair out!’ Jongdae leans back dramatically while Minseok reaches out to balance him without thought. Kris is very amused by Jongdae’s reaction, laughing in his charming way as he leans back again.

‘You two enjoy that- I’m going to skin Lu alive.’ He looks too pleased.

‘You have my permission!’ Minseok calls.

‘But honestly, his eyebrows,’ Jongdae fake shudders.

‘Your eyebrows are better.’ Minseok quips in, taking a sip of the hot chocolate.

He can’t place the taste. There was definitely chocolate, cinnamon, some nutmeg. What was that other underlying flavor?

Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows in commemoration of Minseok’s compliment.

‘What type of student were you anyways hyung,’ Jongdae asks. ‘In university. I can see you as this guy everyone thinks is really cool and somehow unapproachable- not because you’re rude, but because you know-‘ he gestures to all of Minseok with one bandaged hand as though that explained everything. ‘-but everyone admired you.’

_SO DUMB._

‘I don’t know what you meant by that…’ Minseok narrows his eyes over the rim of his cup. ‘But you’re not exactly wrong? I mean I’m not sure if it was _everyone_ \- but a lot of people knew me, and I basically was only ever friends with Lu Han. The juniors always used to follow me around.’

‘I was spot on,’ Jongdae grins. ‘And what about your late night concert trips? Were you studios cool senior by day, but concert jumping partying animal by night?’

‘I want to deny that last description- but remember my tattoo?’

‘You mean your illuminati tattoo? Of course- it haunts me every night hyung,’ Jongdae replies in deadpan.

‘That’s good to know,’ Minseok rolls his eyes. ‘I got that second year of uni- drunk out of mind during a metal concert. Lu Han had to carry me back. I’m not sure how that happened to be honest. I literally have no memory of that time.’

Jongdae wheezes, slapping his thighs as he laughs. Minseok can’t help but grin fondly at his neighbour.

It was literally _one week_. But he missed this man so much.

‘Yeah- so during the third year, I stopped all of that extreme concert-hopping lifestyle,’ Minseok sighs as though he regrets it. ‘I concentrated on my studies- but I did go to small shows and live-stages,- except the more calm ones. Like this one. But after a while you just sort of lose time.’ Minseok looks over to the small stage and smiles, ‘It’s nice to come back to something you used to do when you were younger, and then experience it anew when you’re older.’

It’s quiet for a while before Jongdae says, ‘Hyung, you sound like you’re…80 or something.’

Minseok laughs and adds with a groan, ‘I sometimes feel like it. I’m too young to feel this old.’

His work was progressively getting worse and heavier and his team had forced him to take that evening off. Jongdae had been going back by taxi that week and for some reason that just added even more guilt on Minseok’s mind.

He hadn’t seen Jongdae for almost an entire week, and that added even more to how terrible he felt. Of course they messaged each other, and Jongdae sent him random memes and posts over on their sns.

And Minseok _missed_ him.

Minseok did often times feel too old for his age. And being with Jongdae made him feel like he was somewhat back in the present. Somehow made him feel like he was the age he was meant to be- like the drag and stress of his work, pulling at the years of his life, slackened and loosened. And he could relax, smile, and just somehow re-focus again.

It was alarming, when he first realized it. But now he accepted it, and was finally somehow able to relax once Jongdae was there. It was honestly the only reason why he listened to his team members when they practically shoved him out of the office. Knowing that Jongdae was going to be there.

Jongdae laughs, making a sound of understanding. He downs his chocolate like it’s a shot and slings an arm over Minseok’s shoulders.

‘Then let’s get you feeling young again hyung,’ Jongdae pulls him off of the stool.

It’s incredibly dumb, Minseok feels, because his legs which were cramped feel better. The headache he had was somehow gone, and the heaviness of fatigue on his chest was lifting.

 _This is dumb_ Minseok thinks to himself, not for the first time tonight. It was a continuous thought going through his mind the entire week. But Minseok ignores it in favor of following Jongdae to the front of the crowd that was gathering in front of the stage. Jongdae turns his head around, wide grin on his face. He somehow procures lighters out of nowhere and hands one to Minseok. Minseok raises his eyebrow in question but takes it nonetheless. Jongdae pulls Minseok closer, grinning mischievously as though they were teens at an underground concert, and not adults in a café with a live-stage.

‘This is really dumb,’ Minseok grins, shaking his head at Jongdae as the music starts, and claps fill the café. The lights dim, and the bands stage lighting in indigo, magenta, and neon white fill up the space. Minseok catches sight of Sophie balanced on top of Kris’s shoulders, while Lu Han is kept in a sort of choke-grip by his cousin.

Jongdae just shrugs as though acknowledging that it was dumb. He pulls Minseok even closer, winding their arms together in a way reminiscent to the way children did.

The music builds and Jongdae leans in, his lips brushing the side of his cheek.

‘Feeling young?’

Minseok pushes him with his shoulder, rolling his eyes. He pulls him back again though and leaning in whispers back, ‘You’re going to have try harder.’

Jongdae’s eyes glint in the strobing lights of the café, dark and somehow a little heavy. He says something, but Minseok is unable to catch it.

‘What?’

Jongdae just smiles again, his eyes twinkling as usual and shakes his head before he bursts into song.

_This is so incredibly dumb._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE AYO  
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL  
> That is if you have holidays. To those who don’t, I am truly sorry.  
> Also  
> Please scream at me about xiuchen being dumb. *winks* byeeeeeeeeeeeee  
> Until later today.   
> Lol
> 
> PS- Kris uses chili pepper in his hot chocolate


	62. Spotify (10/10): “Falling for you”- The 1975

_[song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W3JJxS0gNkE) _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae waits 32 minutes exactly before knocking on Minseok’s balcony door.

The curtain is pulled back and Minseok is already smiling. His hair is damp, a dryer in his hands, and when Minseok opens the door, Jongdae can smell his shampoo.

He tries not to inhale too deeply.

‘Hey hyung,’ Jongdae grins.

‘Hey- you’re headed out?’ Minseok asks, glancing down and then back up because Jongdae is dressed up fully in wind-proof winter gear.

‘Well- I’m going out to celebrate,’ Jongdae grins.

Minseok’s eyes narrow a little, creating an exaggerated thoughtful expression.

‘Celebrate?’

Jongdae stands straight, clearing his throat and unnecessarily smoothens out his jacket.

‘Oh my god,’ Minseok gasps straight away. ‘When did you get it removed?’

Jongdae flexes his completely healed hand happily.

‘5 days ago,’ Jongdae grins.

‘So you’re all good? Did the doctor say anything about having to do therapy?’ Minseok asks before adding, ‘Why are you still standing out there? Come in!’

‘No therapy,’ Jongdae grins, still standing outside adamantly. ‘And I won’t come in because I’m here to ask you an important question.’

Minseok’s eyebrows fly up, hair-dryer long forgotten. Jongdae reaches over to the air-conditioning units over which he put his helmets.

‘Come away with me?’ Jongdae grins, holding up the helmet.

‘Is this what you meant by celebration?’ Minseok asks after a solid 5 seconds of staring.

‘Yeap.’

Minseok shakes his head laughing before picking up the hair-dryer again.

‘If I get sick I’m blaming you!’ he says over his shoulder.

‘I’ll see you downstairs hyung!’

 

*

 

Minseok is bundled up to the point of looking very much like a snowman. But it’s a smart move. They both look like bloated snowmen actually, and they laugh heartily at each other.

‘You sure your hand is all right for this?’ Minseok asks as soon as he’s close enough.

Jongdae nods- he’d been driving for the past 3 days already and he felt no discomfort or pain. Minseok stops him from moving, adjusting his scarf for him.

‘You have a face mask?’ Minseok asks, his cheeks ruddy from the cold air. Jongdae can still smell his shampoo.

Jongdae nods mutely, pretending to adjust his back-pack he placed in front of his chest to act as an extra barrier against the wind.

‘Good,’ Minseok pulls up his own face-mask, eyes crinkling with a smile Jongdae can’t see. Jongdae sort of wants to pull the mask down just to see his smile properly.

‘Oh right- here hyung,’ Jongdae pulls out a tangle of earphones, connected to the splitter, allowing two earphones to connect to the same phone. ‘Nice classic Christmas songs.’

‘George Michael?’

‘You know me too well.’

 

*

 

Jongdae doesn’t think laughing like this is a good idea while driving a bike late on a winter’s night. But it’s all right, because Minseok is yelling the lyrics out for _Last Christmas_ with too much feeling with all the wrong lyrics. His arms are roped around his waist, and despite the numbing cold, Jongdae is warm.

They stop at a red-light and Jongdae can hear Minseok rummaging about before he takes his phone out, snapping pictures of the city as they pass through. He hasn’t asked where Jongdae is taking them, simply trusting his friend to take them around.

‘Are you very cold hyung?’ Jongdae asks, pushing up his visor and feeling the icy air of winter instantly rush in.

‘I’m perfectly all right,’ Minseok replies from the back, squeezing his waist to reaffirm.

Jongdae picks up speed as they exit the main city. Minseok still asks no questions and the playlist has changed from bad Christmas songs to something different. It’s not a Christmas song playlist- something that sounded more like a latest hits type though Jongdae suspects Minseok is putting the songs together from the back.

Jongdae leaves the motorway and makes his way through a surprisingly urban area. If Minseok is confused or surprised, he doesn’t mention it.

They drive through housing plots and sectioned off incomplete building foundations and through a few streets lined with thin leafless trees. It’s quiet here, empty of merry-making people. Jongdae can feel Minseok turning a little, as though curious, looking over the area.

There was a strange empty beauty to the place. Incomplete, with the promise of something more to come. But with time, dedication, and care, the bare foundations of this place will transform into homes, filled with the warmth of hearth and heart.

Jongdae can picture it already. Warm lights on porches, golden squares of light on the houses, framing individual lives- all unique and interesting. A complex network of lives, laughter, and love.

But there was something about this place that made it beautiful the way it was _right now_. Maybe because it was temporary, with the knowledge that it would grow.

From this winter, to its own spring.

And instead of waiting for winter to be over with impatience, he would wait for it to gradually change, and welcome spring with even greater appreciation.

He stops at the very edge of this urban-planning site and it looks over the city over on one side, and the river over to the other. There are cement blocks and pipes placed around the edge. He opens his visor and he hears Minseok doing the same.

‘How did you even find this place?’ Minseok asks in awe, head turning about stiffly in the helmet as he looks all over.

‘Google map.’

Minseok turns to look back at him, surprise all over his features.

‘No way.’

‘No serious,’ Jongdae nods in what he hopes is a convincing manner. Obviously Minseok is not fooled and just rolls his eyes before getting off. He stretches his legs a little as Jongdae also gets off.

‘This is actually a place we’ve been asked to design the signage for,’ Jongdae explains. ‘It’s a housing unit- supposed to be quite posh.’

‘I…can see it?’ Minseok laughs as he looks back at the forlorn foundations.

‘It’ll look pretty good- I’ve seen the 3D render,’ Jongdae grins before he extends one arm over, gesturing for Minseok to join him.

‘And also, not to mention the real-life model design,’ Jongdae grins.

Minseok seems to add 2 and 2 together at once and he seems impressed.

‘Lead the way,’ he grins.

They walk a short distance to a model of the housing unit, completed and fully furnished as well. Built to create a sample you could walk through and around for potential buyers.

‘You have the keys?’ Minseok asks, impressed.

‘My team got the job, and as head of my team- I have the keys,’ Jongdae throws the keys up and catches it mid-air.

‘Are you sure this is legal?’

‘Very, hyung.’ Jongdae says as he walks up to the doorway and unlocks it.

Swinging open the door, Jongdae bows and says, ‘After you.’

The house is well furnished and minimally designed. Whoever was responsible for the interior had similar aesthetics to Jongdae and he appreciates it. Jongdae gives Minseok a tour (where Minseok gives his seal of approval on the kitchen and bemused eyebrow raise at the _double_ bathtubs in the master bathroom) before leading him up.

‘There isn’t actually supposed to be a roof here- but because this is a sample, and they wanted the buyers to have an aerial view to the rest of the plot, they constructed an added rooftop.’ Jongdae explains as he unlocks the strong wooden door.

It’s even higher up here and it feels isolated.

During daytime, it actually didn’t look all too nice. Because everything was a wintry drab in colour, mainly dusty brown, grey, and faded green. But at night, everything is covered in equal darkness, creating a feeling of endlessness.

‘Woah.’ Minseok breathes out white mist. ‘This is a great view.’

‘Here- come here hyung,’ Jongdae grins, gesturing to one of the remaining construction pipes settled over the rooftop. He ducks inside and hears Minseok’s laughter before he even sees him get in. Jongdae unpacks his backpack as Minseok also steps inside.

‘Hot chocolate?’ Minseok asks, appreciation in his tone.

‘To follow in with the spirit of the season hyung,’ Jongdae explains as he pours from the hot-flask he’d been carrying around.

They sit opposite each other inside the pipe, drinking the hot-chocolate from small cups that only hold approximately 5-6 gulps. Their knees are almost overlapping and if Jongdae isn’t careful he knows he can tilt over into Minseok due to the curves of the pipe.

Jongdae tells Minseok about the housing-plans and the ideas they were throwing around for the design on the signage. Normally Jongdae didn’t like talking about his work outside of work, let alone to people who weren’t in the field. But he could talk to Minseok about mildew and the latter would still listen intently, and ask relevant questions.

Minseok has leaned back, head turned just a little as he looks out of the pipe. He’s recalling how when he had first started work in his current company how they kept sending him to different offices to collect data and he would choose the offices based on their signage and if he liked them or not.

He still looks thin, a little worn out. But the tiredness that he was exuding for the past month is gone and he looks relaxed. He had pulled off his beanie, his hair a mess and a little fly-away due to the static. His scarf is a little askew and he’s fiddling with the end of it while his other hand holds a cup.

Jongdae wants to lean in, take the cup out of his hand and hold it. He wants to lean in, place his hand on the side of Minseok’s head and kiss him. He wants to lean in and feel just how cold Minseok’s lips are, and how warm his breath is. But he remains seated, gripping his little cup tight in his hands.

Minseok is chuckling again, face illuminated by the weak light of his phone and Jongdae’s chest feels strained. He looks away, unsure if he would be able to remain seated.

They sit there long after their hot-chocolate is finished, and their legs stretched out over each other’s. They play Christmas-themed charades, their laughter and flailing gestures warming them up.

‘This sort of feels like we’re a bunch of children who ran away from home,’ Minseok grins.

‘Would you run away? With me?’ Jongdae asks before he can stop himself.

Minseok doesn’t seem taken aback by his question and instead he smiles, looking out of the pipe before asking him, ‘Where?’

‘Anywhere.’

‘Lead, and I’ll follow.’

It’s almost midnight by the time they go back to the bike. Jongdae makes sure to lock up properly before leaving the sample-house.

‘I might fall asleep- that’s not dangerous right?’ Minseok asks as he pulls on his helmet.

Jongdae laughs as he snaps on his facemask and tucks his head back into the beanie.

‘Not at all hyung. I’ll catch you.’

Minseok rolls his eyes.

Before Jongdae can wear his helmet, Minseok steps up close, pulling down his mask and saying, ‘Thank you for today Dae.’

And lightly presses a kiss over Jongdae’s mask-covered lips.

 

*

 

 

 

Minseok doesn’t fall asleep on the bike when they drive back. Instead he leans against Jongdae, arms wrapping around his waist comfortably.

Jongdae doesn’t feel the cold.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> *coughs*  
> Merry Christmas ya heathens  
> And for anyone interested: Spotify  
> [ here ](https://open.spotify.com/user/p3j451ilz395ykjsxh34w6i32/playlist/3CLYlToblll8Zv8i9sMEfW)  
> Youtube:   
> [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMIlDNU-g0-SzF3JmbLyAdLHVb5Hni3KP)


	63. *insert meme 1/10: White Guy Blinking*

 

 

 

 

First week back at work, university, _reality_ was always extremely depressing. Especially after spending Christmas with your beautiful and extraordinary _wife_.

Baekhyun still can’t get over the fact that _yes- Chanyeol is my wife. My **legally** very **legit** very **real** wife who I can call my own and who loves me and I love her so much and she’s so-_

‘…are you daydreaming about Chanyeol again.’

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and tries to contain himself. So instead he neatly rounds up in his office-chair, hands clasped together to greet Jongdae with a beatific smile. Jongdae is a little taken aback- understandably- by this greeting, but it doesn’t last long.

‘Are you done with the signage for The Hub?’

‘Yes I am!’ Baekhyun sing-songs, reaching for the USB Jongdae was already holding out. ‘And I am also offended you didn’t ask me about my holiday- I haven’t seen you in like, 3 weeks.’

‘Your facial expression was enough to tell me,’ Jongdae chuckles, ‘But I’ll indulge you _Mr. Park_ , how was your holiday?’

‘The best,’ Baekhyun grins widely as he transfers the files.

‘You don’t say- I would have never guessed,’ Jongdae snorts, taking a seat on one of the stools nearby. ‘Nice tan by the way.’

‘Thank you- I quite like it myself,’ Baekhyun grins, patting his face. He decides not to tell Jongdae he got severely sunburnt while he was over at the Maldives for Christmas and New Year- and that his tan was actually tinted BB Cream because his skin colour was so uneven and patchy. ‘And what about you?’

‘Stayed here, duh,’ Jongdae rolls his eyes, leaning back dangerously on the stool. But there’s something else to his long-time friend’s expression. Something like fond reminiscence. So Baekhyun does what every self-respecting bro/friend/buddy would do and he lunges forward, caging Jongdae in his stool, face inches from Jongdae’s on.

‘Something happened tell me what it is- but before you do that tell me does it involve a certain accountant neighbour?’

Jongdae, to his credit, does not flinch at Baekhyun’s attack on his personal space. Baekhyun is sure he’s used to it by now.

‘Nothing much- honestly,’ Jongdae begins, though there’s a very telling flush on his face.

‘Tell me everything.’ Baekhyun demands.

He’s giddy and he knows he’s sort of on a high of being happily married and in love, so he wants that for everyone around him. And he also knows this might be irritating for some people, but he’s being realistic about it. Because he sees the way Jongdae is around Minseok. It was different from the other times he’s seen his friend dating. There’s a softness in the way he looks at Minseok- a warmth that leaks into his voice when he mentions his neighbour’s name.

And Baekhyun recognizes it.

Because it’s the same with him and Chanyeol.

So this isn’t him nauseatingly projecting his happiness in his own relationship into his friends, but rather a startling clear situation that for some infuriating reason, Jongdae doesn’t seem to want to acknowledge.

This was _just like Junmyeon and Yixing except they were clearly somehow together now and weren’t telling them for some reason but that’s another story._

‘Uh- well, I wanted to celebrate this,’ Jongdae points to his completely healed and functioning left-wrist. Then he adds with a despairing look, ‘Please- no lewd jokes.’

Jongdae and Baekhyun were friends for too long so it wasn’t surprising that Baekhyun had to stop himself from making a dick-related joke.

‘Anyways- you know hyung picked me up from work-‘

‘-only the best thing to ever happen to you on a daily basis but yes-‘

‘-and so I wanted to return the favor with a nice bike trip-‘

‘-how is that nice?!’

‘-and so I took him over to the building site we’re covering- you know-‘

‘-yes and I’m appalled at your date-location no wonder Minseok-hyung always jokes about you killing him-‘

‘-at _night_ it looks nice,’ Jongdae glares.

‘Okay so you took Minseok-hyung to a potential murder site. Okay and then?’

‘Well- we city-watched for a while – drank some hot chocolate,’ Jongdae waves his hand around dismissively. ‘It was nice.’

‘And?’

‘And?’

‘And what else- you have this…’ Baekhyun gestures around Jongdae. ‘-this sort of light thing around you. Like you’re very…I dunno. Like me.’

‘…like you.’ Jongdae intones in deadpan.

‘Yes.’

Jongdae doesn’t look impressed. But he has that look to his face. A slightly shifty glance, something sheepish but also giddy.

‘Oh my god did you kiss him in this potential murder-site-!’ Baekhyun squeals but he’s stopped by Jongdae mumbling something, fiddling with his sleeves.

‘Could you repeat that again.’ Baekhyun _thinks_ he’s heard something. But he wants to clarify before jumping to conclusion.

‘He kissed me.’

‘He what.’

‘Kissed me? But like- over my mask?’ Jongdae repeats- more like he mumbles inaudibly.

Baekhyun’s shock is so intense he feels his own soul leaving his body, Full Metal Alchemist style. Just to be sure, he reaches upwards and grabs at the escaping tip of his ectoplasm substance and shoves it back into his body. Again, to Jongdae’s credit, he doesn’t question Baekhyun’s actions.

‘And then?’ Baekhyun presses.

‘Well- we went back?’ Jongdae replies as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Baekhyun wants to maybe dive out of the window. Or throw Jongdae out of the window.

Something was going out of the window and Baekhyun isn’t sure which will bring him most satisfaction.

‘…and after that?’ Baekhyun waves his hand to push the story ahead.

‘We said goodnight? Went to sleep?’ Jongdae replies with a  shrug. ‘Then hyung went back to his home for the remaining holidays.’

Baekhyun wants to weep.

The computer makes a small indication sound.

‘Nice- I want to make a bunch according to our colour scheme,’ Jongdae pulls out the USB, looking more excited about the bronze colour palette rather than his potentially wonderful relationship with his neighbour. Before Baekhyun can say anything else Jongdae waves and exits his working space.

Slumping on his desk, his tablet pen stabbing his forehead, Baekhyun blindly reaches for his phone and doesn’t even have to look to make this call.

_‘Hey baby- I was just about to call you!_ ’

Baekhyun groans in reply, the sound of his _wife’s_ voice already soothing his soul. Chanyeol laughs for a moment before asking, ‘ _You all right there?’_

Baekhyun groans again.

Chanyeol laughs a bit more before taking on her “grown up serious tone” voice: ‘ _Do I have to fight someone? I’ll come and beat them up- who bullied my husband?’_

Baekhyun still blushes when Chanyeol calls him her husband and his face is flaming red.

‘Can you fight Jongdae for me? I think I have too much anxiety to deal with him,’ he whines instead.

_‘Ah- Jongdae. Is this about Minseok-oppa?’_

Baekhyun groans again, making Chanyeol laugh out loud. Baekhyun already feels better.

‘ _I’ll beat him up next time. Hulk-smash!’_ Chanyeol purposefully deepens her voice and Baekhyun can see her screwing up her face as she tries to look angry.

‘Like how Hulk beat up Loki in Avengers 1?’

‘ _Exactly like that.’_

Baekhyun laughs, not finding it difficult to imagine.

‘ _Good- you’re laughing again.’_ Baekhyun can hear Chanyeol smiling through her words.

‘That’s because I am happy to hear your voice- the only sound linked to sanity,’ Baekhyun grins into his arm.

‘ _And I did promise you laughter and love,’_ Chanyeol replies, sounding pleased. ‘ _It won't be_ _good to go back on my vow now, wouldn’t it?’_

Baekhyun feels breathless almost, willingly suffocated by the overwhelming love he has for his _wife_.

‘I don’t think you ever could Yeollie,’ Baekhyun replies softly.

Chanyeol chuckles, ‘ _Now go work and stop being so mushy! Get yourself together Byun!’_

‘Aye aye captain!’

_‘Love you.’_

Baekhyun sits up straight, feeling elated and at the same time entirely grounded.

‘Love you too.’

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> BECAUSE BAEKYEOL IS LOVE BAEKYEOL IS LIFE
> 
> Y’ALL READY FOR MEMES
> 
> THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS ARE MY FAVORITE MEMES EVER
> 
> ALSO
> 
> WISH ME LUCK
> 
> FIRST WEEK OF UNI AND I ALREADY HAVE PROJECTS FROM ALL OF MY SUBJECTS
> 
> On a calmer note I won’t be able to frequently update. They’ll be sporadic after this point so I ask for your forgiveness and patience *bows*
> 
> AND GOOD LUCK TO ANYONE WHO IS ALSO STARTING ON THEIR SEMESTERS
> 
>  


	64. *insert meme 2/10: Salt Bae*

 

 

 

 

Hand cramps were probably too much of a reality for Kris.

It’s comical to people who don’t know how it feels because in all honesty it does look funny. Fingers seizing up at weird angles, your wrist locked, and your entire body twisting as though to make up for the lack of flexibility in your hand. Normally this happens to Kris towards the evenings, or after strenuous hours of kneading dough. But this morning he’s done none of those- in fact, he’s had a pretty decent, stress-free morning.

He dropped Sophie off to school, walked back because it was a nice spring morning, and his hair was looking particularly good as well. And when he got to his café, his employees were already taking care of everything that needed handling, and his customers all satisfied. So Kris decided to fix himself up with a nice cup of espresso.

And that was when disaster struck.

The small white cup fell from his hand as his hand seized up, shooting electric bolts of pain from the tips of his finger up his arm, and to the _back of his eyes_.

Cursing and flailing, Kris ducks down behind the counter, wincing as he holds his hand to his chest.

The pain ebbs a little but his hand still feels stuck. He nods his thanks to one of his baristas who cleans up the mess and fixes a cup of espresso for him. He frowns down at his hand.

‘Uh- you okay there?’

Kris turns his head up from where he’s crouching and finds Minseok peering over the counter down at him, expression worried.

‘Oh hey,’ Kris lifts his locked hand with a wince. ‘Just- you know, good ol’ carpal tunnel syndrome.’

Minseok tilts his head to the side, ‘I’ve heard of it- do you need help?’

‘Nah- I’ll just suffer here in silence,’ Kris snorts as he makes to stand up. To his surprise, Minseok is alone.

No Lu Han.

_No Jongdae._

‘You’re missing your harem- managed to escape?’ Kris asks with a huff of a laugh.

Minseok rolls his eyes in reply before pointing at the croissant tray.

‘I am here solely for your delicious croissants- I did not come here to be exposed.’ He jokes along good naturedly before asking with a suggestive eyebrow wriggle, ‘Why are you asking? Wanna join?’

Kris pretends to think for a while before he says, ‘If I wasn’t a hot single father and the fact that I’d have hell to pay in the form of Jongdae, then yeah- but alas, my hands are occupied.’

‘Even the malfunctioning one?’ Minseok grins as Kris’s barista hands him the paper bag of croissants.

‘Especially the malfunctioning one,’ Kris sighs before asking, ‘But for real- where’s your better half at? I haven’t seen him since last year. I’m not even making a _new year’s_ joke.’

It was true. Kris normally saw Jongdae at his café twice-thrice a week. Especially when they had live-bands coming around. But more recently he’s seen Minseok and Lu Han together enjoying the music, but Jongdae himself was missing.

‘…Jongdae?’ Minseok asks slowly.

‘…yes?’ Kris narrows his eyes in reply. ‘I mean- he _is_ your boyfriend? Or you’re like, together?’

Or an open relationship? But that seemed odd and unlikely for the two.

‘Uh- no?’ Minseok looks so taken aback that Kris internally cringes at himself. He was _so_ sure they were dating. Even Lu Han referred to Jongdae as Minseok’s _annoying boyfriend with a cat._ Did he get everything wrong?

Minseok laughs and Kris laughs too, thinking that maybe Minseok was pulling his leg but then he says, ‘Jongdae isn’t my boyfriend- we’re neighbours turned cat-parents.’

Kris would facepalm if his hand wasn’t giving him actual pain. He’s come to know Minseok for a while now- what with Lu Han and Jongdae acting as mutual friend between them. And also it was easy befriending the elder (Kris has to remind himself that Minseok is a few months older than himself _and_ Lu Han) and they had easy conversation like this all the time. He’s a little worried that he might have overstepped some line but then Minseok continues to speak without any change in his mannerism or behavior.

‘You haven’t seen Dae since last year?’ Minseok pauses as though thinking back the past few weeks.

‘Yeah,’ Kris breathes in relief. Minseok looks surprised as he hands over change.

‘Yeah it’s been a while,’ Kris continues, repositioning his arm so that it didn’t stick out awkwardly to the side and instead was cradled in front of him. It was still awkwardly angled though. Minseok notices his grimace of pain.

‘Are you sure you don’t want to check your hand? I heard that it can get pretty serious,’ Minseok frowns.

‘I probably will,’ Kris shrugs dismissively, ‘later.’

Minseok raises an amused eyebrow, as though disbelieving of Kris’s statement.

‘Right- well I’m gonna get going,’ Minseok waves with the paper bag in his hand.

‘And bring your boyfriend next time!’ Kris calls hopefully.

Minseok snorts, waving one more time without turning back around and exiting the café.

‘…they’re not dating?’

Kris rounds up to come face to face with one of his baristas.

‘Seems like it?’

‘Huh,’ she raises one disbelieving eyebrow.

Kris reaches for his phone with his cramped hand, finger struggling to scroll across the screen as he types in a message to Lu Han and he can’t help but think, ‘ _same’_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> I had a really painfully stressful day today so when I was coming back from uni I wasn’t paying attention to the song playing until I realized it was Kris’s July and I ended up hysterically laughing for a solid minute.   
> I put it on replay all the way back and felt much better, for reasons I cannot place.   
> Who says music doesn’t make you feel better?  
> Thanks Wu Potato, BECAUSE I HATE IT WHEN WE GO TO WORK  
> Also I thought salt bae and kris was quite appropriate  
> I also made moodboards!!  
> Please check them out [here¬!!! ](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/169888840657/premier-apartments-building-3-chronicles-the)
> 
> also hand cramps are a legit thing and they fucking hurt


	65. *insert meme 3/10: “Cash me outside howbowdah”*

 

 

 

Sehun lounges in a carefree manner, feet up on the terrace railings, Matthias curled up on her belly, and a non-alcoholic mimosa in her hand. She’s slathered on sunblock and rolled up the sleeves of her ratty t-shirt, exposing her tattooed arms to the sun. But she’s mainly here to tan her head. Having nearly shaved off all of her hair to a close buzz-cut, she didn’t like the difference of colour between her scalp and the rest of her face.

‘…isn’t it a little too early in the year to sunbathe?’

Sehun opens one eye to find Jongdae looking curiously at her, clearly ready for a swim.

‘Isn’t it too cold to swim?’ she quips back.

Jongdae shrugs before eyeing Matthias and saying, ‘You rascal- I even served out that ridiculously expensive tuna for you, and you’re _sunbathing_?’

‘Jongdae-oppa, sunlight is beneficial to all living beings- it’s the highest source of vitamin K,’ Sehun explains flatly while stroking Matthias’s back.

‘…isn’t that vitamin D?’

‘One of them.’

Jongdae looks like he’s trying not to laugh by trying to look stern.

‘Aren’t the UV levels bad during this time?’ he presses, arms crossed. Sehun feels like she’s being scolded by her angry gay dad. ‘Is that SPF?’

‘Yes _daddy_ ,’ Sehun picks up her sunglasses with a grin and wears them.

‘Please don’t say that too loud or the occupants here will get really weird ideas,’ Jongdae begs as he pulls up his shirt over his head.

‘Say what out loud?’ Minseok’s voice comes through from the doorway.

‘Hyung please tell your daughter to stop saying inappropriate things!’ Jongdae immediately reports, pointing at Sehun like a child. Sehun swears she sees an almost pout on Jongdae’s lips.

Minseok, sweaty and with exposed bare arms that could kill a man, looks over at Sehun with an eyebrow quirked up, a small smile playing at his lips.

‘Have you been traumatizing Jongdae?’ he grins.

‘I don’t know what he’s talking about,’ Sehun replies, looking over her sunglasses to wink at Jongdae, ‘His mind is in the gutter.’

Minseok laughs heartily as Jongdae saves himself the trouble of screaming in frustration by diving into the pool.

‘Make sure to layer the sunblock okay?’ Minseok calls, not before sending appreciative looks towards Jongdae.

‘Yes dad!’ Sehun salutes with a lazy hand.

Still grinning, Minseok disappears from the doorway.

Sometime later, Jongdae’s head surface, though it’s only his eyes, and he’s glaring comically at Sehun. Fully surfacing and balancing himself on his arms, Jongdae asks, ‘Why do you call hyung _dad_ and insist on making my title weird?’

‘Because Minseok-oppa feels more like a dad than you,’ Sehun sticks her tongue out Jongdae. ‘Though I gotta say Minseok-oppa is real daddy material-‘

‘SEHUN!’

‘That’s my name, don’t wear it out,’ Sehun finger-guns in Jongdae’s general direction. ‘Besides- it’s true. You should call oppa that some time- see his reaction.’

Jongdae facepalms- or wipes his face free of pool water (which is _gross so gross_ ) before he huffs an unimpressed expression at Sehun.

‘No really- spice up the bedroom. Shit like that,’ Sehun shrugs.

‘You do realize that despite being your dads, we’re not together right?’ Jongdae turns his head to the side, expression amused and also a little worried. Worried for _Sehun's_ mental state.

Sehun laughs and then abruptly stops.

‘Wait- so you’re both single?’

‘…yes?’

‘So I can introduce this super cute bi-dude I know to Minseok-oppa?’ Sehun leans in grinning brightly.

Jongdae splutters, face turning red as he pretty much screams, ‘NO!’.

‘Why not? He’s single? And dude I know is cute- besides I know Minseok-oppa likes younger guys.’

‘He- he _does not-_ wait-‘ Jongdae takes a literal moment to sink underwater. He reemerges, ears red. ‘Why are you setting up _Minseok-hyung_ and not _me_?’

‘You want me to set you up? Sure.’

‘No-! I just-‘ Jongdae groans again.

Jongdae looks like he’s about to have 10 different existential crisis at the same time.

‘Everything all right here?’ Minseok appears again- this time covering his man-killing arms.

It’s very brief but Jongdae throws Sehun a threatening glare before smiling brightly as Minseok steps into the pool area. He’s wearing bright yellow slippers that’s somehow incredibly endearing and Jongdae seems to think so too because the first thing he says is, ‘Hyung! That’s so cute!’

_This is so gay,_ Sehun thinks to herself as she sips her mimosa.

Minseok looks down at his feet, smiling and replying with a ‘To celebrate spring!’

_This is gay **and** cute, Lana del Ray, please save me, _Sehun prays, _why are they not together they’re so obnoxious I’m gonna weep_.

‘You should get some in blue- like robin’s egg blue,’ Minseok is saying as he sits on one of the chairs next to Sehun, shaking his hair for excess water.

‘How matching- like a _pair_ ,’ Sehun slides in. Jongdae glares at her from the water, while the implications of the sentence flies over Minseok’s fluffy head.

‘I think you’d match a nice lavender,’ Minseok tells her. ‘Tao will suit pink.’

‘A spring family,’ Sehun grins before looking down at Matthias and suggesting, ‘How about a flower-themed collar for Matthias?’

‘It doesn’t suit his aesthetics,’ Jongdae deadpans.

‘I bet he’d love it,’ Sehun coos down at Matthias. ‘Right baby boy?’

‘He is not your baby boy.’

‘He is my baby boy.’

‘He’s _my_ baby boy,’ Minseok cuts in firmly, making both Sehun and Jongdae pause.

And before Jongdae can stop her, because he already knew what was coming from the grin spreading on Sehun’s face, she says, ‘I told you Minseok-oppa would make excellent daddy material.’

Minseok looks mortified, face turning bright red while Jongdae nearly drowns himself.

Matthias meows in a bored manner and Sehun drains her mimosa in one go before saying, ‘I agree Matthias, I’m more daddy than both of them.’

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> SOMEONE
> 
> SAVE ME
> 
> FROM
> 
> UNIVERSITY
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	66. *insert meme 4/10: Roll Safe*

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol knows that it’s a huge commitment.

There were factors they had to consider in this- and Chanyeol was doing this without Baekhyun’s knowing. But she does know for a fact that Baekhyun would be ecstatic the moment he discovers her secret.

She paces in front of the racks nervously, eyeing the packets on display absentmindedly. The designs on the packages makes Chanyeol feel a little offended- not every female-related item had to be made pink. It was already obvious before making the whole box pink.

Chanyeol goes back to her inner monologue.

No matter what they might have discussed previously, or how enthusiastic they were about starting a new direction in their married life, a surprise could always go either way.

But she knows her schedule, and she knows his schedule. So it should work out, if everything goes smoothly.

The first few months would obviously be the toughest- and it was possible that they would have disagreements and arguments about the whole process. But they had discussed that too, and promised each other to always share their thoughts and to be honest.

Chanyeol nods to herself.

She was going to do it. She would do it!

‘Chanyeol?’

Chanyeol nearly drops her shopping basket, squeaking in an undignified manner as Minseok appears quite out of nowhere. The older man grins apologetically, lifting her basket for her and handing it back.

‘I’m sorry to startle you-‘ Minseok is saying but then he pauses, eyes snapping to the shelves before widening.

Chanyeol instantly steps up into the much shorter man’s space and whispers, ‘Don’t say a single thing! Is Jongdae with you?!’

‘Uh- no?!’ Minseok splutters, shocked at the sudden invasion of his personal space.

‘Oh-‘ Chanyeol leans back again, flipping her hair away with a bright smile. ‘Okay then!’

‘Uh-‘ Minseok eyes the shelves again, blinking rapidly.

‘…were you in this aisle looking for something in specific?’ Chanyeol asks carefully. She’s not sure about Minseok, but most men were uncomfortable being in the women’s hygiene aisle. She doesn’t want to stereotype but in her experience knowing non-straight men, they weren’t squeamish about being in here.

‘No- I just saw you and thought I’d say hi-‘ Minseok looks confused, eying the shelves again and then back at Chanyeol in confusion.

Not it’s Chanyeol’s time to be confused.

‘Is Minseok-oppa shopping for groceries?’ Chanyeol tries to continue the conversation in a hopefully not awkward or weird way. Minseok, as far as she knew, was far from awkward or uncomfortable to talk to.

‘I uh- yeah,’ then he suddenly breaks out into a smile and says, ‘Should I be offering my congratulations?’

Chanyeol blinks a few times before she jumps a little and grins brightly: ‘YES! You should! I’m surprising Baek tonight!’

‘This is wonderful,’ Minseok is so wonderfully sincere. ‘How many months has it been?’

‘Well- we’ve been talking about it forever,’ Chanyeol grins, excitement coursing through her now that she finalized it in her mind and could talk so enthusiastically with someone about it. ‘And I thought- well, the feeling was there. And I came here to finalize it.’

‘I’m sure Baekhyun will be so happy- you’re going to make great parents,’ Minseok claps his hands together.

‘I know!’ Chanyeol does a little cheer. ‘I know that Jongdae calls you the mum, but honestly _he’s_ such a mum.’

Minseok blinks a few times in confusion, smile still in place.

‘I beg your pardon?’

‘Matthias? Your son?’ Chanyeol clarifies, wondering what was up with Minseok today.

‘…Jongdae’s cat…yes…’

‘…so…you’re like, according to Jongdae, the mum.’ Chanyeol says slowly, ‘But I think you’re the dad.’

‘Yeah…’ Minseok trails off, eyes darting back to the shelves and then down to Chanyeol’s basket and then up at Chanyeol at least 3 times over before realization seems to hit the older man stronger than a sack of bricks.

‘Are you adopting a dog?’

‘Yes!’ Chanyeol grins though it’s with confusion, ‘What did you think I was talking about before?’

Minseok groans and face-plants into the shelf of sanitary pads.

Then Chanyeol really takes a careful look at the shelf she was pacing in front of.

_Pregnancy kits._

Chanyeol is about a second away from face-planting into the sanitary pads herself before Minseok emerges, laughing almost hysterically.

‘Oh god- I thought-‘ he gasps, clutching at his side, basket dropped and long forgotten. ‘I thought you were _expecting-‘_

Chanyeol is doubled over as well, laughing at the severe misunderstanding.

They sober up a little and when Minseok has fully recovered asks about what dog she was planning on adopting.

‘A corgi? Cute,’ Minseok grins in approval. ‘Suits you two.’

‘Suits Baek,’ Chanyeol rolls her eyes fondly. ‘But I love corgi’s too. So I’m picking him up later today- that’s why I got these!’

She had went all out and bought everything Google told her to and double the amount.

‘Well, regardless, you’re both going to be great parents,’ Minseok grins before offering to carry her basket.

‘Oppa you’re so sweet! Thank you!’ Chanyeol swaps their baskets, carrying Minseok’s much lighter one instead.

‘You’re going to be hauling puppy ass a lot,’ Minseok chuckles. ‘You’ll need your strength later.’

‘I am ready,’ Chanyeol nods with fiery determination. ‘I am going to love that puppy like it’s never been loved before.’

Minseok laughs heartily at that.

‘I guess in a way you were surprised into parenthood too,’ Chanyeol comments as they wait in line at the market till.

‘I was adopted by Matthias,’ Minseok laughs, ‘I had no say in the matter.’

‘I bet Jongdae is really thankful,’ Chanyeol grins, wiggling her eyebrows in a way she’s been told is rather alarming.

‘Well- _I’m_ thankful,’ Minseok smiles, shoulder bunching together and Chanyeol can’t help but want to coo at this older man. ‘But don’t tell him that.’

‘Jongdae or Matthias?’

‘Both.’

Chanyeol nods sagely and taps the side of her head and says, ‘You can’t be adopted a mum, if you’re already a dad.’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> Sue me I think this meme fits Chanyeol so well I can’t even.
> 
>  
> 
>  


	67. *insert meme 5/10: “what in tarnation-“*

 

 

 

If there’s something Yixing really hates, it’s waking up to the vibration setting of his phone shaking his entire pillow on a morning he was planning on sleeping away.

With reflexes that were quite fast considering how sleepy he was, Yixing grabs his phone and quietly shoots out of bed. To his surprise, it’s Jongdae calling him.

Just to be sure, he checks the time- it was 2:53 _in the morning_. Yixing immediately picks up, sudden worry shooting through him.

‘Jongdae-ah?’ Yixing ducks out of the room, lowering his voice just a little bit.

_‘Hyung? What does it mean when you can’t get a song out of your head?’_

Jongdae was probably the least problematic of all of Yixing’s friends. He rarely stirred up problems or drama, and was exceptionally thoughtful. So to have him seemingly drunk call you at 3 in the morning is not only worrisome but extremely unsettling.

‘Jongdae? What’s wrong?’ Yixing asks immediately.

‘ _Sometimes- sometimes I hear Shania Twain playing in my head.’_ Jongdae hiccups before proceeding to sing. ‘ _Oh how I adore you! Like no one before you! I love you just the way you are!’_

‘Jongdae? Hey, shh, no singing yet yeah?’ Yixing chuckles a little. Even drunk Jongdae was an excellent singer. His instant worry dissipates though he’s still concerned.

‘ _Eheehee, okay Xingie.’_ Jongdae replies happily. He sounds drunk, but he sounds lucid enough not to be excessively loud or completely inebriated.

‘Are you okay? Why are you drunk?’

‘ _I- I had too much to drink. Probably.’_

‘Are you out?’

‘ _I’m home hyungie- like, back home. My parents called me over and- it’s…-it’s been a little uncomfortable.’_

Yixing grimaces at that. He knew enough about Jongdae’s family to feel a sense of anger for his friend- they didn’t turn him out or condemn him for who he was, but they didn’t support him either. Yixing wonders if they might have tried to get him to “talk” to some conveniently single women again.

‘You wanna talk about it?’

‘ _I don’t know? I just- I just miss…I miss Matthias.’_

Yixing can already sense something more off than that. He slides over on the couch

‘ _And- and I can’t get that song out of my head.’_ Jongdae whines a little. ‘ _It suits him so well. So pretty.’_

‘Are we talking about Minseok-hyung?’ Yixing asks after a slight pause.

‘ _Maybe- no, yes. I mean yeah?’_ Jongdae sniffs wetly. ‘ _I’m just thinking a lot- you know hyung, when- when you’re at an age. Or a point in your life. And you just-‘_ Jongdae pauses for so long Yixing wonders if he’s fallen asleep. ‘ _-you just can’t seem to…find it in you, to actively **want** to be more- like as in, you know, with someone else.’_

‘Uh huh.’

‘ _But sometimes- it just…do you feel like you’ve gone past that moment in your life?’_ Jongdae’s words are slurred and a little skewed. ‘ _It’s just…slipped by, and now. It’s like, if you were…a baby- and a baby is encouraged to walk right?’_

‘Yeah.’

‘ _But- but like, the baby doesn’t walk- and then the baby grows into adult baby- and still can’t walk. And baby-adult can’t walk anymore because now- now he’s an adult. You know?’_

‘The baby-adult could just learn over again, it’s never too late for anything,’ Yixing replies.

‘ _Are- are you speaking from experience?’_ Jongdae yawns.

Yixing quietly chuckles.

‘Yeah I am. It’s never too late. Don’t give yourself that excuse- don’t think for the other person like that either. Unless they have specified it, and you respect their decision. But Dae, nothing is too late’ Yixing says quietly, leaning back on the couch.

‘ _I keep hearing Shania Twain though,’_ Jongdae cuts in randomly before clearing his throat. ‘ _From this moment, life has begun. From this moment, you are the one!’_

‘Jongdae-ah, listen to hyung.’

‘ _Hm? Okay hyung.’_

‘It’s true,’ Yixing smiles, ‘When you’re pass a certain age, and you’ve come to this age or part of your life, and you’re more or less settled so naturally and happily in what you do-‘

_‘Yes hyung – everything is just, really nice at the moment.’_

‘But sometimes, you might see something, realize something, or even meet someone, and it almost feels as though they’ve always been a part of your life- it’s somehow become so easy to have them around you all the time.’

_‘Mmm,’_ Jongdae hums in agreement. ' _It feels like...like it's always been like that- like uh- you know, past lives or something.'_

‘And right now, you’re just worried, because it’s as though realizing it, has made in a thing to be addressed right? And you’re worried that addressing it will make it strange- that it will become something beyond your immediate comfort zone even though it’s already integrated into your life. Right?’

‘ _Yes hyung- how do you know this so well?’_ Jongdae sniffs, suddenly sounding incredibly subdued.

‘Experience,’ Yixing laughs quietly. ‘How are you?’

‘ _Confused hyung- and just…’_ Jongdae lets out a weird groan sort of rumble. ‘ _-I just wanted to talk to you about this. And now I talked.’_

‘Do you wanna talk about anything else?’

_‘Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- no, I think I’ll just-…just sleep.’_

‘You do that- and don’t be too hard on yourself yeah?’

_‘You and I will never be apart; my dreaaaaams, came trueeeeeeee- becaaaaaaause of youuuuuuuu.’_

Yixing chuckles quietly.

‘Take care of yourself okay?’

_‘Hm- thank you hyung, tell Junmyeon I said hi.’_

‘All right. Goodnight Dae.’

‘ _’night hyung.’_

Stretching a little, Yixing ambles across the living space and back into the bedroom. Yixing carefully makes his way to the bed, dodging a few cats along the way with a fond smile. He tries to be quiet, but it’s dark, and Yixing’s never been the best with maneuvering in the dark.

‘Is everything all right?’

Yixing climbs up the bed, losing his attempts at being quiet and finds Junmyeon under the covers.

He fits himself against her back, arms wrapping around her body snuggly. Pressing his face on to her back, he hums a little before replying.

‘Jongdae.’

‘Is he all right?’

‘Hm- he was a little drunk. A bit of an internal crisis.’

Junmyeon turns over, her arm reaches around him, and sleepily asks, ‘Is this about Minseok?’

Yixing chuckles a little before leaning down to kiss Junmyeon’s nose.

‘Yeah- I think he’s almost there.’

Junmyeon smiles, half-asleep.

Kissing her brow and adjusting them more comfortably, Yixing breathes out, ‘’m so lucky.’

 

*

 

Yixing wakes with a jolt when he remembers exactly what Jongdae said to him before bidding him goodnight.

Junmyeon is folding her pajamas away, eyes wide as she glances up in surprise.

‘What’s wrong-?‘

‘Jongdae _knows-!_.’

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> SULAY GHAORITHERIFJLASJOGDLFKSGHFGISEURIUDFNLSKBSDFKGSLEEPINGTOGETHERANDBEINGCUTEOIHASLSJGFLDKJGAS;FNDKJGNSDLKFJGSDKFJN  
> Bye  
> I felt guilty not updating as frequently as I’d want but yeah, here ^_^  
> Also I love Shania Twain if you haven’t heard her songs (I grew up in the 90’s okay, Shania was the epitome of beauty and grace and love songs for me) please do!   
> Jongdae is crooning away “You got away” and “From this moment” so go listen to some truly sickening love songs


	68. *insert meme 6/10: donT uSe thAt WeIrd SpongEboB MoCkinG MEme*

 

 

 

Lu Han finds it amusing that Kris’s full name is _Wu_ Yifan. Of course he knows that the word ‘ _Wu_ ’ has approximately 5 meanings. And that it has nothing to do with what or who Lu Han was.

Because while Wu was a pretty common family name, it originally started as the title/official address for traditional shamans. And Lu Han is descended from centuries worth of Wu’s despite not carrying the family name. Not that it mattered- Lu Had just finds it funny.

Especially in situations like this where his cousin is clearly so confused by what he’s doing but was doing his best to be supportive.

‘So uh- that’s not blood?’

Lu Han rolls his eyes.

‘First of all that’s gross.’ Lu Han retorts primly. Not that he hasn’t used blood before- he has- but today is a different story. And yeah, maybe _piure_ does look a bit like coagulated blood bags but it’s not. ‘And no it’s not blood, Sophie is in the next room, what sort of person do you think I am?’

Kris shrugs and gestures at him.

‘I would take offence- but I can see the truth in your words…’ Lu Han narrows his eyes at his cousin who grins down goofily at him. ‘Go get your daughter and take your metropolitan aura away from my magical shit.’

‘You sound extremely legitimate,’ Kris snorts as he walks over to Lu Han’s bedroom where Sophie was taking her nap.

Kris had to run errands and had asked Lu Han to babysit for the evening. And Sophie was probably Lu Han’s favorite child in the entire world. She had a spark in her eyes as she watched Lu Han work. And that was another thing about her as well. She wasn’t grossed out or put-off by the questionable things in Lu Han’s apartment. She liked to sit next to him and watch, asking questions.

Lu Han wasn’t one to press others, especially younger family members, towards their family heritage. Especially with the way the modern world was progressing and how medication had evolved so much. But it was touching and warming to find that spirit of curiosity and sincere interest in such a young person. And endearing, especially when Sophie had last asked Lu Han if he could teach her how to make a drink for being “strong” so that she could help her father at the café. Lu Han had to take a literal break in his kitchen from how adorable he found the entire situation.

Kris reappears again, his expression soft and gentle as he carefully held his dozing daughter in his arms.

‘Thanks again,’ he says in a low voice, hooking Sophie’s bag into his arm.

‘It’s not a problem,’ Lu Han replies sincerely.

‘You coming over tomorrow?’ Kris asks as he slips on his shoes haphazardly.

Lu Han raises a reddish stained hand in an okay sign and Kris gives him a half smile, half grimace in response.

Chuckling to himself Lu Han goes back to shucking the piure- if the word shucking could be used. It’s messy and weird but it needed to be done.

Then quite suddenly, the opening theme song for _Sponge Bob Square Pants_ blasts loudly and Lu Han nearly drops his knife. Sophie really loved the cartoon and though Lu Han finds himself a little more than appalled at the rather adult themes that could be found in the cartoon, watched the show with the little girl. He’s also appalled that he enjoys the show.

And confused as to how the opening song became his ring-tone but he suspects Sophie. With some difficulty Lu Han manages to tap on his phone with his elbow and with some weird maneuvering, manages to press the speaker tab as well.

‘Hello baby boy, what can daddy do for you?’

The line is promptly cut off and Lu Han has to collect himself enough to wipes his hands clean and call Minseok back. For good measure he grabs his ear-buds as well and hooks up his phone to the charger.

_‘Why are you so NSFW.’_ Minseok deadpans.

‘Because I am literally not safe for work,’ Lu Han grins in response, twitching his shoulder upwards to secure his ear-buds deeper into his ear.

‘ _Are you working now?’_

‘It’s not work hon, it’s-‘

‘ _-it’s an extension of your spirit yes- so you doing that?’_ Minseok completes his sentence for him with a small huff of laughter.

‘You know it- such a good baby boy!’ Lu Han sniggers.

‘ _I am not above cancelling this call and blocking you for the rest of the year.’_

‘But you’re above on a lot of things,’ Lu Han purposefully makes his tone suggestive and Minseok is garbling some form of choking response.

_‘Can we move on? Please?!’_ Minseok literally begs.

‘I’m sorry,’ Lu Han laughs. ‘I was very PG the entire day- had to vent a little.’

‘ _Sophie?’_

‘Yeah- Kris had shit to take care of.’

‘ _You wanna swear it out for a moment to get it out of your system?’_

‘Nah-‘ Lu Han grunts as he slices through the piure. ‘-I’m good. What’s up.’           

Lu Han has a feeling that Minseok wasn’t calling for some casual conversation. They rarely _called_ \- preferring to spam message each other instead.

‘ _I need to talk out loud and vent a moment- so I’m gonna be to the point,’_ Minseok announces, not surprised by Lu Han’s intuition that something was up.

‘I’m all ears.’

‘ _…’_

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…’

‘…Minnie it’s been a whole minute. Unless the whole point of your venting was to be quiet I’m not sure how much “listening” I can do.’ Lu Han pauses in his cutting and adds, ‘Does this have to do with your neighbour? Do I have to kill him? I _can_ do it you know?’

‘ _You don’t need to kill anyone,’_ Minseok huffs a laugh before letting out a long groan and continuing in a rather apprehensive manner. ‘ _Do you remember when we thought we should date, went out on a date, then realized halfway that we couldn’t date each other because we’d be terrible boyfriends for each other and we were far from prepared for any title slash relationship shift?’_

‘That sounds familiar, yes,’ Lu Han fakes a somber tone. ‘What about it?’

‘ _How did we decide that we should stick to being grossly-close friends and that we weren’t ready for commitment?’_

‘Uhhhhh-,’ Lu Han knows that Minseok would be annoyed with the length of his ‘ _uh’_ and it’s precisely why he’s doing it. ‘-because we were both in university, studying hard, with issues we both had to handle in our personal lives while still being responsible to our parents, striving for independence, but being too scared to really embrace independence, coming to understand who we are and being aware of our existence as a whole and how much and how less we effect the world as a result of this awareness?’

‘ _…that sounds about right.’_ Minseok pauses before asking, ‘ _Would you date me now?’_

‘What- like in a hypothetical manner or like, actually date you now knowing you and everything.’

‘ _Knowing me and everything.’_

‘Hypothetically yes, but realistically no,’ Lu Han huffs a small laugh. ‘Not that you’re not dating material- but I don’t think we are suited for each other in _this_ way.’

‘ _Why?’_

‘Hm well,’ Lu Han pushes away the bowl of piure and reaches for the paper-towels on the edge of the counter-top he was working on. ‘I would go on a whole tirade about how we aren’t romantically compatible and how that is an actual thing that exists and it should be taken into account because even though I am your bestest friend and I would murder a man for you, I wouldn’t take you to the alter because I don’t see myself making a romantic commitment to you mainly because I don’t want to.’

‘ _Personal choice?’_

‘Personal choice Minnie,’ Lu Han nods, straightening out his back. ‘For relationships to work, you have to feel that commitment; that _want_ to commit, rather than a _need_. Needing something makes you dependent on it- like it will solve your problems and issues. Wanting something is making space, making decisions, altering routines- and while I love you and despite the fact that we’re both not straight: no homo.’

‘ _Your answer is a little too well thought out…’_ Minseok laughs after a moment before adding, ‘ _So it’s just…it’s just what you want to do?’_

‘Yeap. Well, in my case that is- I know that there are people who genuinely don’t have the time to invest in a relationship. Like Kris. And there are those who don’t _want_ to be in a relationship…eh, like Kris,’ Lu Han adds with a shrug. ‘When it’s something you really want, then you go for it. Besides, you’re a grown adult, I’m sure you know what you’re getting into.’

‘ _Does anyone really ever know what they’re getting into.’_ Minseok laughs shortly.

‘Well- isn’t everything done with approximate information and knowledge?’

‘ _I really hope you aren’t doing any of your treatment with approximate information.’_

Lu Han fakes a gasp of horror before sobering up and continuing on, ‘So why are you asking me these questions?’

‘ _You know.’_

Lu Han _knows_ but he wants actual vocal answers. And clearly Minseok knows this too and he adds, ‘ _I thought that…I wouldn’t be interested. That I wouldn’t want more. I know that I don’t need anything more than I already have. I am happy and satisfied with my life- I work a job I enjoy, I have great coworkers, supportive family who love me and I love them.’_

‘But then you find yourself wanting?’

‘ _I do.’_

‘So why aren’t you going out there and getting what you want?’

‘ _Because…because well, it’s really cliché the reason but I think I know why it’s cliché now…-_ ‘ Minseok pauses a moment before going on, ‘- _it’s a shift- a complete change. Does something I want always mean that it’s something that’s…that’s **good** or something that will be worth risking so much change over?’_

‘Isn’t that up to you?’ Lu Han asks. ‘I’ve found that people often wonder about the worth of something- they always have to place a value over something to wonder if it’s worth the effort- but things in life,- the only worth they carry is what you place on it yourself. Things don’t come with a ready-made value. And that’s the reason why people are scared- because we all know this to be true. But we’re too scared because it means claiming responsibility over it.’

It’s silent for a while and Lu Han absentmindedly wipes at the counter top.

‘You still there Minnie?’

‘ _Yeah- it’s just- what if you’ve already created a value?’_

‘Then you wonder if it’s something you want.’

‘ _Is it something I deserve though? And don’t quote the Perks of Being a Wallflower on me.’_

‘But it’s true- we accept the love we think we deserve,’ Lu Han laughs, ‘And Minnie, everyone deserves the best and purest love out there.’

_‘What have I done to deserve it?’_

‘Being you,’ Lu Han replies sincerely. ‘You are who you are- born and created in this lifetime- you are simply you, and who you are, all of you, deserves everything your lifetime has to offer. You deserve to be a part of everyone’s lifetimes. And everyone else, deserves to share in your lifetime too.’

It’s suspiciously quiet now and Lu Han can literally count the ticking of his _digital clock_ to the side.

‘…you’re not crying are you?’

‘ _No,’_ Minseok says in a suspiciously thick voice. ‘ _You make a good point Lu.’_

‘Uh, duh? I am descended from like, smart people, you know?’ Lu Han tosses his head back cockily though no one is around to see.

_‘Uh huh, sure,’_ Minseok laughs. ‘ _Thanks Lu.’_

‘Any time Minnie.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> AYO HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY BEAUTIFUL READERS I LOVE ALL OF YOU HERE IS MY PRESENT TO Y’ALL  
> AND THIS [ SONG ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWC4bJQy0mc)


	69. *insert meme 7/10: “One does not simply-“*

 

 

Kyungsoo experiences intense satisfaction as she watches, in a rather cathartic moment, the clear inch of milky cream slowly infuse with the near black pure shot of espresso.

‘I always thought you’d like your coffee black.’

Kyungsoo doesn’t have to look up to know it’s Jongdae.

‘I enjoy a nice creamy latte once in a while,’ she replies, inhaling deeply before adding. ‘By that standard, I would think you only ordered a _Chai Tea_ and profess your love for everything tea without realizing that the word _chai_ actually already means tea.’

Predictably Jongdae laughs at that, placing his cup of super strong, unsweetened Americano on the table in front of Kyungsoo’s drink.

‘Remember when Baek tried to win you over when he started dating Chanyeol and brought you the wrong style of coffee for 4 months before Chanyeol finally decided to tell him you didn’t like Americano?’ Jongdae cackles, pulling out his laptop.

‘Hilarious,’ Kyungsoo nods, unsmiling though her eyes sparkle with mirth.

‘Have you met Toben yet?’

‘Yes, and Elizabeth has never been more confused,’ Kyungsoo snorts. ‘She kept looking down at him like she was unsure _what_ he was. In the end she decided Toben was probably a very hairy human baby.’

It still made Kyungsoo snort remembering the way her massive Great Dane had to lay down on the ground in order to look the Corgi puppy in the eye. The puppy, much like his human parents, was energetic, happy, and all too eager to make new friends and not let go.

He was endearing to Kyungsoo, but she didn’t need to hold the pup and have over a million pictures taken from various angles. Toben, being a puppy, tired out easily and later snuggled up to Elizabeth, a small brown bun next to the Dane’s long strong legs. Chanyeol nearly had an aneurism from how cute it was and Baekhyun shot enough pictures that were probably enough to make a smooth flowing 24 frames per second video.

‘I’m still offended that Elizabeth and Matthias don’t get along,’ Jongdae frowns as he swivels his laptop screen around so that they could both view it. ‘And I still think it’s Elizabeth’s fault- Matthias is exactly like Mr. Darcy.’

Jongdae has always argued that the reason why Elizabeth, a Great Dane _dog,_ and Matthias, a _cat,_ don’t get along because Elizabeth is trying too hard to get. Kyungsoo rolls her eyes.

‘Handsome, a little aloof, well-meaning but comes off heavily tsundere which according to what I hear is really in right now?’ Jongdae shrugs.

‘If we’re going on this vein, maybe it’s the fact that Elizabeth is a _girl_ and not a _guy_ that’s causing the issue.’ Kyungsoo offers, sliding over her iPad next to Jongdae’s laptop.

Jongdae pauses at that, eyes widening.

‘Oh my god,’ he whispers dramatically. ‘My son is gay.’

‘Congratulations,’ Kyungsoo claps once and then proceeds to why they were here in the kitchenette in the first place. ‘Right - so they didn’t want this font- something about it being too cold. I think what they want in the end is the cliché _chalkboard loopy writing_ font, a symmetrical shape around the main font, something to underline the main logo, and then maybe Roboto or Courier to write the dates.’

There were so many options regarding signage design and how to employ a unique logo and brand design but apparently everyone wanted the same thing: something they saw on Pinterest.

Kyungsoo looks up from her iPad to discover that Jongdae seems to be deep in thought.

‘I mean, it’s not that much of a problem really,’ Kyungsoo continues. ‘If we ignore the voice of originality and creativity and give into clichés and mass-produced aesthetics and ignore the fact that we spent 4 years in an expensive university going against this very conclusion we’re forced to oversee and pretend that we think it’s a good idea.’

Jongdae looks up, a serious expression on his face.

‘What will Minseok say?’

‘I beg your pardon?’

Kyungsoo is .5 seconds away from walking out. She did not leave her office to discuss Jongdae’s personal life or oddly misplaced and exaggerated reaction in finding out the possibility of his cat being gay. If Kyungsoo had known this sort of reaction would have been born from her words, she would have changed the fucking subject.

‘Our son is gay.’ Jongdae looks stunned and then adds, ‘I mean- there are known lions in conservations across Africa that have observed gay lion couple- I guess they’re called a _pride_ for a reason-‘

Sighing, Kyungsoo leans back and nurses her latte in her hands. Jongdae is blabbing about gay animals and Kyungsoo guesses she might as well give up on this meeting (seeing as it was pointless after all) and mess a little with Jongdae. As punishment for wasting her time.

‘You know, maybe you’re looking at this wrong,’ Kyungsoo says as she takes a sip.

‘Matthias is…bi?’ Jongdae offers.

‘Matthias snuck off to Minseok-oppa’s apartment right? What if he _likes_ Minseok? What if he’s _courting_ him hm?’

Jongdae’s face is blank for a solid 10 seconds before a horrified expression settles on his face.

‘Oh god-!’

‘Or maybe he’s just projecting?’ Kyungsoo shrugs nonchalantly.

‘Projecting what?!’ Jongdae asks, blindly walking straight into Kyungsoo’s trap.

‘Eh, I think it’s more of a _who_ than a what here.’

It takes Jongdae a moment to realize what Kyungsoo is suggesting and his reaction is amazing.

His face reddens and then pales dramatically. He looks like he’s about to laugh off the comment but then also argue it- he also looks like he’s attempting a neutral face, and also trying to appear sober and serious. He fails all of these and looks a mess instead.

Then his face goes eerily blank and Kyungsoo feels bad for a second before Jongdae groans, palming his face.

‘…you okay there?’ Kyungsoo asks carefully. She’s not sure how to deal with this, she’s never been the most empathetic or reassuring to people in need of emotional reassurance. Because Kyungsoo’s style and approach to anything remotely related to an emotional reaction is to view it as rationally and logically as possible. And most people find this cold and unfeeling- though Kyungsoo would argue that that was exactly what was needed in the first place.

Jongdae stops groaning, looking up at the ceiling before chuckling under his breath and reaching for his coffee.

‘No I’m okay,’ Jongdae says with a half-smile. ‘I’m just…coming to terms.’

‘…should I be worried? Do I uh…do you need a hug?’ Kyungsoo offers hesitantly, hoping the hesitance isn’t obvious in her voice.

Jongdae laughs, shaking his head.

‘I’m good Soo,’ he grins. ‘And you shouldn’t be worried I guess.’

Kyungsoo carefully studies Jongdae before nodding slowly.

‘So- we’re doing Roboto or Courier?’ Jongdae asks, looking over the mock-ups Kyungsoo had brought over.

‘Neither,’ Kyungsoo grins. ‘What do you think of Helvetica.’

Jongdae visibly balks.

‘You’re evil and I admire you.’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Listen
> 
> I could go on and on about how much I hate typography
> 
> I also feel sorry for designers who study for 4+ years and end up recreating variations of designs clients see on pinterest and want it replicated
> 
> GUESS WHO HAS MIDTERM BREAKS AND NO MIDTERM EXAMS?
> 
> THIS BITCH
> 
> But I have a shit ton of projects but ayo! I don’t have to leave my apartment and I can write and update!!!
> 
> I AM ALSO SUPER FUCKING HYPED FOR HIXTAPE AUIERHHDFJGLKDJFGSDK
> 
>  
> 
>  


	70. *insert meme 8/10: Dancing Hotdog*

 

 

Jongin parks carefully, pocketing his slip of paper for Minseok to stamp inside his jacket pocket. It was a formality he had to go through with despite the fact that the guards knew him by sight. After all, not a lot of people coming up to this apartment complex on bikes. Well, he’s pretty sure he’s one of two bikes who do roll up in to the complex.

He waves hello to one of the parking lot guards before tucking his helmet under his arm and Jongin takes himself over to the elevator. His feet tap along to the beat of the song he’s listening to, humming at random intervals. The doors open and to Jongin’s pleasant surprise, Minseok _and_ Jongdae appear. Jongdae has a helmet tucked under his arm and he looked ready to go on a ride. Minseok was dressed in his normal house gear, his wallet at hand.

‘Oh! Hyung!’ Jongin greets them brightly and maybe a little too loudly because of the music blasting in his earphones. He pulls them off while Jongdae laughs, shaking his head at Jongin’s actions.

‘I want to play up the older brother role here and tell you not to listen to music at that volume while you’re driving but I’ve been doing that for 8 years now so what’s the point,’ Minseok states in one continuous monotone that makes Jongdae laugh even more.

‘But hyung! I need to feel the music in my soul!’ Jongin exaggerates a dance-step, throwing his arms and overdoing a body roll before executing a super sharp dab.

‘Oh god-‘

‘Ayyyyeeeeeee!!’ Jongdae also waves his arms around, face comically concentrated as he mimics Jongin’s moves (awkwardly) and dabs sharply as well.

Jongin breaks out into laughter as Minseok groans even more.

Jongin turns to face Jongdae who gives him a conspiring grin and without having to exchange a single word or even plan anything, they both burst out with exaggerated dabs in rapid succession.

‘Please stop!’ Minseok groans despondently as he throws himself on the lobby couch.

Jongin and Jongdae keep yelling and dabbing in circles around Minseok for a good solid minute before they collide mid-dab and have to stop out of fear of injuring each other.

‘Please leave already,’ Minseok groans, curled up on the couch.

‘Keep dabbing Jongin-ah! Hyung!’ Jongdae grins, turning and shooting finger hearts at Minseok who to Jongin’s amusement doesn’t even have to look up to know and return Jongdae’s hearts though it’s not as enthusiastic as Jongdae’s.

‘Hehe, cute,’ Jongdae grins before shooting Jongin a heart as well and walking out of the lobby.

‘Were you headed out hyung?’ Jongin grins, nudging Minseok’s foot with his knee.

‘Just getting snacks for us but now I think I need to get bleach to wash my eyes,’ Minseok groans, sitting up properly.

‘I want every single flavor of chips,’ Jongin says at once, helping his brother up.

Minseok sighs but he looks happy.

In fact, if Jongin carefully looks his brother over, he finds that Minseok looks lighter, brighter; a different air to him that seemed to add a certain something in the way he smiled, the way his eyes twinkled.

‘Come on,’ Minseok rolls his eyes. ‘You want some soda as well?’

Jongin can’t control his giggles, throwing his arms around his older and shorter brother.

‘I like that you’re happy,’ Jongin tells him instead, forcibly nuzzling the side of his brother’s neck, making him yelp out loud though he doesn’t pull away.

‘I’m always happy,’ Minseok snorts as they exit the lobby and out to the complex courtyard.

Jongdae pulls out just then, waving from his bike and performing a one armed dab.

‘Oh my god,’ Minseok mumbles under his breath as Jongin replies in kind.

Jongin can swear he hears Jongdae’s laughter even from this distance. Apparently so can Minseok because he’s smiling, a chuckle under his breath.

Quite suddenly, Jongin places a loud and wet kiss on his brother’s ear, making him shriek loudly and finally push him off.

‘Okay hyung,’ Jongin sniggers before adding, ‘Can we order pizza?’

Minseok continues to complain about how much money he spends on feeding Jongin but takes out his phone to dial up the pizza delivery anyways. And to add to Jongin’s intense amusement, finds that Minseok’s phone screen saver is actually a picture of Minseok himself, holding Matthias, and Jongdae who is holding up the camera. Jongin could _burst_ but he doesn’t comment.

‘You’re literally the best hyung ever.’

‘I’m literally your only hyung.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> So
> 
> I just
> 
> Discovered the girl group Loona (I know I’m late please spare me I am old and busy and nearly dying) and i
> 
> I am blessed
> 
> That is all


	71. *insert meme 9/10: “Meryl Streep”*

 

 

 

Already looking forward to the long weekend, Junmyeon steps into the elevator ready to scream inside her car for a solid minute while picturing Daehil from HR being trampled by a thousand ducks. It’s an odd visual that both satisfies her anger, and also amuses her therefore lifting her mood. But it’s not just incompetent and overly egotistic male employees that are giving her stress. Incompetent and overly egotistic _clients_ were also being particularly painful and Junmyeon just wants to really scream. And it wasn’t just today. Technically it’s everyday but the past week had been even more stressful and tiring.

Junmyeon is just so _exhausted._

‘Quack quack,’ she sighs, thankful that the elevator is empty. The elevator opens and Junmyeon heads for her car only it’s not how she remembered leaving it that morning.

Yixing is leaning against the hood of her car, a bright smile on his face.

Junmyeon finds that she’s completely frozen mid-stride from her shock. Recovering and practically skipping forward, she demands very loudly, ‘Why are you here? I thought you were coming _next week-!_ ’

Yixing runs up to her and picks her up high into the air before bringing her down to his chest and spinning them in circles. Junmyeon is shrieking and low-key worried that the security-guards would report her for inappropriate conduct in the parking lot. But Yixing quiets her quite quickly with a soft and sweet kiss, tilting her backwards so that her foot naturally lifted.

It’s a very princess-moment and Junmyeon is giddy in her delight.

‘Surprise!’ Yixing whispers as he pulls away, slowly pulling them back up to stand straight.

‘Oh my god,’ is all Junmyeon can say before she bursts out into tears.

Yixing is frightened and panicked, hands flying as he tries to placate Junmyeon, stammering in a combination of languages, stepping all over the place, hovering like crazy.

‘Oh god- Myeonnie, honey- please, look at me, are you- are you okay did I say something-‘

Junmyeon shakes her head vehemently, still clinging to Yixing and just allowing herself to internally collapse.

‘Happy- happy you’re here,’ Junmyeon wails into his chest.

Yixing hugs her tightly and it’s exactly what Junmyeon needed. They cling like that for a while and the security guard does actually come over and Junmyeon, red-faced, tells the concerned guard that she was all right and everything was fine.  

‘Come on,’ Yixing kisses her cheeks, ‘Leave your car here, I’ll take you back home.’

‘Can we- can we just stay out for a while- I don’t- I don’t want the babies seeing me like this,’ Junmyeon says thickly, accepting the tissue Yixing hands her.

‘Of course,’ Yixing carefully wipes at her face with the tissue. ‘We can eat out- oh! And there’s a new exhibition as well! We can just go and pretend to understand what it means.’

Junmyeon laughs, nodding in agreement. She wipes her face carefully, making sure there was no snot or anything else before she cups Yixing’s face in her hands and kisses him.

‘I missed you,’ she tells him quietly.

Yixing’s eyes are twinkling and he leans in to kiss her again, hugging her tight.

‘I didn’t want to miss you any longer,’ he whispers like it was a secret.

Junmyeon pretends to cringe and Yixing giggles delightedly.

Her exhaustion just slowly ebbs away and instead gives way to a quiet contentment as Yixing drives them out, telling her in his own excited way about his trip.

With the city bustle outside and muted noise all around but with Yixing’s voice and presence in the foreground, Junmyeon feels like she can finally just _be_ \- and no longer have to force herself to be _the best_ or to solve and fix everything. With Yixing here, Junmyeon can finally let go and know that she would be taken care of.

They eat at a small restaurant that’s quiet and not crowded. They eat mostly in silence but it’s utterly comfortable and Junmyeon is at peace.

They walk slowly towards one of the art-galleries, mingling with the crowd, arms entwined and just enjoying each other’s company. The art on display is actually not bad and they’re genuinely interested in  some of the pieces. There were some pretty innovative light-motion pieces and one that projected an almost holographic waltz routine down a stretch of dimly lit hallway.

Yixing smiles mischievously at Junmyeon before dragging her in there.

There’s no music but Yixing is quick to hum something as he quickly memorizes the key-steps of the waltz and off they go into the hallway.

It’s a little dumb and incredibly corny but Junmyeon loves it. She feels a little spoiled and indulged and normally it wouldn’t be a thing she needed or wanted, but tonight she just soaks up on the special attention Yixing showers her in.

They sit on the benches at the center of the gallery, eating some of the gallery-installed café churros (a little pricey but very tasty) and were in the middle of having a discussion of how cool it would be to see a 3D projection of Baroque paintings when Yixing chokes on his confectionary and points wildly.

Junmyeon quickly follows where Yixing is pointing and o _h my god-_

‘Is- is that Jongdae and- oh my g _od-_!’ Yixing actually squeals and Junmyeon has to reach up to cover his mouth before they’re overheard.

As though preplanned they both hurry out of the lobby and duck behind one of the tall pillars supporting the ceiling of the gallery.

It was indeed Jongdae, who was still in his work clothes, and with him is Minseok who was also dressed for work. Jongdae is holding two helmets and grinning as he says something to Minseok who is trying to fix his hair in vain. Jongdae then transfers the helmets into one hand and helps Minseok with his “helmet-hair”.

‘Oh my god,’ Yixing turns to grin brightly at Junmyeon. ‘Are they on a _date_?!’

‘I would know if they were!’

And it’s true. Because if Jongdae was indeed on a date with Minseok it would mean Baekhyun would know. Meaning Chanyeol would know. And then Kyungsoo would know. And then Junmyeon would know.

‘I need to find out!’ Yixing declares, already in action mode to follow the two who were now looking at the directory with acceptable hairstyles. Junmyeon hurriedly stops him, checking to see if Jongdae noticed them or not. But Jongdae is too busy making heart eyes at Minseok in front of the directory to notice anything else.

‘We should leave them be,’ Junmyeon laughs. ‘Let them have fun on their own.’

‘No!’ Yixing is so precious it hurts. ‘He knows about us- so I think it’s fair we know about him!’

Junmyeon wants to laugh but that would give them away. They’re at a safe distance and honestly Junmyeon can’t help but feel involved as well. But she also wants to give them that peace- something she knows she appreciated a lot from both Jongdae and Baekhyun who both knew about her and Yixing but respected her decision not to tell them just yet.

‘Yes oh my god take his hand!’ Yixing whispers excitedly, ducking around pillar, bent at an odd angle in order to get a proper view. Yixing was probably used to having to contort himself around in order to get the perfect shot for his job so it’s like second nature to him.

‘Oh- they’re going to the waltz place!’

Okay so now maybe Junmyeon does want to spy a little.

They both silently cheer from behind a nudist series of photographs, clutching each other’s hands as they giddily watch Jongdae twirl Minseok around the picture series the same way Yixing had with Junmyeon. Of course it’s not as graceful but Minseok makes up for it, his cheeks a little coloured.

‘I hope they do something- both of them,’ Yixing says suddenly.

He has a distant look in his eyes.

‘It might become painful otherwise.’

Jongdae is laughing loudly while Minseok wheezes. They try again, this time Minseok taking the lead.

Junmyeon hugs Yixing tight, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

‘Time,’ she whispers quietly. ‘It’s what they need.’

‘It’s what we once needed too, right?’ Yixing looks away from Jongdae and Minseok.

‘Hmm- and it’s what we gave each other,’ Junmyeon nods. ‘And now we’re here.’

Yixing smiles at that, taking her hand before they turn in unison, heading for the exit. Junmyeon can hear Jongdae’s laughter ringing clear.

‘I like being here,’ he smiles. ‘Thank you for being here.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> OKAY BUT
> 
> DINNER
> 
> I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS WELL FED
> 
> IRONIC I KNOW BUT
> 
> WHAT AN AMAZING SONG I LOVE MY BABY SO MUCH I AM SO PROUD  
> and okay but Jane is so pretty i can't deal
> 
>  
> 
>  


	72. *insert meme 10/10: “Right in front of my salad?”*

 

 

 

 

_My name is Huang Zitao and I am a capable strong woman with many skills and talents and capabilities._

_There is no limit when it comes to what I can achieve or succeed in._

_I can do anything I want to and nothing will stop me._

_Except MATH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

‘DAD PLEASE HELP ME!’

Zitao bursts into Minseok’s apartment, armed with her accursed math books and a bowl of salad (Zitao just really likes salad and it’s not for a diet reason she genuinely loves greens) for protein, ready to cry over her most recent assignment in the compulsory math course she’s been avoiding since she started studying 2 years ago when she’s stunned into silence.

Minseok is lounging on the couch, attention on the TV screen where _Stranger Things_ is on. This of course, seems like a nice and normal way to unwind on a Saturday, but then again, this is Zitao’s life and she’s never in her life witnessed anything remotely normal. So to add to this, Jongdae is there too- or at least, whatever part of Jongdae that isn’t hidden under Minseok’s large hoodie.

Jongdae is huddled up against Minseok, head and shoulders hidden under the front of Minseok’s hoodie, clutching at his own arms while Minseok is soothingly patting what Zitao guesses is his head.

Both the older men jump in shock, Jongdae adding his own scream of “DEMIGORGON” and twisting as though to physically hide away behind Minseok on the couch.

‘…did I just interrupt something…’

Jongdae pops out from under Minseok’s hoodie, face flushed, hair static.

‘DON’T DO THAT I NEARLY DIED!’ he shrieks.

Minseok has recovered and he’s laughing, pausing the TV show (which Zitao will admit freaked her out in some episodes and hid unashamedly behind Sehun who laughed at every scary scene like the maniac that she was).

‘Hey- is this the math thing you were keyboard smashing at me about?’ he asks.

‘Yes!’ Zitao wails, forgetting the scene she walked into and throwing herself at the couch to dramatically wail against Minseok’s knees.

‘All right- let’s see what you need help in,’ Minseok ruffles her hair affectionately.

Zitao doesn’t have siblings. Obviously. And though she had cousins growing up, she felt heavily ostracized and was never really exposed to what it would feel like to have an older sibling take care of you. And despite calling Minseok and Jongdae her dads, they were the older brothers she never had growing up. At first she had felt a little shy, a little awkward- she wasn’t sure what they would be comfortable with. Would they find her weird? But the two of them had welcomed her with open arms and were doting and caring. Not to mention protective.

But the one thing Zitao appreciated the most was how Minseok and Jongdae never treated her or Sehun like they were ignorant teenagers. They just…treated them like normal human beings and Zitao finds inexplicable relief in this.

‘Wait-‘ Jongdae is still in shock. ‘-how did you get in?!’

‘Inconsequential,’ Zitao dismisses as she fumbles with her calculator. ‘Dad- can you please explain this here-‘

‘Ah-‘ Minseok leans and narrows his eyes as he reads through the question. ‘-what part-‘

‘-every part.’ Zitao deadpans.

‘Honestly? Same,’ Jongdae comments, having recovered enough and stretching. 

Minseok just rolls his eyes and with great efficiency and simplicity, explains the problem to Zitao in a matter of minutes.

‘Woah,’ Jongdae and Zitao both breath out at the same time.

‘…I understood that…’ Zitao says rather lamely. ‘But how do I apply it?’

‘I’ll need a board for this- Dae, could you let me go for a sec,’ Minseok asks, his tone easy and almost as though he was used to asking his neighbour this question. Jongdae is slumped against Minseok, one arm twisted around Minseok’s middle and honestly Zitao has never seen a more painfully gay duo like her neighbours.

Jongdae lets go before he stretches and leans all the way back on the couch, as though ready to sleep. Minseok disappears into his bedroom, the sound of his closet doors opening.

‘I am so happy I am done with math,’ Jongdae groans. ‘I can truly and sincerely tell you that I feel terrible for you and wish I could help but honestly, you probably know more than me.’

‘Not for long,’ Zitao groans back. ‘After this test all of this information will escape my mind and I’ll be back to confusing divisions.’

‘I know some people might judge you for that, but I won’t,’ Jongdae says soberly.

‘Divisions confuse you too?’ Zitao asks with a laugh, leaning back.

‘Listen- the moment I have to carry over a number that isn’t divisible by the…’ Jongdae pauses, eyebrows furrowed. ‘-by the, you know, number you’re using at that moment, I just want to give up.’

‘Ugh, hashtag same.’ Zitao grumbles. ‘Thank god for Dad-seok.’

‘Hashtag same.’ Jongdae repeats her words with a small yawn that doesn’t hide his fond smile.

‘You are so fucking gone,’ Zitao intones in deadpan.

Jongdae just gapes at her, eyes opening wide and wild for a moment.

‘God, I thought you were Sehun for a moment there,’ he shudders in effect.

‘I found a board and this!’ Minseok grins as he reappears, waving a thick file above his head. ‘Notes from my university days, with a detailed breakdown on how to “math”- essentially. Lu Han had massive issues with our math classes so I made this for him. I had it inside some of my storage. I think this will help you out.’

Zitao could cry.

‘Thank you so much,’ she wails, holding the thick file to her chest.

Minseok just chuckles good naturedly and takes his seat again.

‘So- what else do you want to know?’

Zitao leans back on the couch seats, listening to Minseok explain the problems, easily breaking down the formula as well as how to apply them with different numbers. Jongdae’s head is on Minseok’s lap, not that either of them seem to mind much. Minseok occasionally brushes through Jongdae’s hair while the latter sometimes rolled around, pressing his face onto Minseok’s sweater-covered belly and groaning at the complex math formulas.

Zitao belatedly realizes how Jongdae hadn’t refuted what she had said about him being so gone for Minseok.

‘Wanna take a break?’ Jongdae offers after what felt like just half an hour. Zitao is not sure who he’s asking this question exactly.

But a break did sound good. And when Zitao checks the time, she jolts in realization that they’d been studying for the past 2 hours without break.

‘I should actually get going,’ Zitao announces, glancing at her phone at the time and noting a message from Sehun telling her that she got back home.

‘Are you sure you got it all?’ Minseok asks, standing up and helping Zitao pick up her stationary.

‘Also, I promised myself to never interrupt my parent’s dates,’ Zitao adds primly with a firm nod. ‘So I am out of here dad 1, dad 2.’

They both snort, though the smiles on their faces are fond and gentle. Impulsively Zitao leans in and kisses the both on their cheeks.

‘Thanks a lot!’ she smiles, waving her now empty salad bowl as she exits.

Zitao wasn’t the best with words or expressing herself. But she wants to be able to at least show Minseok and Jongdae how much she cared for them, and how grateful she was to have them.

Not like friends.

But not just acquaintances.

They were far more than just neighbours.

There’s an almost familial kinship that she feels towards them, and especially in the way she feels perfectly at home with them. This was something she only ever felt with Sehun.

And though she cherished that relationship with Sehun, it also made her feel lonely. And Zitao knew that Sehun felt the same.

But upon meeting Minseok and Jongdae, it was as though they could have an extension. Of that familiarity, of that safety, - and of a tranquil state of feeling like you just _belonged_.

Zitao wonders how much of that had to do with the fact that Minseok and Jongdae’s relationship was almost serendipitous.

Like the entirety of their lives had led up to their meeting- like their past selves, their souls, would always come together, in every lifetime and in every universe.

Because when you were in the presence of something _that_ significant, something _that_ harmonious, you couldn’t help but be pulled in by its resonance.

And Zitao would know all about it.

Because that was what she found in Sehun.

‘Hey babe,’ Sehun smiles, looking up from her own textbook she was perusing. ‘Did it go well?’

Zitao crawls into the large bed-like couch and worms her way into Sehun’s immediate space so that she could lean against her girlfriend’s chest.

‘Very well,’ she nods proudly. ‘I am like, a _master_ , of math.’

Sehun wheezes. Not her sarcastic snort, or refined and practiced chuckle- just her awkward and high-pitched slightly breathless huffs of air.

Zitao loves it.  

‘Our dads were being super gay,’ Zitao reports lazily, eyes already closing as Sehun tucks her in closer, chin hooking onto her shoulder after dropping a kiss on her neck.

‘Aren’t they always?’

‘Hmm,’ Zitao hums, ready to nap. ‘But I think something’s changed.’

‘I should hope so.’ Sehun mumbles though Zitao hears the fondness in her voice.

 

 

 

 

 

_*_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> Feeling familiar comfort with people who aren’t family is a rare and precious thing.   
> And we find it in strange and unconventional places.  
> I have found a lot of support and comfort through your comments and messages, and it’s all because of our shared love for these beautiful and amazing artists. So thank you to all of my readers, your comments and messages have helped me through a lot of shitty times, and writing these chapters has been my form of therapy and stress-relief for years now. So I thought it rather eh, poignant, that I thank all of you during Minseok’s birthday!   
> Happy birthday to my soft-cheeked, sweet and gentle, wise and mature, cute and cuddly, fierce and sexy BIAS WRECKER STAY IN YOUR GODDAMN LANE KIM MINSEOK THANK-


	73. 23:16 pm Thursday

 

 

 

_[as if you were_

_on fire_

_from within,_

_the moon lives_

_in the lining_

_of your skin]_

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hey hyung?’

‘Hm?’

It’s serene and still.

The city moves along quietly, the streets empty save for the yellow lamp light, the occasional car, and a strange hollowness that rings out from a city falling asleep before them.

It’s peaceful and relaxing, but at the same time tumultuous and at the brink of chaos. Almost as though he was walking the line between sorrow and bliss. Caught somewhere in the middle, where his heart felt like it was soaring, and simultaneously sinking. There’s a tune stuck in his head- maybe inside his chest. He’s not sure.

It’s hard to describe the moment unless you’re living in it. And Jongdae, though not lacking in words, would never be able to properly illustrate this rare moment.

And rare they were.

Because despite sharing a balcony and removing the barriers to make passing through into each other’s space easier, they rarely spent time on it together. That too at this time of night.

Whatever Jongdae had to say, something inconsequential- maybe something as mundane as something on the news, is forgotten. Instead he’s caught up wondering if moonlight was always this bright or if it was something else entirely. He looks upwards, wondering if they had overhead lamps from the rooftop or if there was a full moon.

Minseok looks up as well, clearly confused. Jongdae doesn’t explain and Minseok doesn’t ask. Instead Jongdae hears Minseok breathe out a huff of a chuckle before slumping back on the railings, his hands dangling forward and bathed in the moonlight. His nails are smooth and shiny and rather absentmindedly, Jongdae reaches over to feel at Minseok’s nails.

This was a true testament to how comfortable they were with each other, because Minseok doesn’t question his actions. Instead he holds his hand out for better inspection.

‘You were saying something?’ Minseok asks, turning his head towards Jongdae.

Jongdae slumps down as well, his elbow brushing against Minseok’s as he mirrors his pose.

Their hands are alight, pale and glowing almost. It’s a nice contrast with the city lights in the background and the faint yellow glow of the streetlamps below.

‘The moon is pretty tonight.’

Minseok looks up at the dark moonless sky. It’s a little foggy- either from actual fog or smog, Jongdae’s not sure.

And maybe Minseok really was just that comfortable and familiar with him that he doesn’t ask Jongdae what he meant, or maybe he understood what Jongdae meant. Because all he does is smile, looking away from the sky and back to the view before them.

‘I’m more of a “sun” person.’

‘Ah, conflicting aesthetics, how are we friends?’ Jongdae teases.

Minseok slaps his extended hand with his own as he laughs.

It’s a rare moment, and one that Jongdae is sure he will never be able to recall with all the details that created what he was feeling. Like the way their hands are glowing, brighter and stronger with closer proximity to each other. The tune of the song stuck inside his chest. Or the strangest desire to simply fall off of the line, regardless of which side he fell into.

And when Minseok starts humming softly under his breath, the same tune stuck inside his chest, Jongdae finds that he’s already fallen.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Welcome to the era of poetry  
> After all, poetry is the food of love according to Pride and Prejudice, and as we all know, dat my bible. So please be prepared to read some of my favorite poems and lines *cheesy wink* and if you’re thinking “this is getting romantic”  
> You’re not wrong  
> But knowing me that doesn’t mean anything  
> *wheezes in the background with a mad glint in her eyes*  
> Poem is by Pablo Neruda 
> 
> I wrote this listening to Eclipse by Kim Lip/Loona.


	74. 02:27 AM Tuesday

 

 

_[Travel-weary_

_I seek lodging –_

_Ah, wisteria._

_Come, let’s go_

_Snow-viewing_

_Till we’re buried]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s 2:15 in the morning and Minseok finds himself very awake, for no apparent reason.

He had gone to bed around 11 and had stayed up catching up on some web-comics Lu Han hooked him into. And then he fell asleep at a respectable 11:35. But now he was just…- he was just _awake_.

Sitting up, Minseok huffs out in annoyance.

Shuffling out of his bedroom, Minseok makes his way to the kitchen. All of the lights are switched off, and only a single blinking neon blue light winks at him from his wifi-router. He absentmindedly opens his fridge, and an oddly solid orange light spills out at his feet. Minseok bends down a little to look into his shelves, as though hoping the solution to his sudden consciousness would be nestled in between the half-empty carton of eggs and Tupperware of precooked rice. Rolling his eyes at himself, Minseok closes the fridge again, restoring inky darkness around him again. The myth about drinking milk to induce sleepiness was a lie and besides, Minseok was lactose intolerant. Wondering if he should maybe watch some TV to at least drag out the time, Minseok realizes that he’s not alone.

Matthias’s eyes gleam a little in the darkness, faintly glowing orbs that indicate his location on the couch back.

Minseok feels a smile forming on his face.

‘Hey Matthias,’ he smiles, walking over to pet the cat. ‘Did I wake you up or you couldn’t sleep either?’

Matthias doesn’t respond but instead rubs his head up against Minseok’s palm. Stretching briefly, Minseok picks up the cat and holds him in his arms where Matthias snuggles in, making himself more comfortable. Placing a kiss on his head, Minseok walks over to the balcony and draws aside the curtains.

It was cloudy and the promise of rain lingered in the air. Quietly, Minseok pulls at the door and lets himself out.

It’s much cooler outside- not exactly seasonal, but not entirely unwelcome. It’s a little windy and Minseok belatedly realizes that he was feeling agitated and was now suddenly relaxed.

Had he seen a nightmare? Was that why he woke up? Minseok doesn’t remember but now that he was out here, relaxed and feeling refreshed, any irritation he felt at losing sleep is long forgotten. He takes a few deep breaths, eyes closed.

The sluggish warmth of sleep is replaced with an almost chilling fresh coolness and Minseok feels deliciously refreshed. Matthias seems to feel the same, and he burrows his face deeper into the crook of Minseok’s arm. Smiling fondly at the cat, Minseok eyes his plants, making sure they were maintained and not in need of watering.

Minseok is about to lean back on the doors, content in staring out at the scene before him when Matthias stirs, lifting his head up. Minseok follows Matthias’s line of sight and realizes that Jongdae’s balcony door is open, the thin curtain rippling a little in the cool breeze. Stepping closer to the raised partition between their balconies, Minseok spots a rectangle of fluorescent light outlined on the curtains.

Jongdae was clearly awake, probably working on something from work. He had mentioned that they were doing advanced design layouts for their half-year special issue.

The rectangle of light is disrupted and a blurry silhouette appears. Minseok starts a little and jostles Matthias, drawing out a small low purr of displeasure from the cat. Quick to soothe the cat, Minseok gently strokes between his ears. Minseok hears small sounds coming through from Jongdae’s open door.

The dry and soft scruffy sounds of Jongdae’s chair dragging across his carpet, the faint clicks of a mouse and keys. There’s silence again before the tapping continues.

Minseok doesn’t know how long he’s been standing there, but he’s startled into awareness when Matthias leaps out of his arms and nimbly lands near his feet. Padding across the balconies, Matthias pauses at the open doorway and up at Minseok.

Smiling, Minseok waves. And as though he was waiting for that, Matthias faces the open door and walks in.

Taking a step back, Minseok makes his way quietly through his own doors. But it’s not before he hears a soft greeting from Jongdae and a small and quiet _meow_ in response.

Minseok goes back to bed and slips into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so annoying when you wake up for no apparent reason and it’s just bAM you’re awake, not even remotely sleepy hahaha  
> Happens to me frequently and im like ?!?!???!!??!! to my brain honestly please I just want to sleep, and it’s not even a lot of hours I beg  
> Poem (haiku) is by Matsuo Basho  
> I also made [ a thing ](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/172655057392/red-velvet-in-game-of-thrones-houses) which I think you will like if you're into Red Velvet and Game of Thrones. Or not. It's a very pretty set of moodboards so please check it out! I had this vision of Joy as one of the Red Priestesses and my imagination went wild lol, because honestly, the night is dark and full of terrors but if Joy is there saying it I’d join that cult in an instance


	75. 01:37 AM Friday

 

 

 

 

_[The night is darkening around me_

_The wild winds coldly blow_

_But a tyrant spell has bound me_

_And I cannot go]_

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae wonders if he’s gotten old.

The sound of whatever party was being thrown 2 floors up sends him into a state of bitter irritation.

He scowls up at the ceiling, as though that would make them tone down the headache inducing bass, pulsing down the floors and walls. His cup of water to the side is shivering gently in time with whatever EDM techno song was being blasted.

Jongdae was never one for parties before, even when he was younger. Sure he enjoyed going about to some occasional gathering- but that was only if it was an actual event, in a location designed and built for said event, knowing full well that they wouldn’t disturb an apartment building full of people.

Jongdae looks across his computer screen to the bottom right; the time reads 10:34 and he _prays_ that whatever party was going on upstairs would finish before 11. He vaguely wonders how Sehun and Zitao are faring before he remembers that they had both left on a sponsored trip, paid for by a cosmetic company to attend some sort of fashion-related event.

Jongdae wishes he was going with them on this cosmetic event. He’s sure he can pull off that _holographic highlight_ Zitao was raving about. It was pretty, Jongdae admits, and if he needed to wear that all over his face to appear like a fashion-guru to get away from his apartment, then he would.

Groaning and leaning back on his chair at an angle that would have his mother screaming at him, Jongdae stares blankly at the ceiling.

The music has peaked, increasing in BPM and the _volume_ in bass.

Jongdae could weep.

He tried listening to music through his earphones, and that didn’t work. He tried closing all of his windows- didn’t help either. In fact the glass on his windows started vibrating and Jongdae does not want anything to crack or break.

If he could, he would have gone over to Minseok’s apartment to complain with his neighbour about their upstairs neighbours. But Minseok had left the other day, to attend a relative’s wedding during the weekend.

And his last comfort, Matthias, had also abandoned him, opting to roam about downstairs, catting up the guards old security guards and receiving bits of food from them.

_Traitor_ , Jongdae thinks, glaring at his cat’s food bowl like it personally offended him.

Sighing, Jongdae switches off his computer. He couldn’t concentrate, not with all of that ruckus upstairs. Besides, sitting by his desk felt stuffy and his ears were oddly muffled. Stretching, Jongdae exits his apartment and walks out to the balcony, where oddly enough the music doesn’t sound as loud, and the bass doesn’t pulse in Jongdae’s ears.

Jongdae also feels like he can finally breathe out here.

Out here he can hear not just music, but voices as well. There’s laughter, someone talking enthusiastically, and for a moment it doesn’t feel all too bad.

Pulling up his chair, Jongdae sits down and props his feet up on the balcony railings, willing his mind to just empty.

In all honesty he wouldn’t have minded the party upstairs. There are rules in this complex about parties and social gatherings, about how long they could have a party, and about when they should start being quiet before they’re made to pay a fine. These were all part of the contract you signed once you decided to live here. Jongdae knows this because he combed through the contract with utmost concentration when he moved in.

Jongdae would have found it amusing. He would have judged their music taste, rolled his eyes at the off-key singing, and maybe jammed to some pop-song.

But this week was a tough one for Jongdae and he’d been looking forward to the weekend to just unwind from work. The project he was part of felt like it was going nowhere, with the clients being purposefully difficult and flaky with meetings. His sleep was effected as well, though he slept heavily, he didn’t feel rested and he was plagued by a headache most mornings. But most of all, he was finally freed from the drama he had to occasional face from Mr. Choi and his daughter.

He couldn’t act out how he would want- he didn’t want to talk about it to Baekhyun or Junmyeon, because they too worked in the same place and also had to meet with Mr. Choi. Jongdae didn’t want to bring in his personal life into the working environment no matter how much Mr. Choi wanted to do so.

And he certainly didn’t want to discuss it with Minseok.

Minseok was a getaway. A reprieve and just sheer comfort and peace. Jongdae didn’t want to bring that toxicity to taint the time they spent together. He valued Minseok too much to allow the negativity of his life to touch his.

So it just stayed inside his mind, inside his chest.

But now as he reclines back on his chair, exhaling out slow and deep, it’s almost as though he was releasing the miasma that built up in his lungs over the week.

It wasn’t the party upstairs that was making him feel stuffy. It was his head-space. And now, listening to some random pop song echo out above him, he feels better.

Something light and solid lands on his face and Jongdae is ready to throw hands at whatever insect decided to land on his face. It’s not an insect, but rather a small yellowed leaf from one of Minseok’s small potted bushes that lined their air-condition unit rack.

Chuckling to himself at his own reaction, Jongdae stands to place the small leaf back into the little pot. He’s seen Minseok collect all the dying leaves of his own plants and recycle them as compost for his plants.

_‘Cannibalism!’_ Jongdae had gasped. Minseok couldn’t stop laughing.

Jongdae eyes the other small pots, checking their state. Before he knows it, he’s on Minseok’s side of the balcony, peering into the little pots and sacks, checking each plant as though they were his own. He’s watched Minseok tend to these plants for quite some time now, and he’s fairly confident in plant-sitting them too. Humming randomly, Jongdae reaches over, tugging gently at the weeds and piling them up in the corner. Minseok has approximately 30 plants on his balcony. Ranging from succulents, to small flower bushes, to evergreen shrubs, and to hanging vines.

The music has shifted, into something quieter- maybe something from _The 1975_ or some other trippy visually aesthetic band- the sound is hollow, and oddly echo-ey.

Humming along to the song, Jongdae carefully takes his time, poking around the pots and sacks for weeds, pruning the plants for dried leaves.

By the time he’s pulled the weeds out of the last pot, a small mound of wiry weeds piled on one side of Minseok’s gardening table, Jongdae realizes that it’s utterly quiet, the party long over.

Sweeping the mound of weeds into his palm, Jongdae walks over the railings and allows it to blow out of his palm.

It’s strangely relaxing and gratifying, watching the unruly weeds disappear, carried off by the breeze. Sighing deeply, Jongdae ducks under the rack and passes over to his balcony and back into his room. He hears the tell-tale sound of Matthias returning at the door.

Matthias walks in, looking sleepy, and heads straight for his favorite spot on the rug next to Jongdae’s bed.

Smiling to himself and stretching again, Jongdae realizes his apartment no longer feels stuffy and an indescribable urge to go to bed hits him. Washing up and changing into his pajamas, Jongdae’s eyes are heavy and his mind already pleasantly buzzing as he climbs in between his blankets.

It’s the best night of sleep he’s had in weeks.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> SIX  
> YEARS  
> WOW  
> And also, happy birthday to my son, my child, my noodle son, Oh Sehun.  
> This chapter kinda touches on how I’ve been feeling the past 2 weeks  
> Uni’s been hard but that’s something I’ve gotten used to, and I actually genuinely enjoy my work, receiving my education. I’ve always loved the process of learning, of educating myself. But the past 2 weeks had felt toxic- it didn’t help that my home situation wasn’t the most ideal either with my sister being sick and the doctors not knowing what it was and with financial constraints there wasn't much we could hope to do.. But then I had an unexpected long weekend break- where I couldn’t go to university (because I go everyday despite having classes only thrice a day to use the uni computer lab)even if I wanted to. And I was really frustrated with myself, I felt like I wasn’t doing well, like I didn’t have time for anything other than to just slave of the computer for my projects. Then I twisted my ankle and I just decided ‘fuck all of this’ and took a 3 day break from literally everything. My sister went back to our country to get medical treatment so I was home alone and I just  
> I just spent the entire time detoxing my BRAIN  
> It rained and I slept more than 4 hours after weeks and I cooked for myself actual food and I even did some deep cleaning and gardening my TWO succulent pots and I just  
> I could physically feel myself shedding that toxicity and now I am just in a better place after that  
> Yeah I’m still stressed over uni but im not in that toxic space of mind anymore and I feel so much better myself!  
> So I just wanted you all to know, that it’s sometimes not some massive thing that makes things toxic for you, and things won’t stop being stressful either, and it won’t go away, but sometimes, you need to just BREATHE  
> And it helps  
> Maybe not for everyone, but you need to give yourself that break sometimes, and just do some cleaning, some gardening! Hehe  
> Poem by Emily Bronte!


	76. 03:27 AM Sunday

 

 

 

 

_[But I come with a dream in my eyes tonight,_

_And I knock with a rose at the hopeless gate of your heart-_

_Open to me!_

_For I will show you all the places Nobody knows,_

_And if you like,_

_The perfect places of Sleep]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok has always been able to read in his dreams. He never thought much of it, having always been able to do it. However one day, he came across an article on random facts about sleep and was taken aback by the fact that reading, amongst other things, was not something you could do in dreams.

He was filled with curiosity and asked everyone he knew if they could read in their dreams. And each time he was met with a shake of the head or a confused one, most people never having even thought of the idea of reading whilst in their dreams.

When Minseok was much younger, he would read books upon books of exciting tales and fantasies, with beautiful letters and prints. Some were illustrated, some were gilded on the sides with gold like holy texts. Some were ancient and falling apart, some were brand-new, and sometimes, he could even smell the ink.

Minseok still doesn’t know why or how he’s able to read in his dreams, but it’s nice. When he was around 14, he was almost entirely convinced he must have been a part of some ancient guild that comprised of other people like him, who could read in their dreams, and would then become famous writers in the future. He was convinced that the greatest known authors must have been like him, and it inspired him to take up creative writing for a while.

He realized that most of the time, dreams could not be translated onto paper. So Minseok simply enjoyed this little “gift” of his in private.

Later he discovered that there were a few other people across the internet who were like him. No actual reason was given as to why this happened, but like Minseok, most people simply enjoyed it as it came, and just went on with their lives.

There were certain “quirks” to this ability of his though.

Minseok could never remember the stories once he woke up. Another reason why he dropped creative writing. He had vivid memories and recollections of holding the books in his hands, feeling their weight and texture, carding through the pages, inhaling their scent. He remembered how the words felt in his mouth, on his tongue. But the stories were lost to him. And for a while it upset him, because all the stories he read were wonderful and delightful, soothing and calming. He would wake up feeling quietly exhilarated, a peaceful calm filling him. And he wanted to remember.

But even if he didn’t remember most of the stories he read, Minseok always knew they were new.  He never read the same book twice.

Which is why he’s surprised when he’s perusing a small sun-bleached hard-back novel, he realizes he’s read this story before.

It all comes back to him in a rush; the night he dreamt this story. He even remembers the setting, the weather, the ambience- he remembers everything about the first time he read this story.

But before he can proceed to read on, something soft brushes the side of his face, and someone is calling his name.

_This too is familiar- I know that voice._

Suddenly, the story isn’t so interesting anymore, and Minseok turns to answer the call.

He turns over on his pillow and finds Matthias asleep next to his head. His tail was curling and uncurling, and Minseok suspects that _that_ was why he’d woken up.

Chuckling quietly, Minseok shifts around to find a cool spot on his pillow and settles down to sleep again.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> I have been listening to “Lazy” on repeat since the album dropped and yeah  
> Safe to say its my favorite song  
> S I M P L E I S S E X Y B A B Y  
> Sorry  
> Does anyone else read in their dreams? Because damn, I read fuck-tons  
> Poem by EE Cummings


	77. 12:04 AM Wednesday

 

 

 

 

_[I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago_

_And people who will see a world_

_That I shall never know]_

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae is not used to the stillness of the air-conditioned environment inside the massive double-decker bus he was sitting in.

There is no cold wind curling through his clothes, through every possible opening and stitching. There is no muffled hum of the traffic around him. There is no direct contact with the vibrations of the engine below him. No strain on his body as he balanced his way through the roads. There’s a strange disassociation to the world outside inside the bus.

Being used to his bike, Jongdae never really realized how _aware_ he was of the roads, the people, the other vehicles. And not just for safety traffic measures, but Jongdae was always entirely conscious of everything around him. But here inside this bus, on the second level, looking down at the road and top of cars, it’s as though Jongdae was watching a strangely realistic virtual reality through a screen.

It’s quiet, just a humming sound that’s easily drowned out by the music he was listening to.

It was already quite late, and the streets were empty save for a few trucks and the occasional van. They’re headed back into the city and it glimmers at Jongdae in the distance, a blurred glimmering light that peeks out from between the trees that lined up the highway.

Jongdae couldn’t sleep, unlike everyone else including Baekhyun who was knocked out beside him, mouth open and head angled rather dangerously. The past weekend had been spent at a small resort as part of the company annual retreat. So all employees were lined up and shoved into 6 separate double decker buses and were shuttled around for 2 days. In front of them were Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, both of whom were prepared with eye masks and light blankets.

Jongdae hugs the hoodie he was wearing around himself, feeling a little chilled at the continuous exposure from the cooling system.

The bus slows down and Jongdae catches glimpses of what looked like a small road side convenience store.

Baekhyun is still asleep as Jongdae gets out of his seat, wanting to stretch his legs and feeling the need to feel the tarmac ground below his feet.

The night air is balmy but not uncomfortable. A few other people have stepped out, groaning and stretching before ambling off to the restrooms. Jongdae makes for the opposite direction towards the parking lot that opened up and above a raised view of the valley they had been climbing up.

Taking off his earphones, Jongdae takes in the sight and sounds of the area and immediately feels better. Taking a deep breath, Jongdae leans on the railings, taking comfort in the light breeze and the sound of night-insects around him.

He’s not exactly sure how much time has gone past but when he looks away from the view, Jongdae finds that he has company in the form of a black cat sitting on the railings, a meter or so from him.

The cat’s yellow eyes flick towards him, his tail twitching a little, as though in acknowledgement.

‘Enjoying the view?’ Jongdae asks quietly.

The unknown cat’s ears flick as though in response. He has a collar, meaning he lived somewhere here.

‘Can you smell Matthias on me?’ Jongdae asks curiously. He’s never actually attempted befriending other cats. With deliberate and slow motions, Jongdae approaches the cat and reaches around his nape to stroke him. The black cat doesn’t flinch or move away, instead it closes its eyes as though in enjoyment. Jongdae chuckles to himself, scratching around the collar in the way Matthias enjoyed.

‘You’re very handsome,’ Jongdae remarks. ‘Do you have a dad too? Or mum? I have a son- his mum is taking care of him right now- they sent me a picture the other day, wanna see?’

Jongdae pulls out his phone and doesn’t even have to look into his photo album because he’s saved the picture Minseok sent him as his screensaver. Minseok’s face can’t even be seen properly, the entirety of the picture is occupied by Matthias who is curled up on Minseok’s chest. But you can still see Minseok’s wide laughing smile while Matthias, for once, actually looks into the camera lens.

The black cat nods at the bright display but demands more attention from Jongdae who obliges, putting his phone back into his pocket. He looks around and after a while discovers that a small town extended past the bus-stop. The windows are dim, curtains pulled across. Electric wires ran about above the rooftops, satellite dishes aimed high and up. Jongdae hasn’t seen that particular model in a long while and it makes him smile. He squints a little and spots laundry hung up on wooden poles from the edge of window sills. Plants grown inside old tin jars line up parts of the roof and everything about this dimly lit town feels as though it came from a different time. Which is odd considering the modern buses behind Jongdae and the view of the city to the side. Yet here, secluded and somehow preserved, was a small still in time.

‘Is that where you live?’ Jongdae asks the cat.

A black tail flicks as though in response and Jongdae chuckles again.

One of the bus’s door slams shut, causing both Jongdae and the black cat to flinch.

‘Guess I should go now,’ Jongdae sighs out, looking back at the buses.

The cat meows.

‘I’ll be able to sleep on my own bed in a couple of hours,’ Jongdae tells the cat as he steps back. ‘You should go back too.’

Only with its head turned, the cat meows again. Grinning, Jongdae waves goodbye and jogs back towards the buses. Before he steps onto the bus, Jongdae looks back around.

The railings were empty and no cat could be seen. In fact, Jongdae cannot even spot the little town he had caught hazy glimpses of minutes ago.

Baekhyun grunts in his sleep as Jongdae slips past him and into his seat again. As the buses pull out, Jongdae keeps a sharp eye out to catch a glimpse of the town again but he sees nothing.

They’re back on the road in a few minutes and the sound of people readjusting in their seats fade away and the hum of the bus engine fills the air in full force again.

But this time Jongdae doesn’t feel disassociated or like he’s somehow encased in another time. instead there is a distinctly clear awareness in the way he hears and sees things.

‘You okay?’

A little startled, Jongdae finds that Baekhyun is looking at him with barely open eyes.

Jongdae pauses, glancing out of the window into the dark night. The glimmering lights of the city appear closer and clearer now. He’s suddenly hit with an intense bout of sleepiness.

‘Yeah,’ Jongdae smiles and nods, adjusting himself and closing his eyes. ‘Had an interesting dream.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Note)
> 
> GUESS
> 
> WHO
> 
> IS
> 
> BACK
> 
> Me
> 
> !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Has anyone gone through that- when I was younger I took a 4 day bus ride with my mum and I have the weirdest memories from that time. I distinctly remember entering a small wooden hut/store and when it opened up in the back it revealed a massive network of wooden houses stacked on each other and in the middle a gigantic tree that grew from the ground at least 4 floors below and to this day my mum has no idea what I saw which is weird because I was literally there with her when I witnessed this sight. It almost felt like I walked into another reality and when we left I could only see the small hut and that was it. Anyone else have really distinct memories but it’s like the people involved have no idea what you’re talking about?
> 
> Poem is an excerpt from Bilbo’s song, from The Hobbit, by JRR Tolkien
> 
>  


	78. 01:52 AM Monday

 

_[I like airplanes_

_I like anywhere_

_That isn’t a proper place.]_

_I like in betweens]_

 

 

 

Even within our immediate dimensions of reality, where we are actively aware and awake, a simple change in time, of light, of _angle,_ could change everything.

So when Minseok finds himself wearily walking through his office halls and past dark empty cubicles, he feels as though he was looking upon an entirely new place. He almost feels like an intruder. As though he was invading the privacy of something- of the Night, and how she looks, how she changes everything.

Minseok sometimes spent late hours inside his office. But never to this point. The only light switched on is in the hallways outside, and one over the doorway and elevator lobby. The normal view of the neighbouring building from the windows is blocked by blinds, drawn down very uniformly. Despite having the tendency of being very organized, Minseok finds this uniformity a little unsettling. Instead of heading for the lobby Minseok walks over to the wide windows and pulls up the blinds.

The neighbouring building is almost entirely dark. The windows, like in Minseok’s office, are all shaded over with blinds or curtains. However the hallway windows are open and Minseok can just about make out dimly lit hallways that he normally never noticed during daylight. There are countless corridors that all look the same, save for some variation in the form of plants or shoe racks in some cases.

It’s strange, because Minseok has never really put into consideration what other buildings would look like. Who would occupy those buildings, what they would do in those buildings. This was a primarily white-collar 9-5 office working space and Minseok has only ever imagined it to be so.

But it was different now.

Like he’s able to see things that he never knew existed. Areas in space rendered invisible in light, only appearing in the comfort of the dark, like a secret.

Past one of the hallways in the neighbouring building, Minseok realizes he can look through an adjacent window, and into the view out of that window. City lights sparkle there, as though showing Minseok a whole new world, a whole new lifetime. Like he was able to see through the perspective of someone else.

The feeling follows him all the way down the lift, into the building lobby and the parking lot. Even his car looks strange to him and Minseok wonders if it all had to do with sleep deprivation.

Maybe it was so, and maybe this felt odd, but there was a strange sense of release from it. As though the normal thoughts he had, the way he thought, his normal inhibitions, were somehow replaced with something else.

Something that was rendered invisible in light, only appearing in the comfort the dark, like a secret.

His apartment feels the same, though Minseok himself feels strangely odd. He’s drawn to the balcony again and without even bothering to change out of his office clothes, Minseok heads straight for the doors.

Everything was the same- his plants lined up, his laundry clips stacked inside the cut up milk jug, his gardening tools stored inside the tool box that refused to close.

However there is a new addition on his table- a pile of neatly folded laundry.

Jongdae must have taken his laundry in for him as well and set it out here for him.

Suddenly, the rush of familiarity and comfort of home comes back to him with an almost frenzied air, almost as though Minseok had been homesick for _years_.

When he wakes up the next morning, everything is back to normal. After all, the light was back again and everything from last night is rendered invisible.

‘Hyung! When did you get in last night?’ Jongdae asks with concern as they exit their apartments at the same time, getting ready to head back to work.

‘Later than I care to admit,’ Minseok deadpans with a tired groan.

‘Do you want me to take you to work? You shouldn’t drive sleep deprived.’

Minseok doesn’t even pause to consider.

Jongdae grins as he helps Minseok clip the helmet under his chin, performing the usual “safety check-up” by knocking on the side of his head.

They drive out into the morning sunlight and everything is back to normal.

But the secret lingers around him, revealed and settling into his reality.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> Ah, it’s good to be back and THANK YOU UNI IS OVER but actually it isn’t because the professors have given us time to redo some of our work and like, I appreciate it but I just wanted it to be over but now I’m obligated to fix my work you know what I mean? *sighs heavily*
> 
> Minseok is me at my uni computer lab, past closing hours. Everything is weird after 9 and luckily Minseok isn’t easily spooked like me but I was still able to somehow appreciate how somehow unearthly it was to exist inside that area and find myself in a place I didn’t recognize despite practically living there 10 hours a day in front of a computer.
> 
> Poem…is not a poem but Neil Gaiman’s writing is poetry don’t fight me on this. Taken from “The Sandman” Volume 7: paper dreams


	79. 11:29 PM Thursday

 

 

 

_[All the words I gather,_

_And all the words I write,_

_Must spread out their wings untiring,_

_And never rest in their flight,_

_Till they come from where your sad, sad heart is,_

_And sing to you in the night,_

_Beyond where the waters are moving,_

_Storm darkened or starry bright.]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘I don’t think this is how you’re supposed to play _Scrabble_ ,’ Minseok tilts his head to the side, staring down at the flipped game board and smattering of words across the board.

‘This is our version hyung,’ Jongdae argues, adjusting himself a little and fluffing up the pillow he’s resting his head on.

They’re both on the floor, pillows under their torsos and elbows, heads propped on hands as they concentrate on the Scrabble board between them. The balcony door leading out to Jongdae’s apartment is open and the sound of the summer rain fills the air with a comfortable white noise.

A random power outage woke both of them up and the lack of functioning air-coolers and air-conditioners drove them out of their now too hot beds and onto Jongdae’s blessedly cool tiled floors. The breeze that blows in is soothing on their skin, and the smell of rain instantly cools down them. Using a battery-charged lamp to illuminate the room, Minseok feels like he’s suddenly become 10 again, pretend-camping out with Jongin.

Matthias meows at them from the couch and Jongdae obliges by throwing a squeaky toy across the floor and Matthias stares blankly at it before, in a rather resigned fashion, gets off of the couch and lethargically makes his way towards the toy.

‘Hyung, I really don’t think _fergalicious_ is a word,’ Jongdae snorts when he looks down at the board again.

‘Didn’t you say this was our version of scrabble?’ Minseok counters, one eyebrow raised. Jongdae nods.

‘In that case, _fergalicious_ is a word- an adjective, mind you.’ Minseok adds, looking for an ‘ _z_ ’.

‘An adverb as well I’m guessing,’ Jongdae grins, adding an ‘- _ly’_ to the end of Minseok’s word.

‘Huh- use it in a sentence.’

Jongdae’s fingers thrum across his chin thoughtfully before he says, ‘They entered the room _fergaliciously,_ and everyone promptly- …’ Jongdae frowns at the word Minseok has added. ‘-zayn-ed.’ And adds the “ _ed”_ to the end of Minseok’s word.

Snorting, Minseok shifts the little letters around, ‘Stop taking all of my words and adding to it.’

Jongdae leans forward, eyebrows wiggling at an alarming rate.

‘Make me.’

Minseok rolls his eyes before he spells out ‘ _fleek_ ’.

There’s a flash of lightning and the thunder that follows is sonorous, rattling the doors. A blurry furry blob of a cat darts out of nowhere and huddles under Minseok’s chest.

‘Hey baby,’ Minseok immediately holds the cat closer to himself. ‘It’s not scary, don’t worry.’

Matthias’s eyes are wide and glaring out at the open door.

‘You think we should close the doors?’ Minseok asks, looking up. ‘It’s probably upsetting, and I think the rain might splatter inside.’

Instead Jongdae raises himself off of the ground and crawls over their mess of a board, his face suddenly in level with Matthias.

‘Hey big boy,’ he says quietly. ‘Are you scared hm?’

Matthias pushes his face out to rub at Jongdae’s chin and Minseok finds himself smiling at the sight.

‘We’re cool right? This is fine- just a little storm.’ Jongdae smiles, nudging Matthias with his chin back a few times. Lightning flashes again and this time Minseok reaches around to gently rub soothingly between Matthias’s ears. It thunders again and Matthias trembles.

‘You need to squish him,’ Jongdae says quietly, ‘Make him feel secure.’

Minseok gathers Matthias closer, practically smothering the small trembling cat in his arms and against his chest. Jongdae inches forward and closer, his chin resting on Minseok’s arm.

‘All better?’ he asks, still pressing his nose against Matthias’s face.

Matthias has stopped trembling and he’s limp in Minseok’s arms. Jongdae chuckles under his breath, repeating his actions in soothing down his cat.

‘Is that a verified cat-calming method-‘ Minseok is about to ask when the room turns white and the crack of thunder tears through the air in an unearthly sonic pitch.

Minseok isn’t scared of storms, in fact he loves them. But that was unexpected and unnerving and some primal fear in him, passed down by whatever Neanderthal DNA that still lingered in his being, told him to try and seek shelter or at least look for safety.

Matthias is oddly calm, considering he’d been the one freaking out before. Jongdae’s suggestion of squishing him was surprisingly effective and instead he blinks at Minseok, face pushing out to rub against Minseok’s own cheek.

Minseok hears a soft chuckle before he feels a hand brush over his head.

‘Hey big boy, got spooked?’ Jongdae teases gently.

Minseok groans as he looks up, about to reply in kind when Jongdae’s face is suddenly too close and-

‘Just a little storm,’ Jongdae tells him quietly, their noses touching.

Minseok’s eyes close immediately and he can’t breathe. There are soft nudges against his nose and then his cheeks.

‘All fine- just a small storm,’ Jongdae says, his lips brushing against his forehead as he continued to calm Minseok down the way he calmed Matthias down.

When he moves away, Minseok realizes that the rain has picked up and thunder was booming rather frequently. But it’s muffled, a small cocooned space taking over instead that hummed with the sound of Jongdae’s smile.

‘Better?’

Minseok smiles, nodding once.

_so much better_

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> We used to have a lot of power outage when I was younger and we spent a majority of that time playing board games (especially at night) – and when it was stormy, my dog and I used to cuddle near the balcony and we’d chill and look out at the sky.  
> Ah, such beautiful moments T_T  
> And a moment of your time for me to advertise my unfairly talented and extraordinarily gifted friend Mint  
> She’s just finished her thesis and she needs to pay for her thesis project books and she’s short on money! She’s a really good artist and she does commissions as well and she sells OC character design as well on deviantart! Her thesis is a visual development for an original story/animated film and she’s selling the artbook as well and mother of fuck is she good. So please do check out her artwork here: [ !!! ](https://mrdark91.deviantart.com/)  
> And here: [ !!! ](https://www.facebook.com/DarkGrimreaper91?ref=hl)  
> You can contact her through her twitter too but she doesn’t use it as much: [ here! ](https://twitter.com/Dark_Farewell)  
> This is the artbook she’s selling atm: [ over here ](https://mrdark91.deviantart.com/gallery/64697218/Mr-Pocket-thesis-project)  
> I love her so much she’s such an amazing person and artist please go check her out or drop an encouraging message!  
> poem by W.B. Yeats


	80. 02:45 AM Saturday

 

 

_[Please take your time_

_And take it slowly;_

_As all you do_

_Will run its course._

_And nothing else_

_Can take what only-_

_Was always meant_

_As solely yours]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

An extremely dry throat wakes Jongdae up.

Mouth dry, tongue heavy, and dizzy with sleep, he sits up to find his room flooded in moonlight.

Blinking purposefully, Jongdae squints, wondering if he was still dreaming. The light of the moon is strangely fluorescent and gentle, a soft yet clear shape cutting through his curtains.

‘ _Dae?’_

Jongdae should be startled but he’s not. Because looking away from the windows, and glancing down at the side of his bed, is Minseok’s slumbering form.

‘Hm?’

His heart is in his throat, a strange strain pulling at the now hollow of his chest.

‘ _What’s wrong?’_

Jongdae doesn’t quite remember why he woke up, he’s just aware now that he woke into a dream, created from moonbeams and starlight. The pale glowing curve of Minseok’s cheek rise; a smile. There’s a soft exhale and the rustling of blankets.

‘ _Are you okay?’_

‘Hm- it’s just-‘ Jongdae pauses. Minseok’s face is half-illuminated, lashes casting shadows long and fragile against the snow-like softness of his cheeks. ‘Had a nice dream.’

‘ _Yeah?’_ Dream-Minseok chuckles, eyes still closed. ‘ _What did you see?’_

‘This,’ Jongdae replies, leaning back again and turning to his side.

Minseok chuckles- it echoes around the room, brightening the moonlight. Jongdae smiles.

Something cool touches his wrist, and Jongdae takes it into his hand, closing his eyes as Minseok’s fingers entwine with his. The sound of rustling is the only warning Jongdae has to ready himself to feel the gentle touch brushing through his hair.

‘ _You’re just like Matthias.’_

‘Like father like son?’ Jongdae shrugs, feeling sleep tugging at him. But he doesn’t give up. He can’t wake just yet.

He’s seen Minseok in his dreams a lot of times. But this feels different. His dreams have always been a reflection of things that have already happened, or things that were likely to happen. But this was _different_.

It felt like a promise.

He opens his eyes carefully, relieved to find that the moonlight is still there and now it’s directly above them.

He’s sleeping on a soft cloud of light and illumination. Minseok is turned on his side as well, facing him, a smile on his lips.

‘I have so much to tell you,’ Jongdae confesses quietly.

‘ _Tell me, I will listen.’_ Minseok replies, shifting his head, lashes fluttering as though to open.

‘No-,’ Jongdae reaches up and covers his eyes, knowing somehow, deep inside, that if Minseok opened his eyes, he would slip out of this waking dream.

Minseok chuckles, the light warps a little and Jongdae knows he’s waking up.

‘ _Why won’t you tell me?’_

‘Because…’ Jongdae pauses, the light is fading slowly but surely.

‘ _Then can you show me?’_ Minseok’s hand wraps around Jongdae’s, lowering it from his face.

‘I don’t know if I can,’ Jongdae whispers.

‘ _Will you kiss me?’_ Minseok whispers back, hand stilling- but he’s close. So much closer. The light is fading but it’s still bright behind Jongdae’s hand, bright  where their hands are touching.

‘I don’t know if someone like you, would want someone like me to kiss you.’

Minseok laughs, the light fades fast. He lowers their hands and the stars shine at him, deep in Minseok’s eyes. Jongdae feels himself falling.

‘ _I want someone like y-‘_

Jongdae wakes with a start, his room dark, lit only by the small blinking indicator of his mosquito lamp by the door. Throat parched, he manages to stumble to the kitchen and pours himself a cup of water. Downing it down, Jongdae exhales out as though he’d been holding his breath for hours.

Walking to his balcony doors, Jongdae pushes aside the curtains.

The city is asleep and the sky is dark. There was no moon in the sky and the stars were too feeble to be noticeable. Jongdae is about to step back but his eye catches a blurred line across his glass. Blinking a little to refocus, Jongdae realizes he’s looking at a small scribbled outline of a moon in faint silver-sharpie ink.

He remembers how it got there with sudden clarity. It had been a couple of months ago, during a full moon. Minseok had been over and had tracked the motion of the moon, circling the shape on the glass every hour. He wiped it off later, reassuring Jongdae that he had left it spotless.

‘Someone like what?’ Jongdae asks quietly.

Not thinking twice about it, Jongdae presses his lips against the cool glass right over the small moon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Lemme just scream for a moment:  
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Scream, more like roar. Love Yourself: Tear is now in my top 3 BTS albums and Outro: Tear will be played in all of my major life events thank you very much   
> I would also like to recreate all of those scenes in 3D once I get a better computer because AestheticsTM  
> Also offer my services to the 3D team with that bit with the floating petals because I CAN DO THAT FOR YOU AND IT WILL LOOK BETTER I SWEAR PLEASE CHECK YOUR OBJECT OCCLUSION AND DIFFUSE RENDER AND ADJUST THE SPECULAR   
> That being said, I have tasted freedom and it tastes weird guys I’ve been doing this (as in uni) for 3 years now and I still don’t know how to handle suddenly not having to go to classes and sleeping more than 4 hours on a regular  
> How do I cope  
> Please teach me  
> Someone  
> I also can’t un-mention WU YIFAN  
> Yifan, from another person born on 1990 lemme tell you this: “bro, keep the money, you’re more than enough”  
> It’s such an easy-listening bop I appreciate my potato, a chill potato. A money spending chill potato. That’s Kris.   
> Long author’s note aside- this moonlight business actually happened to me when I was younger- minus Minseok being in my bed.   
> The moon is surreal I’m telling you
> 
> Poem by Lang Leav


	81. 04:13 AM Sunday

 

 

 

 

_[There is freedom waiting for you,_

_On the breezes of the sky,_

_And you ask "What if I fall?"_

_Oh but my darling,_

_What if you fly?]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok is not blind or oblivious as some of his friends might suggest.

He just isn’t obvious in his reactions and never really voices his opinions unless directly asked.

Because he’s aware.

Minseok is _very_ aware.

He recognizes the light in Jongdae’s eyes, knows that it mirrors the same in his own.

But it’s not all clear bright lights. There’s distortions, disturbances, doubts, fears.

There is worry; worry that there are misunderstandings, of not meeting at the same level.

There is fear; fear of moving forward into something that neither of them could predict the outcome for.

There is doubt; not of each other, but from within themselves. Self-worth, self-esteem- all of these were complex and intricate, matters not easily overlooked or understood. Matters that they had to take within themselves and try to understand.

But there is a cooling relief; like a glass of chilled water, quenching and satisfying, elevating him higher and lighter.

And there is warmth; comfort in shared words and laughter, shared in easy silence that is sometimes humming with the anticipation of something. Something more.

There is also heat.

Something that makes the warmth on his cheeks flush deeper, lower down- deep in his chest, down his hands, itching to touch. Something that makes his breath hitch, his eyes heavy, his throat dry; something that makes him swallow. Hungry for something he can’t rightly name or identify.

Minseok roughly brushes through his hair, shifting his weight to his other foot as he absentmindedly stares out of his windows. He’s filled with a strange restlessness, having woken from a dream he doesn’t really remember although he knows Jongdae was in it.

And for the first time in his entire life, his bed felt too large, his apartment oddly hollow. And almost like a fever of sort, his skin was pulsing yet there was a vacant echo following each ring. It drove Minseok away from his bed, away from the place that made him feel strangely hollow.

Minseok presses his forehead against the cool glass panes of his window. The wind rustles outside and Minseok needs to feel it against his skin. Quietly sliding his window open, Minseok is greeted by a gentle morning breeze.

The sky is a watery midnight blue, faint stars still shining, but the promise of sunlight high above. The very air seemed to slowly wake up, like inhales and exhales, the wind blows over. The city is waking up too, slowly, groggily.

Minseok starts a little, hearing the sound of a familiar door sliding open.

He hears him rather than seeing him.

The wind stops, anticipating almost, as though waiting to see what Jongdae would do.

A low sleepy chuckle followed by a hum. It’s followed by a plaintive _meow_ and Minseok is smiling.

‘ _Let’s go back to bed_ ,’ Jongdae whisper quietly, tucking his hair behind his ear. ‘ _It’s too early to be out here_.’

Minseok actually takes a step back, expecting himself to lean back against a warm and solid chest. But there’s no one.

Jongdae’s door closes softly again and Minseok is wide awake.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Oh inkigayo, who knew you had such quality camerawork, BBMAs camerawork was found dead in a ditch somewhere  
> Also can you believe Kris? Amazing perfect wonderful beautiful talented potato, I’m so proud, a whole grown potato.   
> speaking of growing  
> Kim Junmyeon, I don’t think I could ever express my gratitude for how strong, how true, and how devoted you are, not only to your group, but to us as a fans, you’re an amazing human being and I am happy to call myself your fan.   
> Happy Birthday ^_^  
> and also, Happy birthday to my sister from another mother Molly, talking with you and your sister has made my day on countless occasions i'm so happy to know that i am able to bring some form of happiness to your life too ^_^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Poem by Erin Hanson


	82. 01:11 AM Friday

 

 

_[why is it_

_that when the story ends_

_we begin to feel all of it]_

 

 

 

 

‘I feel like I’m back at university, and I just completed all of my due projects, and I finished all my exams,’ Jongdae mumbles.

Sighing out Minseok hums in agreement, ‘Same.’

They’re just breathing in silence, heads tilted back, feet up on the bannisters.

‘The housing project is complete?’

‘Complete and already in production. We have like, spare neon signs in the office, do you want some hyung?’

‘What colour?’

‘Blue, orange, and green.’

‘Combined?’

‘Individual.’

‘No purple?’

‘No.’

‘Eh…’

‘Honestly same.’

They laugh for a while.

‘The season over?’

‘Thank god yes,’ Minseok groans. ‘Annual taxable income calculations and turnovers delivered and sent out. See you next year.’

Jongdae waves randomly before groaning and sitting up.

‘A strange day in general,’ Minseok adds, to which Jongdae hums.

Minseok had walked out into the balcony after Jongdae had called him incessantly. Holding up 2 cups of honeyed tea, he promptly announced that this was going to be a chill evening. So grabbing their most comfortable chair, they were both relaxing outside, enjoying the cool night breeze for the past 2 hours. Matthias had crawled up and curled under Minseok’s chair. He can hear his gentle purring and everything feels complete.

‘What?’

‘Hm?’

‘You said something about complete?’

‘Oh-…must’ve been sleep talking,’ Minseok laughs, glad that it was dark so Jongdae couldn’t see his flushed cheeks. Though even if it were broad daylight, Jongdae wouldn’t be able to see him. Their chairs weren’t particularly low so the air-conditioning units blocked each other from view.

‘We should sleep,’ Jongdae says with a yawn, yelping when his movement nearly tilts his forgotten cup out of his lap. Minseok agrees with a sleepy hum, stretching as he stood.

Jongdae is leaning on the units, head resting on his arm, hand extended out waiting for Minseok to hand him back the cup.

Minseok chuckles as he steps around his chair, also leaning onto the units before placing his cup next to Jongdae’s loosely curled hand. Minseok brushes through Jongdae’s hair, yawning a little in the process.

‘I feel like I should start purring,’ Jongdae mumbles.

‘Wouldn’t be surprised if you did,’ Minseok laughs. ‘Like father like son.’

Though his movements are slow, Jongdae raises his head rather suddenly away from his arms. His eyes wide and a strange look passes over his face.

‘Dae-?’ Minseok is almost worried, wondering if he said something potentially triggering or if Jongdae was feeling unwell. And then slowly, almost deliberately, Jongdae looks down and Minseok knows he’s looking at his lips, before he looks up again.

Their faces are quiet close, Minseok realizes belatedly, and there’s nowhere else to look at this proximity. The flush that had taken over his face earlier is back and the air stills.

The past day had been so strange somehow- a strange strain in his very soul, urging him forward. Minseok thought it was because he knew he was about to be done with their main reports, that he was anticipating the sweet relief of knowing he had no more pending work and wouldn’t have to worry about future projects for at least week. There was a strange sense of _things coming together_ \- like fate was working to put Minseok here right now. And when he had accepted that cup of tea, how things seem to reveal themselves to him.

And how just like now, when their eyes met over the steaming cups, Minseok felt like he was exactly where he had been _living_ to be.

It’s unmistakable, the look in Jongdae’s eyes. Because Minseok feels it- on his tongue, in his throat, in the lining of his stomach, burning and igniting into full flame inside his chest.

‘Hyung,’ Jongdae whispers quietly, an intense nervousness permeating his features. His expression takes on a stricken look. ‘Hyung I think-‘ Jongdae leans back, away from the delicately balanced distance they had been maintaining.

But Minseok follows and without any hesitation, without pause, draws Jongdae back again and this time it doesn’t feel delicate- it doesn’t feel anticipatory.

Instead it feels safe.

It feels right.

Their foreheads bump, the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Their eyes meet and Minseok cannot look away. He cannot look away and he refuses to. Not when Jongdae looked like this.

There’s an expression  Minseok cannot place: anguish, yet complete bliss; pained anticipation, but an eager urgency.

‘It’s strange,’ Jongdae says quietly.

‘What is?’ Minseok whispers back.

‘Every time I look at you, I feel like I’ve finally arrived.’

‘Arrived? Where?’

‘Where I’m supposed to be.’

Jongdae’s eyes close, exhaling quietly. The night around them quiets, as though holding its breath, listening and waiting.

‘Yeah?’

There’s a small smile; private, and so _so_ adoring.

‘Hm.’

Minseok’s eyes close too, their lips brushing deliberately when he whispers, ‘Then stay.’

He hears Jongdae’s shuddering breath before he swallows Minseok’s exhale and the night explodes in light.

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> Right so.  
> Poem is by Rupi Kaur  
> Bye


	83. [ y o u  a r e ]

 

_[12 hours 24 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

 

‘Food?’

‘Can’t,’ Jongdae replies absentmindedly.

He doesn’t need to look at Junmyeon to know that she was frowning at him.

‘You can complete it later, you know that right?’ she asks tiredly, walking into his desk area.

‘I know,’ Jongdae sighs, shoulders slumping though his eyes are still glued onto the screen, going over each layer to make sure all of the elements were aligned correctly and could be separated as a single component even within the clipping mask. The printers were notorious hard-asses and Jongdae has had to extend his project deadlines one too many times in order to make sure all of the files were broken down to the simplest and most basic format.

‘I just want to complete everything- do nothing this weekend you know?’ Jongdae finally looks away as he hits save. He internally curses when he discovers the file is 757mb. He thinks he might cry in a couple of seconds.

‘Yeah- that sounds good to me too,’ Junmyeon sighs heavily, sitting on a stool while placing her purse to the side. ‘You want me to pick up something for you? Don’t skip lunch.’ She adds with a serious look.

‘Yeah- I dunno, something bready and cheesy?’ Jongdae stretches slowly. ‘Maybe with ham.’

‘You basically want breakfast.’

‘Breakfast is the best meal of the day,’ Jongdae grins, mid-stretch.

‘And to think I’ve never seen you actually eat breakfast,’ Junmyeon teases.

‘I am offended,’ Jongdae mock gasps. ‘I eat breakfast!’

‘A cup of coffee does not equal an actual meal.’

‘Um, excuse me but I have more than a cup of coffee okay-‘

‘Minseok’s company does not count as beneficial or nutritious dietary supplement either.’ Junmyeon says pointedly, arms crossed, nose high as though triumphant.

To his complete horror, Jongdae finds himself stammering out some form of half-assed response, ears burning red.

‘I…was not expecting that reaction,’ Junmyeon laughs.

‘Neither was I,’ Jongdae grumbles, glaring at his screen where his file was still in the process of being saved. _Damn you 757mb file._

‘But how is Minseok-shii anyways?’ Junmyeon asks as she makes to stand.

‘He’s good- also at the end of a major crackdown,’ Jongdae sighs happily. The past 2 weeks was spent greeting each other in near-Neolithic grunts and gestures. It would be nice to actually converse about something that didn’t involve ‘ _I don’t know what happened but my file got corrupted’_ and ‘ _I wish people would understand that you need to set your images to CMYK when you print’_ and just groan in a morose manner.

Jongdae can’t wait to spend the weekend doing nothing with his neighbour.

‘It’s almost as though a season is coming to an end,’ Junmyeon laughs as she fully stands before adding, ‘Don’t forget to hydrate yourself okay? I’ll be back in an hour.’

‘Yes _mum_ ,’ Jongdae sing-songs, imitating a bratty tone. Junmyeon flicks the back of his head before leaving.

But it’s true.

It felt like the end of a season.

He had planted all of his seed, laid out the plot of his land, watched and nurtured the germinating seeds under a rich and fertilized soil. He weathered it out, waiting in the rain, under the harsh summer sun, battling fierce monsoon winds. And now he was here, just waiting to reap what he had sown.

A strange energy pushes him onwards.

Like the first breath of autumn, something gentle, something that held a promise.

Something reassuring.

And for a moment Jongdae feels invincible. He could do anything right now, and it would work.

He would succeed.

His phone hums a short tune and Jongdae immediately reaches for it, smiling at the image preview even before he can see all of it.

“ _accountants never die, they just lose balance”_ – and the image attached pictures Minseok with a strained smile, wide eyes, gesturing to a computer screen that’s obviously mid-crash.

Glancing at his computer screen, Jongdae realizes that it’s been in the same “saved” percentage as it was 5 minutes ago.

Grimacing comically, Jongdae takes a picture next to his screen and writes “ _i’m having a Helvetica good time”._

So maybe his files were taking forever to save, and maybe he forgot to hide the guides in his composition and he’s going to have to go back and save it again.

It doesn’t deter Jongdae from the slowly building thrum of anticipation, from feeling the strain of carefully building energy, humming just under his skin, at the tips of his fingers.

He wants to expel it all- like a harvest bursting in its ripeness, a vineyard of luscious grapes, deep red and purple, light refracting through its skin, the promise of wine so potent you can almost taste it.

Jongdae can’t wait to drink from it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *
> 
>  
> 
> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Yes. I did that.   
> I am doing that.  
> 10 chapters of flashback   
> You are wELCOME HAHAHAHAHAHAAH  
> Please don’t hate me  
> Also, really digging Pristin V and their song Get It  
> I don’t need to mention SHINee because THEY BACK AND I AM EMOTIONAL AND NEEDLESS TO SAY I WAS CRYING WHILE JAMMING AND LAUGHED WHEN I REALIZED I WAS THAT ONE KEY GIF AND THEN HIT WITH FEELS REALIZING HOW MUCH JOY SHINEE GIVES ME AND HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE THEM  
> YOU KNOW  
> I APPRECIATE ALL GROUPS SO MUCH  
> AND HOW MUCH THEY GIVE ME  
> AND I WANT TO SHOW HOW MUCH THEY MEAN TO ME  
> By not being a dick on the internet and starting fan-wars, passive-aggressively tweeting, being rude to members in a group you don’t like or think are getting in the way of your ship, being rude to members FACE TO FACE, or invading their privacy, or believing I have the right/am entitled in believing they must exist for my happiness, or speculating/”analyzing” their mental/emotional well-being by projecting what I want to see for the benefit of my delusional entertainment/ship, and “cancel” on them or ask them to “delete themselves” when they make a mistake  
>  ** I will appreciate and love them by :  **  
>  supporting them to the best of my abilities, by rejoicing with them in their victories, crying over how good looking they are, feeling attacked by cute shit, writing supportive messages or saying encouraging things when faced with the opportunity to meet them, teaching and educating them on topics/subjects they were not aware of, and congratulating them if they have a girlfriend/boyfriend.  
> But most of all I will remember that they are human beings, and like every other human being, must be respected.  
> The highest form of adoration and love you can show someone is to respect them.


	84. [ w h a t e v e r ]

 

 

 

_[10 hours 39 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok is about 1.5 seconds from upending his table.

Minseok, on the outside, appeared calm, collected, and rarely ever displayed any extreme show of emotion or stress. And Minseok likes to think that he’s a generally calm human being in general.

However, today is just one of those days where everything wants to fuck with you.

Starting with his computer.

Today was the last day of what everyone in the office referred to as the _Annual-Ass-Burn_. Not the most poetic or eloquent description but extremely accurate. They were all glued to their seats, in front of them computers, unable to move away, slaving away for hours on end, asses sweating on nylon covered seats, and on metaphoric fire as they rushed to meet deadlines, their computers whirring in heated distress.

And maybe he is about to upend his table, his computer having decided it wanted to change all of the language setting to Arabic, when his phone rings an obnoxiously loud all-too-happy flute tune. Minseok hates the vibration setting on his phone and rarely every has it on. In fact he rarely has any form of indication tone set up for his phone. He wasn’t one for phone conversations, and if there was a message then he replied to them the moment he saw them.

Somehow his phone has the highest level of vibration, that seems to shake the entire desk, creating a weirdly high pitched ‘ _briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii’_ sound that makes him wants to rage and erupt like some underwater volcano.

But all the fight and anger escapes him almost just as quickly as it had peaked and somehow, feeling entirely submerged and overwhelmed, Minseok picks up the call.

‘Hm?’

‘ _You…sound dead. Are you dead? Do you need funeral arrangements made? Don’t expect much from me, I’m a foreigner.’_ Lu Han comments.

‘I’m not dead but I might be soon,’ Minseok slumps on his chair, back curving dangerously as he slides down. He realizes rather belatedly that he’s extremely hungry.

‘ _That’s the spirit!’_ Lu Han chirps, ‘ _Abstinence, whether it be from alcohol or from death is appreciated and encouraged!’_

‘I-…I don’t know how that…’ Minseok trails off, ‘You know what, it’s fine- what’s up?’

‘ _Not much- you could say I felt a disturbance in the Force- wanted to see how you were doing.’_

‘Disturbance in the Force? Do you even like Star Wars?’ Minseok chuckles, closing his eyes and allowing his dizziness to take over for a moment.

‘ _I’ll have you know that I would die for Obi Wan Kenobi.’_

‘Same,’ Minseok breathes out slowly.

‘ _But other than being dramatic, how’re you?’_ Lu Han asks, a hint of worry in his tone. Minseok smiles to himself, remembering all the times Lu Han has displayed strangely clairvoyant senses in being able to somehow predict or foresee some alteration in his mood. He used to do it a lot when they were in university, somehow knowing when to bring back ice-cream, or when not to bring guests over. Minseok had just put it down to their close friendship, but sometimes he likes to believe Lu Han did perhaps have a little magic in him. A magic he was happy to somehow be a part of.

‘Just waiting for all of this to be over? To start something new?’ Minseok replies though his answers sound more like questions. Lu Han snorts, the line muffling a little as though he was in bed. ‘Are you in bed?’

‘ _I might be,’_ Lu Han replies solemnly. ‘ _But yeah- had a dream- saw you in it. Had to call.’_

‘Was it like that one time where you dreamt of me butt-naked, chasing after a fox made of caramel sauce?’

‘ _Listen, I was high.’_

‘It’d be worrisome if you weren’t high.’

‘ _Ha. Ha. No- no nudity was involved. I just saw you in the middle of the sea, it was raining but…but you looked peaceful though.’_

‘Was I Jesus and walking over the water or on a boat?’ Minseok smiles, imagining himself in what Lu Han had dreamt of. He suddenly feels much better.

‘ _A small raft.’_ Lu Han replies.

‘Hmm, I’m okay- but you know, maybe that was a metaphoric symbol of the future storm of work I’ll have to face.’

‘ _Yeah sure,’_ Lu Han cackles loudly.

‘But that sounds nice – it’d be nice to get away for a while- can’t wait for this day to be over, and just fizzle out at home.’ Minseok hopes it will rain during the weekend, nothing was more relaxing than a rainy day and being inside.

‘ _Alone?’_

‘I don’t like the implications in your tone of voice young man,’ Minseok says firmly.

‘ _Are you going to punish me? Oh please don’t punish me daddy.’_

Minseok shrivels in the inside, groaning loudly.

‘ _I had no idea you had a daddy-kink, have you told Jongdae-‘_

‘Oh my g _od LU HAN_!’ Minseok all but yells, a few heads turn towards him and Minseok gives them a sheepish grin of apology.

‘ _I’m kidding, chill you fermented huáng qí_.’

‘…-a fermented what?’

‘ _So yeah- this weekend? Wanna help me pickle some herbs?’_

‘Thanks but-‘ Minseok sighs out long and slow again. Minseok knows that Lu Han likes to set up his herbs by himself in private, to create an environment of concentration and care. Minseok finds it peaceful, and when he had told Lu Han about it, his best friend had extended an invitation for him to come sit in whenever he wanted. Minseok didn’t disturb Lu Han, simply watching the delicate and careful process of preserving, keeping, and measuring his store of herbs.

‘-I think I just want to…to just _be_ \- maybe listen to some music, really relax- put away laundry; there’s a new laundry detergent I got. It smells great- can’t wait to use it.’ Minseok rocks back on his chair, swaying a little. If he put his mind to it, he could imagine himself out in a still vast grey sea, rain falling over him in a quiet rush.

‘ _I’d make fun of you but I recently bought this new dishwashing liquid and I’ve been enthusiastically washing all of my dishes just because it’s a nice smell,’_ Lu Han confesses somewhat grumpily.

Minseok laughs under his breath. He can almost smell the rain.

‘ _It’s also very bubbly and really cleans okay!?’_

Minseok laughs heartily over Lu Han’s clear distress over his own joy about something as mundane as _dishwashing liquid suds_.

 _‘Well I’m gonna go and wash my scissors and the sink again,_ ’ Lu Han reports, _‘You try not to die, and don’t think coffee you hear me? Go drink some tea or something.’_

‘You’re very convincing for someone who doesn’t drink tea.’

‘ _Yeah yeah, call me out on my hypocrisy next time mister Kim-tea-tastes-like-balls-Minseok.’_

 _‘_ In my defense I was high when I said that, I enjoy tea very much.’

‘ _But technically speaking aren’t you not against the taste of ba-‘_

‘BYE LU HAN NICE TALK!’

Minseok nearly throws his phone in his haste to cut the call.

Looking over his computer, Minseok is pleasantly surprised to find that it was no longer hanging. His cursor blinks without lag or delay, waiting for him to enter the final data and finish everything. Minseok gleefully saves everything and makes a second copy before he inputs the final data.

He finishes the final input, waiting for the final draft to upload on the office main-drive for final approval when he picks up his phone to maybe send Lu Han a reprimanding text about proper phone-call etiquette when he notices a message from Jongdae timed almost an hour ago. Minseok had sent Jongdae a text previously and hadn’t checked his phone since.

It’s a picture, caption “ _i’m having a Helvetica good time”._

Minseok grins, feeling a calm shower over him like a cooling rain.

He can see dark circles under Jongdae’s eyes, his skin a little dim from lack of sleep and the strain of overworking. His hair is messed up, his shirt clearly wrinkled. It makes Minseok want to reach in and smooth the fabric out, to feel the difference in temperatures between their touch.

The storm had finally settled around him, the breeze gentle, the rain cold, and the sea endless.

And though Minseok is a little afraid of lightning and thunder, he welcomes it like a parched desert does the rain.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! I swear it wasn’t to drag out the slow-burn! I swear! Though knowing me it’s likely  
> But yeah  
> Well I think I mentioned a few times before that my sister isn’t well and she had gone back home to get checked up etc  
> After months (AND LOTS OF MONEY JFC) of testing and treatment and research, they finally diagnosed her   
> And seeing as my family and I have shit luck when it comes to our health, it’s one of those, “one in every 1 million person will ever get it” kind of disease  
> It’s called Cushing’s Disease and it’s not a life threatening disease but certainly a life-altering one where you need to change a shit load of stuff in your life but that’s not the issue- the main thing here is that as a result of this disease, you get tumors  
> Not cancerous but still, you need to take them out  
> So she’s being prepped for surgery and will probably take place sometime this month but wow the past 2 weeks have been some of the strangest.   
> But she’s stable, healthy, and doing good! We have some time before the surgery actually takes place so she’s been discharged from the hospital and can go about doing her normal routine/schedule so yeah, we’re just relieved we have a diagnosis and a treatment and a 98% successful all-cure  
> So once again! I’m not being mean and dragging the slow-burn!!! I will update at a more regular pace again ^_^


	85. [ a  m o o n ]

 

 

 

_[9 hours 12 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

Chanyeol has only ever appeared in the office a total of _three_ times. And every single time the tall, ever-smiling, _goddess divine_ (Baekhyun’s words, not Jongdae’s) never failed in creating an atmosphere of awe and obvious displays of being star-struck.

Baekhyun is more than happy to show her around the office, holding her bag in one arm, while the other was safely entangled with Chanyeol’s longer one. Baekhyun was probably a bit too obnoxious when it came to showing off his ring but you couldn’t be annoyed with him; not with the way he clearly adored his wife.

And every time Chanyeol has appeared, it’s because as a news anchor and journalist, she’s normally covering a story that’s either nearby, or once, conducting an interview with another company 5 floors up.

Today however, it appeared to be a more casual visit.

And while Jongdae is absolutely 100% sure that they weren’t exactly allowed casual visitors to pop in unannounced and unexpected, their Head of the Department was a huge fan. It also helped that Chanyeol had brought with her 5 boxes of donuts, 3 boxes of cake, and ice-Americano for everyone in that floor.

Chanyeol is welcomed with choruses of joy and delight, a few cameras snapping, and a very _very_ infatuated Baekhyun lovingly protesting all of the gifts his wife had brought. Chanyeol was quick to hand over the items to Junmyeon who, with a snap of her hand, had 3 other people behind her make a beeline for the treats and started distributing them.

Chanyeol, with her very long arms, is quick to rope Jongdae to her side, Baekhyun on the other. It was always a little disconcerting to have to crane his neck up to address Chanyeol when the distance between them was measured under a foot. Chanyeol delightfully squeezes him as though she hasn’t seen him in years.

‘I heard that today was the end of everything,’ she says, tucking away her long braided hair into a twisted bun that Baekhyun looks at wondrously, as though it was magic and Chanyeol an enchantress. ‘All deadlines, all projects?’

‘The major ones,’ Jongdae explains, munching through a wonderfully buttery donut. ‘God this good, I could marry this donut.’

‘Wow, never knew you’d be into that sort of thing,’ Baekhyun guffaws through a mouthful of strawberry filled donut. Jongdae replies with a simple middle finger and in turn get’s a short kick from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol is quick to separate their amusing display of momentary immaturity by simply dragging Baekhyun’s seat away.

‘Babe, why are you eating the cream-cheese? There’s red velvet cake in the second box, I’m sure of it,’ Chanyeol says as she glances down at her husband’s choice of cake.

‘There’s _what?!’_ Baekhyun is up and _out_.

Jongdae snorts dangerously, donut nearly lodging in his throat. Chanyeol hands him the cup of Americano in disdain, a look that Jongdae is pretty sure she learnt from Kyungsoo first-hand.

‘How have _you_ been doing?’ Chanyeol asks pointedly, as though Jongdae had done something wrong and she was now trying to weasel out the information from him.

‘I beg your pardon!’ Jongdae exclaims in mock surprise, ‘You come to _my_ office! Demanding such inquiries about me!’

‘I just heard from some sources-‘

‘-Baekhyun-‘

‘-that you’ve been overworking for the past 2 weeks?’ Chanyeol looks like she’s ready to whoop his ass. And considering the height difference, Jongdae wouldn’t be too surprised.

‘I’m just trying to make deadlines,’ Jongdae replies with a groan. ‘Make deadlines, and just, sleep for 2 days.’

Chanyeol laughs at that. ‘You sure know how to live.’

‘Loving every moment,’ Jongdae rolls his eyes in reply, popping the last piece of donut into his mouth with relish.

Conversation was normally a very relaxed and continuous thing with Chanyeol in the room. There was no need for it, but there was no stopping it either. Which is why Jongdae is suddenly a little disconcerted by Chanyeol’s rather thoughtful silence as she seems to regard him quite closely.

‘Uh-‘

‘You’ve…changed,’ Chanyeol comments, with a small tilt of her head.

‘…I…thanks?’ Jongdae replies slowly.

Chanyeol laughs before she adds, ‘I don’t mean you’ve changed like, your appearance or your personality- but something…it’s just…I feel like…It’s been some time now actually- that I’ve noticed it…’

She trails off, looking thoughtful.

‘You know how…’ she begins quietly, looking down at her ring. ‘You know how you came to me and gave me your blessings about my relationship with Baek?’

‘I thought we agreed never to talk about that, I was _drunk_ ,’ Jongdae intones in a quiet deadpan voice, leaning in so that he could be heard.

‘You said that though you had no right in allowing or overseeing who Baek dated, that you were happy it was me,’ Chanyeol presses on like she hadn’t heard Jongdae. ‘And that Baekhyun had become…well, more Baekhyun.’

Jongdae remembers this _very_ well.

People change. Whether it’s personal growth, adjusting to a new environment, mental health-issues, experiencing some life-altering event, or a personally implemented change within yourself, people changed. That was a natural process of life.

And while Jongdae could confidently state that he knew Baekhyun like the back of his hand, he _had_ changed when he started dating Chanyeol.

Baekhyun was most certainly not this much of a sap around Jongdae, and neither was he so mature or attentive. Jongdae had his qualms at first of course, like every best friend would when their bff started dating. And at first he had almost resented the “sappiness” Baekhyun exuded, feeling almost as though Baekhyun was transforming into someone else, imbibing a part of something else that Jongdae felt was foreign and strange.

He had mentioned this in passing to Yixing who had smiled and said to him, ‘ _It’s because Chanyeol is good for him, don’t you see?’_

And honestly at first, Jongdae really didn’t.

But then beyond the sappy behavior, beyond Baekhyun waxing poetry out of his ass about Chanyeol’s philtrum or something equally random, he saw it.

While some situations did actually result in a change for the worse, where people lost all sense of self while pursuing someone or something, it was still somehow _all_ them.

People bring out different aspects of yourself. This wasn’t changing your behavior, or altering your personality- but rather bringing out characteristics, or the _opportunity_ to become better.

Baekhyun being with Chanyeol changed him. And that was a fact.

Because Baekhyun no longer felt insecure in who he was as a person deserving or giving of affection. Baekhyun wore his heart on his sleeve, he _loved_ too easily, too deeply, and too quickly. And he knew this. In quiet moments, where Baekhyun wasn’t smiling or energetic, he would tell Jongdae he was afraid that he would just one day run out, because he got nothing in return other than demands for more.

But this fear was completely irradiated.

Because Baekhyun met someone else who not only equalized the level of love he gave, but helped shape and nurture it into something impossibly warm, and most definitely permanent. Baekhyun was able to realize that he no longer had to fear giving out all of his love, when he had all of someone else’s love being given to him. And it wasn’t in just making him feel better about himself; Baekhyun could finally let go, of the inhibitions that withheld his nature. His sweet and gentle persona amplified, his delight in caring for others doubled, and his desire and strength in just _living_ expanded enormously.

Baekhyun hadn’t “changed” the way Jongdae had feared at first.

Baekhyun had just become…more _Baekhyun_.

‘Yes?’ Jongdae replies.

‘I feel like you’re…’ Chanyeol smiles, ‘like you’re becoming more Jongdae.’

‘I-…thank you,’ Jongdae manages to say after a few stunned seconds, realizing the depth of what Chanyeol was saying.

‘You are you, and there is no other who could be more you than you. And that I think,’ Chanyeol says slowly, sounding as though she was talking to herself, ‘Is more than enough.’

‘Even if life is confusing and everything is a mess and you sometimes don’t know if left is left or if it’s right?’ Jongdae smiles.

Chanyeol flicks his forehead with a long finger, ‘You betcha.’

‘I…that’s good right?’ Jongdae winces a little, rubbing at his forehead.

‘There is nothing better,’ Chanyeol nods sagely.

‘I know something better!’ Baekhyun announces as he jumps in. ‘Red velvet cake!’

‘I keep telling you it’s just chocolate cake with red dye!’ Jongdae argues at once.

‘Lies! Blasphemy!’ Baekhyun gasps, ‘What vileness are you spewing? Take it back at once-!’

‘It’s the _truth_ -!’

‘Oh my god you’re both wrong!’ Chanyeol states firmly, ‘Vanilla is the OG and therefore the most superior cake!’

Baekhyun and Jongdae share a look.

‘Babe, listen, why would you want to even consider vanilla as a superior flavor-‘

‘Vanilla is technically just a butter cake it’s not even a flavor it’s a _smell_ -‘

‘Fools!’

They all spin on their seats, necks craning a little as Kyungsoo appears at the doorway.

‘You can argue all you want but we all know that _pies_ are the most superior form of pastry!’

‘Oh _my god-?!’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> I…Ocean’s 8  
> I too aspire to be a criminal  
> If it means I can wear suits, drive bikes, and just generally look really fucking cool Cate Blanchett is a goddess and I worship her every day  
> My internship started this week and I like it so far thank god  
> I mean  
> Thank Cate  
> And also, one of my supervisors is a massive Ariana Grande fan and massively gay as well  
> Now I know all of her songs  
> It’s great


	86. [ h a s ]

_[8 hours 7 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Foot tapping impatiently on the elevator floor and internally thankful that no one else was in it with him, Minseok wills the elevator to descend faster. The moment the doors open, Minseok squeezes out, eyes already scanning the lobby for his younger brother.

Standing by a large fake potted plant, looking and obviously feeling entirely out of place in his leather jacket and heeled boots, Jongin dons an expression of nonchalance that most would believe in, but Minseok knows better. The stony expression of haughty indifference melts away in an instance and Jongin is beaming brightly at him, waving in small but enthusiastic motions.

‘Hyung!’

‘Jongin-ah! What is it? Everything all right?’ Minseok asks hurriedly.

Jongin had sent him a message some minutes ago, telling him he was downstairs and needed to tell him something important.

‘Hyung!’ Jongin’s voice has reached a squeaky level, his grin wider than before, practically radiating light, crashes into Minseok in a tight hug that knocks the wind out of the latter, coughing out a little as he’s lifted off of the ground.

‘O-okay maybe put hyung down-‘

Dropping onto his feet his hands are arrested as Jongin jumps a little, squealing in a high-pitched fast-paced ramble: ‘ _IgotthemainroleforApolloIamactuallyplaingApolloIamthemainleadohmygodhyungImightstartcryingrightnow!’_

‘-…what?’

‘I got a main role! The title role! For Apollo!’

Minseok, like any supportive older sibling, was as invested as one could be in their younger sibling’s passions and loves. And while he could not say he was an expert or was in fact, in any way, a verifiable source of information regarding ballet or the stage, he did know a few roles, plays, and acts.

And he knows for a fact, that the ballet _Apollo_ was a big deal. A _very_ big deal.

Emitting a high squeal of his own, Minseok picks up his little brother into the air with the strength and force of his hug. But Jongin is delighted, giggling like mad as Minseok wrestles him fondly, messing up his hair. Lucky for them there aren’t a lot of people in the lobby and the guards by the doorway are amused, watching them with wide laughing smiles.

‘Look at you!’ Minseok shakes his brother a little, pride and delight oozing out of him, filling him with a surge of energy that matches Jongin’s.

‘The agent from the Balanchine Trust approved of me!’ Jongin squeals. ‘She _approved_! She saw my work! My taping! And she _approved!_ I am _Balanchine approved!_ ’

Minseok hugs his brother tight, ruffling his hair again.

‘Is there a set date?’ Minseok inquires, jumping a little with Jongin who is beside himself.

‘Not yet!’ Jongin replies hastily before adding, ‘Hyung can we like walk about? I feel like I might explode from all of this energy and-‘

‘Yeah- you know what, I’m actually done with all my work,’ Minseok grins, ‘I’ll go get my stuff, dismiss my team, and I’ll buy you dinner.’

Jongin cheers loudly before ducking quickly, looking around worriedly. Minseok laughs and pushes him towards the seats lined up to one side of the lobby.

Quickly telling the office his plans he sends his team off (amidst cheers and cries for the weekend), Minseok leaves the office, elated as though he had been chosen for the main role of a prestigious ballet.

He even twirls before entering the elevator.

Jongin talks his ear off, detailing everything that had happened, from the moment he received the call from the Head of their company, down to reading the email sent from the Trust, and then being officially declared the lead role. He tells Minseok about every other single person and their reaction to his news, about how he cried in the toilet for about 5 minutes, had to wash his face, and then sat down for a 2 hour meeting about the new stage, and then went back to the toilet to cry for about 5 minutes again, and then got here.

‘We’re going to celebrate later tonight- but I wanted to scream with you hyung,’ Jongin takes Minseok’s hand, skipping instead of walking.

They skip down the sidewalk for a while, ignoring the stares and glances sent their way. They reach a city square and Minseok realizes they’re not too far from Kris’s café.

‘Hey- let’s go stuff ourselves with carbs before you start your protein diet,’ Minseok tucks Jongin’s head inside the crook of his arm, dragging him along. Jongin falls into step easily, wrapping his arms around Minseok’s torso.

‘I’m so happy hyung,’ he mumbles into his side, his smile apparent in his voice.

‘And I’m so proud of you,’ Minseok looks down at his brother before letting him go to throw an arm around his back. ‘I can’t wait to see you on stage.

Jongin beams so bright it’s almost painful to witness.

Kris isn’t in the café, and Lu Han, Minseok knew, was out of the city collecting “items”. But the baristas and café employees all know him and smile brightly. They’re a little taken aback by Jongin’s all too enthusiastic smile but nonetheless continue in their service, bringing them two full trays of nearly every item on display, including the deep-dish pasta that isn’t technically in the menu.

‘So you’re done?’ Jongin asks, mouth full of pasta and garlic bread.

‘All the main projects are completed yes,’ Minseok groans, sliding down his seat a little. He had discreetly loosened his belt earlier, preparing for an all-out carb-fest. God did Minseok love bread.

Jongin cheers, nearly spraying the table with bits of pasta from his mouth.

‘Is this also hyung’s celebration?’ Jongin laughs.

‘You know what? It fucking is,’ Minseok nods aggressively as he bites into a scrumptious egg tart. Technically breakfast items, but that’s never stopped Minseok from appreciating a good egg tart.

‘I’m so happy you’re happy,’ Jongin beams.

‘Of course I’m happy,’ Minseok manages to say over a mouth full of egg tart, ‘I’m offended that you’re happy that I’m happy for your happiness.’

Jongin nearly chokes as he wheezes from laughter, ‘No- not that hyung- it’s just, I’ve seen you during ass-burns before, and even when you’re done with it- actually, you know what? I’m just happy that you’re always happy.’

‘You said that before,’ Minseok laughs, rolling his eyes at his brother’s scattered brained way of talking.

‘And I meant it then and I mean it now,’ Jongin says before stuffing his mouth with something that had avocado and garlic sauce. It smelt heavenly.

‘I don’t know why you insist that I wasn’t happy before or something,’ Minseok snorts, reaching for the avocado treat. Jongin has the _gall_ to snatch it away before his expression falls surprisingly serious very quickly.

‘Maybe you didn’t notice hyung, because your happiness didn’t come to you like good news does, or like some miraculous event,’ Jongin smiles in that dopey way of his, ‘I feel like you befriended your happiness.’

‘…okay?’

‘I’m not saying you weren’t happy or anything like that hyung,’ Jongin laughs, ‘But…I don’t know, there was something. I don’t know what- or maybe it was that there was nothing. Like something…not missing, just sort of hidden.’

Minseok stops eating, listening to his baby brother intently. Jongin often times appeared a little air-headed, or sometimes came off stand-offish in front of others. But Minseok knows the depth of his personality, the extraordinary levels of how he could feel, how he could express, if he was given the right tools, if the right people listened. And Jongin has always had incredible insight into random things, and one of them included Minseok himself.

‘It’s like…I don’t know, maybe age, maybe some new found hobby, some new belief,’ Jongin throws out randomly. ‘But…I don’t know hyung, it’s like you’ve bloomed.’

Minseok chokes, laughing hard.

‘I don’t mean it in a perverted way or anything dumb like that!’ Jongin argues, trying to stop Minseok from falling off his chair.

‘Thank you, Jongin-ah,’ Minseok sniffs thickly, his voice strained from laughing, ‘It’s not that I think it’s dumb or something, it’s very beautiful, really.’

Jongin pouts at him, nibbling on a chocolate croissant.

‘I mean it,’ Minseok reaches over to take his brother’s hands. ‘I know what you mean, I feel good too, I feel happy. I just…I do feel like I’ve bloomed.’

Jongin smiles, small and sweet.

‘I guess you could say I found…’ Minseok pauses, wiping his fingers on the tissue by his plate.

‘You found your garden.’ Jongin completes.

It actually takes Minseok’s breath away, when Jongin puts it that way.

So he nods slowly before saying with a smile, ‘I guess you could say it found me.’

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
>  
> 
> So- i have a serious question: have any of you experienced legit gay panic or remember your first ever gay panic  
> I was pretty late in discovering my orientation (i’m panromantic) and a lot of pretty intense christian up-bringing does sort of tend to you know, shadow and condemn a lot of things but that being besides the point, let me lay out the scene of my gay panic ™  
> my sister is a lecturer at a university here and she has an assistant, said assistant helps her out a lot when it comes to translations and my sister asked her to accompany us to the hospital for better communication with the hospital staff  
> i went there to get my sister diagnosed  
> not DIE from gay panic  
> my sister’s assistant who will remain anonymous fucking took my breath away?!? I had to literally shut down and reboot wtaf i couldn’t look her in the eye?!? when i had to talk to her about filling out forms i was addressing her left eyebrow?? and a really nice left eyebrow at that too btw  
> and i swear this is the Art Student ™ talking but she has a really nice neck to head ratio/slope  
> also her hair was like, idk, nature/gravity/everything proof idk how she does it it was silky and it literally looked like those hair commercials idk what i wanted to do like do i ask if i can use her hair as reference for my 3d work? would it even render right? what settings do i use? final gathering or mentalray?? would it do her hair justice??? idk probably not with maya maybe nuke  
> i spent the entire time i was with her not looking at her directly and just giving really awkward replies which thankfully were not really noticed because i am just generally speaking socially awkward so it wasn’t anything really out of the ordinary for me to reply 2 seconds too late but my mind was ike ‘PANIC PANIC PANIC A PRETTY GIRL WHAT DO YOU DO OH GOD SHE’S TALKING TO YOU OMG SOUND LIKE AN INTELLECT FFS YOUR IQ IS 134 SO ACT LIKE IT’ and im like ‘where can i get fruit shakes’ when we’re standing literally right in front of the fruit-shake stand  
> *sighs*  
> i need help  
> i also hope i don’t see her again i am not ready and will never be ready


	87. [ a l w a y s ]

_[6 hours 45 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo holds her ground, unmoving, uncaring, and eerily un-blinking.

Jongdae is also holding his ground, trying not to blink but failing because he has dry eyes, _sue me I’ve been staring at a computer screen for hours on end._

‘I really don’t know why you think _pie_ is better than cake-‘

‘It’s just personal preference Jongdae, if you cannot accept my choices then maybe don’t bring it up.’

Jongdae fidgets next to Kyungsoo, both of them looking up at the elevator display as the numbers descend.

‘But I’ve always thought-‘

‘We just finished a major project, with a relatively free week up ahead, and the only thing you care about is my preference for _pies_?’ Kyungsoo raises one dark eyebrow.

Jongdae purses him lips reflexively, narrowing his eyes at Kyungsoo who raises her eyebrow even higher.

It lasts for 3 seconds. Defeated, Jongdae huffs while Kyungsoo cackles under her breath.

‘…so, you really like neon lights?’ Jongdae looks down at the display in Kyungsoo’s hands, grasping at a change of topic.

‘Bold of you to assume I like neon lights just because I’m holding it.’

‘…what other reason would you have…’

Kyungsoo snorts before she explains, ‘My neighbour’s kid. Loves this sort of thing- and green is her favorite colour.’

‘Aww, Soo- look at you, a fairy godmother if ever I saw one.’

‘Bibidi bibidi boo,’ Kyungsoo intones in complete deadpan.

‘Amazing,’ Jongdae applauds, ’10 out of 10 would recommend on godmothers.com.’

‘That’s not a thing. Please tell me that’s not a thing.’

‘It’s not. But it could be.’

‘I swear to god.’

The elevator door opens and they step out at the same time, the large empty parking lot echoes with the sound of their footsteps and the far sharp slamming of a car far across them.

‘You don’t have to do this all the time you know,’ Kyungsoo states in a matter of fact way. ‘Not because I believe I am above attempts of robbery or attack, but because I believe we are both no match to any form of attack.’

‘There was no need to call me out on my average height and physical stature.’ Jongdae deadpans, walking past his bike and accompanying Kyungsoo to her car as he’s always done.

Kyungsoo smiles at him. Not in her sarcastic or unfeeling way she reserved for the “general public”, but her true smile, the one that made her face squishy and soft, her expression bright and normally dark eyes sparkle.

‘I wanted to talk to you about something serious.’ She says unexpectedly, her expression changing a little to something akin to nervousness.

This in turn makes Jongdae nervous.

‘Uh- okay?’

‘It’s about Jongin.’

‘…-Jongin as in  Minseok’s brother Jongin.’

Kyungsoo nods, no retort coming from her.

‘Okay-…um, what about him.’

They stop in front of her car and at this point Jongdae can see how _visibly_ agitated his friend is.

‘So- I don’t think it’s much of a surprise to you, or anyone else that he likes me.’ She states bluntly.

‘You knew?’

‘I would have to be _dead_ to not know.’

‘…fair enough.’ Jongdae nods and then adds sharply, ‘Did he say something stupid or do something-‘

‘No it’s nothing like that,’ Kyungsoo rolls her eyes and it makes Jongdae feel a little better. ‘It’s just- uh, we talk.’

‘Okay?’

Jongdae is a little surprised at that. The last time he knew about Jongin and Kyungsoo ever meeting or being in the same vicinity was during Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s wedding. And that had been more or less a year ago. They were still in communication?

Jongdae is suddenly _very_ intrigued.

‘You have a weird look,’ Kyungsoo comments with a wry expression.

‘I’m interested Soo,’ Jongdae smiles, leaning on her car with a grin. ‘So you guys talk.’

‘We do. We have been, for a while.’ Kyungsoo nods.

‘And?’

‘And so.’ Kyungsoo stops. In fact she pauses for such a long time that Jongdae is a little worried.

‘I’ll start from the beginning,’ she declares. ‘During Chanyeol’s wedding, towards the end, Jongin told me he liked me, and would love to get to know me better if it was all right with me.’

Jongdae was not ready for that.

‘And?’

‘I said I was not interested in a romantic relationship.’ Kyungsoo sighs out and then adds, ‘I also told him I was demi and it would take a very long time for me to ever feel invested in anyone for anything other than friendship.’

‘Oh.’

Kyungsoo had never told Jongdae this personally. Jongdae had heard about it- more like was lectured for a whole hour by a very passionately protective _Baekhyun_ when Jongdae had made a rather off-hand remark about Kyungsoo being picky about potential partners.

Baekhyun had gone _off_ , only to backtrack when he realized Jongdae didn’t know. This then lead to Kyungsoo exhaling as though exhausted with the universe and she had stated rather bluntly ,’ _I **am** picky. And I’m also demisexual- personality and orientation are not necessarily always in tandem.’ _Which lead everyone in the room into a deep internal journey of self-reflection and some existential crisis.

And then that was that.

‘So Jongin said that he didn’t want me in any way to feel uncomfortable or obliged, but he would love to be friends,’ Kyungsoo continues, ‘And I asked him if he would ghost me out for never returning his feelings.’

‘Ouch,’ Jongdae winces but he understands nonetheless.

‘Then that adorable asshole just sort of grins all smiley and shit and says, ‘ _noona, I’m not expecting anything more than what you’re willing to share with me- anything you are willing to show me is everything I will ever want from you,’_ like it was so simple.’ Kyungsoo exhales out, almost sounding angry.

Jongdae is a little blown away. Who knew Jongin was actually like that? Did Minseok know?  

‘Fuck, Kim brothers have a way with words.’

‘They sure do,’ Kyungsoo facepalms with a heavy sigh.

‘And you said?’

‘I was in shock okay,’ Kyungsoo says as soon as she’s recovered again from reliving that moment. ‘So I couldn’t say anything. And Jongin just smiles and says, ‘ _besides I’m also kinda in love with Elizabeth and I wanna play with her!’_ and I’ve never wanted to punch someone more.’

‘…you punched him didn’t you.’

‘It was a friendly punch,’ Kyungsoo mumbles, looking elsewhere.

‘Right- so uh, you been sharing with him?’

Kyungsoo levels him with an unimpressed look that Jongdae likes to believe he’s immune to (he’s not) and smiles in return nervously.

‘We’ve been talking. I went to several of his shows, we’ve met up to eat, or just walk the children.’ Kyungsoo looks away again.

‘So…this talk is about?’ Jongdae leans forward a little.

‘He’s never brought it up.’ Kyungsoo blurts out.

‘Brought what up?’

‘About wanting to go further, about being more- about anything at all.’ Kyungsoo gestures a little.

‘…do you want him to?’

‘No- it’s just-…he’s been true to his word. He doesn’t…he’s not expecting anything more than what…well, more than what I’m giving him.’ Kyungsoo ends rather slowly.

‘…that’s good?’

‘It is! And that’s what I don’t get!’ Kyungsoo actually jumps a little on the spot. ‘I thought I got over this whole friendship thing with Chanyeol but clearly here I am again!’

‘What about me and Baek and Junmyeon?’ Jongdae whines.

‘You guys are different,’ Kyungsoo rolls her eyes.

And most people would be offended by her statement, but Jongdae knows better.

‘Aww, Soo, I know you love us.’

‘Eh, questionable,’ Kyungsoo kicks at the floor a little, eyes downcast, ears suspiciously reddened.

‘So- basically Jongin has been true to his word, and that’s unsettling you because it doesn’t follow the pattern you’re used to?’

‘More or less.’ Kyungsoo nods and then adds, ‘It’s also…um, I don’t know, but I feel, very comfortable with him. But it’s not- it’s not the way I am with you guys. It’s not the way I am with Chanyeol. I don’t know.’

Jongdae could squeeze this small woman before him. But he values his physical wellbeing so stops himself.

‘That’s good right? You’re fond of him,’ Jongdae grins.

‘I- yeah, I guess that’s the word. I’m fond of him,’ Kyungsoo sighs out.

‘And so you don’t know what to do?’

Kyungsoo looks like she’s about to say a hundred different things but stops and instead nods once.

‘He came to the office- well, downstairs, to tell me he got the main role for a play- and he just, he just hugged me so tight, I sort of got lifted off of the ground and I just- I don’t know,’ Kyungsoo fiddles with her coat lapel. ‘It was nice.’

‘You didn’t want to let go?’

Kyungsoo pauses a while and then nods once more.

‘He kept holding my hands and- and I didn’t want it to stop.’ Kyungsoo relents as though she’d been tortured to tell Jongdae.

_Be still my heart,_ Jongdae prays. 

‘I’m- I’m actually a bit scared Dae,’ she confesses a little quietly.

Jongdae smiles, warmth spreading all over him. Feeling a little daring, he steps forward and hugs his friend tight. She doesn't resist as much so Jongdae thinks it’s a win.

‘We’re all scared Soo- it’s not easy, or simple, no matter who you are, no matter what your preference or choice.’ Jongdae tells her gently. ‘Being scared is natural.’

‘I don’t know what to do after this point?’

‘Well. When you and Chanyeol got closer, how did that go?’

‘Chanyeol made herself my best-friend and I haven’t been able to get rid of her,’ Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae laughs and says, ‘I doubt Jongin will do that.’

‘He won’t. Because I know it’s up to me right now.’

‘Wait- is he making you feel guilty or like you’re supposed to have a response-‘

‘No,’ Kyungsoo punches him, gently, before stepping back and saying, ‘No, like I said- he’s done nothing of that sort. It’s just- it’s just me- I want to uh, not move forward in that sense really but- but just, I don’t know. Maybe hold hands sometimes.’

‘Then tell him that.’

‘What? No, are you crazy?’

It’s Jongdae’s turn to level Kyungsoo with an unimpressed look.

Kyungsoo groans.

‘Yeah you’re right.’ Kyungsoo sighs and then adds, ‘But- but what if I trigger something. Like, he thinks it’s a green-light for him to I don’t know-‘

‘He won’t if you explain it to him,’ Jongdae tells her gently. ‘And I think Jongin has shown that he’s an excellent listener so far.’

‘I’m scared.’

‘Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.’

‘I want to. But I’m still scared.’

‘Then do what feels right.’

‘That makes no sense.’

‘But I’m right.’

Kyungsoo laughs quietly, in her thoughtful and warm way that makes Jongdae feel better about the whole situation.

‘Well, thanks for listening and being rational,’ Kyungsoo looks up before giving Jongdae a rather stiff and masculine pat on the shoulder, clearly feeling awkward from having been so open with her emotions.

‘You sure you don’t have any more information to give me-‘ Jongdae dodges the other jab aimed at his belly with a laugh.

‘Go home,’ Kyungsoo rolls her eyes with a wave as she unlocks her car and gets in, ‘Don’t you have a son to mother?’

‘I’m more a father aren’t I-‘ Jongdae argues, walking backwards.

‘Only _you_ think you’re like a dad, have you never heard yourself nag?’ Kyungsoo calls through the open window as she starts her car.

‘I like to think nagging is gender neutral-‘ Jongdae yells over the sound of her car starting.

‘ _Just go home for fucks sake-‘_

‘BYE!’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> OMG  
> A-PINK  
> AND SEVENTEEN  
> I CAN’T WAIT  
> I have a story to tell y’all and this is might be triggering to some because it does contain some intense ignorance and blatant homophobia- or at least I think it does but I want to tell you guys and it made me think of a lot of things but mostly BECAUSE I’M FUCKING ANGRY  
> I think most of you know that I am living and studying in Thailand with my sister who now works here. And I love living here in Bangkok, because I realize that as far as Asian countries go, Thailand or at least Bangkok, is quite fair in its treatment of women in the sense when you go into an office, or a work-place, or anything, you will always find an equal ratio of women to men working there, if not more in fact. Also the lgbtq+ community here is, as far as I know widely accepted and their orientation is not considered a factor of disapproval in getting work or acceptance in society. I’m not saying it’s a 100% haven, but I am saying that compared to where I grew up, Bangkok is very free and open to women and the lgbtq+ community.   
> It’s also not unusual for women to have cropped hair, wildly coloured hair, tattoos, piercings, etc. I’ve seen elderly women with wildly coloured hair walking around in smart pant suits and no one blinks twice. No one gossips or talks smack about me about my coloured hair or complete lack of care in the pajamas I sometimes wear out. And you rarely ever get cat-called. I’ve been cat-called a total of TWO times in the 6 years I’ve been here  
> So that being stated, there was an incident that took place and this is actually my sister’s story so yeah  
> She was coming back from work, and as usual she takes the boat-taxi, a cheap and fast alternative way to travel without any traffic congestion. So she was just chilling on her seat when the boat stops at one of the docks to pick up a passenger. An American tourist who is rather tall and bulky sits on the seat next to hers and when the boat starts moving, he turns on his seat and just proceeds to stare point blank at my sister  
> My sister, let it be known, is beautiful. I’m not even being biased. And recently due to her illness, she’s pretty much shaved off most of her hair, as it’s easier to maintain and keep clean while in the hospital. So this guy stares and stares but my sister doesn’t pay him attention. So he leans in, taps her on the shoulder and asks her, (and I am not in any way exaggerating any of this) “so, what are you? A girl, boy, or lady-boy?”  
> Lady-boy, is a crude term used to describe the cross-dressing community here in Bangkok, especially the ones who perform on stage in drag. While it’s not considered an insult by most who live in Thailand/who are Thai/are cross-dressers, it’s used badly by the foreigners who come here.  
> So my sister is like ‘that is an extremely rude and insensitive question to ask a complete stranger’ and she proceeds to ignore him.  
> He’s at first shocked because of her English (which is stupid) and then says, ‘I just want to know- that’s not rude. _You’re_ being rude by not letting people know what you are’  
>  And at this point my sister is not only irritated but also angry and on medication. So she tells him ‘No, you’re being offensive and it’s none of your business.’ But she doesn’t even get to complete her sentence and he reaches into his pocket and proceeds to brandish his phone at her face and says VERY LOUDLY ‘Look! I’m friends with people like you! I have lady-boy friends too! I don’t judge your kind!’   
> And at this point my sister’s stop is approaching and she just gets up and says, ‘good for you’ and leaves. The guy keeps calling after her and even stands up as though to follow her which freaks my sister out but the boat leaves.   
> So yeah.   
> I’m still fuming.  
> Not only has this man come to a foreign country. A country which, like I previously stated, is very open to a lot of things, and not only displayed completely mind-boggling rudeness to my sister but also had the nerve the fucking audacity to think he was entitled to ask anyone about their gender and think it was in their right to do so?!?!? Not to mention show a completely disgusting look into his own mind about how he views the lgbtq+ community? What narrow-minded stereotypical world does he live in that seeing a girl with cropped hair instantly makes him question her gender and is offended that she’s not “telling people what she is”??? not to mention purposefully using his physique to intimidate my sister??? wtf???  
> So yeah, to an extent, all of that made me think about perceived notions about behavior, characteristics, of different people, not just in race, gender, and orientation but all across the different walks of life we all lead and how we see each other. And that’s kinda how this chapter got inspired in some twisted way that made sense in my head…  
> This was a very long AN I’m sorry


	88. [ m e a n t ]

 

 

 

 

_[5 hours 19 minutes ago]_

 

 

__

 

 

_[5 hours 19 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

Jongin is called away by his friends for celebrations and Minseok waves him off from the café, still giddy over his news.

‘Minseok-ah! Who was that handsome young man?’ a warm voice asks, alerting Minseok of another person’s presence.

Kris hired a variety of people in his café. Not only limited to students (who were plenty but ever-changing depending on their financial needs and university demands), but also to the slightly elderly generation.

Like Mrs. Joon, or Aunty Joon, who was widowed when she was younger and worked odd jobs to survive. She was a wonderful cook and knew how to bake once Kris taught her the basics, and was now one of the two main cooks of the café, creating and developing stuffing for new buns, cooking up hearty sauces and spreads. She also doted on Sophie, and was more than willing to babysit when Kris was busy up front.

She was also very sweet towards Minseok and either because of Lu Han’s influence, took to playing Cupid a little too enthusiastically. It had surprised Minseok because a majority of the elderly generation disapproved of homosexuality. Aunty Joon however was very supportive.

The correct term would be she was probably a bit _too_ supportive. Giving Minseok winks and suggestive furtive _looks_ every time a young-ish man walked in, giving him a small thumb’s up as though in approval. She also gives him way too much approval whenever Jongdae is around, mimicking the latter’s kitten-smile with her fingers and making an adoring expression and then aggressively pointing at Minseok, other hand waving quickly as though telling him to hurry up and snatch Jongdae up or something.

It’s cute.

But fucking embarrassing.

But he would tolerate it if it meant getting that delectable bacon sandwich.

‘Aunty Joon! That was my baby brother,’ Minseok explains with a smile.

‘Ah, your parents must be incredibly good looking for producing not just _one_ but _two_ handsome sons.’ She nods as though in approval of their parents genetics. ‘I see you’ve already eaten, but do you want me to fix you up with sandwiches to take with you?’

‘I really believe you are an angel sent down to Earth Aunty Joon, you can tell me your secret, I won’t tell anyone.’

‘Oh young man you,’ the elderly lady giggles, waving him off as though embarrassed but Minseok knows she enjoys it. ‘I’ll go fix up the bacon sandwich for you for that lovely compliment.’

She totters away to the kitchens still looking very pleased.

She was probably in her 60’s or so, but she was healthy and probably fitter than Lu Han if Minseok was being fair. But then again, almost everyone was fitter than Lu Han, who got winded after 2 flights of stairs now.

‘ _AGE!’_ he had gasped out at Minseok, leaning against the stair bannisters.

Minseok feels the need to undo the button of his trousers, having gorged himself with celebratory food, but there’s no polite or discreet way of doing so.

‘Minseok-oppa!’

Minseok is already smiling before he sees the little girl, already ducking low, arms reaching out.

Sophie runs into the café, dressed in her school uniform (she felt very grown apparently when she first tried it on), bag-less and hair untied.

She pauses a little in her enthusiastic approach as though suddenly shy but still runs up to hug Minseok.

‘Hey there, just got back from school? I swear you’re getting bigger every time I see you!’

‘I grew oppa!’ she announces with pride. ‘I grew 2 centi-spiders!’

‘Centimeters,’ Minseok corrects her fondly.

‘Yeah! That!’

‘What are you learning at school?’ Minseok grins as she goes to sit on Jongin’s vacated seat with the authority of a queen.

‘A lot of things! But my favorite is science! It’s so cool!’ she kicks her feet a little, head just a little higher than the table top.

‘Science _is_ cool,’ Minseok nods in agreement. ‘I always liked math.’

‘Math is okay too,’ she nods solemnly, ‘But sometimes it hurts my head. So I ask Lu Lu to help me.’

Minseok nearly chokes on his own spit. He can imagine Lu Han’s expression of pure terror at being asked about anything to do with math and it’s beautiful.

‘Ah, there you are you little tomato,’ a gruff but warm voice calls from the doorway.

Kris walks in, hair now dyed a dark brown, dressed in his usual casual wear that was slowly progressing into complete dad-fashion.

‘Potato!’ Sophie beams adorably at her father.

Minseok isn’t sure from when, but Kris and Sophie called each other _potato_ and _tomato_ and it made his heart hurt from how pure it was.

‘I see you found your favorite oppa,’ Kris winks at Minseok before adding, ‘Don’t tell Lu Han, he might cry.’

‘He _will_ cry,’ Minseok laughs, extending his hand out to shake Kris’s proffered hand.

‘Tomato why don’t you go find Aunt Joon and ask her to make us dinner?’ Kris asks as he sits opposite Minseok.

‘Okay potatoes!’ Sophie nods seriously, marching towards the kitchens like her life depended on this task.

The moment she’s out of earshot Kris groans and stretches backwards, head nearly hitting the wall behind him.

‘Everything okay there potatoes?’ Minseok asks with a wry smile.

‘Parents-teacher meeting,’ Kris groans again, this time propping up his face with his hands.

‘Nice nails,’ Minseok grins at Kris’s very large, very masculine hands that end with multicoloured nails

‘Uh yeah, I forgot about that,’ Kris frowns at his nails and then shrugs dismissively before continuing, ‘Just some teachers being annoying and asking dumb questions.’

‘Like what?’

Sophie is not Minseok’s daughter by any means but he will _fight_ anyone who might make Sophie feel uncomfortable. Being a single-parent was hard, but being the child of a single-parent was even more difficult. And though things were improving about single-parenthood and how it was seen, there was still a lot of stigma and prejudice around the whole thing.

‘They were _flirting_ ,’ Kris hisses.

That was not what Minseok was expecting.

‘-…they were flirting. With you?’

‘Yes!’

‘…it’s not too bad I guess?’

‘No it’s fuc-freaking awkward!’ Kris censors himself. ‘I have to go to these by myself- and not to mention the other mothers too- Jesus Christ.’

Minseok really does try but he can’t help but burst out laughing.

‘Okay so I know I might be a bit dramatic but I’m just trying to live here,’ Kris sighs out heavily just as Sophie comes running out, a look of excitement on her face.

‘Potatoes! Aunty Joon wants me to help her with baking! Can I?’

‘Yes you can tomatoes,’ Kris nods in approval, ‘Just be careful around the ovens okay? Remember what the number one rule?’

‘Safety!’

‘Second rule?’

‘More safety!’

‘Perfect- run along now, make me something delicious please.’

‘Coming right up,’ she waves violently, as though she wasn’t going to see them for years.

‘They even asked Sophie if I had a girlfriend!’ Kris hisses as soon as she’s gone. ‘And you know what she said? She said ‘ _no, daddy just has me and Lu Lu’_ and so now they think Lu Han, my male gay cousin is I don’t know, a pet or something.’

‘Tell Lu Han that, he’ll really appreciate it.’

‘I’m sure,’ Kris deadpans as Aunty Joon appears by the doorway and signals Kris.

‘Be right back- are you waiting for Jongdae or are you headed back?’

‘Waiting for my sandwich actually, then headed home,’ Minseok explains.

‘All right, I’ll be right back, I need to like, talk to someone who isn’t a teacher or my staff,’ Kris huffs before taking his long limbs with him to the kitchens.

Minseok catches how some of the female customers give him appreciative glances and it makes Minseok want to cackle gleefully instead.

When Kris comes out a few minutes later it’s with their sandwiches and chilled Chrysanthemum tea.

‘Thanks, I could have come and helped you out,’ Minseok says as he stands to receive the packed sandwich and complementary glass of tea which he really appreciates considering how much he ate. He was going to need something else to make him feel like he was somehow remotely healthy.

‘Eh,’ Kris shrugs dismissively and then without preamble rants about Sophie’s teachers.

Minseok’s aunt is a single-mother, and Minseok has heard first-hand the difficulties of raising a child, or in Minseok’s aunt’s case, _children_ , alone. How society views you in a different way, how they view your child, and how you are treated as a result. Minseok can’t imagine how it must be for Kris who was not only a single-father, but a foreigner to boot.

‘I know it’s not in my place to ask, and I’m not judging either because I am in no way qualified to ask,’ Minseok says slowly while Kris nods in understanding, his expression open and inviting.

‘Have you ever considered finding someone, for the sake of Sophie having 2 parents?’

Kris doesn’t look offended or irritated.

‘I thought about it, of course,’ Kris replies easily. ‘I wanted Sophie to have that person in her life, someone other than myself, someone she could rely on- maybe in things I thought I wouldn’t be able to relate to. But then I thought…’ Kris pauses a while, leaning back a bit before continuing, ‘I want Sophie to believe in herself, to know that she is all she needs in her own life. How am I going to show her that by implying her life isn’t complete without a mother-figure?’

Minseok is _very_ taken aback by this.

‘People ask me things like, how is she going to grow up without a female figure to show her how things work- and that’s always baffled me?’ Kris looks offended, ‘it’s freaking annoying how they think ”things work” in a strictly female or male way though, like Sophie will lack complete “female” qualities by being raised by one man- as though I’m starving her of “femininity”.’ He rolls his eyes again.

Minseok suddenly really wants to introduce him to Kyungsoo.

‘Also I myself am not looking for a relationship- not that I oppose it but,’ Kris leans forward again, grabbing his next sandwich, ‘I like this. I like where I am, I like me how I am.’

‘That’s…that’s amazing,’ Minseok tells him earnestly.

‘You think so?’ Kris looks surprised. ‘A lot of people would think it’s selfish, that I’m not thinking of Sophie.’

‘I don’t think you’re being selfish- you’re being sure of yourself,’ Minseok replies honestly after some thought. ‘If I’m being honest I think you’re actually doing this all “right”- even though I am nowhere near qualified to say so,’ he adds with a small laugh.

Kris chuckles under his breath before he adds, ‘I know some people might comment, might say things to _her_ -‘ he rolls his eyes. ‘I know there will be a time where we might argue, when she might want a mother or something. And we’ll talk it out. We always do.’

‘Guess you’ll just have to dodge thirsty teachers for quite a while,’ Minseok teases.

Kris groans and groans in actual frustration as his shirt sleeve dips into one of the sauces.

‘Do you also feel like it’ll be difficult to find someone who will fit in with you _and_ Sophie?’ Minseok asks.

‘That _is_ an important factor yeah,’ Kris nods as he pushes the small bowls of condiments aside. ‘Although, I believe that a relationship- or at least one that really means a lot, is a lot easier and a lot simpler than most people think it is,’ Kris rolls up his sleeves, glaring at the mustard as though it had offended his entire family, ‘Because in the end, it’s all about how you are able to consciously and subconsciously motivate those around you to live.’

Kris looks up from his sandwich to glance at the kitchen doors before continuing.

‘For me, my motivation for everything comes first from within myself. I support me, I hype me- you know?’ he chuckles a bit before saying, ‘If I can’t support me, how can I support Sophie? She’s the light of my life- she’s going to learn from me. So when I show her, that I am enough, for my own, she’ll learn, that she’s enough for herself.’

‘You’re not worried about other influences?’ Minseok asks carefully.

Kris shrugs and says over a mouthful of sandwich, ‘The world is fucked up, people are fucked up. Whether you have two parents, one, or none- whether you’re single, in a relationship, whether you have an education or not- in the end the world is a fucked up place and regardless of where you stand in society, things will fuck you up.’ He swallows and then adds, ‘It’s not like I’m going to throw Sophie out into the world just like that- but I feel like instead of worrying what could influence her from the outside and making her scared and paranoid over that, I explain what I can to her and we talk- she’s young, I know, but children are so much smarter than we give them credit for. So if she’s strong and stable on the inside, and she knows she has someone to support her, then I have done my part.’ He wolfs down the last bit of sandwich while adding in an offhand manner, ‘Of course if anyone does something stupid I’ll kill them. I’m chill yeah, doesn’t stop me from worrying of course.’

Offhand manner yes but Minseok has no doubt about the realness of the threat.

The kitchen doors burst open and Sophie runs out, beaming with her hair tied away in clumsy braids, wearing an apron tied up to fit her.

‘Minseok-oppa! I have your sandwich!’ she beams with pride, handing him the paper-wrapped sandwich which looks a little bigger than Minseok remembers it being.

‘Thank you Sophie,’ Minseok accepts the packet with a bow that makes the little girl jig a little dance.

‘I helped!’

‘I never thought Aunty Joon’s sandwiches could ever taste better, but now I know it will,’ Minseok pokes at her cheek with a grin. ‘Thank you.’

Sophie squeals, looking embarrassed before running to her father and hiding her face on his chest.

‘Hey tomato,’ Kris picks Sophie up and places her on his lap. ‘Enjoyed yourself?’

She nods into his chest, still embarrassed and mumbles something loudly that Minseok doesn’t quite catch but Kris obviously does because he’s full on grinning now.

‘You wanna repeat that again tomatoes?’

‘There’s 2 sandwiches, one for Minseok-oppa, and the other for Dae-pa,’ she manages to get out.

Sophie, for reasons unknown, couldn’t pronounce Jongdae’s name, resorting in calling him _Dae-pa_ , (highly encouraged by Lu Han). And even though Minseok is pretty sure she could pronounce his name _now_ , she still calls him by the nickname.

‘I’ll make sure to give it to him,’ Minseok promises, ignoring the way Kris grins at him.

Sophie nods shyly into her father’s chest before running away again, clearly overwhelmed.

‘Not a word,’ Minseok smiles tight-lipped at Kris who raises his hands in mock defense.

‘I should get going though,’ Minseok adds, looking out of the window and finding that it was darker than he expected. ‘Unless you still feel the need to talk to another adult.’

‘I have had my fill thank you,’ Kris grins lazily, stretching a little in his seat. ‘I’ll let you go so you can enjoy your sandwich with Dae-pa.’

‘I hope Sophie never inherits this from you.’

‘Inherit what?’ Kris asks, looking very pleased.

‘This thing- you and Lu Han both have it, now I’m afraid Sophie will.’

‘Oh? Is it good?’

Minseok pauses, adjusting his bag properly before smiling and saying, ‘It’s very good.’

‘Then why shouldn’t Sophie inherit it?’

‘Because she’ll always be right.’

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> What Kris says in this comes from a quote I read from my favorite grandpa Hayao Miyazaki. His quote:   
> “I’ve become skeptical of the unwritten rule that just because a boy and girl appear in the same feature, a romance must ensue. Rather, I want to portray a slightly different relationship, one where they two mutually inspire each other to live– if I’ m able to, then perhaps I’ll be closer to portraying a true expression of love.”  
> And I believe in this   
> SO MUCH  
> And while beautiful and poignant, I also believe it’s not that deep when it comes to figuring out what leading a meaningful life is (though it’s not easy to really accept this because of how the world is). I feel like we’re always plagued about how we should live to be better, or how we need to do certain things (like get married a certain age, to do things at a certain age, to be things at a certain age, etc) but in the end I feel like existence in it self is already such a beautiful and meaningful thing, and how regardless of how we might see our own importance, the magnitude and scope of the effect of our existence is fathomless. And realizing this meaning, within ourselves first, and then with other people in a mutual way, I feel, is Love™, and it's not restricted to just romance, it can be with anything, and it doesn't have to be permanent  
> ALSO YEARS AND YEARS FEATURING KEY  
> I’M IN TEARS  
> TWO ARTISTS I ADORE TO DEATH  
> The song just makes me so happy I was BEAMING the entire time I was listening to it  
> If you don’t know what I’m talking about:  
> [ this! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaaxU9k2e4c)  
> AND  
> A WHOLE ASS LEGEND  
> [ THIS! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE5KFB9LbxY)  
> AN AMAZING BRAVE BABY BLESS HIM I LOVE HIM  
> i'm also still not over a-pink thank you for coming to my tedtalk


	89. [ a n d   w h a t e v e r ]

 

 

 

_[4 hours 3 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sun is almost set, but the western sky is still alight, gold and rose clouds casting an almost hazy hue of movement as Jongdae drives over the motorway. Behind him, the night sky is slowly creeping in, ink spots bleeding into the clear expanse of the sky. And like a herald announcing the arrival of night, the city lights up slowly, mimicking the stars as though to entice the moon.

The sun gleams at him through building windows, through car windows, filtered and casting shapes and forms that dance pass him, a soft light that is almost liquid in how it encases the streets, the cars, his hands.

Jongdae loves this time in the evening, the _golden hour_. Where everything, like he had once so eloquently stated, was rendered with a 16GB Ram Graphics Card.

The street lamps light up, one by one, passing by, as though guiding Jongdae home. By the time Jongdae is pulling into the long driveway leading up to the apartment buildings, the sun has just set and an oddly dark golden light now fell all around, making him feel as though the sky was just beyond the reach of his hand. Just above the tip of their highest antenna on top of his building. Slowing down, Jongdae looks up at the building, smiling as he approaches the gold covered structure.

It was now almost exactly 3 years since he moved in here and Jongdae doesn’t think he’s ever seen it look as beautiful as it did now. The windows reflect the sky, puzzle pieces curved and outlined, coming together to form a picture that changes with every second, every breath.

Jongdae wants to photograph every second.

And maybe he doesn’t have to, because standing in the middle of the narrow raised separation of the driveway is Zitao, a camera and small tripod, clearly photographing-

Photographing _Jongdae_.

Slowing until he stops in front of the tall girl, Jongdae pushes up his visor.

She’s wearing her home clothes, a comfortable combination of a large hoodie, linen shorts, and mismatched socks with _sandals_. Jongdae is pretty sure Zitao has lectured him for doing the same when he had been walking to 7-11 and had met her on his way back. Her now pastel mint hair is tied away in a loose braid down her back.

‘Taking my picture without my permission is a criminal offence,’ Jongdae says in a mock-stern voice. ‘You will need to serve prison time or give me compensation.’

Zitao snaps another picture without so much as looking into the viewfinder much to Jongdae’s self-conscious agitation.

‘I’ve been to jail dad,’ Zitao smiles, ‘They sent me out.’

‘I have no doubt in my mind that would actually happen,’ Jongdae nods somberly before adding, ‘Vlog? Instagram?’

‘Actually- it’s a project,’ Zitao tells him thoughtfully before looking up at the sky and snapping another picture and looking down at Jongdae’s bike. ‘Can I take a picture of your bike dad?’

‘Sure thing,’ Jongdae chuckles, switching off the engine completely before he dismounts.   

‘No, actually just sit on it, here, I’ll set up the composition!’ Zitao says excitedly, ‘Let’s hurry, we don’t have a lot of time!’

Jongdae finds himself suddenly pushed about, seated on his bike sideway, helmet in one hand, collar of his jacket “carelessly” flipped about, hair styled in a matter of seconds, and Zitao is doing a weird crouching pose that’s reminiscent of the _Asian Dad Taking Pictures_ stance Junmyeon was unfortunately afflicted with.

‘Lean back and look like you’re thinking of something deep and cool!’ Zitao orders.

Before Jongdae can even wonder what could be _deep and cool_ she’s already snapping pictures, scuttling along the narrow raised driveway divider.

‘Nice! Okay smile!’

It’s not difficult smiling- in fact Jongdae can’t help but laugh.

‘What’s the project for?’ Jongdae asks as Zitao fusses about the settings on her camera.

‘We’re doing a visual reading of our favorite book,’ Zitao replies.

‘What _is_ your favorite book?’

‘It’s not a _book_ book,’ Zitao explains, experimenting her setting and snapping a picture. ‘It’s an anthology- it’s called _Just A Coin’s Worth of Blue.’_

‘That sounds beautiful,’ Jongdae replies earnestly.

‘It’s a collection of poems from local poets and students in Macau,’ Zitao tells him, a sort of fond melancholy in her voice.

It’s quiet for a while as Zitao takes a few pictures, moving back and forward, crouching low or standing tiptoe.

‘So the project is for all of the poems? Or just one?’

‘Well…’ Zitao pauses before coming to stand by him, looking at him through her viewfinder. ‘It’s called _Just A Coin’s Worth of Blue_ \- and it got me thinking- what makes blue stand out the most?’

‘In colour theory I would say orange, yellow,’ Jongdae replies.

Zitao nods, clearly pleased, ‘Yeah- complimentary colours. So it’s kinda…kinda contradicting I guess.’

‘I like that idea,’ Jongdae nods, giving her a thumb’s up. ‘I’d also like to read it.’

‘It’s mainly in Cantonese,’ Zitao grins. ‘Is your Cantonese that good?’

‘Uh…no but I think Minseok’s might be.’

‘Mandarin maybe, the words will sound odd to him because the structure will mean different things,’ Zitao explains before adding, ‘But I can recite some of the ones that have been translated, if you want?’

‘Give me that blue feeling so that I can express it.’

Zitao levels him with an expression worthy of Sehun.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘Okay- moving on.’ Zitao clears her throat and stands straight. She opens her mouth and then stops.

‘Don’t look oppa, I won’t be able to channel my emotions right.’

Chuckling as he complies, Jongdae closes his eyes and looks upwards, ready to bask in poetry under this golden light.

‘ _Finally_

_Lost in the similarity of trees_

_Eyes on the trunk_

_Avoid giving hints_

_Keep walking_

_Walk till you forget time_

_Till you forget the names_

_Till you learn to speak_

_As flowers_

_Above all_

_There are clouds arguing_

_To split or be united_

_For the sun_

_Or for the rain’_

A car speeds by, the ground below Jongdae’s feet rumbling.

‘ _Sun_

_Like catchers_

_Waiting for the sunbeam_

_Burst_

_Moonlight over the calm sea_

_Glistening_

_On the wane_

_Wakened by the breeze_

_The seagulls’ circuit_

_Looking back_

_The shore far_

_Stars and moon_

_So slight beside me_

_A half set sun_

_Neither a I_

_Lonely.’_

The ground shivers even more, and like a corporeal object, Jongdae can feel headlights wash over him, and in his mind’s eye he feels illuminated and afloat- his stomach sinking as though prepared to take a fall.

_‘Same sky_

_The sun on my side_

_The moon on yours_

_We share the same_

_Bitter melon_

_You are resting_

_I rest in you-_

Inexplicably, Jongdae is suddenly tired, his very bones calling for a touch of warmth in the blue of his body.

_-today still yesterday_

_I am able to turn back time_

_Held between_

_Chopsticks_

_Listening to the words_

_Of the bitter melon’_

Jongdae doesn’t realize how long he’s closed his eyes because it only felt like a minute or two at most. Because when he opens his eyes, the world has turned blue, but Zitao’s words leave little golden amber highlights everywhere.

‘It’s perfect,’ Jongdae smiles at the girl who lowers her camera a second later, a pleased smile on her lips.

Headlights create stark bright lights around them and Jongdae knows that no one was going to appreciate having a bike just parked in the middle of the street.

‘Come on- I’ll drive us back,’ Jongdae offers.

‘Yay! Can you drive a bit slow so that I can take some more pictures?’

Pushing his own helmet over her head, Jongdae takes Zitao around the entirety of the complex three times over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> A Coin’s Worth of Blue is a small anthology I found at a second hand bookstore and it’s amazing.  
> I know I quoted poetry for the other ones, but I kinda wanted to bring it back for this chapter. I tried looking for the poems online so that I could link the anthology but I can’t find it! It’s a really wonderful read and if you ever find it I highly recommend!! The next chapter will be out sooner than you expect *chuckles*  
> BUT WOW I LOVE MY 13 CHILDREN WHO ARE IN 3 SUBUNITS BUT ARE 1 TEAM THEREFORE ARE SEVENTEEN THIS IS SUCH A GOOD COMEBACK I LOVE IT  
> Also Mamamoo destroyed me  
> I’m not kidding  
> I watched the mv and I was just crying over the colours, the sounds, the movement and soLAR POLE DANCING  
> NO ONE ASKED  
> BUT THANK YOU  
> New music to listen to yesssssssssssssss


	90. [ a  s u n ]

 

 

 

_[3 hours 11 minutes ago]_

 

 

 

‘Dad I need your help.’

Minseok doesn’t really believe in the supernatural. Sure there are something’s that can’t be explained and where logic cannot explain it, Minseok is more than willing to accept a supernatural response. But it’s not the first thing that pops into his mind when say for example, something in his apartment is misplaced.

Having lived with Lu Han for so long, a person so deeply involved in mysticism and spiritualism, Minseok was hardly bothered by it. Although he wasn’t going to mock someone else’s beliefs just because it didn’t meet his. Maybe that was why Lu Han never felt the need to explain why sometimes Minseok would wake up in the middle of the night to find him sprinkling salt around his bed. Minseok didn’t ask seeing as it 1) it didn’t bother him or effect his lifestyle and 2) it didn’t cause anyone any harm. If Lu Han felt better knowing Minseok slept surrounded by a tiny sprinkling of salt, then Minseok wasn’t going to rob his best-friend of that security.

Which is why when Sehun appears out of nowhere in the middle of the parking lot, looking uncharacteristically disheveled and hassled, Minseok’s first instinct screams _GHOST_.

‘…I’ve never heard you actually scream.’ Sehun comments as she flinches away.

‘I- let’s never mention it,’ Minseok exhales out, clutching at his chest and lowering his bag he had hoisted up defensively. ‘What’s up?’

‘In 3 weeks it’s going to be our anniversary- Tao and mine,’ Sehun clarifies unnecessarily. ‘6th anniversary. I don’t know what to do.’

‘…what do you normally do? For your anniversaries?’ Minseok asks.

‘Nothing.’

‘…oh.’

‘We both decided we don’t want to celebrate it- things like birthdays, Christmas, New Year’s- it’s not really our thing. If we- if we want to show our love and appreciation for each other- we just do it- we don’t-…we don’t wait to show it.’ Sehun ends with a mumble.

‘Of course,’ Minseok nods, leading them towards the edge of the parking lot next to the shrubs grown along the wall. If he looked up and to the right, he would see his balcony. It’s already dark now, and he notices that Jongdae’s apartment is lit up, the soft glow of his lamp lights illuminating the ceiling of his balcony to Minseok’s right.

‘But this time- I…I want to show her, really how much she means to me. How much…how much her coming into my life has made me a better person, has made me stronger, has me _grow_.’ Sehun mumbles, shoulders curling as she squats down. ‘And I don’t know what to do to show her.’

‘Oh baby,’ Minseok squats down next to the tall lanky girl, curling an arm around her soothingly. She was normally so stoic and rarely ever showed her “soft” side; but this was different. Sehun was actually _panicking._

‘Have you thought of something? You must have right?’

‘Everything is _dumb_ \- it’s so cliché and overdone everywhere. And- and Zitao and I are the same; we don’t…don’t like overdoing things- we don’t like grand stuff, we both hate surprises to our _core_.’ Sehun says emphatically.

‘Tell me Sehunnie, I know you’ve thought of something,’ Minseok squeezes her shoulders a bit.

‘I actually do have an idea…but I think- I don’t know if she’ll like it.’ Sehun says in a small voice after a minute.

‘What is it?’

‘Taozi loves poetry,’ Sehun smiles at her hands, ‘And there’s a series that she loves- a small anthology. I got it for her, a while back; had to contact a lot of people to find it but yeah…and there’s a poem in there that she really loves- and I love it when she reads that one out loud.’

‘Do you remember the words?’

‘In Cantonese,’ Sehun chortles. ‘It’s just- those poems…they’re like a reminder, of her real home, of where she comes from- the root of her…the root of her life, I don’t know what I’m saying.’

‘And what do you want to do?’ Minseok asks gently.

‘I- there’s a passage, from the poem she loves. It uh- more or less translates to _“you are resting, I rest in you”_ and I- I really feel that you know? Total mood.’

Minseok grins, feeling his heart move with the strength of absolute love this young girl had for her girlfriend.

‘Because for me- she is my home. I feel like…finding her, was like finding my home. When she rests, I rest too- because I rest in her- you know?’

‘Yeah,’ Minseok smiles, patting her head. ‘I know. You wanted to get that tattooed on you?’

‘It’s a terrible idea isn’t it.’

‘No- I think it’s sweet. And I don’t think for a minute Zitao would hate the idea. The way she feels about you, is the same way you feel about her. I’m willing to bet my life on it.’ Minseok smiles. ‘You have a home together, with each other. And I think that’s perfect.’

‘I uh- wanted to get the characters around here,’ she lifts her slender hands, which to Minseok’s utmost chagrin, are larger than his own. She wriggles her ring-finger. ‘We know we could never…hope to get married _legally_ or be supported much by our parents but- I don’t see a future without her.’

‘Does she know that?’

‘I think so.’

‘How about you make sure? Because I think it’s the same for her.’ Minseok encourages.

‘You don’t think it’s a dumb idea?’ Sehun asks in a small voice.

‘I think it’s a brilliant idea. If you need me to hold your hand with you while you’re getting it tattooed, I’ll be there.’ Minseok promises solemnly before standing up and groaning.

Sehun grins before she stands too.

‘I’ll think about it- but yeah…’ she trails off looking very young all of a sudden.

‘I’m happy for you- you have no idea how much,’ Minseok tells her. Sehun looks surprised before all of a sudden her face pinches weirdly and she spins on her heel, looking away.

Carefully approaching her, Minseok hugs her from the back.

‘You’re a wonderful, strong person Sehunnie,’ Minseok tells her quietly. ‘And you will always have my support and instant heart for Instagram every time you post.’

Sehun chokes out a thick laugh, clearing her throat valiantly. It takes a few minutes but Sehun manages to not smudge her mascara and cleans up pretty well.

Minseok offers his arm and Sehun wipes at her face one last time before taking it with a smile that makes her eyes disappear.

‘When I approached you did you think I was a ghost?’ Sehun grins, elbowing Minseok gently.

‘I thought I said we never speak of it again!?’

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Question:
> 
> Can you see ghosts?
> 
> Because I can
> 
> Since I was really young I’ve always been able to see ghosts, or sense them. And 98% of the time they’re not creepy. Unsettling sure because when you think you’ve seen someone and they just disappear on you, it tends to be unsettling
> 
> And my recent visits to the hospital has had me seeing ghosts again after a long time
> 
> In case I freak some people out I won’t mention it here, but if you wanna hear about my ghostly encounters please tell me in the comments and I will tell you in great detail!!!
> 
>  i also know i said i would update early but my week got busy so i'm sorry!! >,<


	91. [ w i l l  a l w a y s ]

 

 

 

_[1 hours 48 minutes ago]_

 

 

__

 

 

 

Jongdae feels like a single strand of boiled noodle as he exits his purposefully very hot shower. He fights the urge to simply collapse in his bed and call it a night.

No.

He’s going to bask in this feeling of accomplishment because at this point in life, feeling accomplished was a _dream_ and if Jongdae had to lose some hours of sleep (which logically he could catch up on this weekend) to just bask in the feeling of it, he was more than willing to.

Besides that was his general lifestyle for nearly 4 years back in university. The only difference is that now he gets a monthly salary and no longer has to care about his GPA.

 _Ah money_ , Jongdae is also additionally happy because of his bonus and that was going straight to his Roomba budget. His cat-hair issue that now extended to Minseok, will hopefully lessen a little with the Roomba.

Jongdae snorts to himself as he foregoes drying his hair, _ah, the delights of being a fully-fledged adult; eager planning of future purchases in the home-appliance department._

Besides the need to relax, Jongdae feels like he’s still forgetting something. He wonders if it’s just the result of all the anxiety he’s faced this week, and of the stress of meeting deadlines. He remembers feeling the same way when he had exams or final projects when he was in university.

Just as he’s thinking of maybe watching some random stuff on YouTube to unwind, his phone buzzes incessantly, indicating a call.

Jongdae is not sure if it’s a habit or conditioning he can’t break off, but phone calls will forever give him anxiety.

It’s a video-call, and that too, a group call.

‘I am not camera ready,’ Jongdae greets Baekhyun and Yixing as he throws himself on the couch. Matthias isn’t in, but that wasn’t so unusual this time of night. He would come back within the hour.

‘ _You never are,’_ Baekhyun snorts, his face a white blur because of the face-mask he’s wearing. ‘ _God my skin needed this. You should do one too.’_

‘ _Me?’_ Yixing asks, his camera pointing to the ceiling before he returns to it. He’s just showered too, obviously, and he had a towel around his neck. His chest is clearly bare and Baekhyun wolf-whistles.

‘ _Ayeeeeee, why don’t you show us more?’_

Yixing laughs, his camera a blur for a moment before it clears up, showing him facedown on a bed, blankets fluffed up about him.

‘Why are none of you asleep?’ Jongdae asks.

‘ _You have no right to judge me!’_ Baekhyun gasps.

‘ _Time difference, it’s 9 in the morning here.’_ Is Yixing’s sensible reply before he adds, ‘ _I should be asking the two of you this! Go to sleep!’_

‘No mum I won’t, I’m a grown man,’ Baekhyun sticks his tongue out.

Yixing and Baekhyun have a tongue-sticking out competition for a while before Baekhyun loses, having weirdly pulled a neck muscle or something.

‘ _I really think I almost died,’_ he gasps dramatically, clutching at the side of his throat. ‘ _What was that pain?!’_

 _‘Your punishment.’_ Yixing replies easily.

‘ _I don’t need your sexy collarbones and cute dimples dissing me out like this okay- I nearly died, have some sympathy.’_

‘Then beg,’ Jongdae states bluntly.

‘ _Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t beg. You have too much faith in me and my supposed dignity. Jokes on you because I haven’t had any dignity since I was 14 years old and pretended I was sick to not go to my great-aunt’s funeral.’_

‘ _…Baekhyun-ah, that’s not nice.’_ Yixing frowns into the camera.

‘ _-no I mean-‘_

Jongdae snickers, angling the camera away from his face for a moment as Baekhyun splutters his excuses and explanations.

‘Well I’m awake because I’m still a bit on edge,’ Jongdae says, breaking up the faux argument.

‘ _Well, I just woke up an hour ago.’_ Yixing explains though he still yawns. ‘ _Gonna head for a meeting in the afternoon so I’m just going to head down and eat. Eat a **lot**.’_

 _‘I’m waiting for Yeollie to get back,’_ Baekhyun explains. ‘ _She should be back in half an hour or so.’_

‘And you needed company so you called us?’ Jongdae grins, ‘You really don’t like being alone do you?’

‘ _Does this have to do with the urban-horror video I sent you- I told you to only watch it if you knew you were up to it.’_ Yixing looks a tad bit guilty but also a second away from reprimanding Baekhyun.

‘ _No,’_ Baekhyun states stoutly though he doesn’t look at the screen, eyes fidgeting.

Oh he definitely watched something creepy and now he needed a distraction.

‘ _Ah!’_ Yixing clearly doesn’t believe him. ‘ _So that’s why your mirrors are still uncovered!’_

The way Baekhyun’s face pales even in this terrible video quality is hilarious.

‘ _-what?! But I didn’t see anything-‘_

Yixing is wheezing, disappearing from the view of the camera. Jongdae laughs, leaning back even more into his couch, closing his eyes.

‘ _Baekhyunnie I’m just kidding I’m sorry don’t freak out please-‘_ Yixing  is called as they hear Baekhyun shrieking over the line in the distance, the sound of his running along with a few barks from the Park-Byun Corgi.

‘ _Hey- do you remember that time we went to that house near Yixing’s old place?’_ Baekhyun asks as he reappears, puppy in hand as though for protection.

‘Unfortunately,’ Jongdae grimaces, opening his eyes again to the semi-darkness of his living room. The only light comes from the lamp near his kitchen. This was wonderful and comforting.

‘ _I still can’t believe that we decided to celebrate the end of our final exams by going to the one place no one in their right minds would ever go to,’_ Yixing bemoans their misadventures.

‘ _I also still can’t believe it was all Junmyeon’s idea,’_ Baekhyun laughs.

‘Most unbelievable was how we all agreed,’ Jongdae chortles.

‘ _Do you miss it?’_ Yixing asks.

‘ _Uh- why the fuck would I miss that house? I had nightmares for weeks.’_

_‘No- just, being young, and being back in university?’_

‘Sometimes,’ Jongdae confesses. ‘But I’m happy where I am. Where I’m going.’

‘ _Me too,’_ Baekhyun replies, scratching the puppy between his ears. ‘ _Besides, I wasn’t married to Yeollie when I was in university. If university-me knew I would be marrying Chanyeol, I would fucking invent a time-machine to skip into the future.’_

Yixing laughs.

‘ _We were so unsure,’_ he grins. ‘ _Our lives revolved around assignments and projects and university- getting out was just-…so weird.’_

 _‘I do not ever want to have to repeat that existential crisis,’_ Baekhyun shudders.

‘Said the person who almost went for a Master’s degree.’

‘ _Key word here being **almost** ,’ _Baekhyun states before adding, ‘ _Not to sound like that person, but what would you tell your past self if you had the chance? Advice?’_

_‘Like how your mullet was a terrible idea?’_

_‘It was a **phase** -‘_

‘ _I would tell myself to be braver. But to also trust in myself, and to believe in what I feel,’_ Yixing smiles but adds with a shrug, ‘ _I don’t regret anything to be honest. Everything settles how it’s supposed to. And so far, I love this **settlement**.’_

 _‘Me too,’_ Baekhyun grins. ‘ _Maybe I’d tell myself not to do the mullet.’_

‘I don’t think I have anything to say to my past-self,’ Jongdae replies honestly. ‘Maybe on certain days it would be nice to know that I’m where I am.’

‘ _In a dark apartment with a therapy-cat, talking to 2 other guys?’_ Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae laughs.

The curtains are drawn across his windows and for some reason he doesn’t want this. Sitting up and getting up, he pulls his curtains aside.

Minseok’s apartment is shedding light onto their connected balconies, warm colours and leafy shapes spilling onto his balcony in soft patterns.

‘Exactly,’ Jongdae grins before changing the camera to the front-camera and showing them the view. ‘Pretty, isn’t it?’

‘ _I’ve always loved the view from your apartment,’_ Yixing smiles sleepily as Baekhyun’s puppy suddenly escapes.

‘ _Oh shit- oh! Yeollie is home!’_ the joy in Baekhyun’s voice is infectious, making both Jongdae and Yixing grin at the sound of it. ‘ _Thanks for keeping me company!’_

_‘Don’t forget the thing about the mirrors!’_

_‘HYUNG WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT-?!’_ Baekhyun’s camera feed is all over the place, screaming incoherently before he cuts the call.

Yixing and Jongdae laugh heartily.

‘That was evil.’

‘ _Sometimes it’s good to be bad,’_ Yixing winks at him.

‘Yeah yeah- go take those dimples elsewhere thanks,’ Jongdae chuckles as he pushes open his balcony door to step out. Instantly he hears meows and light scratching sounds.

‘ _Is it Minseok-hyung?’_ Yixing asks unexpectedly.

‘Uh- Matthias,’ Jongdae manages to get out before he hears Minseok’s soft voice, the sound of curtains being pulled aside.

‘ _I like where you are too.’_ Yixing tells him as he turns over to his back, the screen a blur of white blankets and morning sunlight. ‘ _I think you’re **there**. You know?’_

Minseok’s balcony door opens and Matthias darts out but doesn’t run towards Jongdae, almost waiting for Minseok to get out it seemed.

And Minseok does step out, socked feet first, followed with comfy and old pajama pants Minseok has been wearing for as long as Jongdae has known him, his hair fluffy and soft, skin glowing only in a way that suggests he had showered not too long ago.

Minseok stretches slowly and luxuriously, almost like a cat, his fingers wiggling high above his head, standing on tiptoes. Matthias meows before brushing against Minseok’s ankles and walks over to Jongdae. Minseok looks down and then up in welcomed realization.

Their eyes meet almost at once.

‘Yeah, I know.’ Jongdae replies with a smile.

‘ _Okay- I’m gonna get ready for the day- have a goodnight!’_ Yixing says and adds, ‘ _Say hi to Minseok-hyung from me!’_

‘Hey,’ Minseok smiles easily, walking over to the air-conditioning units. ‘You good?’

The night is quiet and the air _just_ cool enough. The city skyline is beautiful in a distant hollow way. Matthias’s small warm body rubs up against his feet in greeting, the sound of someone’s wind-chimes echoes faintly from somewhere above them.

‘Yeah,’ Jongdae smiles before looking away and into the view beyond their shared balcony. ‘I’m finally here.’

If Minseok doesn’t really get what Jongdae means by that, it’s fine, because the latter just smiles again and says, ‘It’s good to be here.’

Not for the first time Jongdae feels like he’s somehow completely isolated but not quite lonely.

Not when Minseok starts humming quietly under his breath, the tune carrying over to him like starlight.

Jongdae wonders if _this_ is what he was waiting for.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> I am in the hospital and so far  
> No ghosts  
> Also no gay panic ™ because my sister’s secretary hasn’t shown up yet but the week is young and I am still living in terror. My sister’s (hopefully) final surgery will be tomorrow! So please send all juu juu vibes to us here!


	92. [ s i n g ]

 

 

 

 

_[[20 minutes ago]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWC4bJQy0mc) _

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘Hey,’ Minseok smiles at Jongdae. ‘You good?’

‘Yeah,’ Jongdae smiles before looking away and into the view beyond their shared balcony. ‘I’m finally here.’

Minseok doesn’t know why that seems to perfectly line up with how he felt too.

‘It’s good to be here,’ is all he says.

Jongdae gives him a sleepy smile.

‘Gonna sleep?’ Minseok thinks back to the day.

‘Almost,’ Jongdae replies. ‘I don’t know- I just wanted to stay up a little more. I know I could do with more sleep but for some reason…’

‘Yeah. Same with me,’ Minseok hums out. Of his conversation with Lu Han, with Jongin, with Kris, and with Sehun.

‘Should we chill out here, drink some tea?’ Jongdae asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

It’s probably a trick or a figment of his imagination, but Minseok has always felt like his little balcony-garden looked even more beautiful with Jongdae smiling at him over the A/C units.

‘Lu told me to drink tea this morning,’ Minseok tells him with an amused smile. ‘He’ll be glad to know I’m following through with his advice.

‘I am glad he would approve of our actions,’ Jongdae chortles before ducking back inside. ‘I’ll be right back!’

Minseok goes back in to pull out a much more comfortable chair and places it close to the A/C units. Sitting down, Minseok can still see out of his balcony, keep his feet up, and could reach into Jongdae’s side of the balcony if needed.

‘Hyung?’

‘Here.’

He hears Jongdae chuckle before he’s also pulling a chair, closer to Minseok’s side, and hands him a warm cup of tea.

‘Smells nice,’ Minseok inhales.

‘Some kind of specialty tea- a special _tea_.’

Minseok wheezes, nearly upsetting his hot tea.

‘You must be really tired that you’ve resorted to puns.’

‘Oh no- hyung, I just made Junmyeon proud and I feel terrible!’ Jongdae groans from the other side.

‘You know, I blame my childhood cartoons and shows for enjoying puns too much,’ Minseok leans back, closing his eyes. The texture of the cup is nice against his finger tips.

If he tries, Minseok feels like he’s somewhat afloat. Maybe over a calm wide ocean.

‘You’re not wrong,’ Jongdae’s voice sounds somewhat far- somewhere over the clouds, carried in the wind.

Minseok opens his eyes, trying to ground himself back into their balcony, back to the present. ‘Asterix and Obelix were pioneers of puns and I will never forget the day I realized, with startling clarity, what _Vitalstatistix_ really meant and how well it was chosen for his role as chief.’

‘The Asterix comics are pure gold,’ Minseok agrees. ‘A real treasure chest of puns.’

‘There are things that just stick to you- rather than puns, I feel like there were selective lyrics and things that just really impacted the way I word how I speak and think,’ Jongdae mumbles, his voice sounding a little deeper, bit gravelly from being tired and sleepy. Minseok’s eyes close almost involuntarily, wanting to somehow become closer, to hear and feel his voice right at his ear.

‘Like?’ Minseok asks.

‘Hmm,’ Jongdae hums for a bit before he starts humming. It sounds very familiar.

‘…is that _Savage Garden_?’ Minseok laughs, his cup tilting.

‘Listen, _Savage Garden_ is an amazing band and had remarkably poetic lyrics like “ _if love was red, then she was colour-blind”_ like, I dare you to find another song with equally amazing lyrics,’ Jongdae chortles, sounding a little more awake.

‘Okay, but I think my favorite is “ _take up shelter in the base of my spine, sweet like a chica cherry cola_ ”.’ Minseok recites perfectly from memory. He had no idea he even had that memorized.

Jongdae drinks his tea wrong, choking on it.

‘W-wait what-‘

‘You say you like his lyrics but didn’t know about this little gem? Really?’ Minseok settles his cup against his thigh so as to not jostle it more as he laughs at Jongdae’s reaction.

‘I need those lines tattooed on me-‘

‘-literally the perfect tramp-stamp,’ Minseok laughs over his tea-cup.

‘Oh my god this is amazing- and in cursive- wait, no. In _Helvetica_!’

Jongdae cackles weakly while Minseok manages to wheeze.

They continue to laugh weakly, watching the city with fatigued eyes and in Minseok’s case, with a mind that finally felt like it was settling down and resting.

It was almost as though he finally accepted the fact that he was allowed to rest, and no longer feel strained or held back.

‘I feel like I’m back at university, and I just completed all of my due projects, and I finished all my exams,’ Jongdae mumbles, echoing quite perfectly how Minseok was feeling.

Sighing out Minseok hums in agreement, ‘Same.’

They’re just breathing in silence, heads tilted back, feet up on the bannisters.

‘The housing project is complete?’ Minseok gathers.

‘Complete and already in production. We have like, spare neon signs in the office, do you want some hyung?’

‘What colour?’

‘Blue, orange, and green.’

‘Combined?’

‘Individual.’

‘No purple?’

‘No.’

‘Eh…’

‘Honestly same.’

They laugh a moment.

‘The season over?’

‘Thank god yes,’ Minseok groans. ‘Annual taxable income calculations and turnovers delivered and sent out. See you next year.’

Jongdae waves randomly before groaning and sitting up.

‘A strange day in general,’ Minseok adds, thinking back to everything that had happened in the past 24 hours or so. Jongdae hums in agreement.

_This feels complete._

‘What?’

‘Hm?’

‘You said something about complete?’

‘Oh-…must’ve been sleep talking,’ Minseok laughs, glad that it was dark so Jongdae couldn’t see his flushed cheeks. Though even if it were broad daylight, Jongdae wouldn’t be able to see him. Their chairs weren’t particularly low so the air-conditioning units blocked each other from view.

‘We should sleep,’ Jongdae says with a yawn, yelping when his movement nearly tilts his forgotten cup out of his lap. Minseok agrees with a sleepy hum, stretching as he stood.

Jongdae is leaning on the units, head resting on his arm, hand extended out waiting for Minseok to hand him back the cup.

Minseok chuckles as he steps around his chair, also leaning onto the units before placing his cup next to Jongdae’s loosely curled hand. Minseok brushes through Jongdae’s hair, yawning a little in the process.

‘I feel like I should start purring,’ Jongdae mumbles.

‘Wouldn’t be surprised if you did,’ Minseok laughs. ‘Like father like son.’

Though his movements are slow, Jongdae raises his head rather suddenly away from his arms. His eyes wide and a strange look passes over his face.

‘Dae-?’ Minseok is almost worried, wondering if he said something potentially triggering or if Jongdae was feeling unwell. And then slowly, almost deliberately, Jongdae looks down and Minseok knows he’s looking at his lips, before he looks up.

Their faces are quiet close, Minseok realizes belatedly, and there’s nowhere else to look at this proximity. The flush that had taken over his face earlier is back and the air stills.

The past day had been so strange somehow- a strange strain in his very soul, urging him forward. Minseok thought it was because he knew he was about to be done with their main reports, that he was anticipating the sweet relief of knowing he had no more pending work and wouldn’t have to worry about future projects for at least week. There was a strange sense of _things coming together_ \- like fate was working to put Minseok here right now. And when he had accepted that cup of tea, how things seem to reveal themselves to him.

And how just like now, when their eyes meet over the steaming cups, Minseok felt like he was exactly where he had been _living_ to be.

It’s unmistakable, the look in Jongdae’s eyes. Because Minseok feels it- on his tongue, in his throat, in the lining of his stomach, burning and igniting into full flame inside his chest.

‘Hyung,’ Jongdae whispers quietly, an intense nervousness permeating his features. His expression takes on a stricken look. ‘Hyung I think-‘ Jongdae leans back, away from the delicately balanced distance they had been maintaining.

But Minseok follows and without any hesitation, without pause, draws Jongdae back again and this time it doesn’t feel delicate- it doesn’t feel anticipatory.

Instead it feels safe.

It feels right.

Their foreheads bump, the tips of their noses brushing against each other. Their eyes meet and Minseok cannot look away. He cannot look away and he refuses to. Not when Jongdae looked like this.

There’s an expression  Minseok cannot place: anguish, yet complete bliss; pained anticipation, but an eager urgency.

‘It’s strange,’ Jongdae says quietly.

‘What is?’ Minseok whispers back.

‘Every time I look at you, I feel like I’ve finally arrived.’

‘Arrived? Where?’

‘Where I’m supposed to be.’

Jongdae’s eyes close, exhaling quietly. The night around them quiets, as though holding its breath, listening and waiting.

‘Yeah?’

There’s a small smile; private, and so _so_ adoring.

‘Hm.’

Minseok’s eyes close too, their lips brushing deliberately when he whispers, ‘Then stay.’

He hears Jongdae’s shuddering breath before he swallows Minseok’s exhale and the night explodes in light.

It ends all too quickly- their lips connecting for just a second before Jongdae pulls back. And Minseok isn’t sure how long they stare at each other.

Jongdae takes a step backwards and Minseok’s stomach drops, his skin crawling.

But then Jongdae ducks under the air-conditioning units, his body moving quietly, swiftly, and the air around him is silent and muted, but there is colour and light around Minseok who, in his surprise, takes a short step back, making space that Jongdae instantly diminishes.

Jongdae gives him no time, no warning.

He feels like he’s moving through water- slow and weighted but the moment his hands touch him, the moment Jongdae’s arm curls around his waist, with his hand cupping the back of his head, Minseok _sinks._

_Minseok numbly thinks that he would willingly drown._

Because the moment they kiss, Minseok can finally _finally_ breathe.

Life coursing through him, Minseok feels awake, awoken- _aware._

Jongdae is distinctly warm against him; warm and solid and grounding.

Jongdae is bright, electric in the way he shines even though Minseok’s eyes are closed.

Jongdae is mild and sweet, like the tea they had just finished drinking.

Jongdae is soothing and exhilarating- a hint of soap, of something warm and sun-dried, and the promise of rain.

And Jongdae is loud, and despite how Minseok’s ears are filled with the sound of his own pulse, the soft wet sounds of lips, of ragged breaths, of clothes folding and smoothing, his mind going blank with white noise; he can hear Jongdae.

Because kissing Jongdae sounds like rumbling thunderstorms, of ocean waves rushing to shore- of rainfall, of dusk, of electric light, of a garden blossoming to full bloom.

_Of a series of lifetimes written in starlight and music._

Suddenly pulling away, Jongdae wheezes against his neck, sending shivers down Minseok’s back.

‘What-?’

‘I just- I just never could have imagined this,’ Jongdae whispers against his neck before kissing the skin there as though he couldn’t help it, ‘Give me a moment I need to come to terms with the fact that we kissed- that I kissed you, that you kissed me, that I’m holding you-‘

‘Okay, okay,’ Minseok squeezes harder, ‘Take all the time you need.’

Jongdae seems to melt in his arms, nuzzling even more, making Minseok laugh quietly as he sways them a little where they stand.

‘Can I really stay?’

It’s a quiet and soft whisper.

‘I’m a little afraid,’ he continues to whisper. ‘I’m not sure what exactly I’m afraid of- but I- I know this is where I want to be. It’s where I need to be. But I’m also a little afraid.’

‘I’m afraid too,’ Minseok replies. ‘It’s…it’s not something I know. It’s not something I…it’s not something I have a lot of experience in.’ He adds with a laugh that makes Jongdae lean in close, as though to feel it against his chest. ‘But…’

Jongdae nudges Minseok with his nose, lightly pressing up against his cheeks, making the latter look up.

‘But I want to learn with you. To experience this with you.’ Jongdae completes his sentence. ‘If- if you will-‘

‘I will,’ Minseok interrupts, a smile, small and private right up against his lips. ‘We will.’

‘Okay,’ Jongdae breathes out, ‘Okay-‘

Kissing Minseok is beyond sparks and colours and shivers and butterflies in his stomach.

Kissing Minseok is like holding your hand up to the sky to try and reach for the sky and instead touching the stars.

Minseok is smiling in between kisses, almost like he couldn’t help it. Like _he_ was so _so_ happy kissing Jongdae. Like he…like he really wanted to be here. Like he really wanted Jongdae there.

Like he was really welcoming him back, welcoming him home.

‘Oh god this is real.’

Jongdae wonders if he’s ruining the mood, or completely putting Minseok off, but the latter laughs.

‘This is real,’ Minseok confirms before going on tip-toes to kiss his forehead.

‘It’s a Friday night,’ Minseok whispers against his forehead before moving to the side to his temple.

‘It’s a beautiful night,’ he kisses against his right temple before moving to his left, kissing the skin there and saying, ‘we just had tea’, and then to his nose, ‘and I think we bored Matthias out of his mind.’

Jongdae laughs, holding Minseok impossibly closer.

‘And you’re holding me,’ Minseok continues, kissing his left cheek before moving to his right. ‘And I’m holding you.’

‘And I’m going to kiss you,’ Minseok smiles, ‘Again, and again, and again.’

Punctuating his words with kisses, Jongdae drifts away in a delicious state of delirium that he _knows_ is real.

Feeling almost drunk, there’s a heavy sleepiness taking over Jongdae- like a very _very_ long day had finally come to an end, and he was now home. He feels Minseok sigh long and slow against his neck, fingers slowly brushing up and down his nape. Jongdae doesn’t want to let go. He just wants to stay like this, possibly forever.

‘Not to sound like a perv but I- can I-uh, I mean, can we sleep together.’ Jongdae is 100% sure he’s especially talented in ruining the mood.

Minseok laughs, unable to stop himself. He squeezes Jongdae tighter before saying, ‘I don’t want to let go.’

‘I won’t-‘ Jongdae kisses into his skin, his chest tightening at Minseok’s words. ‘God- I won’t,- _I won’t_.’

They’re laughing, wincing a little as their knees bump, their smiles pressed into necks, hands unwilling to leave the warmth of backs and waists. But Minseok manages to step back a little as they pass into his bedroom.

It’s dark and the lights from the windows don’t offer much visibility.

But it’s okay because Minseok knows the layout of his apartment well enough even in the dark, and Jongdae is so close to him, it’s as though their limbs are one, their bodies one.

Jongdae very carefully and almost too slowly adjusts and crawls over him as Minseok lays back. They chuckle, giggling as they adjust on the bed, not wanting to move away but also trying not to impose too much on the other. Jongdae suddenly stops, obviously staring at him.

‘What-‘

‘I swear I’m not-‘

‘-it’s not creepy Dae- I think you’d know if I thought you were being creepy.’

Minseok can’t see Jongdae’s face but a few seconds later, wordlessly, he finally lowers himself completely, cocooning Minseok with his body and the blankets, with the clear and obvious intention to completely feel him against his body. It’s dark, but Minseok can see Jongdae. Can look into his eyes, blinking slow and sated, their breaths warm and long- it’s indescribable, the way he feels.

‘Your bed’s comfy.’ Jongdae states, breaking the silence of their gaze.

‘You’re barely on it,’ Minseok laughs.

‘Is it dumb if I keep repeating the fact that I still can’t get over the fact that this is real.’ Jongdae sounds almost unsure, hesitant and afraid.

‘It’s not dumb,’ Minseok replies. ‘Do you need me to kiss you again to make sure?’

‘That sounds like a really good idea- can you keep kissing me to prove that this is real?’ Jongdae asks, the smile on his face evident by the tone of his voice. ‘I think that’ll really do it for me.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Hm.’

And maybe it is dumb, because Minseok himself finds that he can’t believe it either.

Minseok has thought about it before.

Of what it would be like to kiss Jongdae. To be able to feel his lips against his own. To taste them on his tongue- to feel his hands on his body, to hear him this close in the silence of the night, in the quiet elsewhere of the dark in his room.

There’s a sleepy and quiet _meow_ and a small form jumps up on the bed.

Jongdae pulls away with a small laugh before settling to his side just a little, though he’s still blanketed over Minseok. Minseok looks at the foot of his bed to find a small lump coiled up near his feet.

‘I think he might be confused,’ Minseok whispers as Jongdae readjusts his arms. Minseok allows him to adjust them while Matthias makes a small meow of protest as the blankets move under him.

‘Or not,’ Jongdae mumbles before leaning in again, kissing the corner of his lips softly.

‘Not sleepy?’ Minseok asks, feeling dazed and afloat in the best way possible.

‘I don’t know what I want to do more- fall asleep next to you or kiss you,’ Jongdae confesses.

He can feel Minseok laughing against him, and Jongdae has never felt more complete. A hand reaches through the blankets and up to gently caress his face.

Jongdae is instantly sleepy.

‘Will you stay?’ Minseok whispers.

His words are worried, nervous, hopeful.

Begging. Pleading.

It’s a command, an order.

_A prayer._

Minseok’s fingers lightly trace his face and Jongdae slips in deeper and deeper.

He’s not sure if it’s too early to being saying this.

But it also feels like Jongdae should have said this to Minseok the day those elevator doors opened all those years ago. That he should have walked through those doors, and held Minseok like this. Felt him like this, against his lips, in his hands, arms, all over his skin.

_Love him like this._

‘I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me.’

He can hear Minseok smile, feel the way his lips shape and form his reply, quietly and privately.

He can taste it on his tongue.

And just like that, Jongdae is finally home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries with all of you*  
> And no this is not the end! I’m planning exactly…oh fuck, 10 more chapters. I’ve always intended this to be 100 chapters well fuck okay. 10 chapters and I think 10 more bonus chapters! Yes. *coughs*  
> But I have good news!!  
> My sister’s surgery went VERY WELL SHE’S RECOVERING VERY WELL DOCTOR WAS VERY ENTHUSIASTIC THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE JUU JUU VIBES!!!!  
> University starts Monday wow haha, thesis...*sighs heavily*  
> I’ll continue updating on a weekly basis, more or less, so don’t worry about this fic!!  
> My god they finally did it  
> They kissed  
>  _**SO MUCH KISSING**_  
>  They are in love I am in love with them being in love I can’t even guys please  
> Okay so yeah I made a moodboard, check it out here:  
> [T_T](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/post/176628215067/premier-apartments-building-3-chronicles-the)


	93. The New Neighbour 11/10

 

 

 

There’s a sense of disassociation when he opens his eyes; the ceiling above him is blurred but still clear enough to indicate it wasn’t the ceiling of his bedroom. A sense of confusion and memory blankness wakes Jongdae up completely.

The faint rumbling of thunder hums in the air quietly.

And like an ocean wave, rushing back to shore, everything hits him and it’s sensory overload.

It’s wonderfully warm, Jongdae notices first of all. He also feels comfortably weighed down.

There’s a blanket- a light grey with white lines running down at intervals. And though not his own, Jongdae knows this blanket, having witnessed it being shoved into a washing machine with cups of fabric softener many times in the past years.

There’s also a random spare pillow, smaller than the one below Jongdae’s head, pushing into his side.

Next he hears soft breaths; inhales and exhales, slow and deep. Jongdae instantly mimics the pace and he starts to feel sleepy again.

Minseok’s room is still dim, a sort of cool light seeps in through the curtains. It’s enough to make the furniture, random objects and everyday items inside the room to take individual form and shape, but they remain nearly monochrome in colour.   

The only form of solid colour comes from the edge of a pale blue t-shirt, covering an arm that curves over Jongdae’s chest.

Following the arm, letting it guide his line of sight, Jongdae watches in fascination as the thin hairs on Minseok’s arm stand as though electrified to feel Jongdae’s gaze.

His arm disappearing into the t-shirt that then leads to relaxed shoulders and then-

‘Oh god-!‘

Jongdae rolls away, pulse accelerated and loud in his ears but Minseok’s laughter is clear despite being sleepy.

‘Good morning,’ he says, as though he hadn’t been watching Jongdae wake up, a small smile on his face.

It takes Jongdae a moment to recover but it’s futile when Minseok shifts into his space, arm wrapping around him, his chest pressing up against Jongdae’s back.

‘It’s not _morning_ yet.’ Jongdae mumbles in reply.

‘I’m sorry I spooked you,’ Minseok whispers against his nape before kissing him there.

Jongdae simply snakes his arms over Minseok’s, pulling him closer and entwining their hands. He can feel Minseok grinning against his nape.

Jongdae wonders if the hair on the back of his neck were standing up, because being here felt nothing short of electric.

‘It’s raining,’ Minseok comments.

‘The weather,’ Jongdae snorts, ‘Are we really talking about the weather?’

‘It’s actually an interesting topic,’ Minseok chuckles, his thumb stroking down the side of Jongdae’s hand. ‘Because I think it’s excellent cuddling weather.’

‘I think it’s safe to say regardless of the weather, I am always  _dtc_ hyung: down to cuddle. Please keep that in mind.’

‘Even in summer?’

‘I’ll freeze clothes in the freezer, wear them, and then cuddle you,’ Jongdae replies, unable to stop grinning.

‘You’re ridiculous.’

‘I’m _dedicated_.’ Jongdae corrects.

Minseok laughs quietly, kissing his nape again before they settle into a comfortable silence.

‘You said you were afraid,’ Minseok whispers into the quiet of the night. ‘But you want to learn- with me.’

Jongdae turns gently, not allowing Minseok’s arms to slip away.

Facing Minseok properly, Jongdae pulls him close again before kissing his forehead.

God, it felt _right_.

‘I’m a dedicated learner,’ Jongdae tells him quietly.

‘Not to put labels but-‘ Minseok begins, a look of some unease in his eyes.

‘It doesn’t matter to me,’ Jongdae replies simply, his chest clenching in a way that’s almost painful. ‘We can be anything. Boyfriends, lovers, partners- _neighbours_ \- I just…I just want it to be _you_ and me. Just us.’

Minseok smiles- the one where his eyes are nearly closed, puling upwards and his lashes fanning downwards. His cheeks a little fuller than they would be during the day push up, a warm colour spreading over them. Jongdae can’t help but lean in and kiss them, knowing that he could now.

‘I think you’re my favorite neighbour hyung,’ he confesses.

‘Sleeping with your neighbour- so scandalous,’ Minseok laughs, smiling cheekily before rolling onto his back. Jongdae follows his movement slowly and raising himself on his arm to lean a little over Minseok.

They just stare at each other, the light outside the window increasing in brightness but colour radiates out from Minseok, from where Jongdae’s hand gently brushes through fluffy bed-hair, from where Minseok’s thumb slowly rubs along Jongdae’s jaw.

‘You’re my favorite too,’ Minseok says after a while.

‘Promise? Not Tao? Or Sehun?’ Jongdae teases.

Minseok nods solemnly and with his free hand extends out his pinky, ‘I promise.’

‘Well then-,’ Jongdae balances himself, freeing a hand and locking pinkies together to seal it.

The night had witnessed their truths, their fears, their risks.

‘-good morning neighbour.’

And now the morning would witness their promise.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)  
> THESIS  
>  _T H E S I S_  
>  _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH**_


	94. Messaged Delivered: 11/10

 

 

 

 

 

**Minseok-hyung/Matthias’s Mum**

 

_Hyung have I ever told you that you’re so beautiful that sometimes I think you’re not even real_

_Like how did god make you_

_Like, thank you Minseok’s mum and dad for having sex_

_Honestly_

_Your visuals blow me away I might cry_

_16:21_

_…are you high?_

_What??_

_No!!_

_I’m expressing how aesthetically pleasing you are!!_

_16:23_

_Okay what did you break_

_!!!!_

_Hyung!!!_

_Jongdae_

_16:24_

_Okay so I accidently knocked down a plant_

_It was Obi Wan_

_I’m so sorry_

_I put him back together and placed him in a cup but his leaves look funny and I just-_

_T_T_

_I’m so sorry hyung_

_16:24_

_Dae, it’s okay_

_Plants don’t get hurt from knocking over_

_Did you take the clay bits awy?_

_*away?_

_Make sure Matthias doesn’t step on them ok?_

_16:25_

_Ok hyung T_T_

_I’m really sorry again_

_T_T_

_If you want to_

_And if it will make you feel better_

_Then you can continue to tell me why you think I’m aesthetically pleasing_

_I’m all ears_

_16:26_

_!!!_

_:^)_

_Wait-I think I regret this_

_So_

_Ohgod_

_16:27_

_I’m low-key obsessed with your lips_

_When you speak, or laugh- there’s like this way_

_Where it kinda curls up_

_And your gums show_

_And it’s just-_

_So rude?!?!_

_And cute?!?_

_Please stop but also never stop??_

_It HURTS me_

_But like, in a good way where it’s all ‘step on me’ type_

_You know?_

_And also!!_

_Kissing you when you’re smiling or grinning is honestly my favorite thing_

_It’s a tough call between that and cuddling you_

_It’s ofc great when it’s both_

_And no to be dramatic and all that but_

_Then its like I died and went to heaven or something_

_This might be weird but you have really cute teeth_

_Idk_

_Jus_

_*just_

_Really cute_

_And!!!! Oh god hyung_

_Your cHIN IS ADORABLE_

_SO ARE YOUR C H E E K S_

_CHEEKS HYUNG_

_CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKS_

_I LOVE KISSING THEM_

_I CRY_

_Hyung?_

_16:30_

_Hyung?_

_Uh-_

_Yeah_

_^_^_

_You’re really pretty hyung_

_Pretty and beautiful and handsome and just_

_I’m just_

_Really happy_

_And again I’m sorry about Obi_

_16:35_

 

 

_*_

_I’m really happy too Dae_

_^_^_

_16:45_

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s Notes)
> 
> Has anyone done their thesis and survived? Please give me tips  
> Im gonna cry it hasn’t even been a month  
> How does anyone survive the stress  
> Also any tips on basic math would be great because being the cliché art student that I am math is my worst enemy but I need to take this in order to graduate please help me  
> AT LEAST THIS MONTH I'LL HAVE BTSS NEW ALBUM TO JAM TO I AM NOT READY  
> my thesis brain when i watched the teaser: "wow, the character design is so good in this"  
> honestly please someone save me
> 
> also the time size thing in ao3 is messed up?? T_T


	95. It’s a Neighbourly Thing to Do 11/10:

 

 

 

 

 

‘I honestly still don’t understand how store clerks and sales-people like you better. You’re not even interested and you still get all of this. I’ve shopped there for _years_ \- YEARS- and never have I ever received free merch.’

Minseok can’t laugh out loud so he has to resort to sniggering under his breath.

‘I’m sharing them with you aren’t I?’ he replies.

A leg falls over his and the arm around his own shifts so that a slightly cold hand entwines their fingers together.

Jongdae makes a grumbling sound.

‘I even have a _membership_ hyung. I buy _all_ of my face-creams and hair stuff from them.’ Jongdae continues to ramble. ‘It’s like our 7-11 all over again- do you know? They still don’t give me extra sauce?’

‘Absolutely shocking!’ Minseok replies, trying again to not smile. ‘A crime!’

‘Yeah!’ Jongdae shifts about a little, getting closer. ‘It’s criminal! What’s more criminal is that _I’ve_ never gotten a number!’

They both snigger under their breaths for a while, unable to really laugh considering they both had facemasks on and didn’t want to wrinkle the thin tissue.

Minseok didn’t even mean to buy anything but had just gone along with Jongdae into the skincare store after they met up to eat out. Winter was in the air and Jongdae complained about dry skin and static hair. All things Minseok can relate to but had already stocked up on all necessary products because being the lazy working adult that he is, ordered everything online.

The store clerks were all too eager to cater to Minseok, nearly entirely ignoring Jongdae who had an exasperated but amused look on his face as he tried to get the attention of one of the clerks. Jongdae bought his stuff, but Minseok had come away with 6 free samples, a free membership card, and a very boldly given phone-number written on the back of the shop’s pamphlet.

Jongdae, when he saw it, whispered, ‘ _Should I tell her? Or- I mean, that was very brave and commendable and honestly, very ballsy-_ ‘

‘ _Shh, let her be.’_

‘Is this the honey-yogurt one?’ Jongdae asks, breathing out slowly.

‘Hmm,’ Minseok reaches out for the empty packet and finally opens his eyes. ‘Yeah- with uhh, snail-slime thing.’

‘Gross, I love it.’

‘Mine’s-‘ Minseok squints a little before reading his own facemask packet. ‘Honey-lavender.’

‘Snail?’

‘Collagen.’

‘Minerals- nice.’

‘I think we can take them off now,’ Minseok eyes the instruction on the back of the packet.

Jongdae jerks up all of a sudden and declares, ‘I’ll do it for you!’

‘What the-‘ Minseok begins to laugh but before he can even say a word, Jongdae has pulled off his mask with careless abandon and is reaching for Minseok’s own.

‘Dae-‘ Minseok snorts but stays still anyway, and allows the latter to peel the tissue off of his face.

‘There!’ Jongdae looks all too pleased and tilts Minseok’s head to the left and right as he leans back, as though judging to see the effects of the facemask.

‘Thanks?’ Minseok shivers a little as his cooled skin is exposed to the air after being covered for some time. ‘We’re suppose to wipe the rest of the mask-stuff off with a wet towel or something-‘

Minseok gets up from the couch while Jongdae collects the empty packets away from Matthias’s inquisitive nose and paws. They were all natural ingredients apparently, but you could never be too safe.

Grabbing a small soft face-towel, Minseok dampens it with hot water and wrings it out.

‘Do you think I should get a hair-cut?’ Jongdae asks as he enters the bathroom, pulling at a lock of his hair before he stops before the sink, next to Minseok.

Minseok eyes him thoughtfully for a moment before he shakes his head, ‘No, not yet I don’t think. Unless  you want to try out a new style?’

‘Hm- just thinking,’ Jongdae replies leaning in a little to look at his hair.

‘Here- face me,’ Minseok lifts the small towel.

Jongdae immediately squats down and turns a little to make himself shorter and immediately closes his eyes. Taking the warm towel, Minseok wipes away the excess liquid from the mask.

‘That feels nice,’ Jongdae smiles. ‘Thank you.’

Minseok hums in reply, systematically wiping over Jongdae’s cheeks.

‘Snail-slime really working well for me isn’t it?’ Jongdae comments with a wry grin.

‘Too well I think,’ Minseok grins as he moves the towel away and instead gently places his fingers over Jongdae’s temples and applies light pressure in circular motion.

‘That’s really nice,’ Jongdae breathes out, ‘Kiss it better?’

‘I didn’t know you were in pain,’ Minseok grins before he stands on tip-toe a little and kisses his temples. ‘Better?’

‘Mm- I think my entire face hurts actually- probably the snail-slime.’

‘We can’t have that can we?’

Minseok gentle strokes across the shape of his eyebrows before kissing them too. Jongdae still doesn’t open his eyes but he leans in closer, his arms making their way around his waist in a loose embrace.

‘No- no we can’t.’

Moving down, Minseok trails his fingers down the sides of Jongdae’s face, following the slope and sharp curve of his jawline down to his chin. There’s a faint smile on his lips and Minseok traces that as well.

‘Tickles,’ Jongdae smiles.

‘So no need for kisses I guess,’ Minseok shrugs.

‘Tickles in a painful way hyung- like it’s really _really_ bad.’

‘Well then, guess we’ll have to fix that.’

Jongdae smiles into the kiss, pulling him closer.

God it makes Minseok feel so many things.

It feels like his first kiss- the excitement, hype, uncertain but irresistibly giddiness that takes over him from head to toe.

It also feels painfully familiar. Like he’s been kissing Jongdae over facemasks on a weekday for years- _lifetimes_.

It just-…it just felt _so good_.

Jongdae breaks the kiss to pepper his lips with small open-mouthed kisses instead.

‘I don’t think you need collagen hyung,’ Jongdae mumbles against his cheek as he pushes him back into the wall behind them. ‘t’s already soft.’

‘You can’t uh-‘ Minseok can’t believe he just lost his flow of words, feeling incredibly flustered by Jongdae’s mumbled words, but it doesn’t really matter when Jongdae resumes kissing him.

Maybe it’s because he’s become older, or maybe it’s because it’s Jongdae- that it’s _them_ – but kissing Jongdae is easy, slow, deep, and just simply contenting.

‘Can’t what?’ Jongdae asks after pulling away to catch his breath.

‘You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you?’ Minseok deadpans a little breathlessly.

Jongdae just grins before leaning back and reaching for the other small face-towel.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about hyung,’ he answers, looking all too smug. ‘Okay, it’s your turn now hyung!’

Minseok doesn’t move away from the wall and instead just beckons Jongdae back.

‘You’re gonna have to be quite thorough, my face hurts from all that collagen.’

Jongdae steps back in again with a grin before saying, ‘Well, we can’t have that can we?’  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author’s notes)
> 
> FORGET THESIS  
> FUCK MATH  
> I had a quiz today  
> ON A SATURDAY  
> IM ALREADY AT UNI 5 DAYS A WEEK  
> WHY  
> ON A S A T U R D A Y  
> AM I CRYING?? HYSTERICALLY LAUGHING?? HAVE I BEEN ABLE TO SLEEP FOR MORE THAN 4 HOURS?? I DON’T KNOW ANYMORE  
> But I saw this post on tumblr:   
> https://mareete.tumblr.com/post/177617622984/baddieprincess-god-please-send-me-a-man-who  
> and I thought  
> yeah  
> xiuchen  
> speaking of xiuchen  
> BAEKHYUN  
> MY SON  
> SO RUDE??? AMAZING  
> Also  
> Has anyone listened to bts’s new album because ive made a playlist with their solo songs and it helped me so much this week like, yoongi’s vocals saved me during my thesis presentation im not even kidding  
> Im sorry I haven’t been able to reply to any comments T_T  
> Uni life is just…*sighs* updates will be a bit slow T_T

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on [AFF ](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1132373)as well! AND [ Tumblr! ](http://unclassifiedsenpai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
